


Оправданная жестокость

by KarizZa, Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Western, Drama, M/M, дикая дикая Австралия, драма, перестрелки, погони, романс, экшн, элементы дабкона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: В Австралии ты либо овца, либо динго.





	Оправданная жестокость

— Не нравится мне эта тишина, — протянул Терушима Юджи, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Тонко звякнули шпоры, Бобата Казума в своем кресле-качалке потянулся и надвинул шляпу на глаза.

На крытой тенистой веранде стояла духота, ничуть не уступающая температуре в буше. Жители Кубер-Педи попрятались в свои прохладные подземные дома, как крысы в норы. На улицах городка — точнее, наземной части улиц, — царила почти мертвая тишина. Все вокруг замерло в ожидании. 

Цукишима Кей сейчас тоже хотел бы оказаться в каком-нибудь другом месте, подальше отсюда, желательно с бокалом холодного чая в руках. Но он лишь смахнул пот со лба, заодно отгоняя от себя обольстительные образы туманного Уэльса, такого родного и недостижимого сейчас. Хотелось закрыть глаза и ощутить на коже влажную холодную дымку, нежно обволакивающую лицо, тепло первых лучей рассветного солнца, пробивающихся сквозь густые облака. Вместо этого скулы, обожженные немилосердным австралийским пеклом, щипало от колких песчинок. Песок был всюду: скрипел на зубах, налипал на влажную шею под воротом рубашки, колол ступни, забившись в ботинки. И так каждый божий день, от заката и до рассвета.

— Не нравится, — со вздохом повторил Терушима, облокотившись на балюстраду. В его скучающей позе угадывалось напряжение, обуревающее человека, который не привык ждать. Они с Бобатой были парой самых успешных охотников за головами в Южной Австралии и вряд ли бы заработали свою репутацию тем, что умели сидеть и ждать..

Цукишима вытащил часы из жилетного кармана и откинул крышку. «Скоро», — гласила надпись на её обратной стороне. Минутная стрелка успела обежать двенадцать лишних кругов по циферблату, а над Кемп-роуд по-прежнему не было ни облачка пыли. Насколько хватало глаз, буш оставался немым и безжизненным.

Раздался топот копыт, Ивайзуми Хаджиме выскочил из-за угла и остановился перед верандой, осадив норовистого гнедого жеребца — тот беспокойно переступал ногами и качал головой, будто тоже изнывал от нехорошего предчувствия, как и все собравшиеся.

— Опаздывают, — коротко сказал Ивайзуми. Его голос был хриплым; на спине между лопаток разлилось пятно пота, окрашивая блеклую синюю ткань в цвет темных морских волн.

— А я о чем говорю, — Терушима цыкнул, сплюнул табачную жвачку под ноги жеребцу и обернулся к Цукишиме. — Что будем делать?

— Я поеду навстречу, — перебил Ивайзуми, натягивая поводья и приподнимаясь в стременах.

Хмурый взгляд из-под потрепанной шляпы устремился вдаль, туда, где в настоящий момент ситуация была во сто крат оживленней, по крайней мере, по прикидкам Цукишимы.

Ровно в десять утра из центрального управления шахтой выехал кортеж с грузом белых опалов: три повозки и пятнадцать вооруженных до зубов всадников. В одиннадцать двадцать камни должны быть погружены в поезд Аделаида-Дарвин. И вот на карманных часах Цукишимы уже десять часов и пятьдесят две минуты, а от кортежа все еще никаких вестей. Как и ожидалось, молодчики из местной банды, промышлявшей налетами на склады и дилижансы, заинтересовались перевозкой первой большой партии благородного опала, принадлежавшей Банку Англии. Такую добычу просто нельзя было оставить без внимания — это понимали все.

— Времени нет, — цыкнул Ивайзуми, прерывая размышления Цукишимы, — если их накрыли, есть риск лишиться не только приманки, но и большого количества людей.

— Нет. — Цукишима оттолкнулся от стены и подошел к балюстраде, ощущая на себе пристальный взгляд — Бобата хорошо умел притворяться скучающим. — Мы не должны отступать от изначального плана.

— «Изначальный план» вот уже пятнадцать минут как стал «неудачным планом». А я предупреждал, — Терушима обернулся к нему, оскалив зубы в улыбке. Цукишима спокойно встретил его взгляд.

Терушима с самого начала был против разделения на два отряда. Согласно замыслу шерифа, наземный кортеж служил наживкой для налетчиков. В сундуках лежала горная порода, присыпанная низкосортными опалами лишь сверху. Настоящие камни переправлялись под землей через сеть тоннелей и шахт, опутавших Кубер-Педи. Терушима считал, что если приманка и сработает, то ненадолго, после чего нападению подвергнется сам город, ведь иного способа переправить опалы в Британию, кроме как судном, отплывающим из Дарвина, просто нет. А значит, опалы непременно будут погружены на поезд в Кубер-Педи.

И тогда Бокуто Котаро и Куроо Тецуро непременно явятся в город, чтобы забрать их. И помоги боже тем, кто встанет у них на пути.

Разработанный план мог выиграть время, необходимое для погрузки настоящих опалов на поезд, но не гарантировал жизнь и здоровье столкнувшимся с яростью одураченных налетчиков.

— Держу пари, Бокуто и Куроо уже поняли, что к чему, и сейчас мчатся к городу на всех парах, устилая путь трупами ваших парней, бейлиф, — Терушима коснулся полей своей шляпы, отвесив Цукишиме почтительный кивок, затем глянул на Ивайзуми, — или вашими, инспектор. Банку Англии стоило прислать больше людей, не находите?

— А тебе стоило бы заткнуться, не находишь? — в голосе Ивайзуми слышались нотки плохо скрываемого раздражения.

Он и Ойкава Тоору, главный инспектор безопасности грузоперевозок Банка Англии, привезли с собой в Кубер-Педи два десятка людей для контроля и защиты движения опалов. Единственной целью Терушимы и Бобаты была поимка двух самых разыскиваемых преступников Южной Австралии. Как и ожидалось, отношения между первыми и вторыми сразу не сложились. Для охотников за головами безопасность груза ничего не значила, в отличие от инспекторов банка.

— Хочу напомнить вам, господа, что любые действия вне данных шерифом указаний будут расценены как попытка сопротивления властям. — Терушима прищурился, вслушиваясь в монотонную речь Цукишимы. — Вам приказано ждать до прибытия конвоя. После вы вольны делать все, что угодно. В рамках закона, разумеется.

Терушима громко хмыкнул, сдвигая шляпу на затылок, и отвернулся.

— Послушай-ка, — Ивайзуми оперся локтем о бедро, наклоняясь, и скользнул по Цукишиме неприязненным взглядом, — не стоит все мешать в один котелок. Дела банка вне юрисдикции местного шерифа. Не надо принимать нас за мальчиков на побегушках, рискуешь сильно разочароваться.

— Мне расценивать это как угрозы помощнику шерифа? — спокойно поинтересовался Цукишима, стряхивая песчинки с плеча.

— Насрать, как ты это расценишь, — процедил Ивайзуми, — свои расценки можешь пришпилить на грудь вместе со звездой, потому что Ушиджиме она, судя по всему, уже без надобности. Ойкава с нашими людьми сейчас там, и я не собираюсь сидеть сложа руки и покорно ждать, когда все настолько очевидно летит к чертям.

Цукишима сжал зубы и проглотил оскорбление. Накалять ситуацию было не лучшим решением, а Ивайзуми явно кипятился. Нужно было удержать его в Кубер-Педи любым способом: до прибытия поезда оставалось совсем мало времени. Скорее всего, на конвой уже напали, быть может, никого из них уже нет в живых. В этом случае единственная надежда тех, кто остался в городе, — держаться вместе. Если они разделятся, Бокуто и Куроо это будет на руку: их порвут, как перепуганных ягнят пара динго.

— Пока вы не начали таскать друг друга за волосы, леди, — лениво протянул Бобата, — советую вам обратить внимание на горизонт.

Цукишима прищурился, вглядываясь вдаль: над долиной вились далекие, едва заметные песчаные облака. От этой картины его волнение лишь удвоилось: свои или чужие? Цукишима вцепился в поля шляпы, Терушима вскинул на плечо свой обрез.

— Вот так уже веселее!

Охотники за головами отказались ехать в составе конвоя, окрестив всех его участников самоубийцами. Терушима считал, что если и есть шанс взять Бокуто и Куроо живыми или мертвыми в этой переделке, то лишь крепко засев в городе.

— Хэй-хо, — зевая, протянул Бобата и поднялся с кресла. Его возгласу ответил далекий приглушенный гудок — поезд приближался к станции.

Цукишима сжал ноющую переносицу. Конечно же, после такого затишья все начинало происходить одновременно, иначе и быть не могло.

— Джентльмены, — коротко позвал Цукишима, надевая шляпу, — рассчитываю на вашу компетентность и верность плану. Кто бы ни приближался к Кубер-Педи, встретьте их, как положено. Я на станцию.

Цукишима сбежал со ступенек и быстрым шагом направился к коновязи. Его серый мерин, Послушный, спокойно прядал ушами и не выказывал ни малейшего беспокойства, несмотря на царящее вокруг напряжение. Хорошее животное, надежное. Отвязав его и запрыгнув в седло, Цукишима пришпорил коня и галопом пронёсся мимо тихих домов, поднимая клубы пыли. Город как будто предчувствовал грядущую бурю: жители попрятались в домах, заперев двери и ставни. Цукишиму не покидало неуютное чувство взгляда в затылок.

Ему оставалась половина пути до станции, когда над улицами разнесся крик:

— Это повозка конвоя! Одна, без хвоста!

— И без кучера, — вторил первому голосу другой, ниже и басовитей.

Стрелки, засевшие на крышах домов, порядком устали от долгого ожидания и наверняка были рады перемене обстановки. Но Цукишима этого чувства не разделял: его одолевали мрачные предчувствия.

— Лошадей-то понесло, видать!

— Что, черт возьми, там прои…

— Выстрелы!

Цукишима осадил Послушного, резко обернулся в седле и задержал дыхание: и действительно, над Кубер-Педи разнеслось эхо выстрелов. Значит, еще не конец.

Гудок поезда пронзил воздух снова — куда ближе и громче. Черная махина ползла по рельсам, замедляя ход. Не доезжая до перрона, Цукишима повернул Послушного в сторону большого крытого склада с распахнутыми настежь воротами. Внутри, за грудой ящиков, в тревожном ожидании собралась группа людей. После слепящего солнечного света Цукишима едва разглядел их в полумраке. В глубине склада зиял черный провал, уходящий под землю жадно распахнутой глоткой. Где-то там, в сети тоннелей, копошилась крошечная горстка шахтеров, от слаженности действий которых зависел успех всего замысла, да и многие жизни тоже. 

— Еще не прибыли? — крикнул Цукишима. Перед глазами у него плясали цветные мушки, от духоты мутило.

— Нет, — Савамура Дайчи сидел, привалившись к стене. 

Плохо. Поезд простоит на станции не дольше десяти минут. Если к этому времени ящики не будут погружены в вагон… Очень плохо.

— А что там? — Савамура мотнул головой в сторону Кемп-роуд.

— Приближается одна из повозок. Большего пока сказать не могу. 

Савамура хмуро кивнул, перекладывая ружье на колени.

На станции трое человек дежурило под палящим солнцем. По их лицам стекал пот, покрасневшие глаза рыскали из стороны в сторону, осматривая каждый куст и камень в буше. Но снова все было тихо — слишком тихо. Беспокойство грызло Цукишиму, точно голодный пёс, терзающий сочную кость.

Затихшие было выстрелы зазвучали снова — отчетливее, громче и… ближе. Цукишима сглотнул всухую, пробежался языком по растрескавшимся губам. Видимо, бой на Кемп-роуд докатился до самых предместий Кубер-Педи. Крики, лошадиное ржание и пальба теперь звучали непрерывно. Стрелки на перроне сохраняли спокойствие, но Цукишима видел, как тяжело оно им дается.

— Где чертовы шахтеры? — процедил Кётани Кентаро, крутя кольт на пальце. — Из-за них мы все в дерьме.

Впервые Цукишима был с ним полностью согласен. Что могло задержать отряд под землей? А что, если Бокуто и Куроо каким-то образом раскусили их план, а погоня за конвоем нужна лишь для отвлечения внимания? Перехитрили хитрецов — с крайней неохотой, но Цукишима взял эту мысль на заметку. Стоило проверить.

— Я поеду им навстречу, возможно, отряд задерживается из-за... осложнений.

Лицо Кётани сначала скривилось от недовольства, а после по нему пробежала тень понимания.

— Лучше я, — он отправил кольт в кобуру.

— Нет, оставайтесь на местах на случай, если понадобится защитить поезд, — Цукишима очень надеялся, что хотя бы до этого не дойдет. Но происходящее угрожало перейти в разряд абсолютно неконтролируемой ситуации.

Вернувшись на склад, Цукишима спешился и бросил поводья первому попавшемуся парню.

— Я быстро, — сказал он Савамуре, зажигая фитиль фонаря.

Сбежав по деревянному настилу вглубь тоннеля, Цукишима на секунду задержал дыхание: от спертого воздуха кружилась голова. По сравнению с поверхностью, в тоннеле было почти прохладно. Подняв фонарь повыше, Цукишима торопливо пробирался по извилистому ходу, едва не задевая грубо вытесанный потолок макушкой. Под землей было так тихо, что собственное дыхание почти оглушало.

Один поворот, другой и третий — с каждым шагом его беспокойство все возрастало, паника постепенно захватывала сознание. Почему шахтеры задерживались? Цукишима не мог найти объяснение и оттого чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным и бесполезным. Больше всего на свете Цукишима Кей не любил чего-то не понимать.

Вдруг раздался хлопок — Цукишима замер, весь обращаясь в слух…

Взрыв.

Стены тоннеля задрожали, мелкое крошево посыпалось с потолка. Цукишима рванул к выходу прежде, чем успел обдумать это решение. Инстинкты велели пошевеливаться, а мозг кипел, перегретый бесконечными попытками разобраться в ситуации. Земля дрожала под ногами, поднявшаяся пыль забивалась в нос и застилала взор. Потолок трещал, камешки били по плечам и макушке. За спиной грохотали обваливающиеся своды тоннеля, но у Цукишимы не хватало духа, чтобы обернуться. Он пулей вылетел наружу, повалился навзничь и отчаянно закашлялся, едва не выплевывая легкие. Шум оглушал: истошные крики и грохот, грохот, грохот… Цукишима оперся на руки и привстал. Вокруг царил хаос.

— Гребаные ублюдки, мать их! Они взорвали железную дорогу! ― крикнул кто-то совсем рядом.

Цукишима вытер грязный рот дрожащей рукой и сел на пятки. Сквозь завесу пыли он видел стоящий на станции поезд и суматошно бегающих вокруг людей. Голова раскалывалась. Пролившееся из разбитой лампы масло горело на земле, чадя едким черным дымом.

Очередной дерьмовый день в ненавистной Австралии.

Времени толком прийти в себя не было. Цукишима поднялся на ноги и поспешил наружу. На выходе, ослепленный ярким солнцем, он едва не влетел в выскочившую из-за угла лошадь.

― Кей! ― послышался взволнованный голос Ямагучи Тадаши, и, черт, выглядел он ужасно: весь в пыли и песке, с грязными дорожками стекающего по лицу пота и подсохшим кровоподтеком на виске, он сжимал в руках поводья до побелевших костяшек. Но у Цукишимы отлегло от сердца ― несмотря на потрепанный вид, Ямагучи был жив. Повезло же ему выбраться из цепких лап Куроо и Бокуто. Цукишима был благодарен небесам, короне и кому угодно за удачливость Ямагучи и его быструю лошадь.

Ямагучи был одним из людей, которых привезли с собой Ойкава и Ивайзуми. Цукишима быстро нашел общий язык со спокойным и смышленым парнем. Ямагучи был разве что не в меру наивен и доверчив, но от этих качеств недолгая жизнь в Австралии почти успела его избавить.

― Что происходит? ― краем глаза Цукишима заметил Послушного, которого успели привязать, и теперь он беспокойно дергался и водил головой, напуганный царящим вокруг хаосом.

― Бокуто в городе, ― сказал Ямагучи, вид у него был все еще перепуганный, но нельзя винить за страх человека, чудом удравшего от верной смерти. ― И не один.

Цукишима грязно выругался, бросился к лошади, отвязал ее и забрался в седло. Послушный фыркнул и немного успокоился, почувствовав хозяйскую руку.

― Взрывы?..

― Железнодорожные пути, ― с виноватым видом пояснил Ямагучи.

― И не в одном месте, ― добавил Цукишима сквозь зубы.

Раздались отдаленные выстрелы, заставив обоих тревожно заозираться, Послушный нервно тряхнул головой.

― Ушиджима срочно хочет тебя видеть, ― Ямагучи направил свою лошадь в сторону участка, и Цукишима поспешил следом.

― Ты как? ― бросил он.

― Они перебили почти всех, ― фраза почему-то прозвучала как «то, что я здесь ― случайность».

Ямагучи казался перепуганным до смерти. Сколько он проскакал через пустыню, гонимый голодными до наживы разбойниками? Цукишима изначально был против его участия в охране повозок, и не зря ведь.

― Ты жив после встречи с Бокуто ― вот, что главное.

Этого хватило, чтобы вселить в Ямагучи толику уверенности, и Цукишима почти почувствовал его невысказанную благодарность.

― Они напали, как только конвой въехал в каньон. Я следовал за последней повозкой, и, ― Ямагучи захлебнулся воздухом, ― они подняли канат над дорогой, отрезав нас от остальных. Лошади из упряжки переломали ноги, повозка перевернулась в воздухе… Мери-Энн чудом не угодила в эту западню, ― Ямагучи потрепал рыжую гриву своей кобылки. ― Не успели мы прийти в себя, как налетел Ямамото с несколькими людьми. Как только они поняли, что в сундуках ― камни, бросились в погоню за остальными повозками, но прежде открыли пальбу по нам. Из арьергарда выжило всего трое.

Цукишима слушал сбивчивую речь Ямагучи и холодел от каждого слова. Придется заставить этих ублюдков заплатить тройную цену за каждую потерянную сегодня жизнь.

До участка добрались быстро и без происшествий. Его хорошо охраняли ― те же стрелки на крышах, засады в ближайших домах, — редкий дурак готов был сунуться ближе, чем на сто метров. Но крики и выстрелы не затихали.

― Сколько же от них шума, ― недовольно поморщился Цукишима, махнув одному из стрелков, что было не обязательно — их с Ямагучи сразу признали и без проблем пустили на оцепленную территорию.

― Куроо с ними не было, ― обеспокоенно сказал Ямагучи, спешившись и привязав коня.

― Не было? ― Цукишима на мгновение завис. Мысль потянула череду других, разворачивая целую ленту из подозрений и липкого страха.

Бокуто и Куроо всегда действовали вместе, там, где слышалось одно имя, следом звучало и другое. И тот факт, что в этой заварушке Куроо не прикрывал спину Бокуто, озадачивал и удивлял, пугал и настораживал. Потому что это могло означать что угодно.

Например то, что их план был раскрыт с самого начала, или, как минимум, бандиты ждали подвоха. Или что Куроо уже в городе, укрылся где-то в засаде и ждет удобного момента, чтобы выскочить, как черт из табакерки. Вариант того, что он мог с частью людей спуститься в шахту, отпадал сразу же: Бокуто ни за что не стал бы их взрывать, зная, что Куроо под землей.

Самой неприятной была догадка, что Куроо и Бокуто, каким-то образом узнавшие о перевозке настоящих опалов через шахты, спланировали все происходящее. Сделали вид, будто клюнули на приманку, а сами тем временем шерстили сеть тоннелей, чиня препятствия продвижению группы шахтеров. Затем взорвали железнодорожные пути — для подстраховки или потому, что перехватить настоящие опалы не удалось, а драгоценное время испарялось быстрее, чем вода в буше. Был ли обвал тоннелей частью их плана или нет, бандитам такой исход был только на руку: число выходов из шахт сократилось. А значит, можно было рассредоточить свои силы у тех из них, что уцелели, и дождаться выхода шахтеров на поверхность.

Уверенность Цукишимы в этом варианте крепла с каждой секундой.

В тесном, душном помещении управления шерифа собралось полтора десятка людей, полукругом обступив Ушиджиму. Цукишима заметил расползшееся по его плечу бурое пятно и нахмурился. Ойкава стоял рядом, тяжело опираясь ладонями о столешницу, вид у него был еще потрепанней, чем у Ямагучи, глаза блестели от злобы.

На столе лежала потрепанная карта, Цукишиме в глаза бросились поблекшие красные линии и точки — схема сети подземных тоннелей. Судя по всему, Ушиджима пришел к тому же выводу, что и сам Цукишима. Коротко кивнув им с Ямагучи, он продолжил говорить.

― Они не знают наверняка, к какому выходу из шахт направить людей, так что будут следить за нами. Соберем три группы, которые уведут их за собой, ― Ушиджима отметил гильзами от револьвера три красных точки. — Четвертая направится сюда, — патрон встал на отметку церкви. — Согласно плану отступления, шахтеры должны были направиться именно сюда в случае непредвиденной ситуации.

Ойкава тяжело вздохнул, потирая лоб, вымазанный сажей.

— А господь всемогущий санкционировал такое богохульство?

Ушиджима продолжил, пропуская реплику мимо ушей.

― Задача четвертой, основной группы, ― встретить груз и переправить его в порт в безопасности, ― он обвел внимательным взглядом всех присутствующих, остановившись на Цукишиме. ― Возглавляешь первую группу. Отбери нескольких надежных человек и отправляйся к церкви. Сделай так, чтобы за тобой последовали, ― последнее прозвучало с нажимом. ― Нужно разделить бандитов, упростим Терушиме с Бобатой задачу.

― Снова дробишь наши силы? ― вздернул бровь Ойкава.

― Бокуто потерял вдвое больше людей, ― веско обронил Ушиджима. Их взгляды скрестились, словно боевые шпаги.

― И, тем не менее, сейчас преспокойно палит по нашим рубежам.

― Лишь видимость, ― Ушиджима пожал плечами и тут же поморщился. ― Он словно пес у кроличьей норы, пытается не дать нам действовать свободно. На самом деле людей у них осталось даже меньше нашего.

― Но мы понятия не имеем, где сейчас Куроо, ― встрял в разговор Ивайзуми.

― Не сказал бы, ― вставил Цукишима, обратив на себя всеобщее внимание, ― есть вероятность, что он сидит в засаде и тихо ждет, когда мы укажем ему путь к настоящему грузу, в то время как Бокуто отвлекает внимание на себя.

Ойкава хмыкнул: по всей видимости ему было проще согласиться с Цукишимой, чем с Ушиджимой, и, раз Ивайзуми моментально не возразил, он тоже нашел смысл в сказанном.

― Именно поэтому, ― продолжил Ушиджима, ― мы и дробим силы. Четыре группы выдвигаются в одном направлении, как единый отряд, и разделяются здесь, здесь и здесь, ― он поставил жирные точки на дороге из Кубер-Педи, ― это внесет сумятицу в планы противника. У них не хватит сил, чтобы выслать погоню за каждым отрядом. Этим-то мы и воспользуемся.

― Покончим с ними раз и навсегда, ― прокомментировал Ивайзуми, задумчиво глядя на карту.

― Неплохо, — кивнул Ойкава, — вот только за настоящими камнями в этот раз отправимся мы. С меня хватит некомпетентности местных парней.

Он проговорил это не терпящим возражений тоном, который не произвел на Ушиджиму ни малейшего впечатления.

― Я уверен, что на тебя-то сидящий в засаде Куроо и клюнет. Он будет ждать, что за дело возьмутся профи. Именно поэтому я собираюсь доверить задачу Цукишиме.

― Если он все же сидит в этой вашей засаде, ― вставил Ойкава чуть менее враждебно. Судя по всему, ход мыслей Ушиджимы немного ему льстил. В то время как Цукишима почувствовал себя оплеванным. Он, значит, внимания Куроо совсем не привлечет? Спасибо на добром слове, шериф.

― Кроме того, вам с Ивайзуми стоит разделиться. Куроо хорош в стратегии, но такое большое количество переменных поставит его в тупик. ― Ушиджима еще раз окинул карту внимательным взглядом. На его лице не было ни тени сомнений. — За работу. Те, кто не войдет в состав четырех групп, обеспечат поддержку тем, кто подвергнется нападению.

От Ойкавы исходили волны молчаливого недовольства, но спорить он не стал, потому что, как и все здесь, признавал, что план Ушиджимы хорош. Цукишима не знал, что у шерифа за терки с инспекцией, и не хотел об этом думать, когда и без того хватало проблем.

— Куними и Киндаичи отправятся со мной, Мацукава и Ханамаки с Ивайзуми, — Ойкава оправлял портупею, мимолетным взглядом окидывая своих людей. — Ямагучи…

— Я хочу поехать с Цукишимой, — неожиданно для всех выпалил тот, привлекая к себе недоумевающие взгляды окружающих.

— Думаю, у бейлифа и без нас найдутся надежные люди, — возразил Ойкава, застегивая жилет.

— Но в его отряде следует быть кому-то от банка, — настойчиво сказал Ямагучи.

Цукишима искоса смотрел на него и не знал, что чувствует: благодарность или недовольство. Чем серьезнее становилась ситуация, тем упрямее делался Ямагучи. Эта новооткрытая черта его характера немного удивляла. Он настоял на том, чтобы присоединиться к Цукишиме, несмотря на усталость и засохшую рану, и казался слишком решительным ― у этого человека нервы, да и весь характер были будто выкованы из стали.

— Это верная мысль, однако… — теряя терпение, начал Ойкава, но Ушиджима перебил:

— Пусть будет так, — и никому не пришло в голову с ним спорить.

Сбросив с себя оцепенение, Цукишима кивнул.

— Савамура, Танака и Нишиноя — седлайте лошадей, отправляетесь со мной.

— Реон, Ямагата, Каваниши, — позвал Ушиджима, отрывая полоску от шейного платка. Ширабу подхватил ее, чтобы перевязать плечо Ушиджимы.

— Итак, все в сборе, — уперев руки в бока, подытожил Ойкава. На Цукишиму он демонстративно не смотрел. — В путь.

На сборы не ушло и десяти минут. За время короткого совещания лошадей успели напоить, у выхода из здания сложили запас патронов и пороха, фляг с водой и динамитных шашек. Цукишима рассовал припасы в седельные сумки, сам проверил сбрую Послушного, напоследок окунув пальцы в спутанную серебристую гриву.

— Держись, приятель, — пробормотал Цукишима, глядя в темно-карие глаза жеребца. Тот лишь повел ушами, собирая овес с ладони горячим языком. — В путь, господа, — скомандовал Цукишима, поднимаясь в седло.

Выбранные им люди внушали доверие, хотя в глубине души Цукишима и знал, что Танака Рюноске и Нишиноя Юу гораздо преданнее Савамуре, чем ему. Все трое поселились в Кубер-Педи еще до его приезда и были наняты на службу шерифом. В качестве вольных стрелков они отлично защищали город и его жителей от нежелательных угроз со стороны Бокуто и Куроо. Но, со временем, на стороне последних наметился ощутимый перевес сил. Легкая нажива, пусть и с риском для жизни, привлекала гораздо больше людей, чем тяжелая и честная служба. Цукишима не сомневался в моральных принципах членов своей группы, но у него вызывала серьезные опасения собственная способность твердо управлять людьми в непредсказуемых и постоянно меняющихся условиях.

— Отряд поддержки обеспечит безопасный выход из города, — сказал Ушиджима, обводя придирчивым взглядом всадников, готовых отправиться в путь.

В совокупности отряд насчитывал более двадцати человек. По команде Ушиджимы они двинулись в путь, чем сразу же привлекли внимание засевших в городе бандитов. Группа поддержки отлично справлялась со своей задачей, вступая в бой с уступающими в числе силами противника. Пули свистели буквально над головой, один человек вывалился из седла, подстреленный в плечо. Крики и свист оглушали, лошади норовили впасть в панику, но всадники упрямо продолжали свой путь, гоня во всю прыть. Постепенно бойня осталась позади, задержанная и отрезанная от основных сил, которым предстояла совсем другая миссия.

Выбравшись из города, всадники направились на север по Стюарт Хайвэй. Дорога извивалась среди холмов с душистыми акациями подобно змее ― сложно было придумать более легкое место для засады. Ивайзуми скакал впереди всех. Первую часть пути им предстояло преодолеть вместе, и лишь затем ― разделиться. Цукишиме следовало повести свой отряд обратной дорогой через каньон, к городской церкви.

Сеть подземных туннелей раскинулась под Кубер-Педи, как огромная паутина, она тянулась на десяток миль в направлении Марлы и прерывалась там, где начинались подземные реки. Реки… При мысли о воде Цукишима вспомнил о собственной жажде и полез за флягой.

Как только буши закончились, дорога стала лучше, прямее, горы далеко в стороне казались почти картонными в свете послеполуденного солнца, и все еще было подозрительно тихо. У Цукишимы вновь появилось то тяжелое предчувствие, ощущение липкой, вязкой как смола слежки. Своим чувствам Цукишима привык доверять. Вырвавшись вперед и нагнав Ивайзуми, он обменялся с ним коротким понимающим взглядом, утренний конфликт в свете последних событий оба предпочли забыть. В глазах обоих читалось отчетливое «пора». Цукишима приподнялся над седлом и взмахнул рукой.

― Начали! ― срывая горло крикнул он, и его голос потонул в топоте копыт и ржании лошадей, сигнал был принят, и как сразу две группы, под предводительством Ушиджимы и Ойкавы, отделились от них и двинулись в разных направлениях: группа инспектора на восток, шериф ― на запад. Ивайзуми пришпорил коня, и под пронзительный свист Ханамаки они вырвались вперед.

Цукишима со своими людьми сбавил скорость и оглянулся. Объединенная группа четырех отрядов успела отъехать от бушей на достаточное расстояние, но за клубами рассеивающейся пыли все же получалось разглядеть всадников. Судя по всему, те покинули свои насиженные места в зарослях тенистых акаций на гребнях холмов и пустились в погоню. Стало быть, заглотили наживку, как и предполагалось.

Ушиджима ― превосходный стратег, направил их через опасную территорию, не боясь нападения, и не прогадал. Пусть группа Бокуто заняла город и со злости готова была перебить каждого, целью операции все-таки являлись опалы. Перестреляй они хоть всех до единого жителей, включая женщин и детей, к желанной добыче это их не приблизило бы. Свою ставку бандиты все-таки сделали на Куроо, возглавившего засаду. Тот ждал, пока шериф высунет нос из города, уверенный, что по его следам придет прямиком к опалам, и попался в ловушку, как динго, привлеченная запахом свежего мяса, попадает в смертельный капкан.

— Возвращаемся, — скомандовал Цукишима и направил Послушного в сторону каньона. Так они разминутся с преследователями, а те, как и предполагал Ушиджима, наверняка решат, что это возвращается остаток группы поддержки, и не станут их преследовать.

Цукишима молился, чтобы так оно и случилось.

Стук лошадиных копыт громыхал эхом, отряд хранил молчание, держась ближе друг к другу. Цукишима напряженно оглядывался, прислушивался, каждое мгновение боясь обнаружить преследование. Но все складывалось гладко — стоило еще раз мысленно воздать хвалу плану.

Одолев предместья Кубер-Педи, Цукишима велел Савамуре, Танаке и Нишиное рассредоточься и занять позиции вокруг церкви, чтобы в случае чего предупредить их с Ямагучи. Хотя в возможность погони уже верилось с трудом. Город, казалось, совсем затих.

Башня церкви показалась из-за поворота, припыленная и слегка покосившаяся, и все же Цукишима был отчаянно рад видеть густо-черную тень креста с ее крыши на земле. Спешившись, он привязал Послушного к коновязи и вынул кольт из кобуры.

— Останься снаружи, — велел Цукишима, когда Ямагучи спрыгнул на землю.

За двойными дверями начинался узкий спуск под землю, над головой нависала громада колокола. Перехватив оружие поудобнее, Цукишима начал осторожно спускаться. Навязчивое дежавю скребло изнутри: сегодня он уже точно так же спускался под землю в другом месте, и ни к чему хорошему это не привело.

В конце лестницы начинался узкий коридор. Масляные светильники на стенах давали достаточно света, чтобы он мог как следует осмотреться вокруг. Все было спокойно и тихо. Войдя в притвор, Цукишима торопливо утер льющийся со лба пот. Центральный неф был пуст, как и боковые. Алтарь, уставленный свечами, мягко светился у дальней стены, вид блеклых фресок с христианскими мотивами исподволь вселял успокоение. Но расслабляться было рано. У подножия алтаря Цукишима заметил груду, напоминавшую лежавшего ничком человека. Выругавшись, Цукишима устремился к нему.

Человек был одет как шахтер, с головы, покрытой грязью, по вискам струилась кровь. Цукишима потянул его за плечо, переворачивая, и торопливо огляделся — боковая дверь, через которую тот, судя по всему, и вошел, была открыта настежь. Но больше никого вокруг не было видно.

Человек в его руках издал стон.

— Слава богу, — прохрипел он, вцепляясь ослабевшими пальцами в руки Цукишимы.

— Вы из тоннелей? Что случилось?

— Обвал, — человек снова застонал и зажмурился. У Цукишимы внутри все похолодело. Нащупав повязанную на боку фляжку, он непослушными руками открутил крышку.

— Пейте.

Пока шахтер жадно глотал воду, Цукишима мысленно пытался прикинуть, насколько все плохо.

— Я шел… сюда, чтобы сказать…

— Не торопитесь, — Цукишима помог ему сесть, опереться спиной на алтарь.

— К церкви с камнями… не пробраться… Все завалило. И эти… ублюдки, — последнее слово шахтер почти прорычал, скривившись от боли. — Гнали нас по шахтам, словно крыс. Но их всех… передавило, — хриплый смех перешел в кашель. Отдышавшись, мужчина широко распахнул глаза и еще крепче вцепился в Цукишиму. — Они отправились к Дару Матери, туда, где их никто не найдет. Вытащите их, богом молю… вытащите…

Его речь перешла в бессвязное бормотание. Цукишима в ужасе ловил мечущийся взгляд умирающего и не знал, чем ему помочь. Наконец, мужчина обессиленно откинулся на алтарь, невидящие глаза обратились к фрескам на стене, а шепот растворился в подземной тишине, нарушаемой лишь редким треском свечей.

Стянув шляпу, Цукишима прижал ее к груди и попытался припомнить слова отходной молитвы. Но он никогда не был хорош в таких вещах.

Закрыв глаза шахтеру, Цукишима сложил его руки на груди и оставил мертвого в тишине и покое.

— Позаботься о нем, — пробормотал Цукишима, бросив короткий взгляд на распятия, и направился прочь.

В голове шумело. Значит, шахтеров действительно преследовали под землей, но взрыв железной дороги повлек за собой незапланированный обвал старых тоннелей. Пострадали и динго, и овцы. Но уцелевшие шахтеры отправились к Дару Матери, послав одного человека, чтобы сообщить об этом людям шерифа. Разумно, однако… Дар Матери. Цукишима понятия не имел, о чем идет речь.

Он вышел из церковной башни задумчивый и озадаченный. Ушиджима наверняка бы понял, что имел в виду шахтер. Возможно, среди тех, кто остался в участке, Цукишима отыщет кого-то, кто разгадает эту загадку. Или, может быть, среди жителей Кубер-Педи.

— Ямагучи, — позвал Цукишима, отыскав его взглядом. — Здесь мы шахтеров не дождемся. Нужно найти Савамуру и остальных и двигаться в город. И еще, — Цукишима указал на церковь, — там человек. Он умер. Но прежде сказал, что… В чем дело?

Цукишима, наконец, заметил, как странно ведет себя Ямагучи. Тот стоял, вытянув руки по швам, и на его лице отражалась такая смесь вины и злобы, что Цукишиму передернуло.

— Прости, Цукки, — пробормотал Ямагучи, — прости, я…

— Так-так-так, — Цукишима вздрогнул, подскакивая на месте. От этого незнакомого, низкого и тягучего голоса у него встали дыбом волосы на затылке. — А я-то думал, куда отправились эти малыши без присмотра большого папочки.

Медленно обернувшись, Цукишима увидел мужчину, вальяжно прислонившегося к стене за углом. Сжав зубы, он мысленно выругался: и как можно было его не заметить?! Его охватила глухая злоба, досада на собственную неосмотрительность застилала все прочие мысли. Дуло револьвера смотрело ему точно в живот, и Цукишиме не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как поднять повыше руки.

— Что ты там прочирикал про шахтеров, птенчик? А ну-ка повтори, — мужчина оттолкнулся от стены, жестом веля им с Ямагучи отойти чуть дальше.

— Представьтесь для начала, — процедил Цукишима.

— Ох, какой дерзкий, — низкий смех больше походил на плохо скрытое рычание. — А не боишься, что твою постную мордашку разворотит пулей на несколько частей?

Цукишима всматривался в чужое лицо: глаза, скрытые тенью от шляпы, закрытая платком нижняя половина. Ему не удавалось различить ни единой черты, и все же Цукишима был уверен:

— Куроо Тецуро.

— О да, я знаменит, — пожал плечами тот. — Прости, о тебе того же сказать не могу… Цукки.

— У него пистолет Танаки, — пробормотал Ямагучи из-за спины. Цукишима вцепился взглядом в оружие в чужой руке, внутри взметнулась волна паники.

— Вы про того лысого? Он зазевался, — Куроо пожал плечами. — Но он тут, похоже, был не один. Савамура и остальные, да? И сколько их? Ух, не хочу знакомиться со всеми, — Куроо передернул плечами и, расставив ноги пошире, направил дуло револьвера Цукишиме в лицо. — Выкладывай все, что знаешь, — в его голосе не осталось ни капли доброжелательности.

Цукишима сглотнул всухую горлом и хотел уже открыть рот, как вдруг…

Выстрел прогремел откуда-то сзади. Куроо выругался, встряхнул рукой и выронил револьвер. Это был шанс, на который Цукишима даже не рассчитывал, но не успел он выхватить кольт, как в воздухе раздался резкий свист, и вокруг шеи сомкнулась обжигающая петля. Реакция Куроо была в разы лучше, Цукишима даже не заметил, когда тот успел снять с пояса кнут. От давления из глаз брызнули слезы, горло едва выдерживало тиски. Цукишима заметил холодный сосредоточенный взгляд и ладонь, сжимающую рукоять, прежде, чем мешком полетел на землю, пропахав носом песок. Где-то над ним завязалась драка. Перекатившись на спину, Цукишима как раз успел увидеть, как смачно Куроо заехал локтем в нос Ямагучи, подоспевшему на выручку. Тот ахнул, и, прижав руки к лицу, отшатнулся. Куроо не дал ему опомниться и подбил ноги, выводя из равновесия.

Опять раздался пронзительный свист, Куроо ослабил петлю на шее Цукишимы и вздернул его на ноги. Послышалось лошадиное ржание и торопливый топот копыт. Цукишима попытался выпутаться из чужих рук, дотянуться до револьвера, но получил под дых с такой силой, что согнулся практически пополам. Одновременно послышались крики Савамуры, и Куроо крепко схватился за его ремень сзади.

«Нет, только не это», — успел подумать Цукишима, прежде чем Куроо закинул его поперек седла на принесшегося неизвестно откуда коня, и тут же, не мешкая, взлетел следом. Цукишима не понял, как оказался у того на коленях, перекинутый через круп, точно мешок с овсом. От рывка воздух вышибло из легких, Куроо с силой давил на его спину, не давая ни единого шанса приподняться. Повернув голову, Цукишима различил в круговерти лошадиных копыт и земли, трясущейся вверх ногами, скачущего позади них Савамуру. Тот целился, низко пригибаясь к лошадиной холке. Цукишима разумно решил, что лучше сейчас не дергаться.

— Что это у тебя тут? — выкрикнул Куроо, облапав его задницу и бедра, и, нащупав кольт, довольно воскликнул: — Сойдет!

Придавив Цукишиму грудью, Куроо извернулся в седле и вытянул руку. Над ними просвистела пуля Савамуры. Выстрел Куроо достиг цели, и конь под Савамурой споткнулся и полетел на землю, сбрасывая седока.

«Нет, нет, нет», — билось в голове у Цукишимы. Пользуясь тем, что Куроо отвлекся, он взбрыкнул в попытке ударить его, но это привело лишь к тому, что Цукишима сам чуть не свалился вниз головой. Жесткая хватка за ворот вернула его на место, а сжавшаяся на шее ладонь примирила с попытками помешать Куроо.

— Не рыпайся, целее будешь, — посоветовал Куроо, пришпоривая коня.

Ехать верхом, лежа на животе, было еще тем удовольствием, особенно когда сверху на него давил Куроо. Кожа на шее горела огнем после удара, голова вскоре начала кружиться, и Цукишима прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы его не вывернуло от такой поездки. Думать, как выбраться из сложившейся ситуации, в этих обстоятельствах было просто невозможно: все еще жив, спасибо и на этом.

На его счастье, сумасшедший галоп длился недолго. Как только Куроо понял, что погони больше нет, он пустил свою лошадь рысью, затем перевел на шаг, и Цукишима чуть расслабился, на что за спиной раздался довольный смешок. Ладонь Куроо легла ему на затылок, чуть сжав волосы.

― Понравилась поездочка? ― заговорил Куроо. ― А мог бы сразу все выложить, но нет, ты захотел пойти сложным путем.

Выложить все сразу и заодно расстаться с жизнью, причем не только со своей — спасибо за идею. Цукишима промолчал, стараясь не двигаться и прислушиваясь к каждому движению Куроо. Не хотелось, чтобы его лицо разбили о седло или сбросили с лошади на скаку, но, видимо, делать этого Куроо не собирался.

― Молчишь? Ну ничего, ты скоро все мне расскажешь. Правда, если начнешь сейчас — т сделаешь нам обоим одолжение.

Цукишима и на это ничего не сказал — молчание пока что было для него гарантом жизни. Судя по тому, как сжалась на затылке ладонь, его несговорчивость взбесила Куроо. Но удара не последовало, и Цукишима осмелился осторожно повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то, кроме песчаной дороги и выжженных кустарников. 

Они приближались к небольшому городу. Цукишима силился вспомнить карту и пожалел, что из-за суматохи упустил направление, которого придерживался Куроо. Солнце оказалось позади, значит, они ушли от главной дороги на восток, а ближайшее поселение на востоке это… Цукишима едва не застонал вслух. Однадатта ― прибежище бандитов, разбойников и шлюх. Открытый город в степи, окруженный речными бассейнами. И если в Кубер-Педи царило хоть какое-то подобие порядка, то Однадатта была его полной противоположностью. Неизвестно, остались ли там вообще простые жители. До Цукишимы доходили слухи о том, что стреляют в Однадатте настолько часто, что даже дикие звери обходят городок стороной. В своих размышлениях, что, кажется, его жизненный путь закончится в таком месте, Цукишима даже не заметил, как Куроо убрал руку.

― Руки за спину, ― произнес он и нетерпеливо добавил: ― Живее.

― Ты шутишь? ― Цукишима оглянулся, но по кривой опасной усмешке понял, что Куроо говорил серьезно. Он уже успел стащить с лица платок, и по прилипшей к скулам и носу пыли можно было заметить четкую границу, где он прилегал к лицу.

― Не заставляй меня повторять.

Цукишима скрипнул зубами, изворачиваясь в своем и без того не самом удобном положении, и складывая руки за спиной. Куроо тут же стянул его запястья веревкой да так, что заставил Цукишиму выгнуться, сведя плечи, и выругаться от боли.

― Что, неприятно тебе? Может, ослабить немного? ― с издевкой поинтересовался Куроо.

― Было бы неплохо, ― в тон ему огрызнулся Цукишима.

― Как скажете, бейлиф, ― путы действительно немного ослабли, узлы все еще держались крепко, но к плечам хотя бы вернулась подвижность.

― Смотри, мы почти дома, ― Куроо довольно похлопал его по заднице, выводя лошадь на широкую пустынную улицу, ― кажется, даже успели первыми.

Солнце почти село, стоящие на холмах дома отбрасывали густые длинные тени, а лампы в покосившихся окнах еще не зажигали. Куроо спешился и стащил за собой Цукишиму, который тут же пошатнулся и согнулся, переводя дух. Боль от удара по шее и в живот расходилась волнами по всему телу, зато теперь хотя бы не мутило. Несмотря на то, что они были едва ли не одинакового роста, то, с какой легкостью и ловкостью с ним обращался Куроо, отбивало всякую охоту сопротивляться ― Цукишима сейчас был не в форме и явно проиграл бы в схватке. Быть подстреленным или придушенным в два счета совершенно не хотелось. А вот надежда, что его отпустят живым, если, конечно, добьются своего, зародилась как нельзя кстати ― убийство бейлифа преступление, грозящее Куроо преследованием еще более серьезным, чем на текущий момент.

Куроо слегка толкнул его вперед и зашагал по улице, негромко насвистывая. Он чувствовал себя свободно: видимо, Однадатта действительно была для него домом. Не то чтобы Цукишиму удивлял этот факт ― скорее уж раздражал.

На улицах было пустынно и тихо, Цукишима не сразу заметил, как к мотивчику, который насвистывал Куроо, присоединился еще один голос.

― Что бы нам сделать с пьяным матросом с утреца пораньше? Эх, посудина сама плывет с утреца пораньше!

Цукишима заозирался. На одной из веранд, в гамаке, натянутом между двух колонн, мерно покачивался какой-то человек, опустив шляпу на лицо.

― Отправим плыть в дырявой шлюпке с утреца пораньше!

Куроо шел прямиком к нему. Легко ударив Цукишиму под колени, Куроо заставил его опуститься на ступени. Высокие сапоги того, что качался в гамаке, лениво выводя песню, были в страшной грязи; мелкий камешек застрял между зубцами на шпорах, подошвы сильно стерлись. Куроо привалился к балюстраде, продолжая насвистывать, стянул шляпу и растрепал свалявшиеся волосы.

― Что бы нам сделать с пьяным матросом с утреца пораньше? Побреем ему яйца ржавой бритвой.

Цукишима поерзал, пытаясь еще немного ослабить путы, оглянулся на Куроо ― тот не спускал с него выжидательного хищного взгляда. Цукишима поежился и отвернулся.

― С утреца пораньше, ― растягивая последние ноты, человек в гамаке пошевелился. Неторопливо поправил шляпу, сдвинув ее на затылок. Цукишима встретился с парой внимательных, желтых, как у птицы, глаз. Жесткий изгиб губ застыл в недовольстве, остроконечные брови сошлись на переносице.

Цукишима вздохнул, прикрывая глаза ― Бокуто Котаро собственной персоной.

Куроо довольно хмыкнул.

― Я бы предпочел ящик с опалами, а не бесполезный трофей, ― Бокуто кивнул на Цукишиму.

― Уверен? Трофей неплохой. Думаю, тебе все-таки понравится.

― Я весь день в седле, плечо болит, всю задницу отбил, ― начал перечислять Бокуто, загибая пальцы. ― Не ел, не пил, и так и не получил того, на что рассчитывал. Понадобится нечто большее, ― Бокуто скривил губы в подобии улыбки, ― чтобы удовлетворить меня.

― Не кипятись так, ― отмахнулся Куроо. ― План сорвался, но что это за план, если нет запасного.

Куроо шагнул к Цукишиме и, потянув значок, отцепил его с жилета, затем бросил его Бокуто. Тот поймал его одной рукой и стал задумчиво вертеть перед глазами.

― Так себе вариант. Хочешь обменять его на камни? Думаешь, Ушиджима на такое пойдет?

Цукишима не сдержал смешка, представив, как эти двое пытаются договориться об обмене бейлифа в ссылке и какое веселье эта новость поднимет в отделении шерифа.

― Конечно, нет! ― воскликнул Куроо, прохаживаясь вдоль балюстрады. ― Да даже и согласись он, парни из Банка Англии ни за что не позволят ему пойти на это. Не-ет, ― протянул Куроо, довольно щурясь на Цукишиму, ― есть идея куда лучше. И потом, когда это ты в последний раз за что-либо торговался?

Бокуто ничего на это не сказал, отвлекшись на Цукишиму.

― А этот чего веселится?

― Предвидит будущие развлечения, я полагаю.

― Хватит уже выписывать круги, рассказывай, ― нетерпеливо подогнал Бокуто, спуская ноги на пол и рывком поднимаясь.

― М-м, ― Куроо замялся, протирая влажную от пота шею платком. Бокуто не сводил с него глаз. ― Голоден, как черт. И промочить горло бы не мешало.

Куроо отвернулся и направился в сторону входа, небрежно толкнул салунные двери и скрылся в помещении. Цукишима остался наедине с Бокуто. И это не вдохновляло. Совсем.

― Так ты помощник шерифа? Что-то не слышал о тебе, ― Бокуто склонил голову набок, с интересом разглядывая Цукишиму. ― Я думал, помощником назначат Реона или кого-то вроде него. Чем заслужил такую милость? ― Бокуто прищурился и скривил губы в улыбке.

― Или наказание, ― хриплым после долгого молчания голосом поправил Цукишима, стараясь держаться спокойно.

― Смотря что тебе больше нравится, ― Бокуто лучезарно улыбнулся, встал, подошел ближе и начал рассматривать Цукишиму еще пристальней, чем раньше. 

Сидеть с задранной вверх головой совсем не хотелось, но это лучше, чем потупить глаза в пол или упереться взглядом Бокуто в пах. 

― Боишься?

― А похоже? ― Цукишима изогнул бровь. Бокуто весело хмыкнул.

― Хорошо! Не люблю, когда воняет страхом.

Бокуто вздернул Цукишиму на ноги, с явным неудовольствием отмечая их разницу в росте, и толкнул его в спину.

В салуне было почти темно и так же жарко, как и на улице. На поверку оно оказалось обычным салуном: длинная и громоздкая барная стойка тянулась вдоль всей противоположной стены и правым углом примыкала к лестнице на второй этаж. Слева располгались пианино и сцена, а в центре ― круглые столы. Сейчас почти никого не было и потому казалось слишком уж тихо. Тапер спал, уронив голову на руки, сложенные поверх крышки рояля, пара шлюх шепталась о чем-то, сидя у окна, да двое незнакомых мужчин переговаривались за баром, пока один из них наполнял стакан. А, заметив вошедших, достал еще один.

― Мы голодны! ― объявил Бокуто, толкая Цукишиму на ближайший из стульев.

― Да что вы говорите, ― расплылся в улыбке один из мужчин. Его лицо казалось непривычно бледным для здешних мест, а медно-рыжие волосы, зачесанные назад, лишь усугубляли это впечатление. ― Кое у кого набежал уже слишком большой долг. А я в долг не наливаю.

― Тендо, да брось, ― Бокуто снял шляпу и бросил на стол, ― мы же друзья.

― Друзьям я тем более не наливаю, ― фыркнул собеседник.

― Закончим дело и рассчитаемся сполна.

― Хм-м, ― Тендо задумчиво нахмурился, покусывая губу, почесал лоб и запустил кончик мизинца в ухо, ― у меня тут что-то застряло, никак комок невыполненных обещаний, а?

― Засранец, ― вздохнул Бокуто и с надеждой посмотрел на второго мужчину, ― Акааши?

― А что Акааши? ― вскинулся Тендо. ― Он на меня работает, не на тебя. И, кстати, может, представишь уже своего нового друга?

― О, а как тебя, кстати, зовут? ― Бокуто перевел на Цукишиму озадаченный взгляд, но тот лишь спокойно молча посмотрел в ответ.

― Немой? ― сочувственно поинтересовался Тендо.

― Глупый, ― пожал плечами Бокуто и кинул Тендо значок Цукишимы. То, с какой скоростью он перемещался из одних рук в другие, начинало порядком раздражать.

― Ого! ― присвистнул Тендо и довольно нацепил значок себе на грудь. ― Служителям закона наливаю за счет заведения.

Подхватив стаканы, Тендо вышел из-за барной стойки и подошел к их столу. Поставил один возле Цукишимы, второй оставил себе, игнорируя хмурый взгляд Бокуто.

― Ну-с, какими судьбами? ― Тендо занял один из стульев и вытянул ноги на спинку стоящего рядом. ― Работа? Развлечения?

― Ни то и ни другое, ― донесся знакомый голос с вершины лестницы. Куроо спустился легкой торопливой походкой, его волосы влажно поблескивали, он успел отмыть лицо от грязи и крови, а пропыленную рубашку поменять на свежую.

― Дай человеку ответить, ― Тендо прицокнул языком. ― Ну так что?

Цукишима озадаченно посмотрел в ответ. Тендо ― Сатори, кажется, как подсказывала память, ― был владельцем единственного в Однадатте питейного заведения с целым этажом шлюх в придачу. Если не брать в расчет скромный бар в Кубер-Педи, то Тендо, в сущности, был единственным продавцом спиртного и плотских удовольствий на много миль вокруг. Богатый человек. Давно мог бы вырваться из этого Богом забытого места и поселиться в краях поприятнее. И все же не уехал. Белая кожа с россыпью веснушек на скулах и переносице выглядела так, будто вовсе никогда не знала солнца, волосы отливали медью. Худощавая и нескладная фигура создавала впечатление слабого и бесхарактерного человека, однако Цукишима не спешил обманываться: Тендо не был бы тем, кем являлся, если бы не прятал за приветливой улыбкой несколько рядов опасных клыков. Да и поверх его щегольского черного жилета была наброшена, хоть и небрежно, портупея с двумя револьверами.

― Я тут не по своей воле, если вы успели заметить, ― ответил Цукишима, пожав плечами и дернув руками, связанными за спиной. ― Иначе никогда не имел бы неудовольствия познакомиться с вами лично.

Тендо отбросил голову назад, громко расхохотавшись. Подошедший Куроо столкнул его ноги с сидения и развернул стул, усаживаясь.

― А ты забавный, бейлиф, ― Тендо без всякой обиды отсалютовал стаканом и сделал пару глотков. ― А вы, значит, похитили драгоценного помощника Ушиджимы, над которым тот трясся последние полгода, точно над ягненком. Ай да молодцы, ай да придурки.

Брошенная с усмешкой фраза неприятно резанула: все прошедшее время в Австралии Ушиджима скорее держал Цукишиму на привязи возле отделения шерифа, чем проявлял какого-либо рода заботу. Но если со стороны это так смотрелось ― то ладно. Немногие были в курсе истинной причины присутствия Цукишимы на этой пустынной помойке.

― Именно так, и на то есть веские причины, ― Куроо отбил короткую барабанную дробь по столешнице, ― Акааши, принеси бутылку и стакан.

Бокуто криво усмехнулся, уводя из-под носа Цукишимы стакан, к которому у того не было ни малейшей возможности притронуться.

― И чего-нибудь поесть, ― добавил Бокуто, залпом выпив виски.

― Интригуете, ― Тендо развалился на стуле, переводя поблескивающий интересом взгляд с одного лица на другое. Бокуто лишь пожал плечами, Цукишима прикрыл глаза: невыносимо хотелось пить.

― Вот, ― Акааши подошел почти бесшумно и поднес к губам Цукишимы стакан с водой. В жесте не было никакого подвоха, да и на кого-то, представляющего угрозу, Акааши не тянул. Белая рубашка, белый фартук, взгляд, не выражающий агрессии или вообще какой-либо заинтересованности.

Не стоило, конечно, пить из рук врага… но Цукишима чуть откинул голову, прихватывая губами толстые стеклянные стенки. Когда рот обдало прохладой и свежестью влаги, он чуть не застонал от облегчения. Стараясь пить как можно медленнее, он все же и заметить не успел, как стакан опустел.

― Спасибо, ― кивнул Цукишима, переводя дыхание и слизывая капли с губ.

― Не за что, ― прошелестел Акааши в ответ.

― Принеси еще, ― бросил Тендо ему вдогонку.

― Итак, ― Куроо разлил виски по стаканами, ― хочу представить вам нашего нового лучшего друга, помощника шерифа ― Цукки.

― За тебя, ― усмехнулся Бокуто. Раздался переливистый звон стекла.

― Тост, конечно, чудо, ― заметил Тендо, ― но…

― Я не договорил, ― Куроо поднял вверх указательный палец. Он будто наслаждался вниманием, темные глаза так и сияли довольством и хитрецой. ― Цукки не просто наш друг, он тот человек, который укажет нам дорогу к опалам, затерявшимся в шахтах.

Смакуя тишину, последовавшую за этим заявлением, Куроо, наконец, отпил из стакана, не сводя с Цукишимы торжествующего взгляда.

Тендо присвистнул, Бокуто удивленно вздернул брови.

― Так уж случилось, ― не дожидаясь просьб, продолжил Куроо, ― что мне довелось подслушать один преинтереснейший разговор, в котором Цукки утверждал, что ему точно известно текущее местоположение камней.

― И где же они? ― нетерпеливо выпалил Бокуто.

― А вот это, ― Куроо, явно растягивая удовольствие, допил виски, ― нам придется выяснить непосредственно у Цукки.

― Меня зовут Цукишима, ― не выдержал он, ― оставьте эти фамильярности при себе.

Тендо снова расхохотался, хлопнув себя по бедру.

― Ну конечно, ты же Цукишима Кей! Припоминаю эту историю.

Цукишима стиснул зубы. Немногие знали, как он попал в Австралию ― точнее из-за чего, ― но удивляться тому, что такой вездесущий прохвост, как Тендо, был в курсе, явно не стоило. Интересно, узнай местные отморозки о его жизни, насколько мучительным станет пребывание здесь? Как быстро включится обратный счетчик до издевок или чего похуже?

― Какую? ― заинтересованно спросил Бокуто, вертя пустой стакан в пальцах. Акааши вернулся и принес еще воды, но поить Цукишиму на этот раз не стал ― ушел, повинуясь короткому жесту Тендо.

― А это будет наша с ним тайна, ― Тендо широко улыбнулся, заговорщически подмигнув Цукишиме. Отчего-то раскусить с первого раза, блефует он, или же действительно знает все в подробностях, не удавалось. Слишком сложной и разнообразной была живая мимика Тендо. И все равно Цукишима позволил себе немного расслабиться.

― Если расскажешь, то сможешь войти в наш тесный дружеский круг, ― щедро предложил Куроо, отламывая кусок сыра и отправляя в рот. Желудок Цукишимы свело от голода ― пришлось прикрыть глаза, чтобы не выдать свое жалкое состояние.

― Оглянись, ― хмыкнул Тендо, ― это ты находишься в моих крепких дружеских объятиях. Так что твои друзья ― мои друзья. А твои враги ― вообще моя семья.

Куроо и Тендо схлестнулись взглядами; отчего-то в искренности их дружелюбных улыбок не возникало сомнения. Ложь ― от начала и до конца.

Цукишима поерзал на стуле, покрутил связанными запястьями и принялся разглядывать бар.

― Хэй, ― вмешался Бокуто, ― что это за проявление внезапного дружелюбия? Какая разница, знает что-то наш лучший друг Тендо или нет, когда мы можем все выпытать… ― Бокуто кашлянул, сделав вид, что неловко оговорился, ― приношу свои извинения... мы можем узнать все непосредственно у Цукки.

Еще лучше. Цукишима вздохнул, успокаивая вдруг подскочивший пульс, и, кажется, эту его секундную потерю самоконтроля заметил только Акааши. Они пересеклись взглядами, и оба поспешно отвернулись. Следом его взгляд упал на крупную ладонь Бокуто: загорелая кожа обветрилась, кончики пальцев даже на вид казались жесткими. Бокуто перекатывал стакан в руке. Цукишима прикрыл глаза и представил, как эти пальцы сомкнутся на его горле, и содрогнулся от воображаемого хруста шейных позвонков.

― Надеюсь, мы можем рассчитывать на теплый приют в этом прекрасном заведении? ― льстиво, с едва скрываемой издевкой поинтересовался Куроо.

― Какая жалость, господа, ― проговорил Тендо, ― но вашу обычную комнату я уже отдал одному высокопоставленному господину. То, что осталось, могу предоставить только дорогому бейлифу, ― он опять подмигнул Цукишиме. ― Он классом повыше будет. Там есть ванная и в ней сегодня даже еще никто не мылся.

Бокуто раздраженно стукнул стаканом о стол.

― С каких пор ты у нас за классовое неравенство? ― пробормотал он.

В отличие от него Куроо только повеселел.

― Прекрасно, значит, мы пока поживем вместе с Цукки, ― он дотянулся и потрепал Цукишиму по волосам, но тот лишь молча отстранился, ― ты же не против?

― Конечно, он не против, ― оживился Бокуто и хлопнул Цукишиму по плечу, да так, что того заметно перекосило.

Цукишима хмыкнул, по-прежнему игнорируя их попытки выйти на диалог. Ну конечно, кто-то вроде Тендо имел власть не только среди простых граждан, но еще и в среде преступников. Он с легкостью вертел такими, как Куроо и Бокуто, в то время как любой другой на его месте уже лежал бы с пулей промеж глаз. Шериф не мог не знать об этом. Нет, наверняка он был в курсе. Получается, пускал все происходящее в Однадатте на самотек. Интересная линия поведения для такого сурового и честного человека, как Ушиджима. У него точно были на то свои причины, так что Цукишима пообещал себе подумать об этом позже.

― И, может, ты будешь так добр и пришлешь своих девочек чуть позже, а, Тендо? ― добавил Куроо, кивая на девиц у окна.

― С каких пор вам нужны девочки? ― рассмеялся Тендо.

― О нет, не нам, ― осклабился Куроо, ― бейлифу. Ведь ему же ты отдаешь номер.

Тендо перевел взгляд с Куроо на Цукишиму и стало ясно: он точно в курсе всей истории. Цукишима не знал, что задумал Куроо, хоть и понимал ― ночка вряд ли будет простой. Бокуто тоже пока недоуменно молчал, видно, слишком устал от сегодняшней погони. Тендо вдруг расхохотался пуще прежнего и даже отставил свой стакан, чтобы не расплескать виски.

― Куроо, друг мой, а ты весельчак. Девочки для Цукишимы Кея, ― он расплылся в многозначительной улыбке и кивнул, ― да, конечно. Все, что угодно для бейлифа.

Цукишима скривился, но по-прежнему ничего не сказал. Прежде, чем открывать рот по делу и без, стоило выяснить, как далеко готовы зайти эти двое ради опалов и не подвесят ли его после всего на единственной площади Однадатты с позорной табличкой на груди. Может, именно молчание сейчас спасет ему жизнь и Цукишима сможет выдержать достаточно издевательств, пока Ушиджима не направит кого-нибудь по его следам. Если вообще направит. В любом случае, помалкивать или во всю глотку призывать смерть ― выбор был очевиден.

― Что-то наш Цукки приуныл, ― заметил Бокуто, ― нехорошо.

― Устал, наверное. Но не время грустить! ― Куроо встал, ножки стула с неприятным скрежетом скользнули по обшарпанному полу.

Тендо подсел ближе к Цукишиме, взял длинными пальцами за подбородок и бесцеремонно задрал его голову.

― Куроо, разве так обращаются с друзьями? ― поинтересовался он, разглядывая след от хлыста, но Цукишима отстранился, покачнувшись на стуле. Рука Куроо легла ему на плечо, предотвращая возможное падение. Хватка была не слабее бульдожьей.

― С непослушными друзьями — иногда, ― вкрадчиво сказал Куроо.

Бокуто усмехнулся и, допив виски, встал.

― Куроо, проследишь, чтобы бейлиф занял комнату? Хочу перед весельем смыть с себя эту грязь.

― Мои девочки проследят, ― вмешался Тендо, внезапно тон его с игривого сменился на серьезный, скорее даже деловой, и он категорично добавил: ― идите оба, мне нужно перекинуться с бейлифом парой слов.

От того, что Куроо лишь хмыкнул и без всяких споров пошел наверх вместе с Бокуто, Цукишима понял, как прав в своих выводах. Может, Тендо и не нужны были никакие опалы, разбои и грабеж. Он все равно оставался самой авторитетной фигурой Однадатты и, пожалуй, самым опасным человеком из местных. Отчего-то компания Куроо показалась Цукишиме в данный момент куда предпочтительнее.

Тендо жестом что-то показал одной из девиц у окна и подвинул стул так, чтобы сесть ровно напротив Цукишимы.

― Неприятная выходит ситуация, Цукишима Кей, ― сочувствие из его уст показалось почти издевкой.

― Какая наблюдательность, ― холодно прокомментировал Цукишима.

― О да, я очень наблюдательный и любопытный, но, думаю, ты это уже понял.

Тендо перевел взгляд на подошедшую к ним девушку в платье с тугим корсетом и вызывающим декольте. Она была, в общем-то, красивой: ничего общего с теми дешевками, что свисали из окон борделя в Аделаиде, когда Цукишима был там проездом. Светлая кожа, тускло-рыжие локоны, мягкие руки. Она что-то поставила рядом, и Цукишима усилием воли заставил себя не дергаться, когда шеи коснулась влажная тряпка. Кожу неприятно щипало, пока девушка без лишней осторожности промокала рану. Тендо тем временем продолжил.

― Видишь ли, обстоятельства таковы, что ты сейчас здесь, в компании моих друзей, и ты мой гость, к которому я буду относиться с большим уважением, ― Тендо крутил в руках массивную зажигалку, то откидывая крышку, то с громким щелчком возвращая на место. ― Но хочу, чтобы ты понимал одно: сделаешь шаг за пределы моего гостеприимства ― умрешь, ― Тендо взял из коробки на столе толстую сигарету, срезал кончик и прикурил, неторопливо выпуская струю ароматного густого дыма в потолок. ― И еще, конечно, не стоит шутить с этими двумя. Надеюсь ты не станешь их недооценивать, ― уголок тонких губ дернулся, и Цукишима непроизвольно съежился. О нет, он не был так глуп, чтобы не принимать всерьез хоть кого-то из присутствующих. ― И совет на сдачу: не жди, что кто-то придет тебе на выручку.

Последнее Цукишиму все-таки удивило, он усмехнулся, иронично приподняв брови.

― На выручку мне? Было бы глупо кому-то вроде меня рассчитывать на помощь в подобной ситуации, вам так не кажется?

Тендо сощурился, внимательно глядя на Цукишиму. Завитки дыма поднимались от сигареты, застилая его глаза, хотя вряд ли у Цукишимы был шанс прочесть по ним что-либо. С такими нужно быть особенно осторожным, напомнил себе Цукишима, даже в словах, не то что в поступках. Было крайне сложно понять, угрожает Тендо или же только предупреждает.

Девушка тем временем успела нанести на кожу слой мази и принялась бинтовать ему шею.

― Ты не похож на бесстрашного дурака, ― сказал Тендо наконец, ― немного смахиваешь на того, кому нечего терять, но знаешь… ― Тендо обрисовал неровный круг кончиком сигары, ― здесь тебе не Англия. Выдохни, расслабься, попробуй насладиться свободной жизнью.

Цукишима хмыкнул, опустив взгляд, но ничего не ответил. Повязка на шее в контексте сказанного здорово напоминала ему ошейник. Тендо, похоже, это заметил ― в его взгляд вернулась прежняя хитреца, губы изогнулись в усмешке. Цукишима тряхнул головой, пятаясь избавиться хотя бы от части одолевающих мыслей. Ну надо же, а: ему, связанному и в плену у двух бандитов, говорил о свободе местный подпольный король. Какая ирония.

― Ты поймешь, ― Тендо похлопал его по колену, встал и отошел к бару, больше не заботясь о том, что будет делать Цукишима. Он, казалось, вообще забыл о его существовании, едва отвернулся. Пришлось молча дождаться, пока девушка закрепит бинты.

― Идем, ― она требовательно взмахнула рукой. и Цукишиме не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ней.

Они поднялись по скрипучим ступенькам на второй этаж и прошли по небольшому коридору. Обстановка не была вычурной или кричащей: простые материалы, неяркие цвета. Похоже, Тендо предпочитал делать акцент на содержимом, а не на обертке. Девица скрылась за распахнутой дверью, и Цукишима шагнул следом за ней. Если у него и был один единственный шанс убежать, то вот прямо сейчас Цукишима упустил его. Но после разговора с Тендо всякая охота сбегать и так глупо подставляться, была отбита напрочь.

― Ваш друг пришел, ― почти пропела девица, кивком приказывая Цукишиме идти вперед.

Из-за прикрытой двери в ванную комнату доносился плеск воды. Куроо развалился в кресле, обитом дешевой красной тканью, у стены, но при виде Цукишимы снял ноги со стоящего перед ним стула и подался вперед.

― А вот и он. Широфуку, милая, запри дверь.

― Снаружи или изнутри? ― с хитрой улыбкой уточнила та.

― Изнутри, ― подмигнул Куроо, расплываясь в улыбке.

Скрипнула дверь, и мимо прошел Бокуто в расстегнутых штанах и рубашке, облепившей мокрый торс. Он взъерошил влажные волосы, закатал рукава и обвел всех собравшихся в комнате взглядом. Цукишиме сразу стало неуютно, и он заставил себя отвести взгляд ― ставшая почти прозрачной ткань ничего не скрывала.

― Эффектное появление, ― юбки Широфуку прошуршали следом, и она с видимым удовольствием прилипла к рельефному плечу Бокуто, положив на его локоть свою крошечную по сравнению с его ладонь. ― М-м, какая редкость нынче ― встретить сильного и надежного мужчину, ― мечтательно протянула она, прикрыв глаза.

Цукишима скучающе обвел взглядом комнату. Он уже готовил себя к тому, что полночи придется изучать рисунки на обоях под аккомпанемент разнообразных стонов.

Бокуто развернулся и обхватил рукой талию, затянутую в тугой корсет.

― Спасибо, крошка, ― он приподнял Широфуку, как пушинку, ласково поцеловал в лоб и поставил обратно, будто и не заметив ее попытки сделать поцелуй из отеческого более интимным.

― Жаль, конечно, расстраивать, но твоего внимания сегодня ждет кое-кто другой, ― прикрывая улыбку рукой, сказал Куроо.

― Ну, ты не худший вариант, ― отмахнулась Широфуку, делая шаг к нему.

― М-м, ― протянул Куроо, задумчиво трепля свои темные волосы.

― Что? ― Широфуку непонимающе изогнула бровь, а следом протянула, ― а-а, ясно. ― Она легко рассмеялась. ― Ах вы, грешники.

Широфуку обернулась к Цукишиме, который с каждой минутой все больше недоумевал, и смерила его оценивающим взглядом. Затем приблизилась и, положив ладонь на плечо Цукишимы, неторопливо обошла его по кругу. 

Цукишима чуть отвернулся от нее, не понимая, чего эти трое вообще хотят добиться. Он рассчитывал на избиение, выбитые или вырванные зубы, порезы или, на худой конец, тот самый кнут, но никак не на ловкую женскую ладонь, скользнувшую к паху. Широфуку каким-то образом, совершенно незаметно для Цукишимы, умудрилась расстегнуть его жилетку и верхние пуговицы рубашки, так что сложно было не восхититься ее профессионализмом. Вместе с восхищением до него наконец дошло, что вот-вот случится, и как именно из него собрались вытаскивать информацию. Кнут уже был, настало время пряников.

― А что-то есть, ― с придыханием протянула Широфуку, закончив разглядывания, затем наклонилась к виску Цукишимы, провела пальцами по скуле. ― Порода, ― хмыкнула она. ― Как вам Австралия, бейлиф?

― Жарко, ― сухо ответил Цукишима, уходя от прикосновения. Широфуку ласково провела по его волосам и рассмеялась.

― Вы еще не испытывали настоящей жары. Хотя вам, наверное, трудно пришлось, ― легкие ладони прошлись по плечам, разминая.

Цукишима от этого напрягся еще сильнее. Куроо сидел, развалившись в кресле, и следил за всем происходящим, как за театральным представлением. Бокуто устроился на кровати, вертя в руках револьвер.

― Ушиджима ― сложный парень. Совершенно не умеет расслабляться, ― руки Широфуку соскользнули с плеч Цукишимы на грудь и обратно, прошлись вверх по шее. ― Обязательно было целиться именно в шею? ― недовольно спросила она, обводя пальцами край бинтов.

― А ему даже идет, ― пожал плечами Куроо.

― Много ты понимаешь, ― усмехнулась Широфуку.

Прижавшись плотнее к Цукишиме, она провела кончиком носа по его щеке, тронула губами скулу и мочку уха, обдав их теплым дыханием.

― Не переживайте, бейлиф, я помогу вам забыть об этой боли, ― Цукишима поежился от щекотки, когда Широфуку подцепила мочку уха губами и чуть оттянула.

― Знаешь, Цукки, ― проговорил Бокуто, задумчиво разбирая револьвер, ― грубая сила ― это, конечно, хорошо. Я люблю грубую силу! ― он звонко крутанул барабан, посылая нехорошую улыбку Куроо.

― Но лаской иногда можно добиться гораздо большего, ― закончил мысль тот, и от его взгляда Цукишиме сделалось нехорошо.

Широфуку обняла его со спины, тесно прижимаясь тяжелой грудью, скользнула руками по рубашке, подхватывая и высвобождая оставшиеся пуговицы из петель.

Цукишима едва смог сдержать улыбку. Он поспешно отвернулся, пряча лицо от любопытных взглядов.

Широфуку развела полы рубашки, скользя пальцами по его груди.

― Кубер-Педи ― адское местечко, согласны, бейлиф? Этот их лимонад вместо виски в баре и воодушевленные проповеди каждое воскресенье, ― Широфуку грустно вздохнула, затем медленно провела языком по шее Цукишимы, снова поднимаясь к уху, ― думаю, у нас в гостях вам понравится куда больше.

Ее ловкие бесстыжие руки легли на пряжку ремня, а затем и на пах. Одной рукой Широфуку гладила Цукишиму по груди, второй сжимала между ног, ртом опять игралась с мочкой уха ― пришлось напрячься изо всех сил, чтобы не извиваться от щекотки.

О Куроо Тецуро и Бокуто Котаро ходило много слухов: опасные бандиты, беспринципные убийцы и охотники за наживой, известные на весь южный регион, но то, что они оба ― полные идиоты, Цукишиме никто не сказал. Не потому ли, что он, кажется, первый, кого они схватили и не прикончили на месте? Он еще раз промотал в памяти всю ситуацию от начала до конца, со своего первого взгляда на Куроо у покосившейся церквушки, мимолетного страха перед ним и до этой самой секунды, когда он сидел на стуле с обитым бархатом сиденьем и связанными за спиной руками.

Возможно, окажись на месте Цукишимы какой-нибудь лысеющий банкир, который душу готов отдать за бутылку скотча и хорошенькую девочку, он бы без проблем выложил код от сейфа в своем банке, а потом бы трясся перед шерифом, что сделал это под страхом смерти, и потом без проблем восстановил бы награбленное.

Но Цукишима понятия не имел, что делать с информацией, полученной от шахтера. Он не знал, где сейчас сундуки с опалами, и, самое главное, он понятия не имел, как умудрился оказаться в самой нелепой ситуации за всю свою жизнь. Только одно было известно наверняка: с этими двумя растянуть время труда не составит. Это в случае, если Ушиджима все же направит за ним людей.

Куроо вдруг отлепился от спинки кресла и подался вперед, Цукишима ощутил на себе его внимательный взгляд.

Широфуку попыталась поцеловать Цукишиму в губы, но, когда тот недвусмысленно увернулся, немного поубавила свой пыл и отстранилась. Ладонь, мнущая член сквозь жесткую ткань брюк, сжалась крепче. Цукишима не выказывал ни малейшей реакции.

― Какая незадача, ― напряженно протянула Широфуку, ― неужто в Австралии для вас настолько жарко?

― Дело вряд ли в климате, ― одарив девушку притворной улыбкой, ответил Цукишима.

Широфуку отстранилась со смесью досады и неприязни на лице.

― Какого черта тогда тянул резину? ― без единой нотки игривости сказала она. ― Мое время дорого стоит.

Она резко отвернулась, края волнистых юбок ударили Цукишиму по ногам.

― Стойте-стойте, что за беда, я ничего не понял, ― встрепенулся Бокуто, садясь прямее.

Широфуку забралась к нему на кровать, обхватила руками за пояс и надула губки.

― Разбирайтесь привычными методами, на этот раз я вам ничем помочь не могу.

Цукишима поджал губы, сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех, но, наткнувшись на взгляд Куроо, тут же успокоился. Тот задумчиво крутил кнут в руках, сворачивая кольцами. Тот льнул к нему, будто змея к любимому хозяину.

― А так хотелось по-хорошему, ― вздохнул Куроо. Цукишима сглотнул.

― Что за день, ― проворчала Широфуку, ― сплошные неудачи. С утра вообще чулки порвала.

― Ну-ну, тише, ― Бокуто рассеянно потрепал девушку по бедру. Та прижалась теснее, стаскивая рубашку с плеча Бокуто, с видимым удовольствием скользнула ладонью по рельефной груди. ― Уверен, Цукки не хотел тебя обидеть, ты же у нас просто ангел.

Бокуто обхватил Широфуку за талию, привлекая ближе, а ее рука соскользнула с груди на пах Бокуто. Цукишима поспешно отвернулся.

― Что предпочитаешь, ― скучающим тоном начал Куроо, вновь завладевая вниманием Цукишимы, ― раскаленное железо, ножи, веревку на шею… а может, закрыть тебя в клетке с парочкой голодных динго?

Взгляд Куроо сделался каким-то пустым, он вмиг стал другим человеком: собранным и сосредоточенным. Кажется, он уже всерьез прокручивал в уме варианты пыток для Цукишимы. В то же время со стороны кровати раздался довольный вздох Бокуто, и Цукишима непроизвольно стрельнул глазами в ту сторону: Широфуку расправилась с застежками на брюках Бокуто и уже вовсю орудовала ладонью у него в штанах. Бокуто шире раздвинул ноги, давая ей доступ. Загорелая ладонь нырнула за корсаж, обнажая полную грудь. Цукишима сглотнул и вперил взгляд в свои колени.

― Оставляю выбор за вами, ― пожал он плечами.

― Зря, ― цыкнул Куроо. 

Бокуто длинно застонал. Цукишима зажмурился.

― Брось, Цукки, ― голос Куроо вновь стал таким вкрадчивым, что Цукишима невольно поднял на него глаза, ― разве оно того стоит?

― Вы имеете в виду долг, честь и совесть? ― криво усмехнулся Цукишима.

― Скорее незаурядные муки, боль и страдания. Поверь, я могу найти к человеку подход.

Что-то в спокойном темном взгляде Куроо не давало Цукишиме усомниться в этом ни на мгновение.

― О, детка, ― пробормотал Бокуто. Цукишима видел краем глаза, как тот давит на плечо девушке, заставляя опуститься к своему члену, а Широфуку охотно склоняется над ним.

Щеки обдало жаром, в голове зашумела кровь. Цукишима сглотнул и перевел взгляд на стену, рассматривая выцветший узор на обоях. Минуты тянулись, нарушаемые лишь звуками возни на кровати.

― Скажу честно, не хотелось бы причинять тебе боль, ― со вздохом сказал Куроо, поднимаясь на ноги. От его мягких, тягучих движений Цукишиме хотелось подобраться, хоть как-то закрыться.

Куроо подошел ближе, грубо потрепал Цукишиму по волосам, а следом положил руку с кнутом на плечо.

― Не стоит умирать из-за такой ерунды.

Куроо присел на корточки рядом с Цукишимой, сверля его висок взглядом. Цукишима упрямо смотрел перед собой. Стоны и влажные звуки становились все громче.

Вдруг Куроо надавил рукоятью кнута на щеку Цукишимы, заставляя повернуть голову… в сторону кровати. Цукишима заупирался, тряхнул головой ― кнут просвистел над ним, растрепав волосы движением воздуха, петли легли на грудь и бедра Цукишимы, не причинив вреда. Но желание противиться вмиг пропало.

― Смотри, ― велел Куроо, снова поворачивая голову Цукишимы.

И Цукишима посмотрел.

Широфуку ловко отсасывала Бокуто, забирая член на всю длину. Толстый ствол то исчезал за раскрасневшимися губами, то появлялся вновь ― влажно поблескивающий от слюны, с налитой темной головкой. Бокуто откидывал голову назад, с удовольствием направляя Широфуку своей тяжелой рукой, заставляя ее брать глубже, прижиматься теснее.

― Нравится? ― вдруг прошептал на ухо Куроо, и когда только успел оказаться так близко?

От него пахло потом, виски и порохом. Цукишима сглотнул пересохшим горлом, прошелся языком по губам ― господи, вот бы хоть глоток воды…

― Можешь не утруждать себя ответом, ― хмыкнул Куроо.

Его рука легла на солнечное сплетение, немного надавила, горячая мозолистая ладонь двинулась в сторону, Куроо ущипнул его за сосок, тут же затвердевший. Цукишима подобрался, стараясь сесть ровнее, свел колени. Куроо силой развел его ноги в стороны, накрыл рукой член ― тот дернулся от прикосновения. 

Цукишиме давно уже не удавалось оставаться безучастным к происходящему.

― Бинго, ― усмехнулся Куроо, крепче сжимая ладонь.

Цукишима скривился, выругавшись сквозь зубы. Собственное тело подводило на раз ― член пульсировал от давления чужих пальцев, жестко проходящихся вдоль ствола.

― Эй, Бокуто, хватит там прохлаждаться, ― проговорил Куроо, нависая над Цукишимой.

― М-м, ну что еще? ― с нескрываемым раздражением откликнулся тот. Цукишима сглотнул, не сводя взгляда с сияющего лица Куроо.

― Тут наметились подвижки, ― дернув бровью, сказал Куроо.

― О-о, только не говорите, что… ― возмущенно воскликнула Широфуку, но, бросив один-единственный взгляд на Цукишиму, заткнулась. Ее лицо покраснело от злости или досады, губы сжались в тонкую линию. ― Знаете что, ― свистяще прошипела она, ― разбирайтесь тут сами.

Широфуку убралась из комнаты прежде, чем Бокуто успел хоть как-то вникнуть в ситуацию. Он сидел на кровати, растрепанный, с осоловелым взглядом, явно не понимая, что вообще происходит, из расстегнутых штанов торчал оставленный без внимания член.

― Какая муха ее укусила? ― проворчал Бокуто, требовательно глядя на Куроо. Тот без лишних слов отстранился, давая Бокуто обзор на Цукишиму.

Хотелось сквозь землю провалиться. 

Бокуто окинул Цукишиму внимательным взглядом и присвистнул.

― Лед тронулся, господа, ― весело сказал Бокуто, скалясь во весь рот.

Цукишима зло ощерился, дернулся в сторону, но очередная попытка отвернуться была остановлена крепкой рукой, легшей на щеку вместо рукояти кнута. Куроо склонился над ним, словно дьявол над грешником в час наивысших сомнений.

― Говорил же, что умею найти к людям подход, ― вкрадчиво проворковал Куроо.

Его левый не скрытый челкой глаз был темным ― почти черным, наверное, а может, дело было в тусклом свете или расширившемся зрачке. Куроо мог бы поглотить Цукишиму целиком, сожрать его ― одним лишь взглядом. 

― Ну что, будешь говорить? ― Куроо склонил голову набок, с любопытством разглядывая лицо Цукишимы. ― Или начнем пытки?

У Цукишимы вырвался смешок.

― И как вы себе это представляете? ― он закатил глаза, плечи мелко затряслись от смеха. ― Привяжете меня к кровати?

― Привяжу, ― кивнул Куроо, спокойно улыбаясь. ― Раздену. Рассмотрю как следует, ― взгляд Куроо лениво скользнул по шее и груди, видневшейся в расстегнутом вороте рубашки ― спасибо Широфуку. ― И не забудь о Бокуто, ― вскинулся Куроо, приподнимая брови, ― хотя он и так не даст о себе забыть.

― Ты так только говоришь, а на самом деле... ― ворчливо откликнулся Бокуто.

Цукишима вдруг осознал, что Бокуто стоит перед ним в расстегнутых штанах и с возбужденным членом. Куроо, кажется, подумал о том же самом.

― Ох, какая же я сволочь, ― Куроо стукнул себя по лбу, отбросил кнут в сторону ― Цукишима почувствовал себя чуточку легче. Скользнув за спину Бокуто, Куроо поддотолкнул его вплотную к Цукишиме, обнял, обхватил руками поперек груди, уткнулся носом в шею.

Только не говорите, что…

― Придется мне как-то загладить свою вину, да? ― спросил Куроо, обращаясь к Цукишиме.

Его руки спустили штаны Бокуто ниже, обнажая крепкие мускулистые бедра, заросший жесткими волосами пах и тяжелый, не до конца опавший член. Цукишима сглотнул и уставился себе на колени, низко склонив голову; в ушах стучало.

― Смотри, ― шепнул Бокуто. Щелкнул курок, ― не то плечо прострелю.

В ключицу уперлось холодное дуло. Цукишима сцепил зубы и поднял взгляд. Загорелая ладонь Куроо жестко обхватила член, прошлась до основания, сдвигая кожицу, и вернулась к головке, собирая капли выступившей смазки. Куроо растер ее между пальцев, протянул Цукишиме пятерню.

― Попробуешь? ― в ноздри ударил пряный запах, от наплывшего возбуждения закружилась голова.

― Катись к черту, ― проскрежетал Цукишима, сталкиваясь с Куроо взглядами. А тот, ублюдок, откровенно наслаждался ситуацией.

― Ну как хочешь, ― хмыкнул Куроо и втянул пальцы в рот, затем лизнул ладонь и вернулся к члену Бокуто, грубо обхватывая его и принимаясь дрочить в резком темпе ― совсем не так, как Широфуку.

Гребаные ублюдки, моральные уроды, да по вам висельница плачет уже который год ― а знала бы она вас поближе, давно сама гонялась бы за вами по всей стране. Цукишима кусал губы и вонзал ногти в ладони, задерживал дыхание и давился слюной. Бокуто откинулся на грудь Куроо, прикрыл глаза, расставил ноги шире, упираясь в колени Цукишимы. Никогда в жизни тому не доводилось становиться свидетелем подобного, да еще и так близко ― но зрелище не было неприятным. В каком-то смысле можно было сказать, что именно то, что Цукишима находил чужой член привлекательным, и было причиной его нынешнего плачевного состояния. Впору было смеяться над иронией судьбы ― но только не в этот момент.

Свободной рукой Куроо раздвинул отвороты рубашки Бокуто, гладя рельефный пресс, налитые грудные мышцы ― торс Бокуто был сплошь покрыт причудливым сплетением татуировок, но картинки плясали перед глазами Цукишимы, смешиваясь в неопределенное цветное пятно. Единственное, что четко оставалось в фокусе ― тяжелая мошонка, покачивающаяся в такт движениям руки, и яркая, налитая кровью головка члена Бокуто, влажно поблескивающая от смазки.

Куроо протолкнул колено между ног Бокуто, согнул, и тот потерся об него, низко застонав. 

Цукишиме довелось бывать как на месте Куроо, так и на месте Бокуто, но вот в качестве стороннего наблюдателя ― никогда. И следовало признать, что на деле это оказалось не так приятно, как он думал. Хотя, может, все дело было в связанных за спиной руках и угрожающе уткнувшемся в грудь револьвере. Цукишима невольно скользнул взглядом от паха Бокуто к крепкой ладони, сжимающей ствол. Так близко от него. Низ живота свело то ли от собственной беспомощности, то ли от осознания того, что ему, кажется, не так уж и не нравится свое положение. Он сосредоточился на собственных ощущениях, в затылке от напряжения заныло так, что Цукишима совершенно забыл о приказе Бокуто. С небес на землю его вернул сам револьвер ― Бокуто упер дуло ему в подбородок, заставив задрать голову, и все мысли разом улетучились из головы, оставив Цукишиме лишь надежду, что от случайного рывка свинец не проделает в нем лишних отверстий.

― Я смотрю, ― послушно и с опаской сказал Цукишима, облизав пересохшие губы. ― Убери оружие.

Бокуто ухмыльнулся, его лицо раскраснелось, и он отвел револьвер в сторону, запрокинул голову Куроо на плечо.

Цукишима вздрогнул, когда сперма брызнула на оголенную грудь, но не отвел взгляда от Бокуто. Стоило на секунду забыть о положении пленника, как он уже терялся, не зная, что в данный момент было привлекательнее: выражение экстаза на лице Бокуто или его тяжелый член, зажатый в ладони Куроо.

― Ты только глянь, ― Куроо посмотрел на свою перепачканную в сперме руку, затем на грудь Цукишимы.

Бокуто опустошенно опустился на пол и прислонился к кровати, впрочем выглядел он чересчур уж довольным. В то же время Куроо коснулся липкой рукой подбородка Цукишимы, провел большим пальцем по нижней губе и склонился к груди. Язык Куроо скользнул по ложбинке между ключиц, куда попала сперма, и ниже, но Цукишима весь, казалось, окаменел, боясь пошевелиться, спугнуть Куроо или перестать себя контролировать. Он лишь немного, совсем чуть-чуть приоткрыл рот…

И Куроо заметил это, протолкнул большой палец внутрь, прижав язык и в то же время продолжая вылизывать его грудь.

Цукишима всегда мог сказать, что у него не было выбора, что обсасывать чужие пальцы его заставили под дулом пистолета, как и елозить бедрами и подаваться вперед.

― Это твой секрет, бейлиф? ― он не заметил, как Бокуто оказался сзади, дыхание обдало жаром ухо, но казалось, что все тело. ― С тобой нехорошо обошлись в твоей маленькой грязной Англии. Но мы-то уж сумеем о тебе позаботиться.

Куроо вытащил палец и накрыл своим ртом губы Цукишимы, крепко придерживая за подбородок, как будто Цукишима мог вдруг вырваться или укусить его. Он, конечно, мог. Но разрывался между желанием сделать это, ответить или проигнорировать язык во рту, почти в самой глотке… Затылок уперся в живот Бокуто.

Казалось, Цукишима уже проиграл, эти двое раскусили его, залезли в голову, и теперь было бесполезно притворяться безразличным тюфяком.

Куроо целовался жестко, почти грубо. Острая щетина над верхней губой и на подбородке терзала разгоряченную кожу, а ловкий язык исследовал все уголки рта, пока Куроо не определился с тем, что Цукишиме нравится больше всего ― а может быть, и самому Куроо.

Ладони Бокуто сжимали плечи, путались в волосах, собирая пряди в кулак и оттягивая голову назад. Было похоже, что эти двое совсем позабыли о своем изначальном плане ― да куда уж там, сам Цукишима позабыл, кто он и где находится. Бокуто опустил руки ниже, пощипывая соски, царапая их короткими ногтями, скользнул по животу и крепко сжал член Цукишимы.

― Бо-о-же, ― протянул Куроо, отстраняясь и облизываясь, когда Цукишима, не сдержавшись, громко застонал. ― Ты погляди на себя.

Бокуто продолжал мять его член, Цукишима вздрагивал, часто дышал, сжимал связанные руки в кулаки и изо всех сил старался не растерять остатки достоинства. Не хотелось упасть в грязь лицом, когда Куроо смотрел на него с такой издевкой ― хотя куда уж падать ниже.

― Паренек сейчас дух испустит, ― фыркнул Бокуто, прощупывая член сквозь плотную ткань. У Цукишимы перед глазами вспыхивали звезды.

― Слабачок, ― сочувственно сказал Куроо.

Отстранившись, он выпрямился во весь рост, машинально зачесал пятерней рассыпавшиеся волосы ― правую бровь пересекал тонкий белый шрам.

― Ну что с тобой делать? ― задумчиво протянул Куроо.

― Хороший вопрос, ― согласился Бокуто. Он уткнулся носом в волосы за ухом Цукишимы, провел выше ― на этот раз было не щекотно, совсем нет.

― Можете отпустить меня домой, ― из чистого упрямства предложил Цукишима, плавясь от того, как губы Бокуто пощипывают мочку уха.

― Так рано? ― наигранно удивился Куроо. ― Но еще даже не комендантский час.

Он взялся за полы своей рубашки, выдернул их из-под широкого ремня. Одну за другой высвободил пуговицы из петель ― Цукишима прикусил губу. В отличие от Бокуто, Куроо был не таким мускулистым, но каждая мышца на груди и животе казалась выточенной, высеченной из камня. Смуглая кожа притягивала взгляд, темно-коричневые соски хотелось взять в рот.

― Знаешь что, ― вкрадчиво сказал Куроо, медленно спуская рубашку с плеч, ― думаю, мы поладим.

― Определенно поладим, ― Бокуто сгреб волосы на затылке Цукишимы и потянул, запрокидывая его голову.

Куроо приблизился, заслоняя от Цукишимы весь мир, медленно наклонился…

Три выстрела прозвучали как раскаты грома ― один за другим. Кажется, стреляли снаружи, во дворе. Куроо и Бокуто настороженно замерли, Цукишима, с трудом сморгнув пелену возбуждения, тоже. Взгляды всех обратились к окну. Послышались крики, топот копыт, еще выстрелы. Цукишима нахмурился. Ну не мог же Ушиджима… или мог?

― Ямамото с ребятами, ― быстро сказал Куроо. ― Явно требуют внимания.

― Что-то случилось, ― серьезно добавил Бокуто.

И они разом забыли о Цукишиме ― бросили привязанным к стулу и принялись собирать и торопливо натягивать одежду, разбросанную по комнате, а затем спешно направились к двери. Цукишима оторопел.

― Не скучай тут, ― бросил Куроо на прощание и хлопнул дверью.

Цукишима остался в комнате один, возбужденный, связанный и растерянный. С минуту он сидел неподвижно, прислушиваясь к звукам за дверью и окном, и какое-то время все было тихо, а потом опять раздались шум и возня. Окно было приоткрыто, но о чем говорили снаружи, Цукишима мог разобрать с трудом. Слабая надежда, что кто-то приехал ему на выручку, растаяла почти сразу из-за отсутствия стрельбы, и, хоть он почти не рассчитывал на чудесное спасение, ему все равно стало чудовищно досадно. А еще стыдно за собственную реакцию в руках этих мерзавцев.

Цукишима опять вслушался в то, что говорили снаружи, попробовал встать со стула и тут же рухнул обратно. Ублюдки успели примотать его к ножкам. Если бы он только мог переместиться поближе и услышать, о чем говорят бандиты, узнать их план… Цукишима не знал, как распорядиться возможной информацией в его-то положении, но всегда лучше знать ходы противника наперед. Или вообще знать хоть что-то.

― Вот же… ― Цукишима прихватил сиденье позади себя, насколько позволяли веревки, и сделал рывок в сторону окна, сдвинув стул в нужном направлении. ― Отлично.

Он подергал запястья, проверяя, не ослабла ли веревка, и сделал еще один рывок. Стул опять успешно сдвинулся, но ножка зацепилась за ковер, а инерции сопротивляться было очень сложно. Цукишима стал неумолимо заваливаться вперед и вбок, попробовал остановить падение, встав на ноги, и совершил еще одну ошибку, не учтя загнутого угла ковра. Он споткнулся и с грохотом рухнул на пол, что-то треснуло, и Цукишима надеялся, что это было не его плечо, на которое он приземлился. Зато рукам стало гораздо свободнее.

Цукишима замер, напуганный произведенным шумом, но за дверью по-прежнему стояла тишина, а на улице продолжали переговариваться. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, и несколько долгих секунд Цукишима лежал неподвижно, разглядывая замысловатый узор на пошло-красном пыльном ковре. Только затем на пробу опять шевельнул руками, потянул на себя и… с треском доломал стул окончательно. Извернувшись, Цукишима стянул веревку со свободно болтавшейся ножки, просунул длинные ноги в кольцо из рук и даже сумел высвободить правое запястье из пут.

― Только не говори, что всех упустили, Ямамото! ― раздался голос Куроо за окном.

Цукишима поднялся на ноги и приоткрыл окно, чтобы лучше слышать.

― Упустили? Да мы сами еле ноги унесли! ― гневно бросил человек в пыльном плаще до колен, которого, по всей видимости, звали Ямамото. ― Мы преследовали несколько групп, а эти хитрожопые засранцы загнали нас прямо в ловушку, и, знаешь, еще одну встречу с их шерифом я вряд ли переживу.

― Ты встретил Ушиджиму? ― в голосе Бокуто промелькнуло восхищение.

― И едва унес ноги! Черт, мне даже не стыдно это признавать.

― Ох, я бы не прочь потягаться с Ушиджимой, ― все с тем же не понятным Цукишиме восторгом, продолжал Бокуто.

Ямамото громко фыркнул.

― Он тебе не по зубам.

― М-м, ты так уверен? ― усмехнулся Куроо, ― у нас его бейлиф.

― Что? ― послышался опешивший голос незнакомого человека.

― О да, мы оказались не такими бесполезными, как вы.

― Слушай, ты… не зарывайся, ― зарычал Ямамото.

Цукишима потер запястья, чувствуя внезапное непреодолимое желание сделать Куроо и Бокуто какую-нибудь гадость. Если он сейчас сумеет сбежать, то статус этих заносчивых ублюдков очень упадет среди их же людей. Вот только сможет ли он? Тендо четко дал понять, что с ним случится, попробуй Цукишима предпринять такую попытку. Он на чужой территории. Никто в этом городе ему даже воды не подаст без одобрения Тендо.

― Уймись. Сбежали ― и то хорошо, ― миролюбиво прервал спор Куроо. ― Мы найдем эти гребанные камни с помощью бейлифа.

― Уже раскололи? ―уважительно присвистнул тот, другой, незнакомый Цукишиме парень.

― Как раз занимались этим, ― хохотнул Бокуто.

Цукишима почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь. Он посмотрел на разломанный стул, болтающуюся на левом запястье веревку. Занимались этим, конечно. Эти два дьявола явно забыли про опалы. Мысли в голове носились со стремительностью песчаной бури ― Цукишима ясно помнил и осознавал все происходившее с ним сегодня, но делать логические выводы получалось уже с трудом. А разобраться в событиях последнего получаса не получалось и вовсе.

― Так, ладно, ― послышался голос Куроо, ― мы весь день провели в седле, отправляемся спать. Решать насущные проблемы будем завтра с утра.

Цукишима отошел от окна, ясно осознавая, что драгоценные минуты, которые можно было потратить на попытку побега, он бездарно спустил на подслушивание пустых разговоров. Теперь уже стоило думать о том, что делать с небольшим погромом в комнате. И стоило ли вообще делать хоть что-то?

Все еще чудовищно хотелось пить, да и Цукишима был абсолютно свободен. Ну как: частично свободен и предоставлен самому себе еще хотя бы на пару минут. Кроме того, он был грязным с дороги и ужасно уставшим. Кажется, в комнате была ванная...

Цукишима напился вдоволь, вымыл лицо и руки, и как раз вытирал грудь влажным полотенцем, когда дверь в номер открылась и послышалась тихая брань.

― Вот же сукин сын… ― выругался Куроо, заставив Цукишиму замереть над раковиной со стекающей с подбородка водой.

― Нет, погоди, ― сказал где-то за дверью Бокуто.

Цукишима прикрыл глаза, вздыхая и морально собираясь с силами, переложил полотенце из одной руки в другую, стер дорожку пота под ключицей, покрытую пылью, и вышел из ванной.

― Не меня потеряли?…

Куроо не дал ему договорить, схватил за грудки и впечатал спиной в стену так, что у Цукишимы зазвенело в ушах.

― Это что, мать твою, такое? ― кивнул Куроо на обломки на полу.

― Я не виноват, что мебель в этом борделе сделана из говна, ― спокойно ответил Цукишима, глядя на Куроо в упор.

Бокуто фыркнул и прошелся по комнате, пнул с пути остатки бывшего стула и сел на кровать, широко расставив ноги.

― А ты, смотрю, чувствуешь себя как дома, не так ли?

Цукишима пожал плечами, переводя взгляд с Куроо на него.

― У меня дома обстановка не так вульгарна, ― ровно возразил он.

― И что нам теперь делать? Вернуться к тому, на чем остановились? ― поинтересовался Бокуто, игнорируя его.

Цукишима промолчал, продолжив игру в гляделки с Куроо. Тот пристально изучал его вблизи: крепко держал за рубашку, вжимал в стену и смотрел темным взглядом. Цукишиме стало неуютно, его маска напускного спокойствия и уверенности держалась на соплях. Но еще он понимал, что не боится ни его, ни Бокуто. Определенно не боится, и Куроо, кажется, прочел это на его лице.

― Я вот думаю, нам его наградить за то, что не сбежал, или наказать за то, что освободился? ― задумчиво спросил Куроо у Бокуто.

― Эх, ― задумчиво протянул Бокуто. ― Сложный выбор. Давай и то, и другое.

― Ладно, ― согласился Куроо и, скользнув другой рукой к паху Цукишимы, ухватил его между ног.

Цукишима дернулся, ударившись затылком о стену, и замер, запрокинув голову. Дыхание сбилось, а вместе с яйцами, казалось, его схватили и за легкие.

Бокуто рассмеялся, наблюдая за ними.

― Полегче, Куроо, ― Цукишима отвернулся, прикрывая глаза и боясь шевелиться, ему не было больно, но сама ситуация не располагала к смелой попытке куда-то уйти.

Куроо уткнулся носом в бинты на его шее, когда послышался скрип кровати и тихие шаги ― Бокуто остановился рядом, взял его за подбородок и повернул к себе.

Дыхание Цукишимы участилось и он заставил себя открыть глаза и посмотреть на Бокуто в упор.

― Я так и не узнал, как тебе Австралия, бейлиф, ― произнес тот.

― Жарко, ― повторил Кей, когда Куроо разжал ладонь и стал тереть его член через штаны, ― и бандиты куда наглее, чем в Англии. А так — жить можно.

Куроо усмехнулся и чуть отстранился.

― Так что же нам с тобой сделать? Наградить или наказать?

― А что мне понравится больше?

― Кто знает, ― Куроо задумчиво выпятил нижнюю губу, ― однозначно могу лишь сказать, что тебе весьма понравится остаться живым.

― Согласен, ― после паузы ответил Цукишима. ― Однако не совсем понимаю, насколько это зависит от меня.

― Ну смотри, ― Бокуто с тяжелым вздохом привалился рядом, упираясь плечом в стену и складывая руки на груди. ― Мы не душегубы.

― Однозначно, ― кивнул Куроо с мимолетной улыбкой.

― Нас интересуют камни.

― Не больше и не меньше, ― снова кивнул Куроо.

― И на пути к ним мы ни перед чем не остановимся. Так что, ― Бокуто задумчиво впился в Цукишиму взглядом, ― делай выводы.

― Хотите сказать, что отпустите меня живым, если выложу все, что знаю? ― недоверчиво уточнил Цукишима.

― Хотим сказать, что нам нет надобности убивать тебя или калечить. Но если вынудишь…

― И как вы себе это представляете? Вы находите опалы, а я как ни в чем не бывало возвращаюсь в Кубер-Педи? Никто не замечает совпадения и шериф спустит мне это с рук? Не говоря уже о людях банка, ― Цукишима неопределенно взмахнул рукой, припомнив все, что успел узнать об Ивайзуми с Ойкавой, и неуютно поежился.

― Это уже твои проблемы, ― пожал плечами Куроо. ― Если жизнь не дорога, можем и пристрелить, когда все закончится. Ну или сломать пару костей для правдоподобности.

― Ага, скажешь, что вынес нечеловеческие пытки, ― предложил Бокуто.

― Ваши пытки к разряду человеческих сложно отнести, ― фыркнул Цукишима, отводя взгляд.

― О-о, ― с напускным удивлением протянул Куроо, чуть сильнее сжимая член Цукишимы ― и вскользь напоминая о том, что во всей этой ситуации держит Цукишиму за яйца в буквальном смысле слова. ― Только не говори, что мы заставили тебя страдать!

― Ну как ска…

Куроо волной подался вперед, его магнитно-черный левый глаз пригвождал Цукишиму к месту, и с такого расстояния несложно было рассмотреть и второй ― небесно-голубой. Разноцветные глаза. Цукишима зачарованно замер, впервые, кажется, за всю жизнь, встречая такой невероятно красивый феномен.

― Перебьешь меня снова ― и впрямь заставлю помучиться, ― мягким голосом предупредил Куроо. С тем же успехом можно было стегануть Цукишиму кнутом. Еще разок.

Член в чужой руке налился кровью, отяжелел. Любое, даже самое мимолетное движение Куроо отдавалось удовольствием в паху ― отвлекающим и опасным. Цукишима сглотнул, щурясь и сосредотачивая взгляд на лице Куроо.

― Я внимательно вас слушаю, ― процедил Цукишима.

― А я передумал говорить, ― выдохнул Куроо, наклоняясь еще ближе.

Цукишима задержал дыхание. Щекотное волнение пронеслось по телу, поднимаясь от кончиков пальцев на ногах. Куроо коснулся его щеки своей, тронул теплыми губами кожу над полоской бинтов ― Цукишима сжался, превращаясь в один туго натянутый нерв.

― Видел бы ты свое лицо, ― шепнул Бокуто. Сбитые, мозолистые костяшки пальцев прошлись по виску Цукишимы, смахивая пряди влажных волос в сторону. ― Будто к прыжку со скалы готовишься.

― Так что скажешь? ― горячее дыхание Куроо оседало на коже, превращаясь во влагу. ― Что выберешь?

Чужие зубы сомкнулись на горле и Цукишима вздрогнул, поспешно сглатывая.

― Есть одна проблема, ― сдавленно произнес Цукишима. ― Я… ― ну вот сейчас Куроо вырвет ему кадык голыми зубами, однозначно, ― не знаю, где находятся опалы.

― Неудачная шутка, ― вздохнул Куроо. ― Как ты помнишь, я присутствовал при твоем воссоединении с приятелем, которому ты собирался все выложить.

― Я не лгу, ― Цукишима слегка пожал плечами. ― И буду не прочь рассказать вам все, что знаю. Но не уверен, что вам это поможет.

Под ловкими пальцами Куроо тихо звякнула пряжка ремня. Бокуто просунул руку под спину Цукишимы, подтягивая к себе ― его горячее жесткое тело ощущалось будто стена, возле которой Цукишиму сейчас расстреляют.

― Хватит набивать себе цену, ― усмехнулся Куроо, стаскивая штаны Цукишимы ниже ― Бокуто прижался животом к оголенной пояснице. Цукишима прикрыл глаза, тщательно дозируя вдыхаемый воздух.

― Согласно запасному плану шахтеры должны были добраться по сети подземных туннелей до церкви.

― Это я понял, ― кивнул Куроо, обхватывая влажный от смазки член Цукишимы ― медленно и ласково, будто вовсе и не был готов в любой момент пристрелить Цукишиму. Руки Бокуто блуждали под рубашкой, изучая на ощупь каждый сантиметр кожи.

― Но из-за обвала… ― Куроо сдвинул крайнюю плоть, пропуская головку через кольцо пальцев ― и Цукишиму будто по голове ударили чем-то тяжелым. Картинка перед глазами поплыла, кровь застучала в ушах, будто молотки шахтеров по породе. Куроо ловил взгляд Цукишимы с какой-то маниакальной жадностью.

― Ну? Что там было дальше? ― вкрадчиво подгонял он, легонько теребя уздечку. Ладони Бокуто спустились по бокам, задержавшись на бедренных косточках. Цукишима вдруг понял, что с отчаянной четкостью ощущает каждый сантиметр его вжавшегося сзади члена.

― Они не смогли провезти вагонетки по той ветке туннеля, ― процедил Цукишима.

― И тогда они направились… ― прошептал Куроо на ухо Цукишиме, обхватывая член всей ладонью, опуская ее до самого основания и нарочито медленно поднимая вверх ― Бокуто сдвинул штаны еще ниже и прижался бедрами к голой заднице Цукишимы, довольно выдыхая ему в затылок.

Удовольствие плясало стоном на кончике языка, билось жаждой капитуляции в сознании.

― К… ― Цукишима сбился с дыхания, когда Бокуто поддал бедрами сзади, заставляя Цукишиму вбиваться в кулак Куроо. Его руки все крепче обхватывали вокруг талию, а губы все внимательнее исследовали шею и изгиб плеча Цукишимы.

― Скажи мне, Цукки, ― шептал Куроо в его приоткрытый рот, ― куда?

Губы немели, язык не слушался.

― К дару… ― Цукишима коротко всхлипнул в ответ на очередной толчок Бокуто ― более ощутимый, чем предыдущий. ― Боже всемогущий, прекратите!

― Поторопись с ответом, ― сдавленно шепнул Бокуто, прикусывая выступающий позвонок на шее.

― К Дару Матери, дьявол вас забери! Они отправились к Дару Матери! ― выпалил Цукишима. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, его всего трясло, мотало и штормило между двух тел.

И вдруг все прекратилось. Долгие секунды Цукишима пытался справиться со сбившимся дыханием, пока, наконец, не осмелился открыть глаза. В лице Куроо он не увидел ничего обнадеживающего.

― Я не лгу, ― тут же выпалил Цукишима. ― Дар Матери ― так сказал тот человек прежде, чем умереть.

Куроо долгие мгновения сверлил его взглядом, горячим и неумолимым, будто пуля, летящая в лоб. Затем медленно отвел глаза ― наверняка хотел понять, что думает Бокуто. Через мгновение Цукишима уловил чужое едва ощутимое движение плеч.

― И что же это за место такое? ― прищурился Куроо.

― Я не местный, ― покачал головой Цукишима. ― Знаю лишь, что это где-то под землей. В окрестностях Кубер-Педи.

― Очаровательно, ― без тени удовольствия сказал Куроо. Его пылающий еще минуту назад взгляд стал холодным и колким, как песок в ночной пустыне.

― Это может быть другая церковь, ― предположил Бокуто, опираясь подбородком на плечо Цукишимы. ― Или… алтарь аборигенов.

― Матери? Да, быть может, ― рассеянно согласился Куроо, покусывая нижнюю губу. ― Матери… Улуру?

― В Кубер-Педи много бушменов, особенно среди шахтеров, ― задумчиво протянул Бокуто.

― Кем был тот парень? Белым? Или местным? ― требовательно спросил Куроо.

― Я… не запомнил, ― выдавил Цукишима.

― А если напрячь память? ― нетерпеливо вздохнул Куроо.

― Какая уж тут память, ― повел бровью Цукишима, стреляя глазами вниз ― ведь Куроо продолжал сжимать его член, будто вовсе позабыв об этом.

― О, я дам тебе немного времени на размышления, ― Куроо схватил Цукишиму за грудки и толкнул в сторону, заставляя опуститься на край кровати. ― Я дам тебе целую ночь ― и не более того.

― Я говорил, что мое знание ничем вам не поможет, к чему теперь срывать на мне свое недовольство? ― постепенно Цукишима начинал закипать. Снова.

― Ты, парень, думаешь, что можешь дурить меня и дальше. Вот в чем твоя главная ошибка, ― покачал головой Куроо.

― Я не…

― Сиди здесь, ― резко сказал Куроо, наставив на Цукишиму указательный палец. ― Бокуто, если, вернувшись, я узнаю, что он выкинул еще что-нибудь, это меня очень сильно разозлит.

― Я пригляжу, ― кивнул Бокуто, застегивая пряжку ремня.

― Черт вас дери, ― сквозь зубы проговорил Цукишима, приводя одежду в порядок ― возбуждение, как и гнев, никуда не делось.

― Ты правда не врешь? ― спросил Бокуто, когда Куроо, сдавленно ругаясь, вылетел за дверь, громко ею хлопнув.

― С чего бы мне врать?

Бокуто рассмеялся, оценив шутку.

― Ты умудрился разозлить Куроо за сегодня раз пять, не меньше. Мне и один-то с трудом дается.

― Мне вас пожалеть?

― Себя пожалей, ― фыркнул Бокуто, протягивая руку и сжимая плечо Цукишимы ― как же он устал от всех этих прикосновений, господи! ― Идем, дам тебе десять минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок. А потом, сделай одолжение, ляг и притворись спящим. Ненавижу, когда Куроо нервничает.

― Какие высокие отношения, ― фыркнул Цукишима, позволяя увести себя в ванную.

Когда дверь захлопнулась, он наконец-то остался наедине с самим с собой. Усталость длинного дня давила на плечи, неудовлетворенное желание оставило после себя тягостное ощущение. Сбросив одежду, он наспех обмылся едва теплой водой, прополоскал рот и волосы. Неплохо было бы залезть в горячую ванну, чтобы дать уставшим и отбитым мышцам восстановиться, но времени на это не было, да и не просить же ему Тендо принести им в номер так много воды. К тому же, выводить из себя еще и Бокуто совсем не хотелось.

Промакивая волосы тонким полотенцем, он подошел к зеркалу; кожа на лбу и скулах покраснела от солнца, повязка на шее ослабла, открывая ссадину от кнута, налившуюся багрянцем, подбородок был стесан, а под глазами залегли глубокие тени от усталости. Красавец, ничего не скажешь.

Два дробных удара заставили его подскочить на месте, следом широко распахнулась дверь, впуская в крошечную ванную Бокуто. Цукишима замер с поднесенным к волосам полотенцем.

― Я стучал, ― сказал Бокуто, обводя любопытным взглядом обнаженное тело Цукишимы.

― Да, но в цивилизованных странах принято дожидаться ответа, ― он заставил себя отвернуться к зеркалу, игнорируя ухмылку Бокуто. Видит бог, придет день, когда они с Куроо поплатятся за все его унижения.

― Ты в Австралии, бейлиф, ― покачал головой Бокуто. ― Я принес тебе одежду.

Он накинул какие-то тряпки на ширму и скрылся в спальне. Цукишима недоверчиво перебрал вещи ― вряд ли они были с плеча Бокуто, по росту и размеру подходили скорее Куроо. И самому Цукишиме. И пахли… не так, как Бокуто. Цукишима уткнулся носом в ворот темно-серой рубашки ― да, это определенно Куроо.

Натянув одежду на все еще мокрое тело, Цукишима вышел из ванной.

― Неплохо уложился, ― Бокуто закрывал ставни и задергивал тяжелые шторы. ― Теперь приступай ко второй части плана.

Цукишима смерил взглядом кровать, пусть и широкую, затем размах плеч Бокуто и прикинул, как на такой площади уместятся трое здоровых мужчин. А впрочем, он слишком устал для всего этого дерьма.

Бокуто сбросил рубашку и принялся за штаны; Цукишима отвернулся, решив, что сам он раздеваться точно не намерен.

Улечься вдвоем вышло без особого труда. Цукишима комфортно раскинулся, гоня прочь мысли о том, что придется потесниться ради еще одного соседа. Бокуто глубоко и размеренно дышал рядом; где-то в буше завыла динго. Цукишима пытался бороться с накрывающим его сном, но усталость и все пережитое брали свое.

 

― ...дин Цукишима. Вставайте.

Цукишима разлепил пересохшие губы, сглотнул сухим горлом.

― Господин Цукишима, ― нет, ему не почудилось.

С трудом разлепив глаза, Цукишима уперся взглядом в темно-коричневый сосок, и это было… знакомо?

Бокуто и Куроо зажали его в центре кровати, оставив минимум места. Куроо еще и единолично загреб одну из подушек, обхватив ее руками, отчего Цукишиме и пришлось сползти ниже во сне. От них обоих веяло жаром, самому Цукишиме было ничуть не легче. Лучи солнца, успевшего подняться высоко в небо, пробивались даже сквозь плотные шторы. От духоты голова была тяжелой, а тело — слабым и неуправляемым.

Цукишима с трудом сел на постели, сбрасывая с себя чужие руки, отпихивая колени.

― Проснулись, наконец.

У дверей стоял Акааши, опрятный и собранный.

― Умойтесь и спускайтесь, господин Тендо ждет вас к завтраку, ― Акааши скользнул взглядом по обломкам стула на полу комнаты, переплетению тел на постели, и вышел.

Цукишима сжал гудящую голову руками. Бокуто спал на животе, сверкая голым задом. Цукишима позволил себе некоторое время поразглядывать рельефные ягодицы, а потом все же сполз с кровати.

― Выкинешь что-нибудь, убью, ― сонно прохрипел Куроо, занимая освобожденное Цукишимой место.

Цукишима вдруг каждым сантиметром кожи ощутил, чья одежда сейчас на нем. И всколыхнувшееся внутри возбуждение ему совсем не понравилось.

Когда он спустился вниз, Тендо сидел за столом и подпирал щеку рукой, разглядывая содержимое своей чашки. Цукишима потянул носом ― кофе. Голова закружилась от восхитительного запаха.

― Помнится, вчера вы говорили что-то о дорогом госте бейлифе, ― Тендо поднял на него глаза, сонно улыбнулся, едва заметно кивнув. ― А дорогих гостей в вашем заведении угощают кофе?

Тендо улыбнулся еще шире, обернулся к бару.

― Акааши? ― позвал он. Тот смерил Цукишиму задумчивым взглядом.

― Полагаю, это можно устроить.

― Доброе утро, кстати говоря. Или в Британии тебя не учили хорошим манерам?

― Видимо, они не так хороши, как ваши.

― Зачем ты пытаешься быть дерзким? ― Тендо растянул губы в добродушной улыбке. Цукишима поежился, глядя на нее.

― Пытаюсь?

― О, дерзить ты учился, видимо, все в той же Британии. Похоже на попытки щенка динго загнать отару овец. Умилительно.

― Ну, если такое зрелище вы считаете милым… ― Цукишима пожал плечами, предоставив додумывание фразы самому Тендо.

― Злюка.

От необходимости отвечать Цукишиму избавил подошедший к столу мужчина. Он поставил перед ними тяжелый поднос, заставленный едой, и от ударивших в нос ароматов Цукишима едва не застонал ― как же давно он не ел нормально.

Овсяная каша и вареные яйца, поджаренный бекон и сосиски, свежий белый хлеб и кусок твердого сыра, масло, мед, джем и чашка сливок ― Цукишима обвел поднос взглядом и едва не захлебнулся слюной.

― Семи, ты волшебник, ― ухмыльнулся Тендо, встряхивая льняную салфетку и засовывая себе за ворот.

― Я каждый день так напрягаться не собираюсь, ― ответил, видимо, повар, уперев руки в бока. ― Когда он нахрен свалит? ― Несмотря на вопрос, заданный Тендо, гневный взгляд был адресован Цукишиме.

― Не кипятись, ― Тендо взял одно из яиц, водрузил на подставку и ловко вскрыл скорлупу. ― Бейлиф отбывает сразу после завтрака.

― Отлично! ― лицо Семи мгновенно просветлело. ― Если не любишь яйца всмятку, могу сделать яичницу или омлет, ― обратился он к Цукишиме, мгновенно изменив настроение.

Цукишима лишь покачал головой. Тендо тем временем ел жидкий желток, довольно жмурясь и облизываясь. Акааши подошел и поставил перед Цукишимой чашку кофе.

― Не стесняйся, ну же, подкрепись как следует, день будет тяжелым. Ты овсянку ешь сладкой или нет? Я предпочитаю с медом, например, ― Тендо жизнерадостно тараторил, раскладывая еду по тарелкам, намазывая маслом хлеб и подкладывая его Цукишиме.

― Вы что, на убой меня откармливаете? ― Цукишима положил себе бекона вместо меда, выбрал хлеб без масла.

― Просто я не прочь увидеть как на твоих костях появится немного больше мяса, ― Тендо откинулся на спинку стула, принимаясь за вторую чашку кофе и отданную в его единоличное владение скляну с джемом.

Цукишима не ответил ― голод лишал его воли и сил поддерживать пустую болтовню. Еда была великолепна; может, потому, что он не ел почти сутки, а может, продукты в Однадатте действительно были куда лучше, чем в Кубер-Педи. Цукишима съел раза в два больше своей обычной порции, а когда Бокуто и Куроо спустились вниз, наслаждался чашкой лучшего кофе за все проведенное в Австралии время. В Кубер-Педи не водилось ничего даже близко похожего.

Удовлетворенный его аппетитом, Тендо играл с россыпью огненных опалов, выуженных из кармана жилета, камни задорно переливались в солнечном свете.

― Доброе утро, джентльмены.

― Это что? ― нахмурился Бокуто, глядя на чашку с овсянкой.

― Завтрак здоровых ребят, ― Тендо подмигнул Цукишиме.

― Мясо выглядит не так, ― усмехнулся Бокуто.

― Здоровые ребята тоже.

Цукишима прыснул в кулак. Кажется, из всех новых знакомых Тендо нравился ему больше всего.

― Акааши! ― громко застонал Куроо, роняя голову на сложенные перед собой руки. ― Пожалуйста.

― Иди нахрен, он не будет варить тебе кофе, ― раздраженно сказал Тендо.

― Умоляю, ― Куроо приподнялся, смерив завистливым взглядом сытого Цукишиму с чашкой в руке.

― Чего вы орете, уроды, мать вашу, ― ворчливый Семи снова подошел к столу, выгружая кофейник и добавку еды ― холодную ветчину, поджаренный хлеб, золотистые дольки картофеля. ― Когда уже все свалят отсюда к чертям…

Приготовленный Акааши кофе здесь явно считался особенным ― иначе как еще можно было объяснить полный ненависти взгляд Куроо, разливающего светло-коричневый напиток по чашкам. Бокуто, кажется, заботила только еда ― он уплетал за обе щеки все мясные продукты.

― Итак, господа, определились с планом? ― Тендо подхватил длинными пальцами один из камней и вдруг поднес его к лицу Цукишимы, пристально вглядываясь в глаза. Поморщился, отложил в сторону, взял другой.

― Да, приступаем сразу после завтрака, ― кивнул Куроо, принимаясь за еду. ― Пошлите за Ямамото, ― скомандовал он, обернувшись через плечо.

Постепенно зал стал наполняться людьми, которым Куроо успевал раздавать указания, не отвлекаясь от еды. Тендо продолжал свои странные манипуляции, Бокуто наблюдал за ним с таким же озадаченным лицом, что и сам Цукишима.

― О! ― воскликнул он наконец, счастливо улыбаясь. ― Этот. Взгляните-ка.

― Янтарь бы больше подошел, ― не оборачиваясь, отмахнулся Куроо и встал, поправляя портупею и сапоги.

― А по-моему, в нем недостаточно огня, ― покачал головой Тендо. ― Держи, ― он опустил камень в нагрудный карман Цукишимы. ― Он точь-в-точь как твои глаза. Будет тебе талисманом.

― Какой талисман из этого дерьма? ― нахмурился Бокуто. ― Дай ему волчью кость или клык на худой конец.

― Иди к черту, дикарь неотесанный, ― Тендо закатил глаза.

― Ну хоть перо коршуна!

― Все, довольно, ― Куроо склонился над плечом Цукишимы, ― давай сюда руки.

― Что, опять?

― Естественно. Не держи меня за дурака. Пошевеливайся.

Куроо снова казался раздраженным чем-то. Веревка легла на руки тугими петлями, стянула запястья вместе. Цукишима уныло наблюдал за тем, как Куроо заканчивает узел.

― Береги себя, бейлиф, ― Тендо махнул рукой на прощание. Подошедший Акааши надел Цукишиме шляпу и затянул завязки.

― Не стоит недооценивать здешнее солнце.

― Я и не думал, ― Цукишима благодарно кивнул.

― Как вы надоели, мать вашу, что за цирк, ― фыркнул Куроо, хватая Цукишиму за локоть и утаскивая к выходу.

На улице творилась суматоха. У коновязи готовили к отправлению десятка два лошадей, в спешке распределялись боеприпасы и вода. Кажется, все люди Куроо и Бокуто готовились выступать одновременно.

Завтрак в компании Тендо лишил Цукишиму возможности услышать дальнейший план действий Куроо и Бокуто. Не то чтобы ему было до этого дело, но заложник двух бандитов, все-таки хотелось знать, куда и зачем его тащат.

Куроо казался более недовольным, чем Бокуто, и причина наверняка крылась в подаренном Тендо опале и в отношении обитателей борделя к нему в целом. Отбирать камень, однако, никто не стал, то ли из уважения к дилеру, то ли, что менее вероятно, к Цукишиме. Такую возможность исключать не стоило.

Глядя, как Куроо отдает последние команды своим людям, Цукишима перевел взгляд на Бокуто, ведущего двух лошадей.

― Мне такие привилегии не положены? ― поинтересовался он, потирая большими пальцами связанные веревкой запястья.

― Своя лошадь? ― уточнил Бокуто, приближаясь. ― Может, лучше сразу карету, чтобы изгнанник его Высочества не опалил свою нежную кожу?

― К королю обращаются «его Величество», ― негромко поправил Цукишима и ухмыльнулся из-за озадаченного выражения на лице Бокуто.

― Не важно, ― фыркнул тот, спустя пару секунд. ― В любом случае, свою лошадь нужно еще заслужить. Ты лучше скажи, Цукишима, с кем предпочитаешь ехать?

Он хитро заулыбался, выставляя напоказ белоснежные зубы.

― Я бы остался здесь, если вы не против.

― Если ты не решишь, мы сами разберемся, ― заверил его Бокуто и, отвернувшись, помахал кому-то.

Он отошел, опять оставляя Цукишиму, на этот раз в компании двух лошадей. Некстати вспомнилась вчерашняя поездка животом поперек седла, и Цукишима почти почувствовал фантомные боли. Солнце взбиралось выше, лишало улицу тени и начинало припекать, так что Цукишиме меньше всего хотелось тащиться куда-то с двумя головорезами. Он вздрогнул, когда одна из лошадей фыркнула совсем рядом и ткнулась влажным носом Цукишиме в щеку, вынудив отвернуться. В этот самый момент он заметил на себе взгляд Куроо, который поспешно отвернулся, скрывая не то улыбку, не то ухмылку. Нет, определенно то была улыбка.

― Ничего смешного, ― раздраженно прошептал Цукишима, вновь отстраняясь от лошади, которая так и норовила обнюхать его, тычась мордой в плечо.

― Вот и определились, ― раздался рядом голос Бокуто.

Он вновь подошел, достал из кармана яблоко и скормил его лошади. Та, наконец, оставила Цукишиму в покое, в отличие от Бокуто.

― Забирайся в седло, ― Бокуто несильно хлопнул его по плечу, и Цукишима, терпеливо вздохнув, подчинился. Вернее, попробовал, потому что со связанными руками сделать это оказалось не так-то просто. Бокуто усмехался, любуясь этим очевидно забавным зрелищем и наверное ожидая от Цукишимы каких-то просьб. Ага, конечно. В конце концов, Бокуто подступил сзади, ухватил Цукишиму за пояс и приподнял с такой легкостью, что стало не по себе. Осталось только ногу перекинуть.

Пока Бокуто садился следом и пропихивал руки в подмышки Цукишиме, собирая поводья, Куроо, не отрываясь от диалога с кем-то, бросал на них раздраженные взгляды. Что у него за проблемы вообще?

Бокуто, кажется, заметил это и шепнул на ухо Цукишиме.

― Что, каланча, старайся не давать мне шляпой по лицу, иначе поедешь как вчера.

― Да ты издеваешься, ― вздохнул Цукишима, наклоняя голову вперед.

Бокуто бессовестно прижался к его спине, и жарко стало уже не только от солнца.

― ...Прочесать там все, ― донеслась последняя команда Куроо, который уже направлялся к ним.

Он молча отвязал свою лошадь и ловко запрыгнул в седло. Цукишима постарался убедить себя, что не пялился на задницу Куроо в тот самый момент, когда от быстрых движений взметнулся его плащ.

Куроо поправил винтовку, заткнув ее за спину, и как будто специально не смотрел в их сторону. Цукишима скользнул взглядом по свернутому у бедра кнуту и неуютно поерзал в попытках отлипнуть от прижавшегося к спине Бокуто.

― Спокойнее, бейлиф, сейчас поедем, ― утешил его Бокуто.

― Могу я поинтересоваться, куда? ― пришлось заставить себя отвернуться от Куроо и надвинуть шляпу пониже, пряча глаза от слепящего солнца.

― Увидишь.

― День все лучше и лучше, ― сказал Куроо, легко ударяя свою лошадь ― та неспешно пошла вперед. ― Это действительно так необходимо?

― Да, друг мой, ― ответил Бокуто, задорно усмехаясь. ― Или ты хочешь до смерти запытать ничего не знающего бейлифа?

Куроо цокнул языком, а у Цукишимы возникло еще больше вопросов. Пришлось успокоить себя тем, что рано или поздно он получит ответы.

К удивлению Цукишимы основной отряд бандитов отправился в другом направлении. Учитывая характеры Бокуто и Куроо, ходившую о них славу и ситуацию в целом, это могло означать что угодно. Но Цукишима так или иначе предпочел бы остаться с двумя бандитами, чем с целой толпой. Кто знал, что у них на уме?

Жара становилась почти невыносимой, и Цукишима мысленно поблагодарил Акааши за шляпу. То ли дело было в палящем солнце, то ли в раздражении Куроо, но они с Бокуто почти не переговаривались, а стоило выбраться в буш, оба пустили коней рысью. С одной стороны, ветер в лицо немного облегчал ситуацию, с другой ― Цукишиме опять пришлось вцепиться в седло и мысленно надеяться, что без стремян он не свалится в ближайшие пару минут.

Бокуто инстинктивно зажал его бока локтями, держа поводья перед Цукишимой. Спасибо ему и на этом.

Несколько раз переходили на галоп, и Цукишима был благодарен, что едет с Бокуто. В таком настроении Куроо бы наверняка выбросил его из седла. А когда впереди у холмов выплыло поселение, Бокуто шепнул:

― Сейчас начнется аттракцион, приготовься.

― Что за… ― начал было Цукишима, но Бокуто ткнул его в плечо, чтоб заткнулся.

Они свернули на ведущую к городку дорогу, и у Цукишимы появилось нехорошее предчувствие и желание попросить себя развязать.

― Надо было взять часть ребят с нами, ― сказал Куроо, переходя на шаг.

― Чтобы они разнесли здесь все к чертям? ― уточнил Бокуто.

― Хорошая идея. Заметь, не я это предложил.

Бокуто рассмеялся, как от хорошей шутки. Цукишима заметил, что улицы опустели, хотя на подъезде ему казалось, он видел оживление. Где-то вдали хлопнули поспешно запираемые ставни, и внезапно стало не так весело. Что, если кто-то захочет пристрелить Бокуто с Куроо? У Цукишимы при таком сценарии останется одна роль ― живого щита.

Куроо спешился первым, подвел свою лошадь ко входу в одно из пыльных зданий и привязал.

― Нам тебя здесь подождать или как? ― поинтересовался Бокуто, но Цукишима отчетливо услышал в его голосе подначку, а Куроо ожидаемо повелся:

― Даже не думай, быстро за мной, ― прорычал он, снимая с пояса кнут.

― Как будто я могу такое пропустить, ― Бокуто как будто специально сказал так тихо, чтобы услышал только Цукишима.

Он спрыгнул на землю вслед за Бокуто и пошел следом к пыльным ступеням двухэтажного здания. По сравнению с остальными, оно казалось более новым, ставни на окнах еще не покосились, да и краска на дверях не успела облезть. Долго разглядывать окружение ему не дали. Куроо, сжав рукоять кнута, твердым шагом прошел к дверям и в лучших бандитских традициях толкнул дверь ногой.

― Тук-тук, есть кто дома? ― позвал он, когда дверь с грохотом врезалась в стену, сорвав слабый замок.

― Твою мать! ― сидящий за большим письменным столом невысокий мужчина тут же вскочил со своего места, опрокидывая стул.

― И тебе здравствуй, Яку, ― поприветствовал его Бокуто, уложив руку на плечо Цукишиме и уверенно толкая его перед собой.

Яку, единственный человек в небольшой комнатке, хотел что-то сказать, но, глянув на Куроо, промолчал. Цукишиме было сложно не заметить проглоченные им злость и замешательство.

― Можно обойтись и без поломанных дверей, ― сделав над собой усилие, сказал Яку.

Цукишима обвел взглядом комнату, глянул на ведущую на второй этаж крепкую лестницу, краем глаза заметил на себе взгляд Яку и предпочел проигнорировать его.

― Ты его извини, ― Бокуто отпустил, наконец, плечо Цукишимы, и без его тяжелой ладони сразу стало как-то легче дышать. ― С утра не в настроении, не знаю, что на него нашло.

Судя по тону, все он прекрасно знал. Цукишима едва сдержал смешок, и Яку, кажется, это заметил. Они переглянулись, всего на секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы между ними установилось странное взаимопонимание двух незнакомцев, попавших в непростую ситуацию.

Цукишима обвел взглядом комнату уже внимательнее, в этот раз заметив кипу бумаг и чертежей на столе, чернильницу.

― Да, Яку, ― Куроо подошел ближе, бросил взгляд на бумаги на столе, прислушался к чему-то. ― Извини. Не подскажешь, где твой босс?

― Он мне не босс, ― тут же огрызнулся Яку.

― Мне все равно, кто он тебе, ― улыбнулся Куроо, сдержанно и напряженно.

Цукишима глянул на его руки и заметил, как нервно Куроо трет рукоять кнута большим пальцем. Цукишима запутался окончательно. Он скользнул взглядом по карте за спиной Яку, пытаясь разгадать род его деятельности и понять, зачем они пришли сюда. Картограф? Его секретарь?

Ситуация накалялась, секунды растягивались в напряженной тишине, и было видно, что Куроо не хочет или не собирается применять оружие на Яку. А тот, в свою очередь, опасается дать четкий ответ или грубить. Но страха перед Куроо Цукишима не заметил. Любопытно.

Скрипнула лестница, и Цукишима даже подумать не успел, что нужно обернуться, как Куроо уже начал действовать. Слишком быстрый, слишком умелый, он молниеносно подскочил к лестнице и стегнул кнутом ступени. Вернее, так Цукишиме показалось сначала.

Раздался крик и грохот, на пол упал револьвер и проскользил Цукишиме под ноги, а по лестнице от сильного рывка Куроо кубарем скатился худой высокий мужчина.

Глядя на пойманного за запястье, как рыбка на крючок, мужчину, Цукишима вдруг осознал всю разницу в силе и опыте между между ним самим и Куроо. В той потасовке, когда его поймали, у них с Ямагучи не было ни шанса. Это счастье, что Ямагучи остался жив. Сердце учащенно забилось, ладони сжались в кулаки, и Цукишима совершенно забыл о связанных руках. У его ног лежал револьвер, наверняка заряженный, готовый выстрелить ― даже барабан крутить не надо. Но поднять его, направить на Куроо и выстрелить?.. Мысль пронеслась, как ураганный ветер, оставив пустоту и тяжелое, давящее смирение. Он не успеет, не может и не хочет этого делать.

Цукишима поднял глаза, чувствуя, как после принятого за секунду решения успокаивается и расслабляется тело. Затем заметил на себе взгляд Бокуто. Он серьезно, внимательно следил за Цукишимой, не беспокоясь за Куроо и его жертву. Затем вдруг улыбнулся и отвернулся. Как же Цукишиме захотелось расстрелять пол под его ногами.

Куроо тем временем присвистнул, наматывая кнут на кулак и заставляя парня на полу перед ним стонать и задирать руку.

― Ну-ка, кто тут у нас?

― Черт тебя дери, Тецуро, какого хрена тебе нужно? ― почти зарычал парень, предприняв попытку приподняться на одной руке, но Куроо это быстро пресек, наступив ему на плечо.

― Ну, понеслась, ― раздраженно, негромко произнес Яку.

Куроо вскинул на него голову и оскалился.

― А ты — свободен.

Яку колебался недолго: схватил со стола табак и трубку и быстрым шагом прошел мимо Бокуто с Цукишимой, стоявших по обе стороны от двери.

― Сообщи шерифу! ― крикнул ему вслед придавленный к полу парень.

― О да, позови к нам еще и шерифа, ― рассмеялся Бокуто и вернул дверь на место.

Как только они остались одни, Куроо притворно вздохнул, давая понять, что он наслаждается ситуацией. Контраст с его утренним настроением был настолько явным, что Цукишиме невольно стало еще любопытнее.

― Ненавижу, ― сквозь зубы выдавил парень.

― Рад, что ты испытываешь ко мне такие сильные чувства, ― беззаботно парировал Куроо и обернулся, убирая ногу с чужого плеча. ― Цукишима, знакомься, это Сугуру Дайшо. Дайшо — Цукишима, наш уважаемый бейлиф из самой Англии.

― Это из-за него ты был в таком плохом настроении с утра? ― спокойно поинтересовался Цукишима у Куроо, наблюдая, как Дайшо садится и потирает плечо.

Куроо скривился, превращая торжествующую улыбку в хищный оскал, ловким движением распустил кольца кнута на запястье Дайшо. Тот, в свою очередь, вставать не торопился, осматривая Цукишиму. Взгляд у него был цепкий, неприятный; Дайшо поджал и без того тонкие губы и сказал:

― Бейлиф, приятно познакомиться. Ты бы поменьше шутил в присутствии этого неуравновешенного. Иначе и тебе достанется.

― О, не беспокойтесь, ― улыбнулся Цукишима, ― я дожил до утра рядом с ним и считаю это своим личным достижением.

Дайшо присвистнул, усмехнулся в ответ и тут же вскрикнул от удара по ноге.

― Да отвали ты, черт возьми! ― он отполз от Куроо и встал, потирая колено. ― Что тебе нужно?

― А ты чего такой злой? ― Бокуто обошел Дайшо справа и встал у стола, оперевшись о него бедрами.

Цукишима подумал, что не особо завидует этому Дайшо, кем бы он ни был, хотя убивать его явно не собирались. И все равно давление что со стороны Куроо, что от Бокуто ― очевидно его тяготило.

Он был ниже и тоньше Куроо и, судя по всему, к диалогам с кулаками не привык.

― Ты еще спрашиваешь? Вломились ко мне в офис и угрожаете безо всякой на то причины.

Куроо приподнял брови, неспешно сворачивая кнут в руке и неотрывно глядя на Дайшо.

― Когда это мы тебе угрожали? Бокуто, ты помнишь?

― Не-а, ― Бокуто пожал плечами. ― Помню, как мы вошли, а он бросился на нас с пистолетом.

Дайшо выпрямился, потер пострадавшее запястье, недружелюбно глядя на гостей.

― А о том, как ваша шайка налетела на город месяц назад, вы уже забыли. Так что вам надо?

― Нам — почти ничего, ― Куроо, не убирая кнут , подошел к Цукишиме, обнял его за шею, затем повел за собой ближе к Дайшо. ― А вот бейлиф хотел бы с тобой поговорить.

Цукишима озадаченно стрельнул глазами в Куроо, но позволил себя подвести. Дурацкая одежда Куроо и его дурацкий запах, усиленный близостью, мешал сосредоточится. Зачем ему говорить с Дайшо? Кто он такой? Он как-то мог быть связан с опалами?

― Сугуру, ты присядь, ― Бокуто в свою очередь положил крепкую ладонь на плечо Дайшо, как-то уж слишком легко передвинул того за стол и усадил.

Дайшо запоздало дернул плечом, сбрасывая руку, пока Бокуто с улыбкой наблюдал, как Куроо усаживает за стол Цукишиму.

― Наш дорогой бейлиф не очень силен в географии. Ему бы хотелось узнать побольше о Дарах Матери, ― проговорил Куроо, решив, по-видимому, весь диалог вести от лица Цукишимы.

Дайшо вздернул тонкую бровь, невпечатленно глядя на Куроо, затем опустил взгляд на Цукишиму, который каким-то образом умудрялся держать спину ровной.

― Передай бейлифу, что я не учу географии англичан. Хотят что-то узнать, пусть покопаются в книгах.

― Не думаю, что бейлифа устроит такой ответ, ― Куроо выпрямился, снял одну руку с плеча Цукишимы и распустил кнут.

Цукишима подумал, что такая нездоровая страсть к подобному виду оружия многое говорит о хозяине, и невольно вспомнил собственный опыт знакомства с этим кожаным жгутом.

Дайшо заметно напрягся от этого простого, но многозначительного жеста Куроо.

― К чему эти игры? ― произнес Цукишима, чувствуя, как пересохло во рту. ― Если вы знаете о Дарах Матери, просто скажите, и вас оставят в покое.

― М-м-м, так ты говорящий, ― хмыкнул Дайшо. ― Какой тебе смысл во всем этом участвовать?

― Даже не знаю, ― спокойно сказал Цукишима, глядя Дайшо в глаза, ― желание выжить, полагаю?

Дайшо рассмеялся и откинулся было на спинку стула, но врезался затылком в Бокуто и снова сел ровно.

― Желание выжить? Ты мертвец с первого шага по этим гребанным пустынным землям. Странно, что ты этого еще не понял.

― Хм? ― Цукишима уже насмешливо приподнял брови. ― Все, что я понял, это что я живее всех живых.

Он услышал тихий смешок Куроо у себя за спиной, увидел боковым зрением, как раскачивается из стороны в сторону его кнут. Бокуто напротив ― не произносил ни слова, наблюдая за Куроо, его действиями, и по его лицу стало понятно: Куроо лишь ждет повода, хоть малейшего, чтобы еще раз стегануть Дайшо.

Дайшо не походил на дурака, видно испугался, что Куроо его исполосует.

― Черт бы вас побрал, пара недоумков, ― без особой аккуратности он сдвинул часть бумаг в сторону, открывая лежащую под ними карту, ― что еще, кроме воды, в этой пустыне может быть даром?

― Секс, ― тут же нашелся Куроо.

― Сон, ― добавил Бокуто.

― Кофе, ― мстительно произнес Цукишима, лишний раз напоминая Куроо о том, чего его с утра лишил Тендо.

― Идите к черту, ― огрызнулся Дайшо. ― Дары Матери ― это сеть подземных озер к востоку от Кубер-Педи, ― он ткнул тонким бледным пальцем в карту, ― к ним выходит множество шахт, они пересекаются в нескольких местах с естественными тоннелями.

― М-м-м, ― Куроо склонился над столом прямо через Цукишиму.

Цукишиме захотелось оттолкнуть его, пихнуть локтем в живот, но все, что ему оставалось делать, это терпеть и надеяться, что однажды до Куроо доберется Ушиджима.

― Интересно. И как же выйти к этим озерам?

― Залезть в шахту и сдохнуть в естественном лабиринте, пока их ищешь.

Бокуто рассмеялся и хлопнул Дайшо по плечу, заставив его содрогаться от удара.

― Хей-хей, Куроо, как тебе идея пригласить нашего друга картографа в поездку с нами: парное катание на лошадях, пикник у подземного озера и еще что-нибудь?

― Мне нравится, ― кивнул Куроо, вот только моя очередь подвозить бейлифа, а места у меня нет.

Бокуто покивал, изображая задумчивость.

― Да, у меня тоже нет места, но есть веревка и упорство.

Дайшо скрипнул зубами и нервно выдохнул.

― С южной стороны, ― начал он, ― где начинаются скалы, есть ущелье.

Цукишима заметил, каких усилий ему стоило взять в руку перо и обвести небольшой участок на карте.

― Там есть природная шахта, ведущая прямо к озерам . Из нее уже можно выйти на сеть тоннелей.

― Уже что-то, ― задумчиво протянул Куроо. Распрямляясь, он скользнул рукой по плечу Цукишимы, да так ее и оставил.

― Если это озера, ― с сомнением начал Бокуто, ― то как шахтеры собираются передвигаться там с опалами?

― С опалами? ― Дайшо вздернул тонкую бровь, прищурился, глядя на Цукишиму. ― Ты собираешься выдать этим ублюдкам местонахождение опалов? Серьезно?

― Выбирай выражения, ― предупредил Куроо. ― Мы с бейлифом друзья, а друзья всегда делятся друг с другом самым ценным.

― Ты, мудак, путаешь слово «друг» с «любо»...

Окончание фразы потонуло в резком свисте кнута. Цукишима от неожиданности вскинулся на стуле, а Дайшо и вовсе чуть не отпрыгнул в сторону, но Бокуто легко удержал его на месте. На него, кажется, все эти фокусы с кнутом не производили абсолютно никакого впечатления.

― Ну-ну, ― Куроо легко потрепал Цукишиму по плечу, затем зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке. ― Тебе бояться нечего.

― Это как посмотреть, ― вздохнул Цукишима, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения: короткие ногти царапнули затылок, и от этого вниз по спине сбежала совершенно неуместная сейчас волна приятной дрожи.

― Сугуру, ― ласково позвал Куроо, ― очень тебя прошу раскрывать свой поганый рот только по делу, идет?

― Все что угодно, лишь бы свалили отсюда к чертям, ― прошипел тот. ― Отвечая на твой вопрос, Бокуто, ― скривился Дайшо, ― стоит отметить, что с усилением засухи в последние десятилетия уровень вод Австралии заметно упал, и под землей открылись природные тоннели, а берега озер отступили вглубь, что сделало эту местность гораздо проходимее, чем прежде.

― Занятно, ― Куроо продолжал гладить большим пальцем впадинку на затылке Цукишимы.

― Значит нам нужно отыскать шахтеров среди всех тех шахт и тоннелей, ― Бокуто поджал губы, сосредоточенно глядя на обведенный кружком участок шахты.

― Стоит заметить, что шериф не такой тупой, как вы, и скорее всего сразу же догадался, где следует искать, ― в глазах Дайшо промелькнула искра мстительной радости.

― Догадался бы, если бы знал о Дарах Матери, ― спокойно заметил Цукишима.

Приятно было видеть, как радость на лице Дайшо сменилась досадой. И все же он не сдавался.

― Численный перевес не на вашей стороне, даже и не знай они, где искать, все равно справятся быстрее.

По взгляду Бокуто, обращенному к Куроо, Цукишима понял, что тот думает о том же.

― Ну, ― Куроо убрал руку с затылка Цукишимы, чем вызвал одновременно облегчение и почему-то сожаление. ― Это уже не твои проблемы. Лучше дай мне план шахт, да тот, что посвежее.

Он ловко свернул кнут и подмигнул Дайшо, заставив его скривиться и позеленеть, и из-за этой гримасы Цукишима едва сдержал смешок.

― Что б вы там сдгх… ― хлопок Бокуто по спине, кажется, выбил из легких Дайшо весь воздух, прервав его пожелание и заставив закашляться.

Куроо потянул Цукишиму за плечо и направил к выходу. Когда Бокуто закрывал за собой дверь, Дайшо еще давился кашлем.

― Что стоишь, забирайся, ― Куроо кивнул на свою лошадь, но Цукишима в сомнениях и, будто спрашивая разрешения, посмотрел на Бокуто. И услышал за спиной недовольное «тц».

― Эй, не так быстро, ― Бокуто обернулся. ― Я рад, конечно, что ты снова в хорошем настроении, но с чего это вдруг бейлиф будет ехать с тобой?

― А у тебя какие-то проблемы? ― Куроо изменился в лице, угрожающе посмотрев на Бокуто.

― Это у тебя проблемы, ― Бокуто сложил руки на груди и ответил ему таким же взглядом.

― Я вам не кусок мяса, чтобы меня делить, ― раздраженно бросил Цукишима, но его, кажется, никто не услышал.

Хотелось поторопить их, сказать, что времени на дурацкие споры не осталось… Цукишима замер, не веря собственным мыслям. Он едва не поторопил бандитов быстрее ехать на дело. Двух опасных бандитов, которые сейчас как дети спорили из-за Цукишимы. Кажется, он начал забываться.

Цукишима не выдержал и усмехнулся, наблюдая, как Бокуто хватает Куроо за грудки и встряхивает. И когда он успел выпасть из диалога?

― ...будет честно, ― Куроо сорвал его руки с себя.

― Какое к чертям честно? Что на тебя нашло? Какой-то бейлиф нарушил твое душевное спокойное равновесие!

― Думай, что говоришь, болван, либо душевное спокойствие, либо равновесие! ― зло хохотнул Куроо.

― Да какая разница?

― Так ее и нет! Выбери что-то одно!

«Какие они придурки», ― подумал Цукишима, чувствуя, как начинает клокотать внутри веселье. Сдержаться было сложно и он, не выдержав и прижав к животу руки, захохотал.

И это было ошибкой.

Солнце стояло высоко и пекло кожу сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. Цукишима медленно плелся за всадниками, щурясь от ярких лучей и мечтая хоть о капле воды, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло. Но ни о чем просить он, конечно, не собирался. 

Казалось, у выжженной пустыни не было ни начала, ни конца. Цукишима все чаще вспоминал прохладный Лондон, укутанный утренним туманом, оседавшим в кронах деревьев, словно густая пена. И только сейчас понял, насколько дорога ему была извечная сырость и промозглость мощеных брусчаткой улиц. В Австралии под ногами были лишь камни и песок, раскаленный настолько, что жар ощущался сквозь тонкую подошву. Но лучше уж так, чем плясать на этой жаровне босиком. Зато к натирающей запястья веревке Цукишима уже почти привык. В отличие от резких рывков, случающихся время от времени.

Цукишима напрягся, как только почувствовал, что путы натянулись, и выставил руки вперед, ускоряя шаг.

― Эй, бейлиф, ты там не заскучал? ― позвал Бокуто, играя со своим концом веревки.

― Да видно, заскучал, ― Куроо обернулся и глянул на Цукишиму из-под широких полей шляпы.

Цукишима как обычно предпочел их проигнорировать, но уже предчувствовал очередные неприятности.

― Как ты там? В порядке? ― с издевкой добавил Куроо и хмыкнул, не получив никакого ответа.

― Видно, что в порядке. Тогда самое время немного пробежаться?

Цукишима стиснул зубы и перехватил веревку руками, пока Бокуто со своей стороны наматывал ее на кулак. Они пришпорили лошадей почти одновременно, переходя на легкий галоп. И Цукишима побежал. Пыль клубилась под копытами и летела в лицо.

― Ублюдки… ― прошипел Цукишима, но его, конечно, никто не услышал.

Он бежал по ухабистой дороге, хватаясь за веревку, чтобы не драла руки, и надеялся, что его не загонят до потери сознания. Сто ярдов, двести… Цукишима не знал, сколько сумел преодолеть прежде, чем песок попал в глаза. Он зажмурился, оступился и больно упал на колени. Веревка натянулась, и Бокуто сразу это заметил, хотя прежде, чем лошадь полностью остановились, Цукишиму протащило по песку еще пару ярдов.

― Совсем ослаб что ли? ― Бокуто размотал и отпустил веревку, перебросил ее Куроо, который быстро спрыгнул с лошади и подошел к Цукишиме.

― Ты в порядке? ― он присел рядом на корточки и заглянул Цукишиме в лицо.

Песок уже как будто был везде, где только можно. Цукишима проморгался и сел, с трудом подбирая длинные ноги. В обожженой траве на обочине проскользнула змея и скрылась в песках. К этой мерзости он точно никогда не привыкнет.

― Вы заигрались… ― только при попытке что-то сказать стало понятно, как сильно на самом деле пересохло в горле. Цукишима закашлялся, отплевываясь от песка, и прижал связанные руки ко рту.

― Здесь ты прав, ― Куроо вздохнул и снял с пояса флягу.

Он даже не успел ее протянуть, как Цукишима отобрал ее и приложился к горлу, жадно глотая воду.

― Не спеши так, ― опять усмехнулся Куроо. Лишь дождавшись, когда Цукишима напьется вдоволь, он забрал флягу и помог ему встать.

― Отвали, ― Цукишима высвободил предплечье из чужих рук, но тут же был притянут обратно к Куроо за веревку.

― Сколько можно? ― устало протянул Куроо, ― Тебе никогда не надоест мне перечить, верно?

― Похоже на то, ― согласился Цукишима, чуть поведя бровью.

― И откуда такие строптивые берутся? ― Куроо притянул его еще ближе, настолько, что ни о каких приличиях уже и речи не шло. ― Знаешь, ты словно мой личный вызов. А я обычно принимаю вызовы.

― Знаешь, ― начал было Цукишима, опустив на миг глаза, и осекся.

Движение у самой земли привлекло его внимание. Пятнистая темно-серая шкура змеилась вокруг сапога Куроо, вот уже тупоконечная голова с подрагивающим языком поднялась выше…

― Что? ― не замечавший опасности Куроо продолжал игру, а Цукишима застыл, не зная, что делать.

― Ничего, ― качнул он головой.

Когда Куроо фыркнул и оттолкнул его от себя, вместе с шорохом одежды послышался и другой звук ― скрежет лезвия о кожаные ножны.

― Упс, ― прокомментировал Бокуто, когда Цукишима, отойдя еще на пару шагов назад, выставил перед собой руки с зажатым в них ножом, который он с легкостью вытащил из-за пояса отвлекшегося Куроо.

― Знаешь, ― начал он снова, ― ты слишком легкомысленный.

― Зато рука у меня тяжелая, ― безо всякой шутливости ответил Куроо.

Змея обвивала свои кольца все туже вокруг его ноги.

Не тратя время на дальнейшие препирательства, Цукишима поднял клинок и метнул его, краем глаза успев заметить, как исказилось в гримасе злости лицо Куроо. Когда же лезвие вонзилось отнюдь не в него, а в голову мульги, тело которой взвилось вверх в предсмертной конвульсии, он озадаченно замер, глядя себе под ноги.

― Метко, ― уважительно сказал Бокуто. ― Где научился?

― В Королевском военном училище.

Бокуто громко присвистнул.

― А ты, парень, не пальцем деланный, ― рассмеялся он, спрыгивая с лошади. Подойдя к Куроо, он вытащил нож из головы змеи и поднял ее тело. ― Эй, Куроо, чего застыл?

Куроо наконец поднял взгляд. Прочесть что-либо по его лицу было трудно, но впадать в ярость он, кажется, передумал.

― Спасибо, ― спокойно сказал Куроо, ― я твой должник. Но еще раз схватишься за мой нож ― горько пожалеешь об этом.

― Может, отпустите меня в качестве выплаты долга? ― предложил Цукишима.

Бокуто ожидаемо рассмеялся, качая головой. Только сейчас Цукишима заметил, что он делает ― одним движением распоров шкуру змеи, он ловко освежевал ее и напоследок отрезал голову, после чего вернул Куроо его нож.

― Господи, ― скривился Куроо, ― снова эти твои мерзкие штучки.

Цукишима озадаченно наблюдал, но комментировать не решался. Лишь когда Бокуто поднял над головой тело змеи и стал размахивать им, он окончательно стушевался.

― Что, ради всего святого, он…

Договорить ему не дал громкий птичий клекот, раздавшийся над самой головой. Куроо схватил Цукишиму за шею и резко наклонил, пригибаясь к земле вместе с ним. Крупная тень на секунду скрыла от них солнечный свет.

― Что за…

― Мерзкая тварь, ― цыкнул Куроо.

Крупная птица, по виду коршун, подлетела к Бокуто и выхватила добычу из его рук ― но тот так довольно улыбался и посмеивался, будто на это и рассчитывал. Описав небольшой круг, коршун приземлился на камень неподалеку, разглядел предложенное угощение и принялся терзать его, помогая себе когтями.

― Это что… ― с сомнением начал Цукишима, разгибаясь.

― Его ручной коршун, да, ― с усмешкой подтвердил Куроо.

Бокуто как ни в чем ни бывало прятал шкуру и голову змеи в одну из седельных сумок, а Цукишима все никак не мог переварить случившееся.

― Это самка. Бокуто спас ее, когда она была птенцом, теперь она всюду следует за ним и даже научилась отзываться на свист и выполнять прочие дурацкие штуки.

― А с тобой у нее глубокой привязанности не случилось, я так понимаю.

― Пошути мне еще, ― цыкнул Куроо, и пошел вперед, держа Цукишиму близко к себе, и остановился только у своего коня.

― Ну, что еще придумаете? Растяните между лошадьми? ― предположил Цукишима.

― Не переживай за нашу фантазию, ― рассмеялся Бокуто. ― Неплохая идея, кстати.

― Мне ли не переживать ― огрызнулся Цукишима и неприязненно поморщился, когда Куроо в очередной раз дернул за веревку.

― Давай, забирайся в седло, ― сказал он.

Цукишима одарил его удивленным взглядом.

― С чего такая щедрость? Только что не могли меня поделить, а теперь все по-прежнему? Друзья на века?

― Бокуто, слышишь, ― Куроо отвернулся и глянул на друга, ― он все еще не очень хочет. Пусть снова бежит?

― Ой, да пошли вы, ― Цукишима ухватился обеими руками за гриву коня и забрался в седло не без помощи Куроо. Он подтянулся, перекинул вторую ногу и устроился под довольные смешки Бокуто и Куроо.

Куроо ловко забрался следом и прижался к бедрам Цукишимы своими.

― Сдвинься, золотце, а то мне не хотелось бы отбить себе яйца, ― сказал он Цукишиме на ухо, и тот почти почувствовал чужую ухмылку.

― Удобно вам? ― Бокуто пустил свою лошадь в обход их с Куроо, с его губ не сходила мерзкая улыбочка.

― Еще как. Не завидуй, ― отозвался Куроо и послал своего коня вперед.

Лишь сидя верхом Цукишима понял, как сильно у него гудят ноги. Поза была не самая удобная, для двоих в седле оказалось слишком мало места, но все равно это было лучше, чем плестись на своих двоих по раскаленному песку. Бокуто ехал рядом, бросая на них насмешливые взгляды, и тихо насвистывал себе под нос.

Куроо поерзал, устраиваясь поудобней, и Цукишима дернулся.

― Сдвинь кобуру, будь добр, ― просьба далась с трудом.

― Это не кобура, ― Куроо опять качнул бедрами, тем самым вызвав у Цукишимы желание от души заехать ему локтем под ребра, но за такую выходку его бы наверняка снова сделали пешеходом.

― Я передумал, ― выговорил он сквозь зубы, ― лучше пойду пешком.

Куроо легко рассмеялся, и от его смеха у Цукишимы по спине пробежал холодок. Что за черт, только этого не хватало.

― Черта с два ты теперь пойдешь пешком, ― Куроо прижался грудью к его спине. ― А теперь наклонись немного, я за тобой нихрена не вижу.

― Да, конечно, ― съязвил Цукишима, не сдвинувшись ни на сантиметр. ― Еще просьбы будут?

― Пассажир с характером, ― усмехнулся Бокуто. ― Извини, забыли прихватить с собой прохладительные напитки и опахало. Неужели обиделся?

― Будут предложения для тех, кто не хочет пролежать весь путь переброшенным через седло, точно мешок с дерьмом, ― сказал Куроо и добавил, четко разделяя слова: ― Наклонись. Вперед.

― И часто ты возишь дерьмо на своей лошади? ― Цукишима немного отклонился в сторону и тут же почувствовал, как острый подбородок Куроо упирается ему в плечо, а поля шляпы ― в висок.

― Если имеешь в виду кого-то вроде тебя, то ― нет, впервые. Черт, ну и высоченный же ты, ― недовольно пробормотал Куроо, сдвигая шляпу на затылок.

Его дыхание оседало на и без того влажной шее, горячие руки стискивали бока, точно капкан, и Цукишиме приходилось держать локти повыше, чтобы не сталкиваться с держащим поводья Куроо. Тот прижимался грудью к спине так тесно, что Цукишима легко мог ощутить жесткость его мышц и исходящий от тела запах ― острую смесь пота, пороха и виски.

― Мы идем на Кубу, сахар в наших трюмах, ― весело затянул Бокуто, откидывая голову назад. 

Куроо пронзительно засвистел и подхватил тягучим, низким голосом:

― Вперед, ребят, на Кубу!

― Она бодрит как лайм в крови!

― Мы спешим на Кубу, хэй!

― О, пожалуйста, нет, ― простонал Цукишима, свесив голову на грудь.

― Вперед, вперед, на Кубу! Мы спешим на Кубу!

Солнце нещадно пекло затылок, от боков коня между ног шёл еще более нестерпимый жар, чем от Куроо. Цукишима заживо горел, доведенный до предела бегом по пустыне и несносным поведением этих двоих. Кому же придет в голову орать во всю мощь легких песенки о море и волнах, когда вокруг ― пустыня? Но Бокуто и Куроо продолжали самозабвенно надрывать глотки, пока не вышел весь их «корабельный» запас, а Цукишима продолжал молиться про себя, чтобы хотя бы один из них свалился замертво с тепловым ударом. 

Пески окрасились в насыщенно-рыжий, диск солнца покраснел и сполз к самому горизонту, когда Бокуто затих, чтобы промочить горло водой. Тишину нарушал лишь шорох песка.

― Где вы планируете остановиться на ночлег? ― поинтересовался Цукишима, ерзая в седле отбитой задницей.

― Нигде, ― Куроо пожал плечами, теснее прижимаясь к спине Цукишимы.

― И как это понимать? ― озадаченно спросил Цукишима, оборачиваясь. Поймав его взгляд, Куроо чуть приподнял брови в гримасе удивления.

― Неужели я удостоился прямого взгляда? Боже, какая милость.

― Ты везунчик, ― хмыкнул Бокуто.

― Кроме шуток, ― серьезно начал Цукишима, ― вы не боитесь оставаться ночью в буше? Думаете, успеете до заката добраться до озер?

― А что тут страшного? ― с улыбкой уточнил Куроо. Кажется, опасения Цукишимы его забавляли.

― Динго, например.

― Это они нас боятся, а не мы их, ― покачал головой Куроо. ― И не переживай, мы успеем...

Окончание фразы потонуло в лошадином ржании и грохоте копыт ― Куроо перешел в галоп следом за Бокуто. Цукишима мысленно застонал, крепче вцепляясь связанными руками в гриву лошади. Если до этого ехать было неудобно, но вполне терпимо, то сейчас стало совсем ужасно. Похоже, Куроо испытывал такой же дискомфорт. Он вжался в Цукишиму, хотя казалось, куда уж ближе, вот только жаловаться совсем не хотелось ― чужие бедра были гораздо мягче жесткого седла.

Когда они добрались до скал, о которых говорил Дайшо, уже почти стемнело. Бокуто спешился и повел лошадь в поводу через ущелье, высматривая что-то по сторонам. Отбитая задница Цукишимы нещадно ныла ― он тоже был бы не прочь пройти пару миль пешком.

Заметив что-то в груде камней, Бокуто раскидал их в сторону и вытащил пару факелов. Выбив искру из кремня, зажег один и повел маленький отряд глубже в каньон.

Меж скал гуляло эхо их шагов и крики ночных птиц. Вдалеке завыла динго ― Цукишима передернул плечами.

― Боишься собак? ― прошептал Куроо, касаясь губами уха. Цукишима поежился и дернулся в сторону.

― Не люблю животных, ― процедил Цукишима.

― Я посторожу твою задницу, можешь быть спокоен, ― усмехнулся Куроо.

― Предпочту справиться сам, спасибо.

Отвлекшись на Куроо, Цукишима выпустил из вида Бокуто ― того нигде не было. Куроо же, как ни в чем не бывало, ехал дальше, пока в одной из скал сбоку не показалась темная арка пещеры ― отсветы факела Бокуто еще плясали на стенах в ней.

― Нашли, ― протянул Куроо и спрыгнул с коня. ― Береги голову, ― бросил он, не оборачиваясь, и они въехали под каменные своды.

Повеяло приятной прохладой, и только сейчас Цукишима почувствовал, как отступает жара дня.

Они двигались какое-то время в полной тишине, пока Бокуто не стал негромко насвистывать себе что-то под нос. Полумрак и неспешная поступь лошади Куроо убаюкивали, и Цукишима вскоре стал клевать носом, но пробудился от голоса Бокуто.

― Думаешь, мы прибыли сюда раньше?

― Надеюсь. Если они перевозили камни через узкие подземные тоннели к Дарам Матери, то у нас есть все шансы на перехват. Здесь особо не развернешься. На тот путь, что мы проделали через пустыню, под землей уйдет несколько дней, ― размышлял вслух Куроо.

― Хочешь сказать, что у нас в запасе может быть время? ― Бокуто усмехнулся, когда Куроо кивнул. ― Прекрасные новости.

Они уходили все дальше вглубь пещер. В какой-то момент своды стали нависать совсем низко, заставив Цукишиму едва ли не улечься животом на лошадь, но вскоре они расширились, а на стенах проступили влажные подтеки. Бокуто, идущий впереди, радостно присвистнул и ускорил шаг, Куроо за ним, и Цукишима пораженно замер.

Пламени факелов не хватало на всю пещеру ― она была огромной, но впереди где-то сверху меж сухих скалистых сводов пробивались лучи лунного света и тонули в черной как смола воде.

Здесь и там вырастали из земли и потолка сталагмиты, дорога тут исчезала, петляла вокруг естественных бассейнов, и Цукишима поспешил спуститься на землю. Куроо дернулся, развернувшись и, кажется, в странном порыве помочь Цукишиме, но тот уже стоял на твердой почве и неловко замер, глядя на Куроо и будто ожидая, что он скажет.

Но Куроо отвернулся, как ни в чем не бывало и провел лошадь чуть дальше, привязывая к одному из сталагмитов.

Он вел себя все так же ― как бандит и придурок, но во взгляде что-то неуловимо поменялось, и Цукишима не знал, в лучшую или худшую сторону. Вместо бессмысленных размышлений, он подошел к краю одного из природных бассейнов и опустился на колени. Погрузить руки в прозрачную прохладную воду было невообразимо приятно, но еще лучше ― умыться. Цукишима бы сейчас не отказался нырнуть в озеро с головой.

За плеском воды он не заметил нависшего у себя за спиной Бокуто. Факел, оставленный между ближайших камней, осветил его отражение в воде, движение.

Цукишима обернулся, замечая в руках нож и инстинктивно дернулся, упал на спину и выставил руки перед собой.

Бокуто замер и вдруг расхохотался, опуская нож.

― Какой пугливый, ― он присел на корточки, поглаживая лезвие пальцами.

― Я второй день в плену у двух непредсказуемых бандитов, ― медленно проговорил Цукишима, восстанавливая дыхание. ― Ночью меня приглашают в постель, днем тащат по пустыне на веревке. Думаю, мой страх вполне объясним.

― Ты же сказал, что не боишься, ― Бокуто стал на колено между ног Цукишимы и требовательно протянул ладонь.

― Так и есть, ― Цукишима протянул связанные руки и смолк, наблюдая, как Бокуто избавляет его от веревок, задерживает ладони на запястьях и гладит большими пальцами красные саднящие следы.

Забрать сейчас руки и отмахнуться было очень просто. Но лишь в теории. В действительности тело Цукишимы потяжелело и он безвольно наблюдал за странным проявлением нежности, нет, позволял Бокуто это делать.

― Что ж, бейлиф, надеюсь, ты нас за это простишь, ― шепнул он, подавшись вдруг вперед.

Цукишима почувствовал, как собственные мышцы напрягаются, предают и тянут его к Бокуто. Но зачем?..

Он уже почти коснулся чужого лица, губ, ощутил тепло, когда позади Бокуто раздался всплеск. Оба вздрогнули и обернулись на Куроо, нырнувшего в соседний бассейн.

― Давно хотел это сделать, ― блаженно застонал он, показывая над поверхностью голову с голыми плечами.

Черные волосы налипли на лоб и он провел несколько раз по ним, убирая назад. Цукишима, кажется, впервые видел его с полностью открытым лицом, что произвело на него совершенно неожиданный эффект.

― Вот горячий говнюк, ― Бокуто прозвучал как-то слишком уж довольно, затем выпрямился, возвращая нож обратно в сапог. ― Хей-хей! ― Уже громче позвал он. ― Подожди меня.

Цукишима заставил себя медленно вдохнуть и выдохнуть, но вставать не торопился. Он неспешно потирал запястья и наблюдал, как Бокуто раздевается, стягивает рубашку, развязывает шнуровку на штанах и без всякого стыда избавляется от остатков одежды.

Цукишима скрипнул зубами, вспоминая как этот самый тяжелый член вчера терся между его ягодиц, и понял, что в озере плавать с Бокуто и Куроо точно не будет. Ни за что. К черту.

Он поднялся и подошел ближе, где на берегу была разбросана одежда, оружие, длинную винтовку Куроо. Беспечные идиоты.

Лишь заметив на себе внимательный взгляд Бокуто, как тогда, с утра у Дайшо, Цукишима отвернулся и стал разуваться. Закатав штанины, он сел и свесил ноги, жмурясь от того, как приятная прохлада обволакивает кожу. В паху горело, тело просило разрядки, но сдаваться Цукишима не собирался.

Бокуто усмехнулся и погрузился под воду. На вид там было не так уж и глубоко, и Цукишима понял, что если продолжит с той же силой стискивать челюсти, то останется без зубов очень быстро.

― И что же ты не присоединяешься к нам? ― Куроо подплыл, ухватил Цукишиму за стопу и слегка стиснул в пальцах.

Цукишима потянул ногу на себя, сгибая в колене и поднимая над поверхностью. Куроо удобно разместился в опасной близости от его паха и оперся локтем о бедро, отчего захотелось шумно выдохнуть и отклониться.

― Отпусти, ― негромко с угрозой проговорил Цукишима.

Сквозь одежду он чувствовал прохладу чужого тела, так нужную сейчас больше, чем жар.

― Нет, ― просто ответил Куроо, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Цукишимы.

Он потянул Цукишиму за ногу и уложил его колено себе на плечо.

― Вчера я узнал много любопытного о тебе, бейлиф. Теперь вот думаю, что мне делать с этой информацией.

Все усилия уходили на то, чтобы не оттолкнуть Куроо и не разорвать с ним зрительный контакт.

― А еще ты узнал про опалы, больше мне сказать нечего. Прибереги свои пытки для другого наивного идиота.

Куроо ухмыльнулся и придвинулся еще ближе, скользнул влажной рукой выше бедра и уложил ладонь ему на пах, довольно поднял бровь.

― Сколько греха. Напыщенная Англий не выдержала?

― Сколько пафоса. Как Австралия еще держится? ― парировал Цукишима и по слогам добавил: ― Убери руки.

― Или что? Ты чего-то боишься? ― Куроо склонился к паху и медленно поцеловал то место, где только что лежала его ладонь.

Цукишима медленно выдохнул и взвел курок, упирая дуло револьвера Куроо в макушку.

Плеск воды, где плавал Бокуто, прекратился, как и все движения Куроо. Оба напряженно замерли. Затем медленно и осторожно Куроо начал поднимать голову, чтобы посмотреть Цукишиме в глаза. Позволить ему это сделать было ошибкой. Пляшущие тени на миг открыли лицо Куроо и Цукишима различил голубые искорки в правом глазу. Гребанная магия. Сложно было устоять перед тем, чтобы не провести дулом по чужим волосам, возвращая прядь на лоб Куроо. И Цукишима не стал. Лучше, чем сексуальная разрядка, могло быть только лицо Куроо в этот момент: застывшее, опасное, с хорошо скрытым страхом где-то в глубине разноцветных глаз.

― Ты все-таки его забрал, ― спокойно произнес Бокуто, и в его голосе Цукишима уловил едва заметное разочарование. ― Револьвер Дайшо.

― Черт бы тебя побрал, ― прошипел Куроо, все так же забавно замерший между ног Цукишимы.

Цукишима ухмыльнулся и надавил коленом на его плечо, заставляя опуститься по шею в воду.

― Сейчас мы установим несколько правил, ― самодовольно произнес Цукишима, чувствуя как удовольствие от контроля над Куроо прокатывается по телу мурашками.

― Черта с два, ― прорычал Бокуто, не двигаясь с места.

― Заткнись, ― беззлобно скомандовал Цукишима.

― Мы могли убить тебя, ― оскалился Куроо, ― уже трижды.

Цукишима качнул коленом, заставив Куроо хлебнуть воды.

― Как и я. Но я вот знаю, почему еще жив. А вы?

Бокуто с Куроо смолкли. Они внимательно следили за каждым движением Цукишимы, и тот мог поспорить, что за все время впервые видит у Бокуто такой серьезный и опасный взгляд. Пламя факелов отбрасывало тени, и те плясали на стенах, огонек мерцал в ярких, как опалы, глазах Бокуто. Куроо же напротив, утопал в тени Цукишимы. Еще немного и это сведет его с ума.

― Если ты сделаешь… хоть что-то, Бокуто спустит с тебя шкуру живьем, ― дыхание Куроо участилось, по губам пронеслась короткая сумасшедшая ухмылка. 

― Я знаю, ― спокойно сказал Цукишима.

― Какие правила? ― вдруг произнес Куроо.

Цукишима опустил на него глаза, притянул обратно коленом и сказал:

― Больше никаких веревок.

Куроо молчал, даже в лице не изменился, Цукишима глянул на Бокуто, который миллиметр за миллиметром приближался к ним, усмехнулся и проигнорировал этот отчаянный маневр.

Затем склонился к уху Куроо и, не сводя взгляда с Бокуто, добавил:

― Больше никаких игр со мной.

Реакции опять не последовало и Цукишима приподнял брови вопросительно:

― Кивните, если все понятно.

Бокуто ожил первым, усмехнулся. Куроо, казалось, будто язык проглотил, и было сложно сказать, о чем он думает в этот момент: об упершемся в шею дуле, о колене Цукишимы на плече или еще о чем-то.

― И еще, ― Цукишима свободной рукой потянул с шеи бинт. ― Ты извинишься за это, Куроо.

― О нет, ― вдруг прошипел Куроо. ― Первые два условия я еще понимаю. Но последнее ― слишком для меня.

Цукишима ухмыльнулся краем губ, провел дулом вниз по груди Куроо и медленно убрал в сторону револьвер.

― Придумай что-нибудь. Ты же смекалистый.

Едва оружие коснулось земли, Куроо ухватил Цукишиму за ворот и рванул, утягивая за собой.

Хотелось засмеяться от его почти детской ярости, но под водой это было затруднительно, а стоило ему вынырнуть, как Куроо впился своими губами в его, кусая, врезаясь с зубами, проглатывая смешки.

Бокуто оказался рядом в мгновение ока, запустил пальцы в волосы Цукишимы и потянул на себя и поцеловал, бесцеремонно отбирая у Куроо. В какой-то момент Цукишиме показалось, что его разорвут; лучшим решением казалось расслабиться, позволяя Бокуто содрать с себя мокрую одежду.

― Извиниться, значит, ― Куроо стиснул в пальцах челюсть Цукишимы, повернул лицо в сторону, открывая себе доступ к шее, и коснулся губами следа от кнута. Но уже гораздо нежнее.

Если бы не держащий его сзади Бокуто, Цукишима бы ушел под воду от внезапной ласки.

― Тише-тише, ― прошептал Бокуто на самое ухо. ― Мы только начали.

― И даже не думайте останавливаться, ― выдохнул Цукишима.

Бокуто уперся спиной в стену и развернул Цукишиму к себе лицом. Куроо прислонился грудью сзади, провел твердым членом между ягодиц Цукишимы, затем ладонью развел их в стороны и потер пальцем вход. Цукишима позволил себе закрыть глаза и прогнуться в пояснице, выставляя задницу. Хотелось вжаться в Бокуто и одновременно насадиться на пальцы Куроо, все тело горело от нетерпения, и то же самое он чувствовал и от этих двоих.

― Знаешь, а я посчитал, ― шепнул Бокуто ему на ухо. ― Сколько раз ты мог нас убить. И сейчас, ― он опустил руку вниз между ними и обхватил оба их члена широкой ладонью, ― я думал, ты это сделаешь.

Цукишима выдохнул, когда Бокуто прошелся большим пальцем по чувствительной головке, и застонал, когда Куроо протолкнул в него палец. Ему было плевать, кто кого сейчас использует и сколько это продлится. Все, что имело значение ― это влажные губы Куроо на его лопатке, и ласка там, где он давно в ней нуждался.

― Тш-ш, тише, остынь немного, ― пробормотал Бокуто, когда Цукишима теснее прижался к нему, поддаваясь напору Куроо.

― Давно у тебя никого не было? ― прошептал Куроо, касаясь губами мочки уха, осторожно двигая пальцем внутри.

― А давно я уже… здесь? Не помню.

Бокуто провел вверх по его руке, огладил плечо, легко массируя. Глаза Цукишимы были закрыты, но ему и не требовалось смотреть, чтобы знать, что они сейчас переговариваются между собой, обмениваясь одними лишь взглядами.

― Что ж, с некоторыми вещами тогда не стоит торопиться, верно? ― Куроо покрывал его шею почти невесомыми поцелуями, которых было слишком мало, чтобы утолить хотя бы часть голода.

― Черта с два, ― рыкнул Цукишима, подаваясь назад, насаживаясь глубже.

― О нет, ― Бокуто притянул его назад за талию, прижал к груди. ― Этот спор тебе точно не выиграть.

― Когда я буду трахать тебя, ― вкрадчиво начал Куроо, ― я не буду сдерживаться.

― Что ж, ― Цукишима сцепил зубы, приподнимая голову и глядя Бокуто в глаза, ― тогда этот раунд ты пропускаешь.

Бокуто только рассмеялся, когда Цукишима подхватил его под задницу; член прошелся по ложбинке между ягодиц, задев вход. Бокуто откинул голову назад, гладя шею и затылок Цукишимы.

― С ним можешь не нежничать, ― хмыкнул Куроо.

― И не собирался.

Цукишима растягивал Бокуто торопливыми, не слишком аккуратными движениями ― после всего пережитого за последние дни проявлять терпение и нежничать не было сил. Не то чтобы Бокуто возражал, лишь жмурился, закусывал губы и подавался навстречу, вцепившись одной рукой в уступ скалистой стены позади себя. Куроо же действовал все так же бережно и медленно, чем только разматывал клубок отнюдь не бесконечной выдержки Цукишимы.

― Лучше на берег, ― сказал вдруг Бокуто, тряхнув мокрыми волосами, ― не знаю, трахался ли ты в воде раньше, но лично мне не очень нравится. Не развернуться как следует.

Бокуто вылез на берег, подтянувшись на руках. Когда подплыл Цукишима, подал ему руку. От того, как раскачивался перед глазами тяжелый член, у Цукишимы слюна собралась под языком. Выбравшись из воды, он опустился на колени, придержав Бокуто за бедра, и взял в рот. Бокуто шумно выдохнул, Цукишима почувствовал, как дрогнули мышцы на его ногах; Куроо звонко присвистнул.

― Дорвался наконец, да?

Капли воды падали Цукишиме на плечи, затем Куроо опустился сбоку, оглаживая его Цукишимы. Его пристальный взгляд ощущался кожей, но Цукишиме было плевать. Взвесив на ладони тугую мошонку, он скользнул рукой между ног Бокуто и вставил сразу два пальца, не прекращая отсасывать.

― Можно к вам на вечеринку? ― Цукишима почувствовал теплое дыхание на своей щеке, Куроо провел языком дорожку от мочки уха до его растянутых губ и лизнул. Бокуто застонал, накрывая затылок Цукишимы ладонью и толкаясь глубже, быстрее. Куроо продолжал вылизывать его член, рот Цукишимы, горло, проводя кончиком языка по саднящим полосам от кнута. Внутри Бокуто был уже готов, растянут достаточно, чтобы принять его, но Цукишиме нравился этот контроль над чужим телом, власть, которую он имел над Бокуто, стоя перед ним на коленях.

― Если хочешь заставить меня кончить, то ты на верном пути, ― задыхаясь, проговорил Бокуто.

Цукишима с сожалением отстранился, смаргивая капли с ресниц. Куроо тут же завладел его ртом, жадно прижимая к себе.

― Хочу потом так же.

― Посмотрим на твое поведение.

Бокуто опустился на четвереньки, подставляя задницу, обернулся, нетерпеливо глядя через плечо. Цукишима подобрался ближе, стоять коленями на песке и мелких камнях было больно, но спасибо Куроо, заботливо бросившему им под ноги ворох одежды ― не разобрать, чьей.

Притянув Бокуто за бедра, Цукишима вошел, медленно проталкиваясь глубже. Знакомое наслаждение захватило с головой, затопило по самую макушку. Бокуто податливо двигался навстречу, встречая каждый его толчок, всем собой прося о большем. Куроо прижимался к спине Цукишиме, снова вставив в него пальцы, разминая и растягивая уже тремя. Когда подушечки прошлись по чувствительной точке, все тело Цукишимы скрутило судорогой, из горла вырвался громкий крик. Хватило пары резких, сорванных движений, чтобы кончить, сжимаясь вокруг давящих на простату пальцев. Куроо обхватил его поперек груди, прижался, горячо и мокро целуя в висок, бормоча на ухо какую-то чушь.

― В следующий раз я кончу в тебя, ― низко прорычал он, выплескиваясь на задницу Цукишимы.

― Может быть.

Бокуто перевернулся на спину, широко раскидав ноги, влажная грудь высоко вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания. Они с Куроо потянулись к нему одновременно, прижимаясь губами к основанию члена, облизывая. Бокуто прижал их теснее к себе и задвигал бедрами, быстро доведя себя до разрядки.

Цукишима слизывал с губ сперму, в голове шумело, по телу разлилась свинцовая тяжесть. Почувствовав прикосновение к щеке, он с трудом разлепил глаза.

― Знаешь, ― Куроо собирал с его лица брызги, ― ты ― нечто.

Бокуто согласно потрепал Цукишиму по волосам, прижимая к себе.

― Не хочется говорить такое, ― вздохнул он, ― но нас ждут дела.

Куроо повернул голову, утыкаясь подбородком чуть выше бедренной кости Бокуто, прикрыл глаза. Цукишима буквально видел, каких усилий ему стоит собраться.

― Идемте, ― сухо сказал он, первым поднимаясь на ноги.

Натягивать мокрую одежду было не самым приятным занятием, но после только что произошедшего Цукишима решил, что он способен еще какое-то время мириться с неудобствами, которые неизменно приносили ему эти двое.

Куроо подал им по факелу и протянул Цукишиме револьвер, задержав его в руке.

― Я доверяю тебе свой затылок, ― внимательный взгляд прожигал в Цукишиме дыру, ― не разочаруй.

― И ты меня.

Когда они двинулись вглубь тоннелей, для шуток не осталось места. Цукишима отчетливо понимал, что потраченное ими впустую время может сыграть решающую роль в успехе всего предприятия. Хотя… это ведь Бокуто и Куроо гонялись за опалами, верно? Но за чем тогда гонялся сам Цукишима?

Капающая со сводов пещеры вода то и дело падала на лицо, попадала в пламя факела, заставляя его шипеть и искриться. Кое-где тоннели проходили так близко к поверхности, что через трещины пробивался лунный свет и свежий воздух. Куроо уверенно шел впереди, ориентируясь по карте, которую держал в руке, абсолютно бесшумный Бокуто шел следом. Цукишима завершал маленькую процессию, продвигающуюся в полном молчании. Поразительно, насколько быстро Бокуто и Куроо смогли взять себя в руки, будто ничего и не было. 

Когда за очередным поворотом тоннель пошел на расширение, а издали показались отблески огня, все трое, не сговариваясь, вытащили оружие. Куроо пригнулся ниже к земле, отбросил факел и сделал знак повторять за ним. Дальше они двигались почти наощупь и Цукишиме стоило больше трудов производить как можно меньше шума.

Расширившийся тоннель вышел в галерею, похожую на ту, в которой они были до этого. Островки суши выступали над гладью озер, повсюду торчали сталактиты и сталагмиты, словно ощеренные в оскале зубы. В дальнем краю пещеры на берегу раскинулся маленький лагерь, освещаемый тусклым светом единственного факела. Цукишима заметил силуэты нескольких людей и груды ящиков вокруг него ― несомненно, они нашли то, что искали.

Кто-то налетел на него в темноте и прежде, чем Цукишима успел испугаться, Бокуто зажал ему рот, прошептав на ухо:

― Они знают тебя?

Цукишима кивнул.

― Веди себя так, будто все в порядке. Проверь, есть ли у них оружие. Иди.

Рука исчезла и Цукишима почувствовал себя так, будто он один в этой темноте.

Крепче перехватив револьвер и приказав себе успокоиться, он направился вперед спокойным шагом.

― Эй, там, ― позвал он, подойдя ближе, ― не стрелять. Это Цукишима Кей, помощник шерифа.

Пламя факела взметнулось, кто-то подхватил его, выступая навстречу.

― Слава богу! Слава богу! ― человек бежал к нему, прихрамывая на одну ногу. ― Мы думали, что нас не найдут!

― Тот парень, которого вы отправили в церковь, передал мне ваше местоположение. ― Цукишима неуютно поежился, когда трое людей столпились вокруг него. ― Теперь все будет в порядке.

Цукишима от души надеялся, что Бокуто и Куроо не станут убивать этих бедолаг.

― А где сам шериф? ― вперед выступил седой старик, пламя факела высветило пустоту на месте его правой глазницы. ― Почему ты один?

― Мы рассредоточились по тоннелям, чтобы быстрее вас разыскать, ― спокойно ответил Цукишима. ― Нужно выдвигаться, чтобы встретиться с остальными. Что с камнями?

Цукишима договаривал фразу, уже понимая, что вокруг повисло странное молчание. Шахтеры переглянулись между собой.

― В чем дело? Нет времени, берите ящики и…

― Шериф-то и пошел бродить по округе? ― старик яростно нахмурился, его рот исказился, брызжа слюной. ― Чего б ему так поступать?

― Чтобы отыскать дар… ― вкрадчиво начал Цукишима, но был перебит новой волной взволнованных криков.

― Молодчик, да ты брешешь! ― заорал старик, надвигаясь на Цукишиму. ― Шерифу ли не знать об этом месте!? Ты кто такой, ну-ка говори! Ты не с шерифом!

― Я Цукишима Кей, бейлиф…

― Где твой значок!

А действительно, где?

Замешкавшись с ответом, Цукишима едва не пропустил момент, когда косматый одноглазый старик кинулся к нему, протягивая скрюченные руки к шее. Цукишима ловко увернулся, ударив старика в спину, но едва не встретился лицом с несущейся ему навстречу лопатой.

Под сводами пещеры выстрел прозвучал оглушающим громом, его эхо вторило воплям боли одного из шахтеров, упавшего на землю: в слабом свете факела Цукишима увидел, как он прижимает к себе простреленную руку.

― Хватит вопить, ― спокойно сказал Бокуто, появляясь из темноты. Дуло его револьвера смотрело точно в здоровый глаз кинувшегося на Цукишиму старика.

Куроо упер револьвер в затылок второму шахтеру, Цукишима, не растерявшись, взял на мушку того, что валялся на земле с простреленной рукой. Оставшиеся поодаль еще трое шахтеров молча подняли руки в воздух.

― Тц, навыков в переговорах у тебя ноль, ― вздохнул Куроо.

― Все было под контролем.

Цукишима бросил взгляд на пылающего гневом и ненавистью старика.

― Кусок говна, ― проскрежетал он, а затем плюнул под ноги Цукишимы, ― гори в аду, выродок!

― Показывайте груз, ― Бокуто схватил пленного за шкирку и толкнул вперед, ― и без глупостей.

Опалы были на месте. Цукишима пересчитал ― не хватало лишь одного ящика.

― Отлично, а теперь ставим все на тележку и тащим к выходу. Живо, ― Куроо нетерпеливо взмахнул оружием.

Шахтеры стояли, переглядываясь. Цукишима заставлял себя не вздрагивать под их взглядами, полными омерзения. Заставлял себя не думать о том, что делает.

― Быстро, ― прорычал Куроо, наставляя оружие на одного из людей.

― Не смей, ― Цукишима бросил на него короткий взгляд. ― Не вздумай никого убивать.

На миг показалось, что Куроо его сейчас ударит.

― Поговорим об этом позже, ― процедил он сквозь зубы.

― Если я прострелю еще пару рук, тащить груз станет тяжелее, но все равно придется, ― спокойно предупредил Бокуто.

Его слова подействовали лучше.

Водрузив ящики на салазки и связав между собой, шахтеры взялись за веревки и медленно потянули груз. Цукишима шел впереди с факелом, Бокуто и Куроо замыкали. Подобрав брошенные в тоннеле факелы, они поспешили обратным путем.

― Погоди, дам тебе карту, ― спохватился Куроо.

― Нет нужды, я прекрасно запомнил дорогу.

Тишина пещер нарушалась протяжным скрежетом салазок по камням, тяжелое дыхание измученных шахтеров перемежалось редкими стонами того, с простреленной рукой. Цукишима время от времени оглядывался, мысленно подгоняя рабочих: он был уверен, что люди шерифа и банка рыщут совсем рядом, а выстрел наверняка привлек внимание. Плохо, очень плохо.

― Вы подумали о том, как нам скрыться с такой тяжестью всего на двух лошадях?

― Об этом не беспокойся, Ямамото с ребятами должны уже ждать нас, ― ответил Бокуто.

― С чего такая уверенность? ― поразился Цукишима. ― Они же не знают…

И тут они услышали голоса.

Тоннель расходился в разные стороны, путь наружу был справа, а вот с левой стороны доносились звуки шагов и отдаленных разговоров. По стенам заметались отблески пламени чужих факелов. Цукишима растерянно замер, пытаясь сообразить, что же делать: такой толпой им не скрыться в темноте, да и шахтеров вряд ли удастся заставить вести себя тихо.

Едва он об этом подумал, как одноглазый старик бросился в левый тоннель, крича во всю мочь.

― Эгей, шериф! Сюда! Мы здесь! Скорее!

― Старый говнюк, я тебя…

В воздухе просвистел кнут, пронесся, разметав волосы Цукишимы; удавка легла старику на шею, заставив захлебнуться криком и упасть на землю, хрипя и суча ногами. Шахтеры бросились кто куда, прикрывая головы руками.

― Нет! ― Цукишима бросился к Куроо, когда увидел, как тот целится старику в голову. Выстрел угодил в стену. Бокуто подступил к ним, не давая Куроо выместить раздражение на Цукишиме.

― Надо ухо…

― Эй, там! ― Цукишима замер, узнав голос Ойкавы.

Свет факелов и голоса были совсем рядом, еще секунда, и они схлестнутся с Ойкавой и его людьми на каком-то жалком клочке земли, и их открытая позиция на перепутье явно проигрывала.

― Еще раз выкинешь такое ― я точно сделаю тебе больно, ― прошипел Куроо.

Прежде чем Цукишима успел ответить, снова прозвучал выстрел, на этот раз со стороны тоннеля.

― Бросайте оружие немедленно! ― снова закричал Ойкава ― совсем, совсем рядом.

Цукишима вслед за Бокуто и Куроо бросился за ближайшее доступное укрытие.

― Именем закона…

― Засунь его себе в задницу! ― клацнув зубами, выкрикнул Куроо.

― Ах ты кусок…

Пальбу открыли внезапно, Цукишима не успел понять, кто выстрелил первым. Перестрелка, бессмысленная, заранее проигрышная для них, заставила замереть на месте. Цукишима в ужасе пытался сообразить, что же делать, как унести ноги из этой переделки.

― Бокуто! ― позвал он, когда его осенило. ― Сюда, ко мне, живо!

К счастью, Бокуто послушался без разговоров. Выпустив еще одну пулю в сторону копошившихся за поворотом тоннеля людей, он перекатился по земле и ловко отскочил к камню, за которым прятался Цукишима.

― Есть идея, бейлиф?

― Да, ― кивнул Цукишима, рванув за горло свою рубашку и мазанув по щеке пригоршней песка, смешанного с плевком. ― Ударь меня по лицу.

Бокуто сначала удивленно уставился на него, а затем понимающе хмыкнул.

И залепил такую пощечину, что у Цукишимы голова с силой мотнулась в сторону, а из лопнувшей губы потекла кровь.

― Извинюсь позже, ― шепнул Бокуто, торопливо наматывая на руки Цукишимы короткую веревку. ― Ойкава! ― заорал он, не отрываясь от занятия. ― У нас тут бейлиф, и если ты не прекратишь огонь сейчас же, я вышибу ему мозги прямо на эти опалы!

Пальба прекратилась. За бешеным стуком своего сердца Цукишима расслышал испуганное: «Цукки!».

О нет, только не Ямагучи.

― Цукишима, ты здесь? ― напряженно позвал Ойкава.

― Прошу, не стреляйте, он убьет меня! ― крикнул Цукишима, не отрывая напряженного взгляда от Бокуто.

Бокуто, в свою очередь, улыбался.

― Это я вам гарантирую, ― подтвердил он.

― Ну и что будем делать? ― судя по выражению лица Куроо, он явно собирался использовать Цукишиму, чтобы изменить ситуацию в лучшую для них сторону.

Ойкава с Ямагучи молчали. Цукишима знал: ни тот, ни другой дураками не являлись, наверняка сейчас просчитывали возможные варианты развития событий. Но любая их стратегия разбивалась о заложника. Цукишима скрипнул зубами, не понимая, зачем вообще это делает. Из-за случайного секса или обиды на родную страну сейчас мог пострадать его друг. Бокуто бесцеремонно обхватил его крепкой рукой за шею и, зажав в локте, вздернул на ноги.

― Нежнее нельзя? ― сдавленно прошипел Цукишима.

― Заткнись, детка, ты заложник, не забыл?

Куроо усмехнулся и призывно свистнул, перезаряжая винтовку.

― У нас тут целенький бейлиф, и я с огромным удовольствием готов проделать в его красивом молодом теле несколько лишних отверстий.

― Не смей! ― сразу раздался встревоженный голос Ямагучи.

Цукишима мысленно выругался словами, которых обычно никогда бы себе не позволил. Ямагучи в опасности. Ойкава в опасности. Из-за каких-то камней? Нет, из-за самого Цукишимы.

Куроо рассмеялся, отчего захотелось его пнуть по ноге, благо Цукишима дотягивался.

― Слушайте сюда, ― громко заявил Куроо, ― сейчас вы оба выйдете с поднятыми руками и сдадите нам свое оружие. Медленно и осторожно. Один неверный шаг, и вашему бейлифу конец.

― Хорошо, ― раздался голос Ойкавы спустя несколько напряженных секунд.

― Люблю послушных, ― усмехнулся Куроо.

Бокуто сначала осторожно выглянул, затем поволок Цукишиму из укрытия, и одновременно с ними из своего угла показались Ойкава с Ямагучи.

Ямагучи был цел и невредим, за исключением сломанного носа. Ойкава выглядел как человек, скрывающий за агрессивной улыбкой злость на весь мир.

― Вам отсюда не выбраться, ― произнес он, ― вы окружены, и очень скоро вашей банде придет конец.

― А ты любишь поболтать, ― заметил Бокуто, приставляя Цукишиме теплое после выстрелов дуло револьвера к виску. ― Советую поменьше раскрывать рот.

Цукишима стиснул кулаки. Хоть дуло и было горячим, но, не таким, как ладонь Бокуто. Самое время думать о чужих руках, когда он меж двух огней, все тело Цукишимы внезапно скрутило, начиная с живота. Бокуто невообразимым образом почувствовал реакцию его тела.

― Да ты адреналиновый маньяк, ― прошептал он, прижавшись губами к уху Цукишимы. ― Плохой мальчик.

― Прекрати! Отойди от него! ― Ямагучи опять сорвался на отчаянный крик.

И Цукишима его прекрасно понимал. Для Ямагучи все это выглядело как домогательство, грязное, мерзкое, а сам он был бессилен что-либо изменить. Черт возьми! Цукишима отстранился от Бокуто, насколько мог, и старался не смотреть на Ямагучи. Никогда еще он не видел у друга такой ярости во взгляде.

Бокуто беззлобно рассмеялся, пока Куроо, удостоверившись, что кроме них в коридорах никого не было, выходил из своего укрытия. Перепуганные стрельбой, шахтеры, видимо, бросились к выходу ― Цукишима никак не мог определиться, на руку им это или нет. С одной стороны, никто не раскроет Ойкаве и Ямагучи заговор, в который Цукишима вступил с Бокуто и Куроо, с другой же… шансы уйти из пещер с опалами начинали стремительно таять.

― Что тут у нас? ― пропел Куроо, приближаясь к Ямагучи с Ойкавой и забирая револьверы из их поднятых рук. ― А я тебя помню, ― он зашел за спину Ямагучи и стал ощупывать его на наличие запасного оружия.

Цукишима заметил, как Ямагучи стиснул зубы, когда ладони Куроо прошлись по его бокам и бедрам, и мысленно пообещал наказать Куроо за это самым жестоким способом.

― Значит, вам все-таки не плевать на вашего бейлифа, ― Куроо перешел на Ойкаву, у которого на лице застыла кровожадная маска, ― Цукки, тебе, должно быть, это льстит?

Цукишима заставил себя проглотить ответную реплику.

― Видите ли, ― продолжал Куроо, вытаскивая у Ойкавы из сапога нож, ― бейлиф так переживал, что никому не нужен, что бесполезен для нас. Но посмотрите-ка, вот вы тут, беспомощны и безоружны, и ведь так спешили ему на выручку.

Куроо выпрямился, подбросил в воздух нож Ойкавы, взвесил на ладони и спрятал в свой сапог.

Ямагучи перевел взгляд с Куроо на Цукишиму, видимо, гадая, блефовал он или действительно так думал. Но смотреть на него сейчас было слишком мучительно для совести.

― Как носик? Цел? ― Куроо потянулся к лицу Ямагучи, пока Цукишима гадал, зачем он медлит и тянет время, ведь на счету каждая секунда. Без помощи шахтеров тащить тяжелые ящики к выходу придется им самим, а люди Ушиджимы уже совсем близко.

За своими размышлениями Цукишима пропустил момент, когда Ямагучи резко отстранился, не давая себя коснуться, и отбил руку Куроо.

― А он отчаянный, ― напряженно произнес Бокуто.

Едва Куроо замахнулся для ответного удара, как по пещере прокатились сразу два крика:

― Не трогай его!

Цукишима ошарашенно посмотрел на Ойкаву, который удержал руку Куроо, но тут же отпустил и поднял вверх обе ладони.

― Давай без этого, ― казалось, Ойкаве с трутом давалось каждое слово. Видно было, что он прикладывал неимоверные усилия, чтобы оставаться как можно более хладнокровным в этой ситуации.

Цукишима знал, как дерется Куроо ― беспощадно, жестко. А еще видел, что он, как и Ойкава, сдерживался из последних сил. Неужели из-за Цукишимы? Ойкава выглядел напряженным, он достаточно много знал о Куроо, чтобы желание прибить его прямо на месте одержало верх.

Ойкава не сводил напряженного взгляда с Куроо, ждал ответного удара, и…

«Черт возьми, Куроо, не сдерживайся, или все это будет бессмысленно».

Куроо ухватил Ойкаву и Ямагучи за одежду и одним мощным рывком опустил на колени, и Цукишиме показалось, что до этого он не испытывал столь смешанных чувств. Ямагучи от рывка едва не упал на четвереньки, Ойкава тут же выпрямился, продолжая сверлить взглядом Куроо. У Цукишимы появилось нехорошее предчувствие, когда он услышал за спиной шорох.

Бокуто резко обернулся вместе с ним, но тут же расслабился при виде высокого мужчины во главе небольшой группы.

― Ямамото, наконец-то, черт возьми, где вас носило, ― бросил им Куроо, в голосе отчетливо послышалось облегчение.

― Да я смотрю, вы и без нас прекрасно справились, ― Ямамото вышел вперед, освещая присутствующих светом своего факела. Его нахмуренный взгляд на миг задержался на Цукишиме, но, после едва различимого движения Бокуто, скользнул дальше.

― Вакатоши будет здесь с минуты на минуту, и тогда вам будет уже не до обмена любезностями, ― произнес Ойкава злорадно.

Ямамото глянул на него.

― Еще пленники? ― спросил он, кивая на них с Ямагучи.

― О нет, троих мы не потянем, одного еще возьмем на случай встречи с Вакатоши, ― повторил Куроо с интонацией Ойкавы. ― Это… кстати, а вы кто? ― Вдруг спросил Куроо. Цукишима мысленно закатил глаза.

Ямамото подошел ближе.

― Да какая разница, выбирайте скорее одного, стреляйте второго и поехали.

Цукишима, по-прежнему не отлипая от Бокуто, почувствовал, как он подал знак своим людям, и те засуетились, стали грузить ящики на тележку.

― Наш бейлиф большой противник убийств, так что, думаю, одного оставим здесь, пусть сообщит Вакатоши хорошие новости, ― ухмыльнулся Куроо и обернулся на все еще стоящих на коленях пленников. ― Кто из вас очень хочет поехать с нами?

― Я, ― тут же ответил Ямагучи и вперился взглядом в Куроо.

― Нет! ― вырвалось у Цукишимы.

― А мне он нравится, ― одобрительно кивнул Ямамото, поднося факел ближе к лицу Ямагучи. ― Храбрый такой.

― Даже не думайте, ― вмешался Ойкава. ― Возьмите меня.

Куроо присел на корточки, попеременно глядя то на одного, то на другого.

― Что у нас тут, любовнички? ― мерзко растягивая слова, спросил он. Порой Цукишима гадал, является ли поведение Куроо способом выводить окружающих из себя, или он и в самом деле… вот такой.

― Пошел к черту, ― выругался Ямагучи, ― мы не какие-то варвары вроде…

― Точно, ― хохотнул Бокуто и зарылся носом во все еще влажные волосы на затылке Цукишимы, как будто специально провоцируя Ямагучи.

Ямагучи зарделся, сжимая и разжимая кулаки бессильно. Ох, знал бы он...

― Как же теперь выбрать? ― нараспев проговорил Куроо, крутя кольт на пальце.

― Возьмите меня, ― повторил Ямагучи.

― Я важнее, ― вдруг произнес Ойкава. ― Ближе к шерифу и ценнее как пленник, к тому же, являюсь доверенным лицом Банка Англии здесь, в Австралии.

Куроо одобрительно кивнул и посмотрел на Ямагучи.

― А ты чем похвастаешься?

― Я… ― Ямагучи осекся, бросил на Ойкаву рассерженный взгляд. ― Я тоже…

― Важен? ― заботливо-издевательски помог ему Куроо. ― Никто не сомневается. Но, видишь ли, бейлиф против твоей поездки с нами, как и твой нахохленный дружок. Ты уж прости.

Он выпрямился, разминая ноги, и по его кивку Ямагучи с Ойкавой принялись связывать ребята Ямамото. Но лишь Ойкаву вздернули на ноги и поволокли к сундукам. Он послушно шел, а Ямагучи в отчаянии смотрел ему вслед, то и дело соскальзывая взглядом на Цукишиму.

Хотелось что-то сказать, сделать, чтобы ободрить его. Но он был рад, что Куроо оставил Ямагучи, и сделал вторую мысленную заметку смягчить наказание для Куроо за это.

― Все готово, можем идти. Отсюда до ближайшего выхода почти полчаса, ― сказал Ямамото, ― и там нас могут ждать люди Ушиджимы.

― Теперь мы будем называть его Вакатоши, ― Куроо удостоверился, что Ямагучи связали, отошел и воткнул нож Ойкавы метрах в десяти от него. ― Эй, Веснушка, побежишь, как только мы свалим. Шевельнешься сейчас ― и мы убьем одного из твоих драгоценных друзей.

Ямагучи с завязанным ртом лишь зло уставился на Куроо.

― Ямагучи, ― Цукишима заставил его отвлечься от Куроо. ― Все будет хорошо. Верь мне.

В свой кивок он постарался вложить как можно больше уверенности, дать Ямагучи понять, что все под контролем, пусть и казалось, что далеко не так. И Ямагучи едва заметно кивнул, нет, моргнул в ответ. Затем перевел взгляд на Ойкаву, молчаливо выказывая свое беспокойство.

Бокуто наконец отлип от Цукишимы и легко подтолкнул его к ящикам, где в окружении бандитов стоял Ойкава со связанными за спиной руками. Те негромко шутили и, судя по всему, издевались над ним. Да уж, вспоминая первую встречу с Бокуто и Куроо, Цукишима не сомневался, что над ним именно издевались.

Черт, Ойкава этого не заслужил.

― А смазливый какой, ― проговорил кто-то. ― Небось в реальной драке никогда не получал.

― Выдвигаемся, ― не обращая внимания на болтовню, скомандовал Куроо.

Ойкава получил толчок под лопатки и, дернув плечом, послушно пошел.

― Не завидуй, ― хмыкнул он в ответ на издевку.

― Это поправимо, ― вмешался Ямамото и ловко извлек нож откуда-то из рукава.

Ойкава лишь закатил глаза, таким образом выказывая свое мнение о чужой угрозе.

Цукишима еще раз обернулся на Ямагучи, который остался один в темноте, свет факелов почти его не выхватывал, но Цукишима знал, что он найдет выход из положения.

― А ведь я обещал, что больше никаких веревок, ― Бокуто ухватился за связанные запястья Цукишимы и ловко распустил узлы. ― Получается, я нарушил свое слово, придется меня наказать, бейлиф.

Цукишима потер разбухшую от его удара губу и глянул на спину идущего впереди Ойкавы.

― Я об этом позабочусь.

Куроо бросил на них недовольный взгляд, но комментировать не стал.

Голоса идущей впереди компании стали тише, но смешки и тычки от тех, кто не волок салазки по рельсам, не прекращались.

― Больше уважения нашему пленнику, ― окликнул их Бокуто.

― Может, и ему руки развязать или этот теперь особенный? ― вкрадчиво поинтересовался один из ребят, кивая на Цукишиму.

Равнозначно тому, как Цукишима был готов терпеть треп Бокуто и Куроо, он был не готов терпеть то же самое от компании.

― Этот особенный, Коноха, ― отшутился Куроо, хитро ухмыляясь и обняв Цукишиму за шею.

― Прекращай, ― негромко попросил Цукишима, слишком поздно замечая неестественную тишину от Ойкавы.

Даже со спины было видно, как он напряжен. Свет от пламени факела играл и терялся в его волосах, казалось, коснись Ойкавы сейчас ― кто угодно, что угодно ― и он вспыхнет в прямом и переносном смысле. К несчастью, именно это и произошло.

Ямамото отзеркалил движение Куроо и положил Ойкаве руку на плечи.

― Так может, и этого сделаем «особенным»?..

Он едва успел договорить, как Ойкава вскинулся и резким рывком в сторону впечатал Ямамото спиной в салазки. Цукишима замер, еще никогда до этого не видев, как дерется Ойкава. Ловко и продуманно, и в то же время зверски и отчаянно. Никто ничего не успел сообразить, когда Ойкава со всей силы пнул ошалевшего Ямамото в колено, наступил на ногу и ударил лбом в лицо. Даже со связанными руками, даже в меньшинстве, он представлял серьезную опасность.

Цукишима смотрел на это, пораженный непониманием. Зачем? Почему он не сдержался? Что стало…

Все произошло слишком быстро, остальные ребята не успели даже подойти к ним, как в воздухе просвистел кнут и Ойкаву, как самого Цукишиму еще раньше, опрокинуло на спину. Он захрипел и жадно глотнул воздух, связанные за спиной руки не позволили сорвать с шеи кнут Куроо. Ойкава выгнулся, но перевернуться на живот не успел. Ямамото наверняка воспринял это как шанс отомстить, зарычал и налетел сверху, садясь Ойкаве на грудь и ударив по лицу кулаком.

― Стой! ― Цукишима бросился вперед, но Куроо его опередил.

Ловко сдернул кнут с шеи Ойкавы и хлестнул Ямамото по руке.

― Да какого хрена?! ― зло крикнул Ямамото. ― Он бросился на меня!

Ойкава, тяжело дыша под весом сидящего на его груди Ямамото, повернул голову и посмотрел на Цукишиму. На скуле проступала ссадина, как и на шее, и Цукишима, стиснув зубы, подошел к нему.

Ойкава этого не заслужил, но еще хуже было от мысли, что на его месте сейчас мог быть Ямагучи.

― Больше уважения, ― грозно повторил Бокуто, пока Куроо отпихивал Ямамото в сторону. ― Или ты не слышал?

Ойкава вставать не спешил, не сводил взгляда с Цукишимы.

― Ты теперь с ними, ― произнес он, стиснув челюсти, и все же сел с трудом.

― Нет, ― вырвалось у Цукишимы, сзади послышался смешок Бокуто.

― Ты гребанный предатель, ― Ойкава не поверил ему ни на йоту, смотрел, как на врага. ― Ну и? ― Ойкава сплюнул собравшуюся во рту кровь со слюной, харчок совсем немного не долетел до ботинок Цукишимы. ― Почем нынче помощник шерифа?

Он отвернулся и утер рот плечом.

― У нас нет больше времени на вашу драму, ― Куроо выпрямился, бросил злой, подавляющий взгляд на Ямамото и кивнул ребятам, чтобы продолжали путь.

― Вставай, ― Бокуто ухватил Ойкаву за шиворот и вздернул на ноги с такой легкостью, будто тот ничего не весил.

Ойкава рванулся от него, но Куроо удержал за плечо.

― Все-то ты знаешь, может мы твоего бейлифа…

― Пошел к черту!

Ойкава усмехнулся, зло и отчаянно, Цукишима узнал себя два дня назад и понял: так выглядит человек, который не думает, что выберется из переделки живым. Черт. Черт. Он не мог допустить утечки информации от Ойкавы. Но и избавиться от него тоже не мог. Цукишима даже не решил, что вообще делать дальше, а Ойкава, будто с неба свалившийся, напомнил, что решать придется и очень скоро.

― Смотри-ка, один раз предали и уже обиделся, ― хмыкнул Куроо.

― Глупый маленький щенок, на что ты надеешься? ― Прошипел Ойкава Цукишиме. ― Очень скоро они наиграются и выбросят твой труп в ближайшую канаву.

― Как страшно, ― вставил Куроо.

Цукишима молчал, изо всех сил стараясь не дать словам Ойкавы до себя добраться. Сомнения набросились внезапно, как голодные мыши на зерно, и стали отчаянно его грызть. Бокуто молча положил руку на плечо Цукишимы и все стихло. Как по волшебству.

― А вас… ― продолжал Ойкава, будто и не заметив этой внутренней борьбы по лицу Цукишимы. ― Вас Вакатоши повесит лично, а я намылю веревки. И, стоя на эшафоте, вы поймете, что все это того не стоило.

Куроо рванул Ойкаву за рубашку, послышался треск ткани, но сам Ойкава устоял. Куроо быстро перемотал оторванный кусок и завязал Ойкаве рот. Тот почти не сопротивлялся, зло прикусил ткань зубами и по-прежнему не сводил глаз с Цукишимы.

― А то, что делаешь ты ― оно стоит того? ― впервые за пару дней Куроо показался Цукишиме слишком спойкойным, уверенным.

Ойкава развернулся к нему, сверкая взглядом. Цукишима выпрямился и первым пошел дальше по коридору. Бокуто уже давно убрал руку с его плеча, но тепло все еще как будто было с ним.

Продвигались быстро, путь до выхода должен был занять меньше времени, чем Цукишима рассчитывал изначально. В конце концов, здоровые лбы из людей Бокуто и Куроо справлялись с тяжелым грузом куда лучше, чем изможденные шахтеры. Вскоре они достигли той галереи, с которой начинался их сегодняшний путь в пещерах. Воспоминания о произошедшем всего каких-то пару часов назад подлили масла в огонь сомнений Цукишимы ― что в конце концов он творит? Близость с Бокуто и Куроо была ошибкой. Помощь им была ошибкой. Все происходящее ― ошибка.

Или все-таки это его способ выжить? Цукишима запутался и отчаянно нуждался хоть в какой-то подсказке.

Снаружи пещеры было ненамного светлее, чем внутри. Ночное небо зажглось мириадами звезд. В полумраке Цукишима разглядел множество хорошо вооруженных и пребывающих настороже людей и повозку, запряженную парой лошадей.

― Что за клячи? ― проворчал Куроо, проходя мимо них. ― Украли у какого-то вшивого пастуха?

― Иди ты в жопу, ― огрызнулся все еще не успевший успокоиться Ямамото. ― Парни, грузите, живо, и в путь!

Собственный жеребец Куроо, на котором Цукишима уже имел возможность прокатиться дважды, нетерпеливо водил мордой, а стриженная грива топорщилась вверх, напоминая кавардак на голове хозяина.

― Цукки, ― Куроо поманил его жестом, глядя при этом на Бокуто, ― позаботишься о пленнике, хорошо?

― Идет, ― кивнул Бокуто, подводя Ойкаву к своему коню. Пегий, с вплетенными в гриву перьями, бусинами и какими-то амулетами с другого конца земли, он сильно отличался от коня Куроо.

Запрыгнув в седло, Бокуто уже знакомым Цукишиме образом перекинул не сопротивлявшегося Ойкаву через свои колени.

― Ты едешь со мной, и на этот раз без возражений, пожалуйста, ― Куроо поправил сбрую, бросив на Цукишиму короткий взгляд.

― Возможно, в это трудно поверить, но я умею ездить верхом.

Куроо на подначку не отреагировал, позволил Цукишиме забраться в седло первым и сам залез следом.

― Я нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь, но сейчас тебе лучше быть со мной, ― серьезно сказал он. ― Если, конечно, не хочешь получить случайную или нет пулю.

― О да, в тебя ведь стрелять никому не придет в голову.

― Но если будешь один, никто не прикроет тебя своим телом, ― усмехнулся Куроо. ― Шевелись, нет времени на эти игры.

Оглянувшись на заканчивающих погрузку людей, Цукишима задал себе вопрос, кого ему стоит опасаться больше: их, открыто насмехающихся над Цукишимой, или же Куроо, который пытался дать понять, что не собирается причинять Цукишиме вред.

Особого выбора у него в любом случае не было.

Цукишима позволил Куроо знакомым образом прижать себя к груди и взялся за луку седла. Не медля, Куроо направил животное вперед бодрой рысцой .

― Разве вы не собираетесь двигаться все вместе? На случай встречи с Ушиджимой? ― удивленно спросил Цукишима через плечо.

― Я всегда наблюдаю со стороны, чтобы знать, когда следует вмешаться.

Они быстро оставили позади людей и повозку с опалами, Бокуто с Ойкавой, и Ямагучи, который сейчас пытался найти выход из черных недр пещеры.

Выбрав уходящую в горку тропу, незаметную, если не искать, Куроо поднялся на уступ каньона, через который предстояло выезжать основной группе. С этой высоты Цукишима заметил парящего над каньоном коршуна.

― Вот как Ямамото и его люди нашли дорогу? ― догадался он. Куроо лишь кивнул.

Цукишима обвел взглядом долину и заметил россыпь движущихся огней. Черт, вероятно Ойкава и Ямагучи были не одни, а как только наткнулись на них в пещерах, отправили весточку остальным.

― Куроо, ― настороженно позвал Цукишима. ― Это люди Ушиджимы. Вы не успеете.

Куроо проследил его взгляд и ощутимо напрягся.

― Решили закупорить выход из каньона. Стычки не избежать.

― Нам не уйти отсюда с опалами.

― Ну почему же. Если перебьем всех людей шерифа…

― Куроо, ― Цукишима обернулся через плечо, вглядываясь в его лицо. ― Высока вероятность, что здесь перебьют всех твоих людей. Твоих и Бокуто. Как и вас самих.

― Неужели ты о нас беспокоишься? ― почти мягко спросил Куроо, наклоняясь к нему.

― Опасность будет грозить и мне, так что…

― Ну конечно, бейлиф ведь печется только о своей шкуре, ― кивнул Куроо, криво улыбаясь.

― Как ты и говорил, времени на игры нет, ― раздраженно выдохнул Цукишима.

Куроо отстранился и заложив два пальца в рот свистнул, так громко, что Цукишима поежился. Внизу послышались крики, готовый выступать отряд пришел в движение, рассыпаясь в стороны. Куроо пустил коня вдоль каньона, наблюдая за перегруппировкой сил.

― У нас есть маленькое преимущество. Мы можем зажать людей Ушиджимы в каньоне и засыпать градом свинца. Посмотрим, как им понравится такое.

Значит, все-таки кровь.

Цукишима вытянул из-за пояса револьвер Дайшо и взвел курок.

― Я думал, ты продолжаешь изображать из себя жертву.

― Я и продолжаю, но в случае чего хочу иметь возможность защитить себя.

― Если вздумаешь переметнуться во время боя или стрелять по моим людям ― я тебе не завидую, ― предупредил Куроо.

Цукишима извернулся в седле и снова глянул на него: между бровей залегла глубокая моршинка, рот сжался в жесткую линию. Куроо явно не привык доверять людям. Как и сам Цукишима. Наклонившись чуть ближе, Куроо вдруг коротко поцеловал его в губы, скользнув рукой по талии и крепче прижимая к себе. Это было так неожиданно и мягко, что Цукишима на миг растерялся.

― На удачу, ― шепнул Куроо.

Рядом раздался топот копыт, несколько всадников приблизились к ним и рассредоточились по краю каньона, такое же движение Цукишима разглядел и на противоположной стороне. Люди Ушиджимы приближались к пещерам, свет факелов в их руках уже позволял разглядеть лица. Тех, кто был наверху, скрывала ночная тьма, а вот люди в каньоне были у них как на ладони. Пока Ушиджима, будто почувствовав что-то, не подал знак отбросить факелы в стороны. И вот тогда прозвучал первый выстрел, выбивший одного всадника из седла.

Пальба в темноте была не самым умным занятием, видно, подумав о том же, Куроо отвел лошадь чуть дальше от края. И, возможно, именно это дало им возможность услышать всадников, приближающихся со спины.

― Это тиски! ― коротко вскрикнул он и снова засвистел, на этот раз дважды, и тут же пришпорил коня.

― Что мы делаем? ― спросил Цукишима, крепче сжимая оружие.

― Уносим ноги подальше отсюда.

― Это Куроо! ― раздался веселый крик за спиной, Цукишима узнал голос Терушимы.

― Это еще кто, ― недовольно прошипел Куроо, пригибаясь ниже и заставляя Цукишиму почти прижаться к шее лошади.

― Охотники за головами. По ваши с Бокуто души.

Куроо зарычал и грязно выругался, сильнее пришпоривая коня.

Возможность уйти от погони у них была невелика, особенно вдвоем на одной лошади. Если Терушима был в сопровождении Бобаты, то шансов и вовсе не было. Хорошо хоть люди Ушиджимы ставили первостепенной своей задачей опалы, а не Бокуто и Куроо.

Спустя несколько минут бешеной скачки раздался первый выстрел ― терпением Терушима никогда не отличался.

― Дерьмо. Можешь его снять?

Цукишима взвесил эту мысль. Вряд ли Терушима разберет в темноте, кто именно в него стрелял ― если останется жив. А вот случайно убить его Цукишиме совсем не хотелось.

― Стреляй в лошадь, ― будто прочитав его мысли, подсказал Куроо.

Цукишима согнулся пополам, изворачиваясь так, чтобы иметь возможность прицелиться. Колени Куроо крепче стиснули его бедра, чтобы подстраховать. Привыкшим к темноте взглядом Цукишима различил двух всадников позади них, и с третьего выстрела попал в лошадь. Напарник Терушимы, воспользовавшись звуковым ориентиром, открыл активный огонь по ним. Куроо наклонился ниже, практически образуя вокруг Цукишимы живой щит, и вовремя ― после очередного выстрела он коротко взрыкнул от боли, вздрогнув всем телом.

― Стреляй, черт тебя дери! ― крикнул он, пришпоривая коня.

Но патроны…

― Кончились! ― крикнул Цукишима.

― Чертов ублюдок Дайшо, чтоб он сдох…

Гневную тираду Куроо прервал знакомый птичий крик. Коршун пронесся над их головами, и, растопырив крылья, и от этого резкого движения всадник вскрикнул и попытался уклониться. Инерции от галопа лошади хватило, чтобы тот потерял равновесие и вынужденно осадил лошадь, едва удерживая себя в седле.

― Он…

― Она. Что, глаза ему выклевала? На нее находит временами. Тупая тварь, ― Куроо коротко рассмеялся и тут же застонал от боли.

― Нет, просто напугала. Что там у тебя? ― обеспокоенно спросил Цукишима.

― Кажется, просто царапина, ― Куроо немного замедлил лошадь и сменил направление движения, взяв петлю назад к каньону.

Коршун снова пролетел над ними, крича и закладывая мягкий вираж.

― Веди к Бокуто, ― проговорил Куроо, будто заклиная ее. ― Она выведет нас.

Цукишима посмотрел на скользящую под звездным небом тень и пожелал, чтобы так оно и случилось. Спиной он чувствовал напряжение Куроо, но возможности остановиться и проверить рану не было.

Впереди вдалеке раздался замысловатый свит, и Куроо, на ходу сунув пальцы в рот, ответил на него, после чего направил лошадь вправо.

― Они нас зажимают, будет отступление, ― сдерживая злость произнес Куроо.

― Это ты понял по одному лишь сигналу?

Цукишима не знал, хорошо это или плохо для него. Радоваться в любом случае было рано, а если отступать ― мог появиться шанс уйти без человеческих потерь с их стороны.

В груди опять неприятно кольнуло. С какой стороны? Кого «их»?

Нельзя было позволять себе отвлекаться сейчас. Раз он с Куроо ― следовало сосредоточится на его поддержке. И Бокуто тоже. Цукишима опять бросил взгляд наверх, ища глазами коршуна. Его темная тень парила над ними, уводя вправо, как раз куда свернул Куроо.

Опять засвистели, Куроо тихо выругался и передал Цукишиме поводья.

― Низко пригнись и не вставай, пока я не разрешу. 

― Что ты собираешься… ― Цукишима коротко обернулся и смолк на полуслове.

Куроо сдернул с плеча винтовку, провернул, укладывая в руки поудобнее и прицелился в сторону, почти перпендикулярно ходу их движения.

Псих. Полный псих. Выделывать такое с раной , как будто это ничего не стоит.

Цукишима прижался животом к гриве, крепко сжимая поводья и приготовился. Но все равно инстинктивно сжался от оглушающего выстрела. Затем еще одного.

В стороне послышалось ржание лошадей и чьи-то крики. И в то же время топот подков о каменную землю зазвучал все ближе. Цукишима, не поднимая головы, посмотрел в сторону и различил двоих всадников на лошади. Вернее, одного всадника и его перекинутую поперек ношу, и тут же узнал Бокуто с Ойкавой. Ох, не завидовал он сейчас Ойкаве.

Они скакали в окружении Ямамото и других бандитов. Часть с легкостью их опередила, Ямамото, как и Куроо, выпрямился в седле и стал палить с одной руки по преследователям.

― Прикрыть отступление! ― скомандовал Бокуто и тут же четверо ребят рассредоточились, замедляя лошадей.

― Что с камнями? ― крикнул Куроо, вешая винтовку обратно за спину и забирая поводья. ― Можешь выпрямиться, ― бросил он Цукишиме.

― Не в этот раз! ― раздался раздраженный ответ.

Они смолкли и пустили лошадей во всю прыть.

За пару часов они успели почти загнать лошадей и отбить задницы, зато добрались до Однадатты максимально быстро. На востоке уже светлело небо, а вскоре и вынырнул красный диск солнца.

Когда въехали в город, начало припекать, а Цукишима чувствовал себя таким измотанным, будто провел в седле весь день.

По лицу Куроо нельзя было сказать, что он устал или ранен ― для него это наверняка привычный образ жизни. Но, спустившись на твердую землю, он заметно покачнулся, помог слезть Цукишиме и молча пошел к уже знакомому салуну.

Бокуто, выглядевший куда бодрее, спрыгнул со своей лошади и стащил Ойкаву, который, кажется, был без сознания.

― Что с ним? ― обеспокоенно спросил Цукишима, приближаясь.

― Вырубил его на полпути, чтоб не мучился, ― Бокуто ухватил Ойкаву поудобнее и перекинул через плечо.

― Какой ты добрый, ― хмыкнул Цукишима, стараясь не думать о том, сколько в Бокуто силищи.

Тендо, ожидаемо, не спал и встретил их на пороге. По всей видимости его взбудоражил внезапно завалившийся Куроо.

― Привет, неудачники, ― рассмеялся он. ― Мм, бейлиф, комнату на втором как обычно?

Цукишима растерялся. Кажется, Тендо куда быстрее понял, на чьей Цукишима стороне. Быстрее самого Цукишимы.

― Спасибо, ― ответил за него Бокуто, пронося Ойкаву в бордель и сваливая на пол как мешок зерна. ― И у нас плюс один.

― Бокуто-Бокуто! ― Тендо прозвучал чересчур восхищенным. Он прошел за ними и присел над бесчувственным Ойкавой, убрал упавшую на лицо прядь. ― одно за другим Сокровища получше каких-то сверкающих камушков.

Бокуто фыркнул и прошел к бару, перегибаясь через стойку и впериваясь взглядом в молчаливого Акааши.

― Воды, умоляю.

― Ойкава Тоору, еще один верный подданный Королевы. ― Тендо, казалось, вовсю пользовался чужой беспомощностью и повернул лицо Ойкавы за подбородок, рассматривая. ― И когда вы, скажи на милость, перестанете калечить такие бриллианты?

Он бросил короткий взгляд на Цукишиму и подмигнул, видимо, имея в виду и его. Хотелось вежливо попросить его заткнуться. Но делать этого Цукишима пока не стал.

― Это Ямамото, ― отозвался Бокуто, вытирая губы после очередного жадного глотка. ― И ты поосторожнее, он не любит, когда к нему прикасаются. Спроси у наших ребят.

Они обменялись смешками и Цукишима не выдержал.

― Не могли бы вы…

Его оборвала хлопнувшая дверь. Из комнаты за баром вышел Куроо в одних штанах и с мокрым торсом, вытираясь полотенцем прошел к одному из столиков, снял с него стул и устало сел.

― Тсс, ― сказал Тендо с улыбкой и подал знак Акааши. ― Бейлиф, не стоит беспокоиться. Я никого не обижаю.

Акааши вышел, но уже через минуту вернулся с парой девиц, в одной из которых Цукишима узнал сонную Широфуку. Она, тихо бормоча проклятья, громыхнула о стол жестяной коробкой и принялась рассматривать рану Куроо.

― И что же вы собираетесь делать с награбленным?

― Имеешь ввиду ряженого? ― Бокуто, взяв полный стакан воды, подошел к Цукишиме и отдал ему.

― И не только его, ― кивнул Тендо.

Все потихоньку стягивались к столу, который облюбовал Куроо.

― Этот, как ты сказал… Ойкава, пусть побудет в заложниках. Боец он прыткий, оставляя его здесь мы уменьшаем…

― Ауч, больно! ― взревел вдруг Куроо, яростно ударив по столу кулаком.

― А ты не дергайся и… ― начало было не менее раздраженная Широфуку, но Куроо перебил ее, резко взмахнув рукой.

― Да пошла ты!

Как-то очень незаметно Акааши вдруг оказался за спиной Куроо, плавный взмах рукой, и к его сонной артерии прижался поблескивающий в тусклом свете балисонг. Лицо Акааши было таким же спокойным, как и всегда, но от ловкости движений у Цукишимы мурашки побежали по спине.

Бокуто с тяжелым вздохом поднялся, подошел, положив тяжелую ладонь на плечо Акааши, затем перевел вопросительный взгляд на Тендо.

― Честно, вы такие проблемные, ― вздохнул тот. ― Лечи себя сам, мудак, а еще раз обидишь моих девочек, пойдешь на корм свиньям.

Куроо обнажил в оскале верхние зубы и кивнул, но глаза по прежнему сияли огнем.

Акааши еще раз взмахнул рукой, складывая лезвия, и вернулся к бару. Широфуку с видом победительницы хмыкнула, задрав подбородок, и удалилась в сопровождении второй девушки.

Бокуто потрепал Куроо по затылку, а когда тот попытался уйти от прикосновения, сжал волосы в кулаке и потянул назад, заставляя откинуть голову и посмотреть на себя.

― В чем дело? ― спокойно, почти участливо спросил он.

― Ни в чем, ― сквозь зубы процедил Куроо.

― Тогда успокойся.

― Не могу, ― свистяще выдохнул Куроо и зажмурился, обмякая.

Бокуто снова погладил его по голове, скользнул по влажной шее и широким жестом провел по груди.

― Вы еще потрахайтесь тут, ― усмехнулся Тендо, доставая из портсигара сигарету и прикуривая. ― Наш друг Куроо не умеет контролировать свой гнев, ― доверительно сказал он Цукишиме. ― Поэтому наш друг Бокуто применяет весьма своеобразные практики, чтобы помочь этому невротику расслабиться.

― Итак, Ойкава, ― веско сказал Бокуто, снова садясь на стул и давая понять, что не собирается сейчас обсуждать ничто другое. ― Будем держать его здесь, пока все не кончится. Минус один человек на стороне Ушиджимы, плюс один козырь на нашей.

― Разумно, однако есть одна загвоздка, ― Тендо выдохнул дым в потолок. ― Вы притащили его ко мне, ― он акцентировал внимание на последнем слове, ― а я не принимаю участия в гонке за опалами. Официально.

― Значит, сделай так, чтобы он не узнал, где находится, ― пожал плечами Бокуто.

― Ты пытаешься свалить заботу о нем на меня? ― весело спросил Тендо.

― Я уже свалил, ― Бокуто взял недопитый стакан Цукишимы и осушил одним глотком.

Тендо снова затянулся, щурясь на Бокуто, будто взвешивая что-то в уме.

― Будь по твоему. Акааши, ― позвал он, ― принеси поесть.

Разговор утих, каждый был занят своими мыслями, а Куроо ― разглядыванием раны на бедре и содержимого аптечки.

― Покажи, ― вздохнул Цукишима, придвигаясь ближе и склоняясь к ноге Куроо.

Пуля прошла вскользь, лишь немного вспоров кожу. Крови было немного, да и рана несерьезная, однако заживала бы она долго.

― Нужно зашить, ― констатировал Цукишима, придерживая края разорванной кожи. ― Но сначала промыть и продезинфицировать.

Куроо выглядел так, будто ему уже очень больно.

― Ты ведь не хочешь подцепить заражение и лишиться ноги, правда?

Куроо страдальчески сдвинул брови.

― Ненавижу боль, ― признался он, скривившись.

― Придется терпеть. Господин Акааши, ― позвал Цукишима, когда тот вернулся с кухни с подносом, заставленным едой, ― не будете ли вы так добры распорядиться, чтобы нам вскипятили соленой воды и прокалили вот эти инструменты?

Акааши выглядел немного удивленным, но кивнул, забирая иглу и щипцы из рук Цукишимы.

― А еще бутылку виски и мешок на голову, ― добавил Тендо, туша сигару. ― Распорядись, чтобы в подвале для нашего гостя приготовили удобное местечко и все необходимое.

― Ушиджима будет очень злиться за то, что этот парень у нас? ― спросил Бокуто.

― Они не слишком ладили между собой, и все же: да. Вакатоши будет вне себя от ярости. Как и близкий друг и напарник Ойкавы, Ивайзуми.

― А этот что? Силен?

― О да. ― Бокуто просиял так, будто ему сделали подарок. ― Так что лучше вернуть Ойкаву целым и невредимым, и как можно скорее.

― Вы все еще не сдохли, ― появляясь на пороге, сказал Семи. Окинув взглядом зал, он отыскал Ойкаву и поспешил к нему с мешком в руках. ― Что, если он давно уже пришел в себя, а вы тут треплетесь? ― укорил Семи, натягивая на голову Ойкавы мешок.

― Я же слежу, ― обиженно ответил Бокуто.

Акааши помог придержать дверь, когда Семи, закинув Ойкаву на плечо, потащил его прочь. На стол перед Цукишимой поставили поднос со всем необходимым. Куроо неприязненно осмотрел его и бросил на Цукишиму умоляющий взгляд.

― Будет больно, ― честно сказал Цукишима. ― Так что выпей.

Акааши плеснул виски в пять стаканов, один забрав себе, и присел за стол рядом с Тендо. Цукишима снова мимолетно задался вопросом: кто он здесь? Прислуга? Партнер? Привратник?

Куроо осушил свою порцию залпом, даже не поморщившись. Цукишима взялся за края и рванул штанину, освобождая себе пространство для действий.

― Он такой горячий, ― вздохнул Тендо.

― Ага, ― согласился Бокуто.

Смочив тряпку в теплой воде, Цукишима стал промывать рану. Куроо стиснул зубы и сначала тяжело задышал, а потом завыл.

― Ненавижу! ― рявкнул он, но из рук Цукишимы вырываться даже не думал.

― Замолкни, осталось намного.

Закончив промывать, Цукишима взял иголку с вдетой ниткой и, оценив разъяренный взгляд Куроо, попросил Бокуто подержать его. Придавленный чужими руками к спинке стула, Куроо корчился и ругался, но терпел без дерганий.

― Честное слово, ты как ребенок. Это пустяковая рана, ― покачал головой Цукишима.

― Пока мы уходили от погони, ты вел себя гораздо спокойнее.

― Ненавижу все эти мерзкие медицинские штуки. Лучше схлопотать еще одну пулю прямо в задницу. Ненавижу боль.

― Знаешь, ― спокойно сказал Цукишима, делая еще один стежок, ― боль ведь может быть и приятной. Когда мы поднимемся наверх, я покажу тебе.

Куроо затих, а когда Цукишима поднял глаза, тот смотрел на него с искрой веселья во взгляде.

― А может, это я покажу тебе что-то новое, ― Куроо выдал улыбку, которая против обыкновения показалась Цукишиме не насмешливой или издевательской, а довольно соблазнительной.

― Я вам не мешаю? ― рассмеялся Тендо, откидывая голову назад.

― Разве что самую малость, ― честно признался Бокуто.

― Что ж, пойду проверю, как там устроился наш гость. Заканчивайте, ешьте, и проваливайте наверх, нечего ошиваться тут средь бела дня.

Цукишима закончил зашивать рану, обрезал нитку и нанес заживляющую мазь. Вытерев руки, он взял свой стакан и отпил немного. Бокуто все так же стоял за спиной Куроо, придерживая его за плечи.

― Дерьмо, ― вздохнул Куроо, прижимаясь лбом к его руке и жмурясь. ― Теперь это несколько дней терпеть.

― Скоро перестанешь замечать, ― пообещал Бокуто, потрепав Куроо по волосам. Тот потерся о руку, ища ласки. Бокуто мягко улыбнулся и зарылся в его волосы двумя руками.

Иногда Цукишиме казалось, что они скорее просто знакомые, чем близкие люди. Бокуто и Куроо могли ссориться по пустякам, даже драться, не стеснялись в выражениях и не афишировали свою связь на людях. И тем не менее она была. Прочная, соединяющая их ближе, чем просто компаньонов или любовников. Цукишима был уверен, что они убьют друг за друга, не моргнув глазом и не задумавшись ни на секунду, любого.

― Спасибо, бейлиф, ― сказал Куроо, глубоко вздыхая и отстраняясь от Бокуто ― будто достаточно подзарядился. ― У тебя легкая рука. Где ты научился?

― В Королевском военном училище, ― пожал плечами Цукишима.

― Ах да, там же, где и метать ножи, ― вспомнил Куроо. ― Ты у нас, выходит, образованный.

― А я думал, что это не заметно, ― усмехнулся Цукишима, принимаясь за еду.

Стоило первому куску проскользнуть внутрь, и он тут же вспомнил, что кроме завтрака ничего не ел за целый день. Да уж, образ жизни у Бокуто и Куроо был не из приятных.

― Есть новости из города? ― уже спокойным голосом спросил Куроо у Акааши, который все так же тихо сидел рядом, смакуя свою выпивку.

― Опалы доставлены в управление шерифа и находятся под неусыпным надзором, а восстановление железной дороги осложнено постоянными налетами на тот участок.

― Значит, сегодня шериф попытается разогнать скопившихся вокруг этого нарыва мух? ― предположил Бокуто, активно пережевывая еду.

― Вероятно, ― Акааши отставил стакан в сторону, покрутил, рассматривая грани. ― Он может заниматься этим прямо сейчас. Наши люди будут мешать, сколько получится, но не слишком долго.

― Я отправлю Ямамото с парнями на подмогу, ― решил Куроо.

― Все это только оттягивает неизбежное и растрачивает наши силы, ― покачал головой Цукишима. От него не ускользнуло, как изогнулись в улыбке уголки рта Куроо.

― Наши?

― И что ты предлагаешь? ― заинтересовался Бокуто.

― Отдохнуть. Выспаться. Дать Ушиджиме закончить начатое.

― Ты, кажется, немного перепутал наши цели… ― покачал головой Куроо.

― Я не закончил, научись слушать, ― недовольно прервал его Цукишима. Куроо улыбнулся еще шире.

― Когда-нибудь…

Но Цукишима остановил его жестом, обращаясь к Бокуто.

― Захватим поезд.

― Каким же образом? ― рассмеялся Бокуто.

― Соберем все силы и ударим. На этот раз не отступая до самого конца. Дожмем их. Устроим засаду, в трехста милях от Кубер-Педи есть два железнодорожных моста. Если у поезда и будет сопровождение, оно будет только до этого отрезка. Мы можем устроить засаду на въезде на первый мост и захватить поезд, а затем сделать нужную нам остановку.

― Возле Алис-Спрингс, ― добавил Акааши. ― Для нас это будет удобно. Вытащим камни и оставим поезд следовать своей дорогой.

― Звучит как безумие, ― покачал головой Куроо.

― Придумай другой план, ― пожал плечами Цукишима и поднялся из-за стола. ― А я собираюсь смыть с себя эту грязь. Поговорим о деталях позже.

На миг показалось, что вот сейчас его осадят, поставят на место, напомнят, кто есть кто, но ничего этого не последовало. Цукишима дошел до верха лестницы, лишь тогда услышав голоса:

― Ты его разбаловал, ― вздохнул Куроо.

― Не уверен, что это был я.

В уже знакомом Цукишиме номере было чисто убрано, а над полной горячей воды ванной вился пар. Сбросив пропыленную и влажную от пота одежду, Цукишима зачерпнул воды кувшином и с удовольствием умылся, не жалея мыла. Обтер тело влажным полотенцем, стирая грязь, и опустился в горячую воду. Тело заныло от удовольствия: за день, почти целиком проведенный в седле, мышцы и даже, кажется, кости, устали так, что сейчас Цукишима напоминал себе оставленное на солнце желе.

― Проскочил вперед меня? Ну и проныра.

Цукишима повернул голову, оглядываясь на дверь. Куроо стоял, привалившись плечом к косяку, с голым торсом и в разорванных штанах.

― Выглядишь как оборванец.

Зачерпнув воды, Цукишима провел по лицу и волосам.

― И чья в этом вина?

Судя по шороху, Куроо раздевался. Затем послышался скрежет деревянных ножек по полу. Приставив стул позади ванны, Куроо сел, положив руки на бортики, так, что Цукишима оказался практически в кольце его рук.

― Терушимы или Бобаты, сложно сказать, ― пожал плечами Цукишима, беря с тумбочки мочало. Куроо забрал его, опуская в воду и выжимая.

― От тебя столько проблем, ― протяжный выдох коснулся кожи за ухом; Куроо провел мочалом по груди Цукишимы, затем по ключицам и шее. Цукишима зашипел, когда грубый материал растревожил ссадину на шее. ― Тшш, ― шепнул Куроо, касаясь губами там, где недавно оседало его дыхание.

― Ты мог бы решить их все одним движением руки. Да и сейчас можешь.

― Уже поздно что-то менять.

― Что тут, вечеринка в купальне? ― весело спросил Бокуто, заваливаясь в комнату и на ходу избавляясь от одежды. ― Выглядит привлекательно.

Раздевшись догола, он не раздумывая влез в ванну, усевшись напротив Цукишимы, потеснив его и расплескав воду.

― Ха, вот это неплохо, ― довольно сказал он, поводя плечами и устраивая голову на бортике.

Цукишима чуть поднялся, устраиваясь поудобнее, и переставил ногу между бедер Бокуто. Стопа уперлась в пах, Цукишима поджал пальцы и расслабил, спокойно наблюдая за реакцией. Бокуто заметно напрягся, зато Цукишиму начало вести, едва Куроо наклонился к его уху и прихватил губами мочку.

― Скажи, а сосать тебя тоже научили в этом твоем училище? ― вкрадчиво прошептал Куроо. 

― Это так ты просишь сделать тебе минет?

Куроо наклонил его голову в сторону, широко проводя по шее языком, и Цукишима окончательно обмяк. Бокуто прижал его стопу к себе, затем обхватил лодыжку и поднял ногу на плечо, прижимаясь к ней губами, другой рукой скользнув по внутренней стороне его бедра. Кажется, вода в ванне стала на несколько градусов горячее.

Цукишима перекинул вторую ногу за бортик ванной, надеясь, что Куроо не даст ему уйти под воду, Бокуто, тем временем, покрывал поцелуями его лодыжку, бессовестно дразнил и щекотал кожу языком.

Захотелось закрыть глаза и целиком отдаться ощущениям. Цукишиму ничего больше не сдерживало. Он накрыл собственный член ладонью и стал водить кончиками пальцев по головке, пока Куроо нежно водил носом по ссадине на его шее, целовал рядом с ухом, а Бокуто… Бокуто втянул в рот его большой палец, прошелся влажными губами по остальным.

― Я заметил… ― снова шепнул Куроо ему на ухо, ― твои сомнения. Думаешь о том, что мы с тобой сделаем, когда достанем камни?

Цукишима едва не сказал, что это не лучшее время для таких разговоров, но контраст между наслаждением физической близостью и эмоциональной холодностью заставил его замереть в нерешительности.

Куроо провел мочалом по его груди и опустил обе ладони в воду, затем погладил по его телу и шее обратно вверх, прошелся пальцами по подбородку и заставил закинуть голову, посмотреть на себя.

― Сейчас это не важно, ― Цукишима старался звучать спокойно и расслабленно, но сам не заметил, как тело его выдало.

Едва Куроо коснулся плеч, Цукишима понял, насколько напряжены его мышцы.

― Лжешь, бейлиф, ― Куроо помял его плечи в ладонях, переместил обе руки на шею и обхватил, не сжимая. ― О чем ты думаешь? Что планируешь в своей светлой умной голове?

Цукишима молчал, глядя на него в упор. Сейчас, разглядывая лицо Куроо, он казался таким же опасным, как при первой встрече, и Цукишима ждал, что будет дальше, но был уверен, что Куроо не станет сжимать ладони на его шее.

― Ждешь, что наигравшись с тобой, сунем револьвер в этот красивый рот, ― Куроо переместил пальцы на губы Цукишимы и открыл его рот, стал шарить между языком и небом, ― и выстрелим?

Цукишима позволил ему сделать, что хочет, без всякого выражения наблюдая, как Куроо вытаскивает пальцы из его рта и сует в свой.

Послышался плеск воды ― Бокуто встал и выбрался из ванны, накинул на плечи простыню и обернулся.

― Разбирайтесь со своей сложной душевной организацией побыстрее. Я не собираюсь долго ждать, ― он хитро сверкнул взглядом.

Цукишима встал следом, неторопливо обтер тело простыней, пока Куроо молча наблюдал. Затем подошел к тому почти вплотную и велел:

― Встань.

Куроо спокойно подчинился и едва не упал, когда Цукишима с силой толкнул его к стене и прижал локтем грудь. Пальцами свободной руки сжал место над раной Куроо на бедре. Тот зашипел от боли, дернулся, хватая Цукишиму за руку, пришлось еще раз ударить его спиной о стену. Преимущество было хрупким, как терпение Цукишимы. А его почти не оставалось, так и хотелось припечатать Куроо еще пару раз, приложить о стену, хлестнуть его же кнутом.

― Мне кажется, ты здесь единственный, кого гложут сомнения, ― четко проговорил Цукишима, глядя Куроо в глаза, наблюдая за тем, как он борется с собственной болью и злостью. ― Терять мне нечего, и здесь я ― потому что хочу. Если вы решите пристрелить меня, я, конечно, попытаюсь что-нибудь с этим сделать, но решать, в конечном счете, тебе. 

Грудь Куроо вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания, он стиснул зубы и прикрыл глаза. Цукишима почувствовал, как тот расслабляется в его хватке.

― Так что там насчет сомнений? ― усмехнулся Цукишима.

― Если бы только я мог быть уверен, что в подходящий момент ты не выстрелишь в спину мне или Бокуто, ― Куроо открыл глаза и серьезно посмотрел на Цукишиму.

Цукишима стиснул зубы.

― Ты, конечно, можешь попытаться подготовиться к моему предательству, но сможешь ли? Господи, ― Цукишима еще раз тряхнул его со злости и отступил на шаг, ― как ты живешь со всей этой паранойей и недоверием к людям?

― С трудом, ― спокойно признался Куроо, кажется, впервые так открыто заговорив о себе. ― Поэтому я не один.

Оттеснив Цукишиму, он подошел к ванне и залез в воду, схватив мыло с мочалом и принявшись жестко тереть свое тело.

― Ты не думал о том, что мы довольно похожи? Оба не можем быть одинокими. Если бы рядом не было Бокуто, я бы стрелял в людей чаще, чем разговаривал с ними. Я зол постоянно, от рассвета до заката, на все, что меня окружает. Эта гребаная страна… ― Куроо потянулся, хрустнув позвонками, откинул голову назад и тяжело вздохнул. ― А ты такой же отщепенец, как и мы, неугодный, неудобный, сложный. Терпишь ссылку в этот ад только за то, что позволил себе быть тем, кто ты есть.

― Я в состоянии справиться со своими проблемами и без вас.

― Наверное, но разве не легче позволить кому-то помочь? И не быть одиноким. Мне кажется, мы трое способны найти общий язык. Разве ты не думал об этом за прошедшие сутки.

Цукишима невольно отступил на шаг, глядя одновременно на Куроо и сквозь него. Он был прав. Наверное?

― Эй, ― Куроо поднялся из воды, блестящие потоки огибали изгибы мышц на груди и животе. Он накинул на плечи простыню и подошел вплотную к Цукишиме. ― Думаю, тебе время от времени стоит напоминать. ― Куроо коснулся губами губ Цукишимы. ― Ты в Австралии. Здесь можно позволить себе чуточку больше и не быть за это никем наказанным. Конечно, если тебе хватит сил постоять за себя. Или найдется кто-то другой, кто это сделает.

Цукишима прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как остатки напряжения и сомнений тают, сходят на нет от простого поцелуя. Кажется, это лишь второй раз Куроо целует его так нежно, без страсти, злости.

Отстранился он тоже первым, провел ладонью по лицу Цукишимы и отошел к раковине.

― Иди, я скоро буду. От долгого ожидания Бокуто может потерять контроль.

Цукишима вышел и чуть нос к носу не столкнулся с Бокуто.

― Наконец-то, ― он притянул Цукишиму к себе и впился в его рот поцелуем.

Не так нежно, как Куроо мгновенье назад. Но так же чертовски хорошо.

Он скользнул ладонями к заднице Цукишимы и смял в широких ладонях ягодицы, прижал его к своим бедрам.

― Я надеюсь, вы решили свои разногласия, ― прошептал он, почти не отрываясь от поцелуя, из-за чего проглотил половину звуков. ― И теперь я могу помочь тебе забыть обо всем плохом, бейлиф.

Цукишима ответил на его поцелуй и схватился за плечи, удерживая равновесие. Он позволил Бокуто отволочь себя к кровати и завалить на спину. Тяжелый, возбужденный член Бокуто потерся о живот, отчего немедленно захотелось взять его в рот, принять в себя, и Цукишима бесстыдно раздвинул ноги, затягивая глубже чужой язык.

Бокуто выпрямился, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

― Какой жадный, ― он сунул два пальца себе в рот, затем приставил между ягодиц Цукишимы, потирая и надавливая на отверстие.

― Боже… ― выдохнул Цукишима, теряя контроль над телом и млея под Бокуто.

Пальцы дразнили вход, проникали на полфаланги, заставляя Цукишиму подаваться вперед, поднимать бедра, жадно прося еще.

― У тебя точно нет никакого стыда, когда дело касается секса, да? ― шепнул Бокуто, низко склоняясь над Цукишимой и касаясь губами его щеки. Даже после ванной его тело пахло по-особенному, хотелось извернуться и провести языком по шее, по впадине между ключиц, вылизать соски.

― Секс и стыд понятия несовместимые, ― начал Цукишима и едва не запнулся, стоило пальцам проникнуть глубже.

Он почувствовал улыбку Бокуто на щеке, запрокинул шею, подставляясь под поцелуи. Несмотря на усталость и ломоту в теле сейчас эта ласка казалась необходимой. Той самой разрядкой после долгого дня, погонь и напряжения. Цукишима действительно слишком долго был один. Слишком долго никто не касался его.

Губы Бокуто были влажными, он не скупился на поцелуи, щекотал кожу языком, прикусывал и медленно трахал пальцами. Цукишима распластался под ним, широко расставив ноги и вздрагивая, когда от очередного толчка член Бокуто задевал его живот, оставляя влажные дорожки смазки.

Он замер, когда Бокуто, не особо осторожничая, протолкнул третий палец.

― Да быстрее… ― сквозь зубы выговорил Цукишима, елозя задницей.

Бокуто сел, надавил свободной рукой ему на грудь, пресекая все попытки пошевелиться, и продолжил так же неторопливо трахать его, полностью игнорируя просьбу.

Цукишима запрокинул голову и часто задышал. Тело невольно вздрагивало каждый раз, когда кончики пальцев задевали чувствительную точку. Но этого было недостаточно.

― И долго ты будешь просто смотреть? ― бросил в сторону Бокуто.

За собственным удовольствием Цукишима не заметил, когда Куроо вышел из ванной и теперь стоял у дальней стены, наблюдая за ними с горящим взглядом.

― Не хотел мешать.

― Он врет, ― шепнул Цукишиме Бокуто, ― просто извращенец.

Куроо отлип от стены и подошел к кровати. Цукишима встретился с ним взглядом, затем медленно, надеясь измучить его, опустил глаза, усмехнулся и облизнулся.

Куроо как будто крышу сорвало, он запрыгнул на кровать, перекинул ногу через грудь Цукишимы, отстраняя Бокуто чуть назад, и сел сверху.

Воздух из легких на миг вышибло, но Куроо, поелозив бедрами, устроился удобнее и приподнялся над ним. Затем оперся руками над головой Цукишимы и провел членом между его ключиц.

Сложно было не догадаться, чего хотел Куроо, но теперь от Цукишимы зависело, дать ли ему желаемое .

Бокуто сел между ног Цукишимы, за спиной Куроо, и наклонился вперед, не переставая медленно растягивать и дразнить вход.

― Может, попросишь вежливо? ― с нежной настойчивостью обратился он к Куроо.

― Пожалуйста, ― после секундной борьбы с собой произнес тот.

― Раз ты так просишь, ― Цукишима еще раз облизнул губы и приоткрыл рот, позволяя члену Куроо скользнуть внутрь.

Неторопливость, с которой Бокуто трахал его пальцами, позволила привыкнуть к ощущениям, сосредоточиться на Куроо. Цукишима обвел головку языком, обхватил губами и потянул, вызывая стон и сдавленные ругательства. Затем он зажал член между языком и небом и подался вперед, пока не почувствовал, как головка упирается в горло.

Куроо содрогнулся всем телом, толкнулся совсем немного, проникая в расслабленное горло, и отстранился.

― Я же говорил, что он хорош, ― Бокуто провел второй рукой между ягодиц Куроо и, судя по реакции того, занялся еще и им.

Цукишима позволил Куроо мягко толкаться в рот, иногда прихватывал его губами, сжимал и облизывал, принимая его и наслаждаясь стонами, глядя на то, как Куроо запрокидывает голову и подается назад, к рукам Бокуто. Темп все ускорялся, пока тело Куроо не содрогнулось в конвульсии и он не отстранился.

― Я хочу кончить тебе в рот, ― прошептал он, проводя пальцами по губам Цукишимы, размазывая вокруг рта его и слюну, и собственную смазку.

― Хм-м, ― протянул Бокуто, покусывая плечо и шею Куроо. ― Думаю, можно.

«Ты что, решаешь за меня?», ― хотелось возразить Цукишиме.

«Не будь таким самоуверенным», ― хотелось сказать Цукишиме.

«Пожалуйста, сделай это», ― хотелось попросить Цукишиме.

Он открыл рот, касаясь кончиком языка устья на головке, и Куроо правильно понял его ответ. Опустился на локти над головой Цукишимы и подался бедрами в его рот. Цукишима провел языком по всей длине и втянул глубже. Куроо, казалось, весь сжался, застонал у него над головой, и Цукишима стал брать его член все глубже, отстранялся и снова пускал к самому горлу. Стенки инстинктивно сжались, но Цукишима не выпустил его изо рта, даже когда Куроо кончал.

― Боже… пресвятая дева Мария… ― шептал он бессвязно.

Цукишима наконец отстранился , сглотнул и вытер губы ладонью. Куроо приподнялся и упал рядом, все еще тяжело дыша и пялясь в потолок.

Бокуто не дал Цукишиме подняться и лег сверху, поцеловал его, как будто хотел разделить вкус Куроо на двоих.

― Обязательно быть совершенным во всем? ― оторвавшись от поцелуя, спросил Бокуто.

Цукишима облизал губы, не находясь с ответом, и повернулся к Куроо, когда тот подался вперед и нежно его коснулся.

― Моя очередь, ― шепнул Цукишима и немного толкнул Бокуто с себя.

Тот послушно отпустил его, с хищной улыбкой наблюдая, как Цукишима садится на колени, широко расставив ноги и сжимая собственный член в ладони. Затем подобрался ближе к Куроо, не особо церемонясь, раздвинул его ноги и устроился поближе к бедрам. Куроо привстал на локтях, глядя как Бокуто наклоняется к паху Цукишимы и берет в рот его член. Захотелось сразу всего: сжать колени Куроо и вбиться в него до конца, или в горячий и влажный рот Бокуто, или...

― А ты у нас не мелочишься… ― начал было Куроо, но Бокуто оторвался от своего занятия, протянул руку и накрыл его рот ладонью, прибивая голову к подушке.

Куроо прикрыл глаза и задвигал челюстью, вылизывая ладонь Бокуто. Горячий, никогда не поддающийся Куроо всегда его слушал, ну или почти всегда, и каждый раз Цукишиму прошибало от этого дрожью. Он развел ноги Куроо чуть шире, провел ладонью между ягодиц, на пробу протолкнул палец, проверяя, хорошо ли его растянул Бокуто. Куроо сжался вокруг него и дернул бедрами, но Бокуто, подсев ближе, удержал его и стал гладить успевший обмякнуть член. Он приник губами к уху Куроо, зашептал ему что-то. Цукишима не слышал, ему было и не важно, потому как Куроо в его руках начал расслабляться, становиться мягким и податливым, как пластилин. Бокуто давил ему на грудь локтем, другой рукой сжал член в кулаке и водил неторопливо. Цукишима гладил влажной рукой собственный член, размазывал по всей длине смазку, дразнил Куроо.

― Еще, ― требовательно выдохнул он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.

Цукишима воспринял его просьбу буквально, надавил на отверстие головкой, придерживая член у основания.

Куроо застонал, почти заскулил, когда Бокуто навалился на него, целуя и давя все звуки. Цукишима опять почувствовал, как Куроо сжимается вокруг него, замер, дожидаясь расслабления, и толкнулся глубже.

― Он не любит, когда нежничают, ― шепнул Бокуто, ― не сдерживайся.

Цукишима только этого и ждал. Размашисто вошел до конца и стал двигаться в одном темпе, наслаждаясь стонами Куроо.

Секс превратился в своеобразную месть за все издевки и тычки, за веревки, за пустыню, за кнут. С одним лишь отличием: Куроо это нравилось. Он раздвигал ноги, хватался за держащего его Бокуто, подавался бедрами навстречу Цукишиме. А когда Бокуто, наконец, его отпустил, Куроо прогнулся, ухватился за изголовье кровати, удерживая себя на месте под Цукишимой. Черные волосы намокли от пота и липли к его лицу, а взгляд жадно следил за каждым движением.

Бокуто устроился сзади, обнял Цукишиму за плечи, провел ладонями вниз по груди к паху, погладил Куроо. Захотелось еще его ласки, больше поцелуев на шее, тепла его тела, больше Бокуто. Цукишима почувствовал давление на спину, подчинился чужим рукам и склонился над Куроо. Кожа горела от прикосновений, ощущения захлестывали волнами и заставляли задыхаться. Разум окончательно очистился от мыслей, едва Цукишима почувствовал приставленный к отверстию член Бокуто. Он невольно облизал пересохшие губы и подался навстречу, но Куроо застонал и стиснул его бедра, не позволяя отстраниться.

Бокуто казался слишком большим даже для растянутой задницы Цукишимы. Хотелось зарычать на него, чтобы был осторожнее, или попросить не медлить, но с ним, кажется, это не работало. Он интуитивно чувствовал, чего от него хотят, и был готов это дать. Из груди вырвался тяжелый вздох, едва Бокуто вошел до конца и прижался бедрами к его ягодицам.

Внутри Цукишимы все пылало, Куроо под ним тяжело дышал, подавался вперед нетерпеливо, Бокуто ― никуда не спешил, зажал Цукишиму между их телами, давал к себе привыкнуть, вылизывал ухо жадно, лишь подливая масла в и без того пылающий костер.

Если до этого Цукишима еще надеялся хоть на какой-то контроль над ситуацией, над ними, то сейчас целиком и полностью отдался во власть Бокуто.

― Давай, ― он, казалось, одним шепотом мог вызвать у Цукишимы волну мурашек по коже, ― открой рот для меня, ― пальцы скользнули к его губам, ― не сдерживайся.

Цукишима послушно поцеловал его пальцы, пропустил между губами, облизал, всасывая.

Когда Бокуто сделал первый толчок, Цукишима с Куроо застонали в голос. Бокуто, продолжая терзать рот Цукишимы, снова размашисто вошел, вбил его в Куроо.

― Бокуто, черт тебя дери… ― выдохнул Куроо.

Цукишима его прекрасно понимал. Давление в заднице дразнило, простата ныла о большем, спереди Куроо крепко сжимался вокруг его члена, и когда Цукишима был уже готов умолять Бокуто, он опять подался вперед и задвигался в одном ритме.

Куроо бессильно застонал, весь дернулся и сжал собственный член в кулаке. Он надрачивал жестко, быстро, смотрел на них не моргая. И Бокуто поддержал его темп, стал вбиваться в Цукишиму, спешно и грубо, так, как надо. Куроо пропускал собственный член между пальцами, и не остановился, даже когда сперма вытекла ему на руку и размазалась по животу Цукишимы. В этот момент уже было плевать, нравится ли Куроо, когда в него кончают. Воздуха в легких не хватало на простое «еще», не то что на вежливый вопрос. Цукишима кончил, расслабленно заваливаясь на Куроо, пока Бокуто продолжал толкаться в него в прежнем темпе.

― Какие вы быстрые, ― Бокуто остановился, тяжело дыша, провел рукой по влажным волосам, откидывая их со лба. ― Никакой выдержки. Хотя голодного бейлифа можно понять.

Он обхватил Цукишиму за плечи, оторвал от Куроо и прижал к себе.

Куроо воспользовался полученной свободой и выполз из-под них, прижался к спинке кровати.

― С тобой, ― Бокуто скользнул ладонями к бедрам Цукишимы и прижал к себе, ― я еще не закончил.

Цукишима закусил губу изнутри и кивнул. Сейчас он готов был отдать тому все, что угодно, лишь бы он продолжал делать то, что делает. Захотелось потянутся вперед, подставиться под Бокуто полностью, но ему не дали опуститься на четвереньки.

― Этот угол лучше, поверь, ― за этот шепот на ухо уже хотелось убивать. К черту опалы и все богатства мира, когда главное из них сейчас неторопливо трахало твою задницу.

Цукишима прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь и запрокидывая голову на плечо Бокуто. Он полностью отдался ощущениям, чувствовал, как вбивается в задницу его тяжелый член, как наливается возбуждением собственный. Снова.

Куроо, кажется, не выдержал своей роли безучастного зрителя, приблизился, поцеловал Цукишиму в губы, шею, ключицу. Затем мягко ухватил за стертые запястья и поднял над головой, удерживая.

Бокуто в этот раз не сразу, но постепенно набирал темп, безжалостно давил на нужные точки, контролировал каждую судорогу Цукишимы. Он обнял его за шею, беря в захват, как заложника, и с этим поспорить было сложно: приставленный член к заднице или дуло к виску ― слушаться хотелось одинаково.

Цукишима не помнил, в какой момент перестал замечать укусы Бокуто, шея и плечи начали саднить, но растущее напряжение внутри усилилось, отвлекло на себя все внимание.

Член подрагивал с каждым толчком, Бокуто знал, что делал, забирая власть над ним в свои руки.

― Черт возьми, ― выдохнул Куроо где-то рядом, Цукишима его не видел ― звуки, эмоции, чувства ― все перемешалось в один огромный путаный ком, ― да ты нечто. Бокуто, он нечто.

Цукишима пришел в себя только когда Бокуто остановился и медленно вышел. Капли спермы потекли по внутренней стороне бедра, но было абсолютно плевать. Цукишима опал на простыни, восстанавливая дыхание.

― Наш бейлиф правда сокровище, ― ухмыльнулся Куроо, устраиваясь рядом. ― Умеет кончать без рук, как будто это в порядке вещей.

― Может, просто я настолько хорош, ― Бокуто лег с другой стороны, вытираясь простыней.

― Я не сомневаюсь, вот только меня ты до этого ни разу не доводил.

― Ты не особо старался, всегда сразу хватаешься за член.

― Заткнитесь, ― устало протянул Цукишима, даже не открывая глаз. ― Оба.

― Я не прочь послушать тебя, ― усмехнулся Куроо, водя губами по его мокрому виску. ― Знаешь, твои стоны звучат как песня, ― шепнул он, обвивая талию Цукишимы рукой.

Видеть Куроо таким ― мягким и абсолютно расслабленным ― было очень странно. Цукишима сквозь дрему пытался рассмотреть его лицо, понять выражение, но неизменно соскальзывал к разноцветным глазам. Это было так…

― Красиво, ― шепнул Цукишима, зевая.

― Да, ― Куроо провел большим пальцем по его сомкнувшимся губам и подбородку.

― Когда был я мальцом, мне говорила матушка, ― гулким, тихим голосом затянул Бокуто. Цукишима чувствовал его горячий бок, прижавшийся со спины. ― Что если я не буду целовать девчонок, то губы тиной зарастут.

Цукишима, устав бороться со сном, позволил векам опустится, теснее притерся щекой к подушке.

― И встретил я ирландскую девчонку ― дьявол! ― она свела меня с ума.

Под звуки тихой песни Цукишима крепко уснул, а когда снова открыл глаза, комнату застилали лучи закатного солнца. Куроо спал в его объятиях, а тяжелая рука Бокуто лежала на талии. Было жарко, в горле пересохло, хотелось снова помыться, но Цукишима не шевелился.

Будто почувствовав что-то, Куроо протяжно вздохнул, распахнул глаза и Цукишима снова невольно залюбовался.

― За что кто-то вроде тебя мог быть награжден подобным? ― вздохнул он, вглядываясь в переплетения карего и ярко-голубого в правом глазу Куроо. Тот усмехнулся, гибко потягиваясь всем телом.

― Чтобы кто-то вроде тебя мог позавидовать, беляночка, ― Цукишима закатил глаза и убрал от Куроо руки.

― Не продолжай.

Куроо пружинисто поднялся, размял шею и плечи, оставив Цукишиму разглядывать его смуглое, подтянутое тело. Стыдом Куроо явно не был обременен, впрочем, как и все они. Цукишима проводил взглядом его голый зад, пока Куроо не скрылся в ванной.

Хотелось есть и нужно было возвращаться к решению насущных проблем. Впереди было еще много тяжелой работы и трудных решений.

Куроо появился из-за ширмы, растирая мокрые волосы полотенцем, уже одетый в брюки.

― Хватит разлеживаться! Я иду вниз.

От его голоса Бокуто зашевелился, крепче стиснул Цукишиму и зарылся носом в его волосы.

― Сгинь, ― пробубнил он.

― Цукки , поднимай его, ― серьезно сказал Куроо, ― мы должны собраться с силами.

Когда он вышел из комнаты, Цукишима тяжело вздохнул и потрепал Бокуто по руке, выбираясь из объятий. Между ног саднило, а искусанная шея и плечи отдавали легкой болью. В ванной Цукишима рассмотрел себя в зеркало: засосы и следы от зубов на светлой коже успели побагроветь, налиться. От воспоминаний обо всем произошедшем кровь прилила к лицу и паху, пришлось умыться прохладной водой.

Бокуто тоже проснулся и поприветствовал вернувшегося Цукишиму бодрой улыбкой. Он сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги, и что-то плел.

― Что это? ― Цукишима рассмотрел на постели перед ним какие-то волосы, камешки, монеты, даже зубы. И опал, подаренный Тендо. ― Выглядит жутко.

― Делаю для тебя амулет, ― Бокуто связал в нитку несколько длинных, судя по всему, конских волос.

― Амулет? Ты серьезно? ― Цукишима накинул рубашку на плечи и застегнул мелкие пуговицы до самого горла ― не хотелось, чтобы кто-то видел его расцвеченную метками шею.

― Абсолютно. Ты ведь в Австралии. Здесь всем нужны амулеты. А я в этом деле хорош, ― Бокуто самодовольно улыбнулся, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

― И от чего же он будет меня защищать? ― скептически спросил Цукишима.

― Почти от всего. Опал ― твой талисман на удачу, ― голос Бокуто звучал глухо и напевно, будто он и вправду произносил заклинание, один за другим связывая ниткой элементы. ― Зуб убитой тобой змеи ― сила. Это хороший элемент, надежный, ― кивнул Бокуто сам себе.

Цукишима подошел и присел на постель, наблюдая за движениями ловких пальцев. Бокуто взял длинное перо и оплел его ниткой.

― Это та твоя птица, верно? ― Цукишима дотронулся до пера, раскачивая его в воздухе.

― Перо коршуна ― моя защита, ― кивнул Бокуто.

― А что будет от Куроо?

― Куроо не верит в амулеты, ― затянув узлы, Бокуто закольцевал нитку так, что вышло ожерелье. ― Так что я позаимствовал несколько волос из хвоста его коня, но он об этом не знает.

― Мило.

Бокуто фыркнул, закатывая глаза, потянул Цукишиму за шею к себе и накинул ожерелье.

― Спрячь, ― велел он, а потом привлек его ближе и легко поцеловал. ― И не снимай.

Цукишима приподнялся над ним, сжимая руками мощные плечи.

― Ты делаешь амулеты всем, с кем спишь?

― Я сплю с немногими, ― хитро улыбнулся Бокуто. ― Но им ― да, делаю. Знаешь, разделив с кем-то свое тело, ты делишь и душу.

― Вот как.

― Именно.

― Языческая чепуха.

― А ты истовый протестант?

― Нет, ― ухмыльнувшись, покачал головой Цукишима, ― совсем нет.

― Тогда носи на здоровье, ― Бокуто похлопал его по бедру и поднялся, уходя в ванную.

Цукишима еще раз рассмотрел надетую на него вещь, поморщился, заметив, что на зубах змеи еще остались кусочки подсохшей плоти, и спрятал ожерелье под рубашку. Раз уж он не верил в Иисуса, почему бы не поверить в Бокуто? Хотя бы немного.

На первом этаже царило оживление. Несколько столов занимали уже знакомые Цукишиме лица: большинство из них было людьми Бокуто и Куроо. Вдоль стены у окон стояли несколько незнакомцев, довольно опасных на вид. Почти каждый из присутствующих счел своим долгом смерить Цукишиму взглядом ― кто оценивающим, кто настороженным, а кто-то, как Ямамото, еще и нагло ухмыльнуться при этом. Цукишима приказал себе не тушеваться перед этим сбродом и спокойно прошел к столу, за которым сидели Куроо и Тендо в компании Акааши, а также какого-то незнакомого господина.

― ...присутствие инспектора Банка Англии вносит нежелательные трудности, ― сказал господин, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по столу. Он был одет дорого и со вкусом, из кармана жилета тянулась золотая цепочка от часов. Цукишима задумался, уж не он ли тот самый важный гость, о котором говорил Тендо?

Усевшись за свободно место, Цукишима поймал на себе веселый взгляд последнего.

― Как спалось? ― спросил Тендо, явно забавляясь.

― Сладко, ― елейно ответил Цукишима, ― спасибо за гостеприимство.

― В любое время, бейлиф, в любое время, ― Тендо качнулся на стуле, улыбаясь во всю ширь своего подвижного рта.

Куроо бросил на Цукишиму озорной взгляд, пряча ухмылку в широкой кружке.

― Так, значит, это и есть Цукишима Кей, а? ― расплываясь в улыбке, спросил незнакомый господин.

― Не имел чести быть представленным вам…

― Ох ты, какие манеры! ― рассмеялся мужчина, довольно щуря глаза. ― Ты ведь не собираешься ко мне подлизываться, правда?

Цукишима озадаченно перевел взгляд с него на Тендо, затем на Куроо.

― Это вряд ли, ― усмехнулся последний. ― Господин Некомата Ясуфуми, ― представил его Куроо, ― покупатель наших ненаглядных опалов.

― Вот оно что, ― кивнул Цукишима. ― Ваше имя мне незнакомо.

― К счастью, ― хитро сверкнул глазами Некомата.

Если раньше Цукишима и задавался вопросами о том, что Бокуто и Куроо собираются делать с такой большой партией незаконно добытых камней, то явно никогда не додумывал эту мысль до конца. Ведь, конечно же, за таким рискованным и большим делом должен стоять кто-то серьезный. Насколько бы ловкими и опасными не были Бокуто и Куроо, они всего лишь налетчики, чьи лица известны каждому в Австралии. Вывезти или сбыть камни самостоятельно им было не под силу. Ведь не собирались же они спать на них, верно?

― План, над которым мы сейчас работаем, принадлежит нашему другу бейлифу, ― обронил Тендо, не спуская с него глаз.

― Хм, ― Некомата поднял чашку кофе и сделал глоток . ― Залетная птица из самой Англии, человек шерифа и подданный его Величества. Придумывает планы для ограбления поезда. Интересно.

― Бейлиф уже успел доказать свою преданность нашему делу, ― Куроо лениво откинулся на спинку стула, наколол на нож кусок сыра и отправил в рот. ― Я бы в нем не сомневался.

― Думаю, Куроо настолько уверен в бейлифе, что готов доверить ему прикрывать свою задницу, ― прищурившись, сказал Тендо.

Цукишима прыснул со смеху. Прикрывать, как же. Судя по оскалу Куроо, тот шутку тоже оценил.

― Именно так, ― кивнул он.

― Вы вовлекли молодого человека в опасные дела, ― сказал Некомата, тоже внимательно глядя на Куроо, ― и, надеюсь, отдаете себе в этом отчет.

От повисшей за столом паузы Цукишиме вдруг сделалось нехорошо. Судя по всему, этот человек не собирался ему доверять ни на секунду, а то, что Куроо ручался за него, лишь подвергало его жизнь новому риску.

― Хэй, что за постные лица? ― прогремел Бокуто, сбегая с лестницы. При его появлении натянутая атмосфера будто растворилась, но Цукишима знал, что недоверие между ними так и осталось. ― О, господин Некомата! Рад, рад.

Проходя мимо, Бокуто с силой хлопнул старика по плечу, тот даже поморщился. Обойдя собравшихся, Бокуто встал за спиной Цукишимы, оперся руками о плечи и навис над ним. Этот странный жест выглядел шутливым, но нес в себе вполне понятный окружающим смысл. Куроо хмыкнул и наколол на нож еще один кусок, безмятежно глядя на Некомату.

― Мы как раз обсуждали предложенный бейлифом план, ― сказал Тендо. ― Может, присядешь и присоединишься?

― Спасибо, дружище, я прекрасно всех вас слышу, ― ответил Бокуто.

― Что ж, ― Некомата стукнул по столу костяшками пальцев, давая понять, что шутить больше не намерен. ― Шериф собирается отправить опалы в путь завтра на рассвете. К полудню поезд достигнет моста, о котором вы говорили. Мои люди заложат в пятидесяти милях от него динамит под рельсами на случай, если ваш план провалится.

― Отчаянные меры, ― хмыкнул Тендо.

― Я начинаю уставать от ожидания, ― притворно вздохнул Некомата. ― Если в конечном счете все придется решать настолько грубой силой, я буду крайне разочарован.

― Не придется, ― успокаивающе сказал Куроо.

― Это последний шанс, ― просто сказал Тендо.

От его слов по спине пробежал легкий холодок.

― Поезд будет полон охраны, ― не придавая значения его словам, сказал Бокуто. ― Нам нужно много оружия, патронов и пороха. И людей.

― Этот план навевает мне воспоминания, ― Некомата рассмеялся, ― о том как в молодости мы с подельником грабили почтовые дилижансы. Эх, веселые были деньки.

― Поезд ― несколько другой уровень, знаете ли, ― заметил Тендо.

― Несколько стволов и горячих голов ― и дело в шляпе, ― пожал плечами Куроо.

― А также несколько трупов, ― вырвалось у Цукишимы.

Куроо бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд.

― И волки сыты, и овцы целы? Так не получится, ― покачал головой Некомата.

― Да. Не получится, ― согласился Цукишима.

― Что ж, ― Тендо подал знак Семи, привалившемуся к барной стойке и жующему яблоко, ― судя по всему, нашей команде джентельменов удачи нужно начинать активно готовиться к делу и выступать, чтобы успеть занять позиции. Не будем им мешать.

Некомата смерил Цукишиму еще одним долгим задумчивым взглядом и поднялся, взяв шляпу.

― Иногда маленький камешек может сломать колесо. А один человек ― погубить множество. Не знаю, отдаете ли вы себе в этом отчет, юноша, но так или иначе, вы собираетесь стать причиной многих смертей. Уверены, что сможете жить с этим?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он прошел к выходу, а стоявшие безмолвными стражами под окнами люди последовали за ним. Кроме одного. Невысокий и худощавый, выглядящий довольно молодо парень остался стоять, глядя на Цукишиму из-под завесы длинных волос.

― Хо, Кенма! ― Бокуто радостно встрепенулся. ― Не заметил тебя сразу! Давай к нам!

Бокуто, будто и не расслышав прозвучавших в воздухе угроз, занял только что освободившееся место и развалился на стуле.

Тихий парень подошел к ним, поддерживая одной рукой закинутую на плечо длинную тяжелую винтовку.

― Рад тебя видеть, ― ухмыльнулся Куроо.

Кенма только придвинул себе стул и устроился за столом, поставив винтовку между ног.

― Знакомьтесь, бейлиф: Козуме Кенма, самый меткий стрелок отсюда и до Брисбена, ― торжественно сказал Тендо, прикуривая. ― Господин Некомата любезно оставил одного из лучших своих людей помочь вашему маленькому дельцу.

― Прикроешь нас, да? ― Бокуто ткнул Кенму локтем под бок.

Глядя на его спокойное, невыразительное лицо, на мозолистые пальцы, легко и уверенно лежащие на стволе, Цукишима решил, что этот Кенма скорее пристрелит их, если что-то пойдет не так. А по вновь пойманному на себе взгляду понял, что сам он будет первым на очереди.

Хлопнули двери, вошел Акааши, держа в руке птицу ― Цукишима не был уверен в своих познаниях, но судя по всему это был голубь, хотя его коричнево-кремовое оперение и выглядело непривычно.

― Новости? ― выпуская дым, спросил Тендо.

Проходя мимо, Акааши передал ему крошечный сверток.

― Так вот, значит, как, ― догадался наконец Цукишима.

― Тсс, ― подмигнул ему Тендо, разворачивая записку.

Сам же Цукишима невольно задумался, кто из приближенных к Ушиджиме людей мог оказаться информатором , передающим всю важную информацию в руки Тендо.

― Ох, ― тяжело вздохнул тот, нахмурившись. ― Беда-беда.

― Только не тяни, ― попросил Куроо, облизываясь и садясь прямее, когда Семи поставил на стол большой поднос, полный горячей еды.

― Второй прибывший из Англии инспектор, напарник Ойкавы, страшно негодует из-за того, что вы схватили его друга.

― Ивайзуми Хаджиме, ― проговорил Цукишима, поджав губы.

― Тот самый серьезный тип? ― с набитым ртом спросил Бокуто.

― Весьма, ― кивнул Цукишима. ― Горяч и вспыльчив, отменный боец.

― О-хо, ― восхитился Бокуто, жмурясь от удовольствия, ― жду с нетерпением.

― А что тот парень из пещер, ― спросил вдруг Куроо, щурясь, ― малыш с разбитым носом. Твой друг?

Цукишима задумался над ответом. Что именно стояло за любопытством Куроо? Праздный интерес, желание обозначить позиции или какой-то из оттенков ревности? Забавно, если б последнее. Ведь с тем, чтобы делить Цукишиму с Бокуто, у Куроо не было абсолютно никаких проблем.

― Он человек Ойкавы, ― осторожно сказал Цукишима, ― и всецело верен ему. Но ― да, мы успели подружиться. Было бы очень нехорошо, если бы он пострадал. Снова.

― Вы так сблизились, ― проворковал Тендо, постукивая по столу свернутой запиской, ― чувствую себя сводником. Но скажите-ка мне, голубки, что мне делать с Ойкавой? Я вовсе не хочу, чтобы пара разъяренных англичан ворвалась сюда в поисках его. В большинстве своем они не очень-то приятные люди, а Ивайзуми, как я слышал, еще и отличается на редкость скверным нравом.

― Что делать, что делать, ― вздохнул Куроо, откидываясь на спинку стула. ― Хороший вопрос.

― Господин Цукишима, ― Акааши возник за плечом тихой тенью и Цукишима ощутимо вздрогнул ― ему мгновенно вспомнилось, как порхает балисонг в этих белых руках и каким острым кажется даже на вид.

Заметив его напряжение, Акааши блеснул глазами, даже губы, кажется, на миг изогнулись в улыбке.

― Для вас кое-что есть. Идемте.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он обернулся и пошел к выходу. Бокуто и Куроо были заняты разговором с Тендо и не придали произошедшему значения, что Цукишима истолковал как хороший знак. Вряд ли кто-либо еще, кроме самого Цукишимы до недавнего времени, заблуждался на счет выглядящего всегда спокойным и невозмутимым Акааши.

Солнце уже село и почти стемнело. В окружных домах горел свет, редкие люди сновали по улицам, заканчивая свои дела. Взяв стоящий у дверей фонарь, Акааши поднял его и повел Цукишиму вокруг здания. Чуть вдалеке от него стояли конюшни, из которых исходил запах лошадей, сена и навоза. Цукишима был сбит с толку, но спорить с Акааши или задавать вопросы не было никакого желания.

Внутри горел яркий свет, конюх возился с лошадьми, задавая лошадям корм и убирая навоз. ― Отставив фонарь в сторону, Акааши подвел Цукишиму к одному из стойл и посторонился.

― Послушный! ― выпалил Цукишима, бросаясь к двери.

Узнав голос хозяина, конь заржал, мотнул головой и подошел к перегородке, просовывая над ней морду. Цукишима обхватил мощную шею, зарылся пальцами в серебряную гриву. Послушный перебирал губами его рубашку на спине, прихватывал и тянул.

― Вот, ― Акааши протянул разрезанное на четыре части яблоко и отступил чуть дальше, его лицо преобразилось весельем.

― Спасибо, ― кивнул Цукишима, протягивая угощение на вытянутой ладони.

Послушный с удовольствием его принял и ткнулся в щеку мокрым носом.

― Хороший мальчик, ― Цукишима потрепал его гриву, погладил между ушей. Казавшийся поначалу взволнованным, конь наконец-то успокоился, стоял смирно. ― Но как вам удалось?

― Легко, ― пожал плечами Акааши. ― За ним особо не приглядывали, только кормили и чистили стойло. Ведь он никого не подпускал к себе близко, ― Акааши неожиданно улыбнулся, склоняя голову набок.

― Послушный не любит чужих, ― согласился Цукишима.

― Забавное имя для такого своенравного животного. Человек, которого я послал, так и не смог с ним справиться. Пришлось вести его в поводу.

― Спасибо, ― искренне поблагодарил Цукишима.

― Не за что, ― губы Акааши снова дрогнули. ― В конечном счете я рад, что смог увидеть его. Похоже, у вас особый дар находить подход к животным, господин Цукишима.

Повесив фонарь на вбитый в стену крюк, он направился к выходу, оставив Цукишиму наедине с Послушным.

― Рад тебя видеть, дружище, ― Цукишима открыл стойло и вошел, огладил бока и спину, пропустил через пальцы гриву. ― Похоже, тобой никто не занимался как следует.

Взяв скребок и щетку, Цукишима принялся приводить лошадь в порядок до тех пор, пока холеные серые бока вновь не заблестели, а грива не заструилась золотистым водопадом. Расчистив копыта, он занялся хвостом, когда услышал стук снаружи.

― Ого, ― присвистнул Куроо, вытягивая руки поверх перегородки, ― красотка.

― Это мерин .

― Ясно, ― Куроо протянул руку, чтобы погладить Послушного по морде, но тот фыркнул и отстранился, поворачиваясь к Куроо задом. ― Милашка.

― Я бы не советовал, ― предупредил Цукишима, убирая инструменты в сторону, ― он кусается.

― Ну конечно, ― фыркнул он, ― гребаные любители бешеных тварей. Вы с Бокуто просто два сапога пара.

― О чем это ты? ― Бокуто не заставил долго себя ждать, появляясь следом. ― Вау! ― Выдохнул он, появляясь в поле зрения и восхищенно замирая.

Послушный глянул на него и отвернулся, потеснил Цукишиму так, что тот прижался щекой к его шее.

― Он кусается, ― предупредил Куроо поворачиваясь полубоком.

― Да? Я не заметил, ― улыбнулся Бокуто, вставая рядом.

― Я про коня, дурень, ― закатил глаза Куроо.

― А-а, ― Бокуто улыбнулся еще хитрее, ― ну ничего, люблю норовистых.

Бокуто подмигнул Цукишиме и тот невольно закатил глаза.

― Дашь прокатиться?

― Спрашивай у него.

― И спрошу, ― Бокуто явно был не из тех, кого можно взять на слабо.

Отворив дверь, он бесстрашно шагнул внутрь. Послушный всхрапнул, пятясь, заложил уши и взмахнул хвостом.

― Тише, красавчик, тише, ― Бокуто поднял ладони, медленно подступая ближе. Цукишима прижался к стене, с интересом наблюдая развернувшуюся картину.

Как ни пытался Бокуто подойти ближе, конь только сильнее нервничал. Явно лишь присутствие хозяина удерживало его от более агрессивных действий.

― Используй заложника, ― посоветовал Куроо, смеясь.

Хитро блеснув глазами, Бокуто оплел талию Цукишимы рукой и потянул к себе. Цукишима ощутимо ударился о его грудь спиной, а Бокуто лишь прижался плотнее.

― Ну-ка, ― шепнул Бокуто над самым ухом, делая осторожный шажок вперед и держа Цукишиму как щит.

От его тела исходил жар и уже знакомый приятный запах. Цукишима откинул голову ему на плечо, позволяя утянуть себя в игру. Куроо молча наблюдал, но его взгляд жег затылок.

― Скажи ему, что я свой, ― шепнул Бокуто, подводя Цукишиму почти вплотную к притихшему, но настороженному животному. ― Скажи, что мне можно.

― А тебе можно? ― удивился Цукишима. Бокуто скользнул губами по его шее.

― Конечно.

Накрыв его ладонь своей, Цукишима поднял их и осторожно, медленно положил руку Бокуто на шею Послушного. Тот дрогнул, но не отстранился, подергав ушами.

― Он тебе подходит, ― шепнул Бокуто, все смелее гладя лошадь.

Куроо досадливо вздохнул где-то сзади и проворчал что-то о «всяких там индейских штучках».

― Хватит, ― Цукишима убрал руку Бокуто в сторону и отлип от его горячей груди, тесня к выходу. Неуместный жар потихоньку начал завладевать телом.

― Что, завелся? ― понимающе хмыкнул Бокуто и подмигнул. ― Я тоже.

Выйдя из стойла, Цукишима запер его, почувствовав себя еще менее безопасно, чем внутри. Ведь снаружи был и Куроо. Противостоять им двоим шансов почти не было.

― А ты трусишка, верно? ― подначил он первым, не дожидаясь, пока Куроо откроет рот.

― Я предпочитаю седока, ― ласково улыбнулся тот, одним плавным движением прижимая Цукишиму к перегородке. ― Особенно верхом на мне, ― бесстыдно улыбнулся он.

Бокуто рассмеялся, как от хорошей шутки. 

― Как бы не хотелось продолжить, но нужно идти.

― Ты весь пропах лошадиным дерьмом, ― скривился Куроо уже без тени игривости, а затем прижался к губам Цукишимы крепким, глубоким поцелуем. Колени ослабли и едва удержали. Отпрянув, Куроо обернулся назад, передавая поцелуй успевшему прижаться к нему со спины Бокуто. Цукишима облизнулся, глядя на них, будто не он только что получил свою порцию.

― Идемте, ― он подтолкнул Куроо в спину, отстраняя от себя, но прежде, чем скользнуть в сторону, был пойман Бокуто ― круг замкнулся.

― Теперь идем, ― довольно кивнул тот, разрывая поцелуй.

Снаружи царила ночь. Дневное пекло лишь немного спало, в воздухе едва ли чувствовалась прохлада. Огни факелов тут и там, разговоры, звон металла ― вся обстановка в Однадатте заставляла Цукишиму подобраться, чувствуя приближение опасности. Он оглянулся на Куроо и Бокуто, шедших по бокам ― те если и волновались о завтрашнем деле, то умело скрывали свои эмоции.

Когда они приблизились к салуну , а Бокуто ушел в сторону, где расположились под открытым небом Ямамото с ребятам, Куроо сделал Цукишиме знак следовать за ним.

На первом этаже не оказалось никого, кроме Семи, возгромождающего стулья на столы, чтобы вымыть пол. Куроо направился прямиком в номер, там достал из ящика шкафа карту и расстелил на столе, придавив револьверами и масляными лампами.

― Что ж, поглядим... 

Цукишима встал напротив и склонился над столом. Вдвоем они занялись планированием деталей и распорядка. Когда Бокуто вошел в номер, горло Цукишимы успело пересохнуть от споров с Куроо, а шея заныть от неудобной позы.

― Все готово, ― доложил Бокуто, подходя прямиком к столу и прикипая взглядом к оставленным на карте меткам. ― А как у вас?

Пока Куроо излагал план, составленный вместе с Цукишимой, Бокуто не перебивал, а после лишь кивнул и нахлобучил шляпу.

― Ты вообще никогда с ним не споришь? ― недоверчиво спросил Цукишима, недовольный таким безразличием.

― А зачем? ― Бокуто казался искренне удивленным.

Куроо прищурился и одарил Цукишиму мерзенькой улыбкой.

― Видишь? Я же говорил.

― Идите к дьяволу, ― махнул рукой Цукишима, подбирая свою шляпу.

― Осталось последнее, ― серьезно сказал Бокуто, ― решить, с кем поедешь ты.

― Вы мне все еще не доверяете? ― вздернул бровь Цукишима.

― Вопрос не в этом, ― усмехнулся Куроо. ― Рядом с Бокуто тебе не будет грозить никакая опасность, потому что он всю ее перетянет на себя. Однако его группа ― главное наступление.

― А рядом с Куроо опасность в принципе не может тебе грозить, ведь он избегает ее так же ловко, как старый пес динго капканов, ― Бокуто криво ухмыльнулся. ― Но есть вариант, что он все время просидит в засаде и ты не сможешь развлечься.

Их взгляды скрестились над столом, над Цукишимой, будто все еще осталось что-то невясненное между ними троими. Цукишима попытался отбросить все личное, оценил план, свои силы и опыт, все, что знал о Бокуто и Куроо…

― Думаю, очевидно, что мне стоит остаться с Куроо, ― решил он.

― Ну конечно, ― фыркнул Бокуто, затягивая ремень с двумя кобурами на поясе, ― парочка умников.

― Что ж, раз выяснять больше нечего ― в путь.

Цукишима бросил еще раз взгляд на карту и вышел из комнаты вслед за Куроо.

Передвигаться по жаркой и во всех смыслах неуютной Австралии было куда проще на своей лошади. Послушный, казалось, был рад Цукишиме так же, как и сам Цукишима возвращению коня. Стоило потом получше отблагодарить Акааши.

Послушный резво несся по дороге, то и дело вырываясь вперед лошадей Куроо и Бокуто, и Цукишиме не особо хотелось его сдерживать. Прохладный ночной воздух был куда приятнее удушающей дневной жары, и передвигаться и дышать ― все стало легче. Даже тяжелые мысли, что время от времени настойчиво возвращались к Цукишиме и роились в голове, ― и те звучали тише.

Они двигались какое-то время одной большой группой, растянувшись по дороге на десятки метров, и разделились только когда впереди в рассеивающихся сумерках показался первый мост.

Конечно, всем было известно, что такие участки лучше всего для засады. Тут хватало скал, за которыми можно было укрыться, что группа Бокуто как раз и делала. Они рассеялись по территории, сливаясь с редкими кустарниками, камнями и скалами.

Куроо повел свою группу дальше ― ближе к мосту на небольшой холм, где природа подарила им прекрасную обзорную площадку. Цукишима не сразу заметил, что Кенмы с ними нет. Должно быть, отправился искать место получше. Можно было только надеятся, что ему не приказали снять Цукишиму под шумок, когда начнется штурм.

Разговоры, которые то и дело были слышны во время пути, постепенно стихали. Вряд ли дело было в сонливости, какой тут сон. Цукишима не поворачиваясь, прислушивался шорохам за спиной, чувствовал, как все сосредотачиваются и готовятся, пока перед ними на небе медленно разгоралась заря. Тени от скал удлинялись, покрывали низину, пряча команду Бокуто даже от своих. Понятное дело, когда солнце поднимется, позиции будет видно лучше, но сейчас об их присутствии можно было лишь догадываться.

― О чем задумался? ― негромко поинтересовался Куроо, поравняв своего коня с Послушным. ― У тебя такое лицо, как будто ты боишься, что мы что-то упустили.

― Не исключено, ― согласился Цукишима, скользнув взглядом по Куроо и поворачиваясь лицом к рассвету, как он наделся, не последнему в их жизни.

Слишком запоздало вспомнилось, что он так и не отплатил Куроо за кнут, за след на шее, к которому теперь добавился десяток засосов. Растущая тревога накатила очень некстати, так что Цукишима поскорее погнал ее прочь, представляя, как у них наконец все получится, как они завершат это чертово дело с опалами и как он доберется до Куроо и как следует…

― Нервничаешь? ― криво усмехнулся Куроо, протянул руку и без всякого стыда погладил Цукишиму по щеке тыльной стороной ладони.

Кто-то позади коротко присвистнул, а Цукишима невольно отдернулся, тут же сожалея. Кожа у Куроо была грубой, но жест ― очень нежным. Делиться этой интимностью с другими совсем не хотелось. Руки Куроо пахли оружейной смазкой с примесью пороха, но уже так знакомо и приятно, что за этим хотелось тянутся.

― Позже, ― поспешно сказал Цукишима, чтобы смягчить свое резкое движение.

Куроо отвернулся, ничего не сказав, но Цукишима заметил его мягкую улыбку. Они какое-то время молча смотрели как светлеет небо, а из-за горизонта неторопливо выплывает солнце. Воздух нагревался с каждой минутой, медленно доползая до привычной отметки «невыносимая жара».

― Готовьтесь, ― сказал Куроо, вглядываясь куда-то вдаль. Цукишима проследил его взгляд и различил в безоблачном голубом небе смутное пятнышко, в котором не сразу узнал коршуна Бокуто.

Затем по долине внизу прокатился свист, передаваемый от поста к посту, растянувшимся вдоль железнодорожных путей. И следом они услышали стук колес и характерный звук приближающегося поезда.

Он выполз из-за невысоких скал почти внезапно, заметно сбавляя ход перед въездом на мост, и в это же время со всех сторон из своих укрытий к нему стали стягиваться люди Бокуто, как муравьи на сахар.

Цукишима сам не заметил, что все это время напряженно сжимал поводья, и расслабился лишь когда стали затекать пальцы. Куроо рядом давно снял с плеча винтовку и отслеживал своих. Возможно, он просто страховал, возможно так ему было легче сосредотачиваться, но Цукишима догадался, что точно так же где-то за ними приглядывает Кенма. А может, и еще кто заодно.

Первые выстрелы раздались еле различимо , потонув в стуке колес поезда. Цукишима даже не сразу понял, что услышал. Ребята Куроо, куда более опытные в этом деле, сразу подобрались ближе.

― Началось, ― бросил кто-то.

― Нет, ― Куроо убрал винтовку в сторону, посмотрев на разворачивающееся внизу действие без прицела. ― Стреляли из поезда.

Чем ближе состав приближался к их обзорной точке, тем понятнее становилось: все пошло не по плану. Опять.

― Да сколько ж можно, ублюдки, ― выругался Куроо сквозь зубы.

― Слив информации? ― предположил кто-то за спиной.

Цукишима хмыкнул с дурацкого предположения и, не удержавшись, сказал:

― Слив? Скорее, чрезмерная бдительность. Вы ведь никогда не сдаетесь.

Куроо бросил короткий взгляд на него и снова на долину. Цукишима с трудом разглядел среди большого количества людей. У того, как и у всех остальных, по глаза был натянут платок, а шляпа скрывала волосы. Но телосложением он явно выбивался среди остальных, и еще ловкостью, с какой встал ногами на седло и перепрыгнул на движущийся состав. У Цукишимы на мгновенье сердце остановилось, и он четко понял, что больше не хочет видеть подобных трюков ни от него, ни от Куроо.

Бокуто тем временем ловко забрался на состав, пока его люди отстреливались от охраны поезда, что там и тут высовывалась в открытые двери.

Что-то явно было не так, слишком много людей…

Состав приближался к мосту, а Бокуто, пригибаясь и вытянув свободную от оружия руку, продвигался вперед к одному из открытых вагонов. Его команда тем временем один за другим следовали примеру своего предводителя, оставив на сопровождение лишь четырех человек. Очень мало, по сравнению с количеством охраны.

― Куроо, ― мысль озарила Цукишиму как яркий свет, резанула, ослепила ужасом. ― Это засада. Там охотники.

На его глазах одного из троих сопровождающих выбило из седла чьим-то выстрелом. Еще двое из охраны поезда вывалились на ходу.

Куроо медлить не стал. Сорвался с места, закидывая винтовку за спину, за ним и все остальные.

Цукишима замкнул процессию, пришпорив Послушного и левой рукой натягивая на лицо свой платок. В груди неприятно защемило предчувствием чего-то нехорошего, но стоило бы привыкнуть уже к этому состоянию.

Они спустились с утеса и помчались к притормаживающему поезду, который только начал въезжать на мост. Оставшимся двоим из команды Бокуто пришлось замедлиться и упасть сразу на хвост составу. Места рядом с путями было не так много, да и лошади боялись приближаться к железной махине.

Куроо с людьми быстро нагнали состав, рассыпались по обе стороны от рельс, пересекая мост по насыпи рядом. Но не успели они пересечь его, как дверь ползущего последним вагона распахнулась, высунувшийся из нее парень открыл огонь по ним из револьвера.

Цукишима инстинктивно пригнулся как раз вовремя, потому что стрелявший первым делом прицелился ему в голову. Второй раз точно не повезет, на это можно было не рассчитывать. Но на счастье Цукишимы и несчастье стрелка реакция Куроо в разы превосходила их всех вместе взятых. Он быстро пошел на сближение, сорвал с пояса кнут и метко хлестнул того по руке. Вторым ударом обвил запястье и сдернул с задней площадки под ноги лошадям.

Времени на сожаления, упреки или благодарности не было. Едва поезд переполз мост, как сразу стал набирать скорость. Куроо пустил свою лошадь слева от площадки и повторил ранний маневр Бокуто, для подстраховки обвив железные перила.

― Твою мать! ― вырвалось у Цукишимы. Он придержал Послушного, чтобы поравняться с Куроо.

К таким трюкам его жизнь не готовила. Да он и не собирался повторять ничего подобного: ни силы, ни ловкости Куроо, его людей и, тем более, Бокуто, у него не было. По изначальному плану, если все срывается, Цукишима должен был оставаться в сопровождении до последнего и собрать лошадей. Что он и намеревался сделать, присоединившись к двум другим.

― Эй! ― голос Куроо отвлек его.

Куроо как раз помогал одному из своих перебраться на состав.

Цукишима обернулся, сверкая на него взглядом из-под полей шляпы. Платок скрывал лицо Куроо, но глаза выдавали тревогу и серьезность.

― Будь осторожен.

Цукишима кивнул, собираясь уже рвануть вперед, как по железному составу опять забарабанили выстрелы.

И в следующий миг далеко впереди с его стороны вниз сорвался Бокуто. Черт, он все еще был наверху. Черт. Черт. Черт.

Время замедлилось, пока Цукишима наблюдал за тем, как тот скатывается с крыши поезда и летит вниз.

Время восстановилось, когда Бокуто, ухватившись за край, повис на одной руке.

Куроо, видно поняв по Цукишиме, что что-то не так, выглянул и отчетливо выругался.

― Отступаем! ― Цукишима открыл рот раньше, чем успел сообразить.

― Он будет в порядке! ― Куроо снял с пояса револьвер, вскарабкался по лестнице, но вылазить на крышу не стал. Вместо этого открыл прикрывающий огонь по сопернику Бокуто.

Цукишима наблюдал, как Бокуто быстро подтягивает вторую руку, упирается ногами в стенку и начинает перебираться в сторону открытой двери.

Затем Цукишима посмотрел вперед, где начинала виднеться на повороте арка следующего моста. Заминированного моста над рекой. Они не успеют.

― Смена плана! ― опять крикнул он.

Человек, по которому стрелял Куроо, слетел с крыши, очевидно уже мертвым.

― Что ты несешь?

― Это засада! Мы не успеем до моста! ― Цукишима едва не сорвал горло, пытаясь перекричать стук колес. ― Нужно остановить поезд, пока камни не подорвало.

Даже несмотря на платок было видно, как Куроо нахмурился. Он ухватился за поручень и снова выглянул из-за поезда, затем глянул на Цукишиму и уверенно кивнул.

― Я займусь! ― уверенно крикнул Цукишима прежде, чем Куроо что-либо скажет.

― Справишься? ― видно, у него не было принято сомневаться в товарищах, а спрашивал он скорее всего просто так.

Хоть что-то приятное.

― Не думаю, ― у Цукишимы, однако, уверенности никакой не было. Что все равно не мешало ему попытаться.

К тому же, по всем подсчетам у него было больше шансов добраться до локомотива, чем у Куроо, которому предстояло пробраться через нашпигованный охраной состав.

Цукишима не стал больше терять время и направил Послушного карьером вперед, обгоняя оставшееся сопровождение и быстро приближаясь к первому вагону. Конь упорно отказывался приближаться на допустимое для Цукишимы расстояние, мотал головой и уводил в сторону.

Единственным преимуществом здесь было то, что весь локомотив окружен огражденной площадкой, ухватиться за нее и повиснуть ― стало основной проблемой. Как останавливать поезд он разберется потом, если не рухнет под колеса.

Цукишима крепче ухватился за седло и перекинул ногу, тут же понимая, что акробатика и он несовместимы . Никогда и ни за что .

― Эй, самоубийца! ― Цукишима вскинул голову и увидел Бокуто, перегнувшегося через перилла локомотива с протянутой рукой. ― Быстрее!

Поезд продолжал набирать ход, Послушный, казалось, бежал из последних сил, позади по-прежнему раздавались выстрелы и в любой момент им могли помешать.

Цукишима стиснул зубы, понимая, что сейчас или никогда, и оттолкнулся как мог от седла. За спиной раздалось недовольное ржание, впереди Бокуто схватил его за предплечье и потянул на себя. Цукишима поджал ноги, чувствуя, что носы сапог вот-вот заденут колесо.

Он сделал усилие и подтянулся второй рукой к перилам, крепко сжал, не слыша ничего вокруг, кроме стука собственного сердца. Или это был поезд?

― Молодец, ― кивнул Бокуто, пока Цукишима забирался на площадку.

Платок Бокуто давно упал с лица, на щеке красовался синяк, да и руки все в ссадинах, но ему, как будто и дела не было.

― Нужно остановить поезд. Мы не успеем, ― Цукишима перебрался на твердую поверхность и благодарно кивнул за помощь.

― Понял!

Но не успели они сделать и шагу, как за спиной Бокуто вырос некто и сильным пинком заставил влететь в перила и едва не перевалиться.

Бокуто смачно выругался, явно не готовый к атаке, Цукишима выхватил свой револьвер из кобуры, прицелился, но Бокуто оттолкнулся от перил и впечатал обидчика в стену локомотива.

― Займись машинистом! ― прорычал он, не отрываясь от схватки.

Цукишима еще секунду держал их обоих на мушке, не сразу смиряясь с тем, что придется оставить Бокуто. Но Куроо, хоть и не говорил этого вслух, был прав. Следовало больше доверять команде. К тому же, это ведь Бокуто. Знаменитый на всю южную Австралию бандит. Бандит, который плетет амулеты из всякого дерьма и красиво рассуждает о богах. И этот бандит перебрался через несколько вагонов на руках, как заправский альпинист.

Цукишима опустил револьвер и быстро пробрался к двери в кабину, распахивая ее.

― Остано…

В лоб ему уперлись сразу два дула, и это был конец. Конец всему.

― Ну привет! ― раздался задорный голос вместо выстрела. ― И пока.

Цукишима, который уже было закрыл глаза в ожидании выстрела, вновь посмотрел на владельцев оружия, узнавая интонации.

Перед ним стояли Терушима и Бобата и совершенно неприветливо целились в лицо. Думать надо было быстро, к счастью, Цукишима в этом было хорош.

― Не стреляйте! ― он поднял руки, сдернул платок с лица и напряженно уставился на ближайшего к нему Терушиму.

Тот от удивления аж присвистнул.

― Кто тут у нас, сам бейлиф! Грабит поезд, который должен охранять.

― Мы тебя уж похоронили, ― иронично бросил Бобата, не опуская револьвер.

― Я… ― Цукишима запнулся, медленно выдохнул, ― меня взяли в плен.

Терушима с Бобатой переглянулись, усмехнулись.

― Ну конечно.

― Ты так похож на пленного.

Цукишима стиснул зубы, бросил быстрый взгляд на приближающийся впереди мост. Черт. Твою ж мать.

― Это правда. Мне пришлось им подыграть…

― Переметнуться, ― перебив, поправил его Бобата.

― Сделать вид. Послушайте, ― Цукишима опять вздохнул, стараясь держать себя в руках. ― Мост заминирован, поэтому я здесь. Я не хочу проблем, важно, чтобы вы поверили. Остановите состав, пока не поздно, иначе нам всем, и вашим камням в том числе, ― всему придет конец.

Терушима смолк, Бобата перестал ухмыляться.

― Вашим камням, ― повторил он.

― Мост, ― Терушима отвернулся, отошел, не опуская оружие и посмотрел на машиниста.

― Долго план придумывал, бейлиф? ― очень спокойно спросил Бобата, выделяя последнее слово.

Ох, Цукишиме совсем не понравилась его реакция.

― Я серьезно. Остановите поезд, ― настойчиво повторил Цукишима.

Бобата медленно опустил револьвер, хотя по его лицу вряд ли можно было судить, поверил ли он Цукишиме.

― Знаешь, бейлиф. Шериф обещал вознаграждение, если мы тебя найдем целым и невредимым.

Цукишима не сводил с Бобаты напряженного взгляда, молча кивнул.

― Больше искать не надо.

― Так что мне делать? Останавливать поезд? ― громко спросил машинист, прерывая их искрящийся пассивным ожесточением диалог. ― Мы не успеем полностью остановиться.

Терушима обернулся на Цукишиму, снова посмотрел на теперь уже отчетливо видимый мост.

― Давай, ― кивнул он, выпрямляясь во весь рост, хотя даже так был ниже на две головы. ― А ты, бейлиф, расскажешь нам свою дивную историю.

Бобата приблизился на шаг.

― И постарайся быть убедительным.

Их четверых, включая машиниста, отвлек раздавшийся снаружи крик, который почти сразу затих. Терушима с Бобатой тут же снова подняли оружие, Цукишима обернулся, уже догадываясь о победе Бокуто в схватке. И действительно, тот появился в проеме, еще более поцарапанный, чем прежде, быстро окинул всех взглядом и приветливо кивнул.

― О, Юджи, старый друг, ну, здравствуй! ― только и успел сказать он, в следующий момент скрываясь из виду.

Над ухом Цукишимы прогремел выстрел до оглушающего звона в голове. Цукишима шарахнулся в сторону, пока Терушима, полностью потеряв интерес к нему, бросился за Бокуто.

― Котаро! Мерзавец! Вот ты и попался! ― донесся его приглушенный крик.

Времени на то, чтобы прийти в себя, у Цукишимы не было. Он заметил, что Бобата не бросился следом. Вместо этого, подняв револьвер на уровень головы, он переместился к другой двери в кабину и осторожно открыл ее.

Ловушка для Бокуто. Цукишима быстро припомнил, что оружия у него не было, наверняка выронил, пока боролся с кем-то из охраны на поезде или здесь, на площадке, а значит, для опытных вооруженных охотников за головами он ― легкая мишень. Терушима загонит его прямо к Бобате по окружающей кабину площадке, и очень скоро. Черт. Вот черт!

Цукишима невольно проверил свой револьвер ― на месте. К счастью, Бобата не заметил его движения.

Осторожно выпрямившись, Цукишима сделал шаг в его сторону.

― Стой, где стоишь, ― прошипел Бобата, даже не оборачиваясь.

Цукишима замер, быстро проигрывая в голове возможные варианты действий. Мысль зацепилась за что-то очевидное, лежащее на поверхности. И выстрелила резко.

― Эй, вы, ― бросил он машинисту, глядя как стремительно приближается мост, ― тормозите, вам же сказали.

Машинист потянул тормоз резко, будто опомнившись. Бобату швырнуло вперед, Цукишима выстоял, ухватившись за поручень, выхватил револьвер и прицелился Бобате в колено. Но не успел он нажать на спуск, как слева в него влетел Терушима, швыряя на панель. Револьвер улетел в сторону, Цукишима больно ударился плечом и едва успел увернуться от летящего ему в голову кулака.

― Так и знал, что ты с ними заодно, ― победно крикнул Терушима, замахиваясь для второго удара, но Цукишима со всей силы пнул его под колено, заставляя едва ли не рухнуть на пол.

Бобата, ожесточенно ругаясь, бросился к ним.

― Чертов бейлиф, пристрелил бы, если б не вознаграждение!

Цукишима вовремя пригнулся, и удар Бобаты прошелся вскользь по подставленной руке. Мысли хаотично метались, пробуждая в Цукишиме все больше паники. Где Бокуто, почему Терушима вернулся так быстро и достал ли он его. Но еще хуже было то, что локомотив вот-вот въедет на мост, и когда сработает заложенная взрывчатка им всем ― Цукишиме, Бобате с Терушимой ― будет уже не до споров.

Цукишима оттолкнулся от стены и, ударив ногой в плечо еще не успевшего подняться Терушиму, бросился к двери. Следовало предупредить Куроо… непонятно как, но предупредить, чтобы уходил. Бокуто, если тот еще жив.

― Стоять! ― Бобата вцепился в плечо Цукишимы мертвой хваткой и швырнул в сторону от двери. ― Куда собрался?

― Вот же сукин сын, ― прорычал Терушима.

От толчка Цукишима чуть не упал, зацепился за что-то, устоял, но пропустил удар в лицо. Боль была такой, будто его утюгом огрели ― удар у Бобаты не слабенький.

За его спиной на ноги поднимался Терушима, а Цукишима наблюдал, как метр за метром приближается злосчастный мост, как утекает драгоценное время.

Нет, Куроо не дурак. Он сам заметит, спрыгнет, поймет, что Цукишима не смог остановить поезд.

Бобата с Терушимой ― непреодолимое препятствие, с которым Цукишима в одиночку никак не справится.

И где Бокуто, что с ним?

Голова кружилась и болела, не то от тревожных мыслей, не то от удара, или, может, от всего сразу.

Терушима кинулся вперед, схватил Цукишиму за ворот и рванул на себя. Бобата, поняв что что-то не так, обернулся.

― Юджи, валим.

― Эй, бросите поезд? ― машинист обернулся на них, Цукишима не успел заметить, когда он встал со своего места.

― Этот лживый бейлиф прогнил насквозь, ― фыркнул Терушима, ― но в одном он, кажется, не врет. Так что советуем тебе бежать, друг.

Он с невиданной силой рванул Цукишиму с места и поволок за собой. Но просто так сдаваться было нельзя. Поезд все еще замедлял ход, хотя все равно шел довольно быстро, а Терушима с Бобатой, судя по всему, собрались прыгать. Может, даже с Цукишимой.

Это был шанс.

Цукишима дождался, пока его вытащат на платформу, глянул по сторонам, не теряя надежды увидеть Бокуто. Но того и след простыл.

― А что с этим золотым мерзавцем? ― спросил Бобата.

― Пристрелил его случайно, ― сказал Терушима.

Цукишиме показалось, что у него из-под ног выбили почву. Он споткнулся, почувствовал толчок от Бобаты.

― Ух, жалость, такой куш.

― Да уж, ничего не поделаешь. Может, потом отыщем его разможженный о камни череп. Эй, бейлиф, тебе помочь или сам спрыгнешь?

Цукишима слышал, что они говорят, но не слушал. Не мог. Звон в ушах нарастал. Но хуже всего было осознание, что он понятия не имеет, почему это испытывает и что с ним происходит. Откуда в груди это мерзкое чувство, и почему тело стало чужим. Где-то внутри под кожей или между ребрами у Цукишимы что-то оборвалось.

Удар застал Терушиму врасплох. Сильный, полный ярости удар. Цукишима последний раз так ударил человека еще в Лондоне, когда его вытащили на разборки в какую-то грязную заплеванную казарму. В том, что у повода для драки в каком-то смысле была та же подоплека, что и в тот раз, была особая злая ирония.

Терушима пошатнулся, прислонился спиной к наружной стене кабины, но броситься на него Цукишиме не дал Бобата. Схватил за шиворот и вмазал оплеуху до звезд в глазах. Сразу схватил за грудки, пнул ногой слабую задвижку на калитке, и вышвырнул Цукишиму с движущегося поезда.

Перед глазами еще стояло лицо Терушимы, и его по-прежнему хотелось уничтожить, растоптать. Руки шарили в воздухе в поисках опоры, беспомощно и слабо, а удар о землю вышиб из легких весь воздух. Сознание затуманилось, со всех сторон на Цукишиму сыпались удары и он не сразу понял, что это не удары вовсе, что он просто катится по земле согласно гребанным законам физики этого мира.

Казалось, инерция вечно тащила Цукишиму по жесткой высохшей земле, срубала им редкие кустарники и колючие травы. А когда он осознал, что мир вокруг остановился и ударов земли больше нет, раздался взрыв.

Звуки достали его запоздало, по песчаной почве прокатилась волна вибрации. Цукишима терял сознание под звуки скрежета металла и чьи-то крики.

 

Реальность вернулась с болью во всем теле ― только по ней Цукишима понял, что все еще жив. И тут же пожалел об этом. Причины боли вспомнились сразу же ― драка, падение с поезда, взрыв. Бокуто.

Мысль о Бокуто задребезжала в истерзанном сознании, в каждом мускуле тела, а еще ― где-то очень глубоко внутри.

Подстрелен жалким охотником за головами, притом случайно.

Думать дальше Цукишима отказывался, особенно о чем-то кроме того, как своими руками разорвет улыбающийся рот Терушимы.

Новая вспышка боли вернула к реальности, одновременно накатило дежавю ― Цукишима был переброшен через седло, снова. Вначале сердце забилось как сумасшедшее ― Куроо! ― но с этой мыслью пришлось распрощаться, едва Цукишима понял, как туго связан по рукам и ногам. К тому же, голоса над головой живо подтвердили догадку.

― Нет, ― горячо спорил Терушима, ― мы используем его как приманку. А уж когда пристрелим их, тогда и вернемся к Ушиджиме.

― Там прорва людей, как ты собрался с ними бороться? ― упорствовал Бобата.

― Я руку дам на отсечение, что они не будут рисковать своим голубком.

― Куроо не придет без запасного плана.

Они спорили еще, казалось, долгие часы, пока Цукишима безвольно болтался в седле, глотая поднимающуюся из-под лошадиных копыт пыль. Солнце напекло голову до красных пятен перед глазами, горло драло от сухости и не было сил продумать следующий шаг ― ни свой, ни врага.

Солнце скрылось за грядами каньона, когда всадники, наконец, остановились. Цукишиму стащили с лошади и прислонили спиной к камню, не обращая внимания на протестующее шипение.

― Где мы? ― вокруг не было ничего кроме камней, песка и сухих деревьев. Они остановились возле небольшой скалы, выдающейся над руслом пересохшей реки.

― Какая разница? ― Терушима сдвинул шляпу на затылок, оглядываясь по сторонам. ― Тебя, приятель, должно волновать не это.

― А что тогда должно? ― Цукишима неловко сел повыше, опираясь непослушными руками о голые скалы.

― Зачем мы здесь, ― с таинственной улыбкой сказал Терушима.

― Ради встречи с Куроо, очевидно. Хотя место похуже трудно было бы отыскать.

― Это как посмотреть, ― Бобата снял с седла моток веревки и приблизился к Цукишиме. Господи.

― Не знаю, чего вы пытаетесь добиться, но я вам в этом точно не помощник.

― Ну конечно, ты ведь у нас перебежчик, ― Бобата весело хмыкнул.

― Если вы думаете, что можете как-то влиять на Куроо…

― Приятель, ― Терушима забрался на груду камней, вскинул на плечо ружье и осмотрелся по сторонам, ― мы не думаем. Мы знаем.

Продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор не было ни сил, ни желания. Очевидно, Терушима и Бобата рассчитывали на встречу с Куроо здесь, в каньоне, но зачем им был нужен Цукишима и почему они были так уверены в себе, пока оставалось загадкой.

Хотя она быстро разрешилась, стоило Бобате вздернуть Цукишиму на ноги и подвести к стволу сухого дерева, стоящего в центре каменного островка. Перекинув через макушку веревку, Бобата привязал ее к рукам Цукишимы и вздернул вверх, натягивая так, что пришлось встать на мыски.

― Вы совершаете ошибку, ― стиснув зубы от боли, сказал Цукишима. ― Куроо ни за что не пойдет ни на какую сделку. Тем более сейчас. С вами. Вы же… убили Бокуто.

― О, ты поверил? ― Бобата закрепил веревку у основания ствола и отошел, оглядывая свою работу.

― ...что?

― Как бы мне не хотелось утверждать обратное, Бокуто жив-здоров и едва не проделал во мне лишних дыр, когда я первым добрался до твоего свалившегося на землю тела.

Цукишима не слушал. В нем поднялась такая ярость, что глаза застелило пеленой. Он рванулся вперед, намереваясь сделать что угодно, хоть вгрызться с лицо Бобаты зубами ― но был остановлен ударом в челюсть.

― Полегче, ― спокойно предупредил Бобата. ― Побереги силы. Тебе еще долго стоять.

После этих слов он скрылся из виду. Судя по тому, что Терушима давно не подавал голос, тот тоже куда-то ушел.

Дерьмо. Цукишима прикрыл глаза и прислонился лбом к плечу. Из-за этой глупой доверчивости он и не думал сопротивляться. Возможно, упустил свой шанс на побег. Возможно, из-за этого Бокуто и Куроо попадут в ловушку.

И все-таки… Бокуто жив. От этой мысли накатило такое облегчение, что даже боль в руках немного отступила, а в голове прояснилось. А это дало Цукишиме главное преимущество ― возможность думать.

Назревала какая-то сделка, в которой Цукишима был главным козырем Терушимы и Бобаты. Возможно, они хотели обменять его жизнь на свободу Бокуто и Куроо, но Цукишима скорее поверил бы, что его ссылка в Австралию окончена, чем что они могли согласиться на такие условия.

Значит, речь шла об опалах. Но зачем опалы Терушиме и Бобате? Это же очевидная ловушка. И единственный способ не попасться в нее ― не приходить сюда вообще. Цукишима искренне надеялся, что именно так Бокуто с Куроо и поступят. Не могут же они…

Далекий птичий крик отвлек от размышлений. Посмотрев вдаль, Цукишима заметил над каньоном одинокого коршуна. Горло сжало тисками. Следом послышался крик другой птицы ― гораздо ближе и громче. Очевидно, сигнал Терушимы. Снизу, из-за камней, Бобата ответил так же.

Солнце окрасило небо над каньоном и скалы в насыщенный рыжий цвет, еще каких-то полчаса, и настанут сумерки.

Коршун прилетел и сел на верхушку дерева, глядя на Цукишиму умными глазами. «Вернись и скажи, чтобы не приходили», ― хотелось велеть ему. Но вряд ли он послушал бы. Вряд ли послушали бы Куроо и Бокуто.

Время ожидания тянулось так же медленно, как застоявшаяся кровь в руках. Они уже онемели, пальцы не слушались, ноги гудели, все тело ныло от боли. Цукишима не сводил глаз с каньона.

Когда послышался скрежет повозки и стук лошадиных копыт, Цукишима едва не сломался.

Повозкой правил Бокуто. Он держал поводья одной рукой, второй держа револьвер, на бедре. При виде его побитой и угрюмой физианомии Цукишиме снова сделалось дурно ― не то от облегчения, не то от перегрева на солнце.

― Хей, бейлиф, как поживаешь? ― Бокуто остановился в тридцати метрах от каменного островка и спрыгнул на землю.

― Хреново, ― гаркнул Цукишима пересохшим горлом.

― Тебе бы водички, ― Бокуто взял из повозки флягу и хотел было подойти ближе, как над каньоном раздался выстрел.

Пуля просвистела где-то над головой Цукишимы, спугнув птицу; древесная труха посыпалась на голову.

― Стой где стоишь, ― голос Терушимы эхом разнесся между скал.

Отлично. Цукишима тряхнул волосами, сбрасывая с себя щепки.

― Не делай так, приятель, а то я разозлюсь, ― добродушно крикнул Бокуто.

Терушима выстрелил еще раз, на этот раз пуля пролетела чуть выше головы Цукишимы.

― Где Куроо?

Бокуто молчал, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Мрачный взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего.

― Задерживается.

― Пошел отлить?

― Ага.

― У меня тут куча патронов, Бокуто. В какую часть бейлифа мне выстрелить для начала?

― Мы так не договаривались.

― Мы вообще не договаривались.

В наступившей тишине Цукишима пытался понять, от кого же сейчас зависит его жизнь и что он может сделать, чтобы спасти ее.

― Опалы здесь. Отпустите парня и разойдемся.

Ответом послужил новый выстрел.

А затем ― ответный огонь из повозки.

― Ты и до завтрашнего дня меня не найдешь, ублюдок! ― проорал Терушима. ― Вылезай!

Через несколько секунд Куроо откинул полог и перепрыгнул через борт, раздраженный и злой. Итак, он пустил в ход свою последнюю карту, но так и не улучшил положения дел.

― На камне лежит веревка. Сложите оружие и свяжите друг друга.

― Пошел ты в жопу! ― Куроо вскинул винтовку и снова пальнул, но из-за эха и укрывающей скалы тени отыскать стрелка у него не было и шанса.

― Близко! А знаешь, куда я попаду в следующий раз?

Куроо снова выругался и в ярости отбросил винтовку в сторону. Его взгляд хлестнул по Цукишиме, больнее кнута.

― И куда же? ― крикнул Цукишима. ― Может, покажешь?

― Заткнись, ― сплюнул Куроо.

― Давай, Терушима, стреляй. Не думаешь же ты, что они и правда сдадутся из-за меня?

Что он несет? Цукишима зажмурился и пробежал сухим языком по растрескавшимся губам.

― Стреляй! Как все осточертело, дьявол! Стреляй!

― Затк… аах чееерт! ― крик Терушимы превратился в вой боли, в ту же секунду Куроо бросился вперед, пригнувшись к земле и доставая из сапога нож. Воинственный клекот коршуна вторил крикам Терушимы.

― Стоять! ― заварушку прервал Бобата, звонко перекричав всех. ― Так это твоя сраная птица? Черт, а думал, что совпадение. Еще шаг и мозги бейлифа окажутся на камнях. Я впустую тратить патроны не буду. Оружие. Веревка. Живо.

― Он чуть глаза мне не выклевал! ― яростно крикнул Терушима, паля куда-то.

Бокуто медленно вытащил из-за пояса второй пистолет, поднял над головой обе руки и отступил к валуну на котором лежала веревка.

― Куроо, ― позвал он.

Куроо смотрел на Цукишиму.

― Куроо.

Цукишима вряд ли когда-нибудь забудет этот взгляд.

Когда с веревками было покончено, Бобата показался, держа обоих на прицеле.

― Какая славная картинка. Чудесная. Милая-милая…

― Заткнись, ― рявкнул Куроо.

― Отойдите друг от друга. И на колени. Оба.

Бобата все делал не торопясь и очень осторожно. Цукишима от всей души желал ему оступиться, но знал, что в этом случае Терушима обязательно вышибет кому-нибудь мозги.

Взяв две длинные веревки, Бобата привязал Куроо и Бокуто к повозке. Шансов хоть на что-то становилось все меньше и меньше. Проверив содержимое, Бобата довольно присвистнул.

― И опалы, и ублюдки! Какой прекрасный день, приятель!

― Ха! Я здорово напьюсь, чтобы это отмет… ― на этот раз крик Терушимы оборвался выстрелом и предсмертным хрипом. Через секунду упало с высоты и грохнуло о камни его оружие.

Бобата кинулся за ближайший камень, но не успел ― пуля разнесла его голову, как мишень на подставке.

Затем все стихло.

― Кто это? ― решился спросить Цукишима.

― Хотел бы я знать, ― мрачно отозвался Куроо.

Он обшарил повозку и вокруг нее, на сколько хватало длины веревки, но Бобата убрал все оружие подальше от них. 

― Ничего нет.

Куроо походил на встревоженного зверя, мечущегося по замкнутому кругу. Бокуто спокойно оглядывал окрестности.

― У стрелявшего зоркий глаз.

Куроо сплюнул на землю. Цукишима начинал догадываться.

Кенма появился с другой стороны ущелья, ведя коня в поводу. Длинная винтовка была снова закинута на плечи, волосы трепал ветер. В сгустившихся сумерках он был маленькой, внушающей страх тенью.

― Вот это удача, приятель! ― воскликнул Бокуто, но Цукишима не верил ни единой радостной ноте в его голосе. ― Развяжи нас.

― Сейчас.

Оставив лошадь, Кенма подошел ближе, поднял винтовку и ударил прикладом Бокуто в челюсть. Второй удар пришелся в плечо подскочившему к ним Куроо. И еще один ― в живот Бокуто, сбивая его с ног.

― Какого черта это значит? ― ощерился Куроо.

― Не стоило распоряжаться опалами. Они вам не принадлежали.

Кенма подвел и привязал к повозке свою лошадь, затем лошадь Терушимы.

― Кенма, послушай… ― начал Бокуто, сплюнув кровь на землю.

― Не хочу. Мне нужно поскорее закончить с этим.

― Мы все уладим с Некоматой, развяжи. Мы ведь союзники, ― настойчиво говорил Куроо.

― Больше нет.

От его голоса, спокойного и бесстрастного, Цукишима терял остатки надежды.

― Послушайте… ― начал он, но Кенма даже не обернулся.

― Сожалею, господин Цукишима, но на ваш счет не было никаких инструкций. А вы, ребята, полезайте в седла.

― Что с ним будет? ― упрямо спросил Бокуто.

― Не знаю.

― Мы не оставим его здесь.

― Я ― оставлю. Живым или мертвым, зависит от вас. Полезайте в седла.

Молчаливая перепалка взглядами затянулась на несколько мгновений.

― Делайте, как он велит, ― сказал, наконец, Цукишима. ― По крайней мере на какое-то время все останутся живы.

― Ты не понимаешь…

― Время вышло.

Кенма поднял винтовку, передернул затвор и прицелился в Цукишиму. Бокуто закрыл ему обзор. 

― Едем, ― он поднял вверх связанные ладони и подошел к лошади, затем влез в седло.

За ним последовал Куроо.

Цукишима молча наблюдал за этим, кусая истерзанные губы. Он как-нибудь выберется. А они как-нибудь договорятся с Некоматой. Ведь опалы же он получит. А дальше… дальше что-нибудь…

― Здесь лишняя фляга воды, ― Кенма сел в повозку, взялся за вожжи. ― Кому она достанется? Вам или бейлифу?

― Не умирай, Цукишима, ― сказал Бокуто вполоборота. ― Не надо умирать здесь в одиночку.

― Я и не собираюсь.

― Что ж, ― Кенма отбросил флягу на землю и хлестнул лошадей. ― Удачи, бейлиф.

Когда все звуки стихли, каньон окутало ночной тьмой. Цукишима остался с трупом Бобаты неподалеку от него, привязанной к дереву лошадью, оружием, флягой воды и без малейшей возможности освободиться. Тело не способно было даже на простейшие движения, не то что на какие-то трюки. Но он не должен был умирать.

В небе поднялась луна и медленно стали зажигаться звезды. Вдалеке завыли динго. Цукишима цеплялся за сознание, за любую мысль. Все попытки освободиться привели лишь к тому, что он стер запястья в кровь. Подтянуться на веревке и забраться по стволу не хватало сил. На смену дневной жаре пришел пробирающей до костей холод пустыни.

«Не умирай», ― твердил себе Цукишима. Но что делать, он не знал.

Спасение спустилось к нему из темноты на мягких крыльях. Ветка над головой закачалась под чьим-то весом. Затем коршун перебрался на плечо Цукишимы, перебрал клювом волосы. И принялся трепать веревку на запястьях.

Он придерживал путы крепкими когтями, задевал руки Цукишимы, легко рассекая плоть до мяса. Но Цукишима чувствовал, как постепенно слабеет натяжение, и терпел. Он готов был стерпеть что угодно, лишь бы выбраться.

Когда коршун покончил с работой, горячая кровь стекала вниз по рукам, струилась по груди и бокам. Цукишима рухнул на землю, как мешок с овсом.

Коршун карабкался по его телу, бил крыльями, издавал призывный клекот. Он хотел, чтобы Цукишима спас его хозяина. Вернул одолженную жизнь. Наверняка он бы заклевал его до смерти, не начни Цукишима двигаться.

Встать на ноги оказалось непосильной задачей, и Цукишима пополз. Сначала отыскал среди камней флягу и пил, пока на землю не упала последняя капля. Затем добрался до лошади и взгромоздил себя в седло.

Звезды расплывались перед глазами, смешивались в одно пятно. Цукишима из последних сил пришпорил коня и отрубился, навалившись на луку седла.

Он много раз приходил в себя, чтобы вернуть лошадь на дорогу, направить в нужную сторону ― вслед за парящим в небе коршуном, ― и снова терял сознание. Связывающая его с реальностью нить так истончилась, что Цукишима едва ли мог сказать, жив он или мертв.

Когда в последний раз он заставил себя открыть глаза, перед глазами выросли темные силуэты зданий с редкими зажженными фонарями. Кубер-Педи. Наконец-то. Цукишиме показалось, что он слышал чей-то голос. Истерзанное сознание узнавало в нем то голос Куроо, то Бокуто, и еще быстрые шаги.

Он не понял, когда конь перешел на шаг, может, он и не несся галопом вовсе.

― Цукки! ― голос раздался совсем близко, но открыть глаза было сейчас непосильной задачей.

Цукишима почувствовал, как щека соскальзывает с мощной лошадиной шеи, за ней голова, плечи, и ему уже все равно, так что он просто позволил телу упасть на землю.

Вместо твердой почвы он почувствовал как кто-то подхватил его под руки и поволок.

― Цукки, ― снова повторил знакомый голос. Очень знакомый. Ямагучи. ― Держись!

Больше Цукишима ничего не помнил.

Он очнулся от слепящего света и ужасной сухости в горле, на миг возвращаясь в пустыню, к палящему солнцу, отсутствию воды, терзающей боли в стянутых веревками руках. Но все это было позади, Цукишима помнил, как конь увез его из каньона. Прочь от трупов и всего пережитого. 

Цукишима открыл глаза, чувствуя себя немногим лучше, чем накануне. Запястья снова были стянуты, но уже чистыми бинтами, и хотя бы не были примотаны друг к другу. Одежду кто-то сменил на чистую и свежую, и наконец-то было не так жарко, как все предыдущие дни.

― Цукки, ― Ямагучи появился в его поле зрения, встревоженный и радостный одновременно. ― Слава богу, ты живой.

Цукишима был рад не меньше его. И за себя, и за Ямагучи.

― Воды, ― хрипло выдавил он и жадно выпил все содержимое поднесенного к губам стакана. ― Еще.

Ямагучи задернул легкую занавеску на открытом окне, чем не сильно спас Цукишиму от солнца, но хоть немного улучшил положение.

― Цукки… ― начал Ямагучи, присаживаясь на край его кровати. ― Я так рад. Я боялся, что они убили тебя.

― Они? ― Цукишима чуть было не выпалил имена Терушимы с Бобатой.

И это потянуло за собой цепочку воспоминаний. Тела охотников с простреленными насквозь черепами, спина уезжающего Кенмы с Бокуто и Куроо в заложниках, терзающий веревки и руки коршун и бесконечная степь.

Что из этого было известно Ямагучи? Голова раскалывалась, Цукишима пытался взять себя в руки.

― Да, Куроо с Бокуто. Но все в порядке, их взяли, не беспокойся.

― Взяли? ― новый приступ головной боли накрыл резко, с трудом позволяя сосредоточиться на мыслях.

Что значит «взяли»? Люди Ушиджимы пересеклись с Кенмой, и эта стычка была не в пользу последнего? Где опалы? И остальная команда, Ямамото с ребятами?

Ямагучи кивнул, не отвечая ни на один из мысленных вопросов Цукишимы, надавил на его плечи.

― Тебе нужно лежать.

Только тогда Цукишима понял, что, кажется, пытался подняться.

― Я сообщу Ушиджиме, что ты пришел в себя. Ты должен рассказать нам все, что произошло, что случилось с тобой... и господином Ойкавой.

На окончании фразы в голосе Ямагучи снова прорезалась тревога.

― Нет, погоди, ― сказал Цукишима, вернее, попытался и услышал собственный хрип.

Чертова сухость, чертова слабость.

Он опал обратно на подушки и беспомощно наблюдал, как Ямагучи исчезает в дверях. В голове сквозь резкие накатывающие волны боли метались мысли: знает ли Ушиджима о его предательстве? Если Ойкавы здесь нет, а Терушима с Бобатой мертвы… значит, у него еще был шанс выкрутиться. Среди оставшихся в живых никому не было пользы от того, чтобы раскрывать Ушиджиме правду. Поэтому еще можно было побороться, найти Куроо с Бокуто. Они-то уж точно не сказали никому… конечно, не сказали, и не скажут.

Но Кенма. Мог ли он?.. Цукишиме катострофически не хватало информации и времени, чтобы подготовиться к встрече с Ушиджимой. Что говорить, как вести себя? Может, попросить Ямагучи о помощи? Он бы понял. Должен был понять. Кому, кроме него, Цукишима мог довериться? Но втягивать его… все равно, что поставить под удар рядом с собой.

Прежде чем Цукишима успел решить хоть что-нибудь, Ушиджима вошел в комнату быстрым и уверенным шагом.

― Цукишима, ― кивнул он вместо приветствия.

Пальцы сжались поверх домотканой простыни. Кажется, они не виделись вечность. Цукишима даже не пытался подсчитать, сколько времени он провел в плену. Или, уже скорее, так называемом плену. Сейчас Ушиджима казался таким же чужим и недружелюбным незнакомцем, как и в день первой встречи.

Сразу за шерифом появился Тендо, и Цукишима не был уверен, что смог сдержать удивление. Ямагучи остался снаружи, прикрыв дверь. В светлом клетчатом костюме-тройке Тендо больше походил на лондонского денди, чем жителя этих проклятых мест; наверняка он считал своим долгом выделяться везде, куда бы ни пришел. 

― Господин Ушиджима, скажите, что... ― хрипло начал Цукишима и закашлялся, прочищая горло. 

― Я рад видеть тебя живым, Цукишима, ― произнес Ушиджима, подавая стакан воды, ― но тебе следует сначала ответить на мои вопросы. Потом я отвечу на твои.

Он сделал паузу, выжидая реакции, как и всегда, проявляя слишком много уважения к нему. Сейчас особенно ощущалось, насколько же Цукишима этого не заслуживает.

Выхода не было, игра началась. Цукишима скользнул взглядом к Тендо, надеясь, что не выглядит слишком изумленным. Тендо мягко улыбался, глядя на него немигающим взглядом и поигрывая камелией в пальцах. Цукишима мог лишь предположить, какую игру он поведет, что знал Ушиджима о его участии во всех последних событиях и что Тендо пытался выгадать из этой встречи. В его руках было сосредоточено слишком много власти. 

Заметив взгляд Цукишимы, Тендо приложил цветок к губам и удержал на пару секунд. Этого более чем хватило, чтобы понять знак. Цукишима кивнул в ответ на вопрос Ушиджимы, хотя был уверен, что Тендо правильно расценит ответ на свой сигнал.

― Ямагучи и люди из твоей группы рассказали о встрече с Куроо Тецуро возле церкви. Зачем он схватил тебя?

― Тот шахтер, что умер под алтарем, успел рассказать мне о Дарах Матери. И Куроо узнал об этом. Но времени выпытывать подробности не было, а я был застигнут врасплох… прошу прощения. Видимо, он счел лучшим выходом похищение. Надеюсь, Савамура и другие не пострадали.

Ушиджима коротко кивнул, по-видимому, сказанное сходилось с имеющейся у него информацией. Решил подловить Цукишиму на противоречиях? Умно.

― И им удалось выпытать у тебя информацию.

Прямой взгляд Ушиджимы прожигал насквозь. Цукишима сцепил руки поверх стакана, опустил глаза.

― Да… удалось.

― Почему тогда тебя оставили в живых?

― Сначала считали, что я мог солгать. Затем ― что смогут каким-то образом использовать меня. В тоннелях у Дара Матери им это удалось, к несчастью...

― Если у них уже был один заложник, зачем было похищать Ойкаву? 

― Не знаю, ― Цукишима пожал плечами, но Ушиджима явно не удовлетворился таким ответом. ― Оставлять двоих позади себя в тоннелях было рискованно для них.

― Тогда почему их не убили? ― вкрадчиво спросил Ушиджима.

― Я… там произошла короткая стычка. Я пытался помешать им. Счет шел на минуты. И если бы я смог задержать их еще немного...

Ушиджима молчал, а Цукишима не решался заговорить, чувствуя, что допрос не окончен. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее.

― Тебе известно, где он сейчас? ― наконец спросил Ушиджима.

Цукишима медленно помотал головой, даже не глядя на Тендо, но боковым зрением заметил, как за спиной Ушиджимы он склонил голову к плечу.

― Нет. Последнее, что я помню о нем, как нас вели через горные тоннели. Потом бандиты попали в засаду, была перестрелка, и нас использовали как щиты, после увезли в разные стороны.

― Что случилось с тобой потом? ― спокойно продолжил Ушиджима.

― Потом… ― Цукишима запнулся, отчаянно думая над версиями и отметая десятки вариантов.

Очевидно, что об Однадатте нельзя было и заикаться. И о чем тогда говорить? Что он помогал с планом? Что встретился с Некоматой? Конечно, нет, Тендо слушает, Тендо смотрит на него, готовый раздавить за любой неверный шаг. Даже если Цукишима скажет правду, какова вероятность, что Ушиджима поверит его слову, а не слову Тендо? Что вообще за дела между этими двоими? Цукишима не мог ухватить суть того, каким образом Тендо удавалось проворачивать свои дела ― за спиной Ушиджимы? Или с его молчаливого одобрения? Могло ли быть так, что Ушиджима вообще был в курсе всех нюансов участия Тендо в ограблении и потворствовал ему? Голова раскалывалась от невозможности выбрать нужный ответ.

Что случилось потом? Нельзя же в самом деле сказать, что он переспал с этими головорезами… Цукишима осекся в собственных мыслях. Это был тот самый маленький шанс, выход, дверь ― называй как хочешь. По сути, это было единственное, о чем он действительно мог рассказать.

Цукишима поджал губы и медленно перевел взгляд с Ушиджимы в стену перед собой.

― Они узнали о слухах обо мне.

В палате воцарилась тишина. Сохранять усталое и отчаянное выражение на лице Цукишиме не составляло труда. Он был вымотан и избит. Губы Ушиджимы дрогнули, на миг он показался даже рассерженным, но кто-кто, а шериф умел справляться с собой. Тендо за его спиной улыбался.

― Что они с тобой сделали?

Цукишима посмотрел на него, стискивая зубы, с видом «ты правда хочешь, чтобы я это сказал?». И выпалил:

― Все, что захотели. Им было, за что срывать злость.

Ушиджима скользнул по нему взглядом, видно примечая многочисленные раны и ушибы и искалеченное лицо, даже и не подозревая, что синяк на скуле был авторства Бобаты, как и многочисленные ушибы по всему телу после падения с поезда, как и истерзанные веревкой и коршуном руки. А от Куроо с Бокуто была только полоска от кнута на шее да бесчисленные следы засосов и отпечатки зубов по всему телу. Раздень его Ушиджима, чтобы убедиться в словах Цукишимы ― и доказательства сразу бы бросились в глаза.

Но Ушиджима, конечно, так делать не стал бы.

― Мне жаль это слышать, ― наконец произнес он. В голосе звучало неподдельное сожаление. Цукишима прикрыл глаза. ― Но я рад, что ты жив. Как ты выбрался?

― Я не… я плохо помню. Они говорили, что хотят совершить налет на поезд. Оставили меня неподалеку, наверное, в месте отступления. Привязали к дереву. Я помню жару, жажду. Я слышал взрыв. Затем они не вернулись к закату, ― Цукишима продолжал говорить, лгать в лицо Ушиджиме, понимая, что если Кенма все рассказал… да даже если хоть что-то сказал о Цукишиме, то любое его слово сейчас ― смертный приговор. Он поднял руки, глядя на запястья, и продолжил: ― Кажется, у меня вышло перетереть веревки. Я отправился в сторону дороги. Последнее, что я помню ― там был взорванный состав и брошенные лошади.

Цукишима знал, что многие погибли, как среди охраны, так и среди бандитов. Он старался говорить о том, что Ушиджиме и без того должно было быть известно, петляя между нелицеприятными фактами и подробностями. Он не смотрел на Ушиджиму, не смотрел на Тендо. Он рассказал, что смог.

В этот раз первым заговорил Тендо.

― Вакатоши, мальчишка, кажется, говорит правду, ― он отлип от стены и опустил руку с камелией к бедру. ― Хотя кое-что не вяжется.

Ушиджима обернулся, а Цукишима впервые прямо посмотрел на Тендо, открыв рот от изумления. Но Тендо спокойно приблизился, взял тонкими бледными пальцами руку Цукишимы и приподнял.

― Видел бы ты его вчера. Парень скорее руки перетер, а не веревку. Странно, что он вообще сумел выбраться живым.

В обращенном на Цукишиму взгляде Тендо нельзя было ничего разобрать. Но там скрывалось многое.

Ушиджима ничего не ответил на это. Трудно было сказать, как он истолковал слова Тендо. Трудно было сказать, как он вообще к нему относится.

― Насчет Ойкавы Тоору, ― Тендо выпустил руку Цукишимы без всякого интереса. ― Я подниму свою сеть и попробую его найти. Сомневаюсь, что такой парень канет в безвестность. Нужно быть полным дураком, чтобы убить то, что может принести деньги. И если кто-то не прочь выручить за него сундук опалов ― я об этом узнаю.

Ушиджима кивнул и встал.

― Займись этим.

― Всенепременно, мой дорогой друг. А пока у меня есть несколько вопросов к бейлифу, если позволишь.

Ушиджима задержал на Тендо строгий взгляд, но возражать не стал. Кивнул и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Цукишима поспешил остановить его.

― Погодите, шериф. Вы обещали ответить на мои вопросы.

Ушиджима обернулся у дверей.

― Слушаю.

Слова застряли в воспаленном горле. Первый вопрос нужно было выбрать тщательно. Не стоило в лоб спрашивать про Бокуто и Куроо, как бы того ни хотелось. Цукишима глубоко вдохнул, сглотнул, смягчая горло, и посмотрел на Тендо.

― Вы верите этому человеку?

― Да.

Вот так просто. Никаких тебе пояснений. Тендо довольно улыбнулся.

― Чем закончилась стычка у поезда?

Челюсти Ушиджимы напрягались в недовольстве.

― Нашим поражением.

― Опалы… и Бокуто с Куроо?..

― След камней утерян, но Бокуто и Куроо оказались в наших руках. Завтра на закате их повесят.

Из уст Ушиджимы это прозвучало внезапно утешающе: «тебе больше не стоит переживать, что они до тебя доберутся». Но Цукишиме показалось, что у него что-то рвется внутри, отчаянно сжимается и растягивается, нарушая дыхание, застилая туманом глаза. У него было еще множество вопросов, но он не мог произнести ни слова. Просто кивнул и смотрел, как размытый образ Ушиджимы исчезает в дверях.

Стоило шерифу выйти и оставить его наедине с Тендо, как Цукишиму накрыло. Он не боялся открыть свое лицо Тендо, тот и так знал все, что можно и нельзя о Цукишиме.

Паника сдавила тисками, кажется, воздух совсем не поступал в легкие. Сердце забилось в груди так, что было почти больно, а все, что оставалось Цукишиме ― беспомощно открывать и закрывать рот, как умирающая рыба.

― Ш-ш, ш-ш, какие мы напуганные, ― голос Тендо прозвучал совсем рядом, кровать прогнулась под его весом.

Прохладная ладонь легла на лоб, накрыла глаза. Цукишима рвано хватал воздух ртом. Только прикосновение к разбитой скуле и последующая боль отрезвили его. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на нависшего над ним Тендо.

― Их убьют.

― Я знаю, ― кивнул Тендо, безразлично улыбаясь. Обвел кончиками пальцев разбитую скулу Цукишимы и тяжело вздохнул.

― О, к дьяволу твою жалость! ― Цукишима вяло мотнул головой, уходя от прикосновения. ― Лживый ублюдок.

Как же хотелось стереть с его лица беззаботную улыбку, затолкать гребаный цветок ему в задницу. Но все, что оставалось Цукишиме, это беспомощно лежать, пылая гневом.

― Ах, теперь мы враги? Что ты так смотришь на меня? Когда я покрывал тебя перед Ушиджимой, ты был совсем не против.

― Не забывай, что не одному тебе есть, что рассказать, ― Цукишима старался звучать угрожающе, но все его положение вызывало у Тендо лишь улыбку.

― Детка, нет ничего такого, чем ты мог бы мне навредить, ― голос Тендо сделался до отвратительного ласковым. ― А тебе не стоит губить остатки репутации ради… кстати, а ради чего? ― Тендо прищурился, удобнее устраиваясь на постели.

Если бы Цукишима мог, он бы сейчас же столкнул Тендо с кровати. Убрал бы его подальше от себя. Как же он сейчас ненавидел его, эту страну, всех вокруг.

― Готов в омут с головой прыгнуть ради этих мерзавцев? Тех, что «делали с тобой все, что хотели»? ― Тендо опять склонился, нарушая все личные границы. ― Избивали, пытали, насиловали...

― Они меня не насиловали, ― прошипел Цукишима.

Тендо растянул губы в улыбке с видом человека, который и так это знал.

― А я говорил, что тебе здесь понравится.

Он замер, разглядывая лицо Цукишимы вблизи, как будто изучал его выражения, эмоции, читал мысли по взгляду.

― Убирайся, ― с ненавистью выпалил Цукишима.

― Не так быстро, сладкий.

Тендо отклонился и раскурил сигару, выпуская дым затейливыми клубами.

― Что на самом деле случилось? ― его голос сделался сухим и деловым. Цукишиме пришлось напомнить себе, что в его же интересах отвечать на вопросы Тендо.

Он вкратце пересказал все, что произошло после взрыва поезда, стараясь не задерживаться на подробностях. Бог знает, сколько времени у них еще было в запасе на этот разговор.

― Где конкретно это было?

Во время рассказа Тендо смотрел в одну точку и щурился, сигара тлела в его пальцах.

― Что ж, мне придется позаботиться о телах наших друзей. Их трупы могут вызвать много вопросов.

Тендо затушил сигару и снова перевел взгляд на Цукишиму. Задержался на избитом лице и руках, снова тяжело вздохнул.

― Ты представляешь, сколько я потерял из-за импульсивности твоих приятелей?

― У тебя остался Ойкава, ― Цукишима пожал плечами. Плевать ему, сколько потерял Тендо.

― О да, но это не компенсирует и десятой части. Из-за тебя я лишился своей доли в этой сделке, доверия Некоматы и двоих дурачков на побегушках. Такие потери так просто не восполнить.

Цукишима отвернулся, игнорируя подтекст слов. Не собирался он компенсировать утраты Тендо, никоим образом.

― Ойкава принесет тебе сундук опалов, этим и утешишься.

Внезапная мысль выстрелила в голове, заставив Цукишиму вздрогнуть и поспешно продолжить:

― Или ты можешь распорядиться им немного иначе.

Тендо, уловив перемену в его голосе, наклонил голову к плечу, будто предлагая продолжить.

― Если меня можно было обменять на Бокуто и Куроо, то их ― на Ойкаву ― тоже удастся.

― Но зачем мне это делать? ― губы Тендо дрогнули в улыбке. ― От них одни неприятности. Тем более теперь, когда появился ты.

Цукишима поджал губы в ответ на это замечание, Тендо же лишь шире улыбнулся.

― Признаться, я и предположить не мог, как далеко у вас все зайдет. Вероятность того, что они оставят тебя в живых, была чуть выше вероятности того, что Ушиджима прикатит к моему порогу повозку с опалами и отдаст их добровольно. Но поди ж ты, ― Тендо скривился и неопределенно взмахнул рукой.

― Но если ты спасешь им жизни, они окажутся у тебя в долгу, верно?

― Они и так уже должны больше, чем стоят их жизни, ― проворчал Тендо.

― Как мне убедить тебя? ― беспомощно спросил Цукишима. У него больше не было сил на экивоки.

― Возможно, ― задумчиво начал Тендо, поднимая взгляд к потолку и проходясь длинными пальцами по остро выступающему кадыку, ― если бы ты смог предложить хорошее обеспечение под эту сделку, я бы задумался.

― Но мне нечего тебе предложить?..

― Очень жаль.

― ...кроме себя самого, ― понял вдруг Цукишима.

Тендо блеснул глазами, улыбка превратилась в оскал.

― Выступишь гарантом выполнения их обязательств передо мной? ― почти промурлыкал он.

― Если поможешь спасти их от виселицы.

Цукишима напряженно сжал кулаки. Он и правда собирался пойти на это? Господи.

― Вот только есть загвоздка: карта у меня в рукаве одна, и обменять я ее смогу только на кого-то одного. Тебе придется сделать выбор.

Прекрасно. Цукишима прикрыл глаза, изо всех сил пытаясь отыскать в своей пустой голове голос разума.

― Я смогу уладить все до утра, ― внимательно наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице Цукишимы, продолжил Тендо, ― казнь назначена на вечер. Времени будет та-ак много.

Наверное, Тендо бы разорвало, скажи он все прямо. Цукишима не понимал, как можно было так сильно ненавидеть человека, а в следующую секунду быть настолько благодарным. «Времени будет та-ак много, что вы успеете спасти своего ненаглядного третьего».

― Скажи мне имя, бейлиф. Кого ты хочешь спасти? ― повторил Тендо.

― Бокуто, ― прошептал Кей, не веря, что это в самом деле происходит. Что-то действительно хорошее после всего пережитого. Он просто боялся спугнуть подаренную удачу. Пусть эта дорожка и была ужасно скользкой ― она все же была. Хотя какой-то выход из сложившейся ситуации.

― М-м, прости, не расслышал, ― Тендо стал коленом на кровать, облокотился о подушки Цукишимы и склонился, подставляя ухо.

― Бокуто, спаси Бокуто.

Тендо повернулся и посмотрел на него, опять с довольным выражением на лице.

― Хорошо, ― он не торопился подниматься. ― Тогда тебе придется распрощаться со званием бейлифа, ― Цукишима почувствовал его мягкое дыхание на своем лице, Тендо не стал добавлять «ради Куроо», эти слова так и повисли между ними.

― Уточним детали, ― сухо предложил Цукишима, глядя в немигающие глаза Тендо. ― Ты обменяешь Бокуто на Ойкаву и посодействуешь вызволению Куроо. После чего они должны будут покрыть твои убытки. А если этого не случится… что именно потребуется от меня?

Улыбка Тендо сделалась поистине дьявольской. Он действительно был игроком и действительно стоял куда выше, чем любой в этом городе. Даже Ушиджима. Местное божество, что снисходительно дарило городу табак, алкоголь и шлюх. В обмен на рабство. В обмен на власть. Распорядиться Ойкавой правильно мог только он. И, конечно, если Ойкава вернется живым, Цукишиме по-любому конец. Так чего теперь бояться, кроме смерти?

― Хотя вряд ли я хочу это знать, ― покачал головой Цукишима.

― Тогда скрепим уговор?

Цукишима почувствовал, что улыбается. Потрескавшиеся губы тут же отозвались болью, но Тендо, кажется, мог исправить даже это, облизав их языком, смягчая собственной слюной. Цукишима открыл рот, пуская его язык глубже, сомкнул губы, всасывая, обводя своим.

Тендо в одну секунду ласково прикасался к Цукишиме, в другую, казалось, хотел растерзать, и тут же опять становился бесконечно нежным, и отпустил его, когда Цукишима предпринял жадные попытки глотнуть воздуха.

― Спасибо, ― Цукишима выдохнул, все еще чувствуя улыбку на своих губах, но, удивительно, они больше совсем не болели.

― Почаще бы получать такую благодарность, ― ухмыльнулся Тендо, выпрямляясь.

Он отвернулся, положил на прикроватный столик нежно-розовую камелию и направился к двери.

― Ойкава будет здесь к обеду. Еще увидимся, Кей.

Больше никаких бейлифов. Что ж. Равноценный обмен.

Цукишима кивнул, не зная, смотрит Тендо или нет. Да и не важно. Он прикрыл глаза, продолжая улыбаться. В голове немного прояснилось.

Прежде всего ему необходимо было набраться сил и встать с постели. Кажется, ни одна из костей не была сломана, а это уже был огромный плюс. Цукишима находился в своей комнате в гостинице, которую шериф велел выделить ему для проживания: строить дом и бросать в Кубер-Педи якорь у того не было ни малейшего желания. На том и порешили.

Когда Цукишима сел, намереваясь спустить ноги на пол, дверь снова распахнулась. Кажется, побыть одному и собраться с мыслями ему так и не дадут. А времени было не так уж и много, черт возьми.

― Цукки! Не вставай, тебе еще рано!

Цукишима осмотрел Ямагучи: опухоль с носа спала, но красная ссадина была сильно заметна. Хотя вместе с решительным выражением на лице Ямагучи это производило… своеобразный эффект.

― Я не могу больше оставаться в стороне от происходящего. Не сейчас.

Цукишима откинул одеяло в сторону и медленно опустил ноги на пол. Хорошо.

― Цукки… ― Ямагучи смотрел на него с безграничной жалостью. Это задевало.

― Как ты выбрался из тоннелей? Все в порядке?

― Пополз к ножу и перетер веревку, ― Ямагучи нахмурился, ― не так быстро, как хотелось бы. Этих подонков и след простыл.

Цукишима кивнул.

― А господин Ойкава… ― начал Ямагучи и запнулся.

― Был жив, когда нас повезли в разные стороны. Будь уверен, с ним ничего не случится. Слишком плохого.

Ямагучи поджал губы и кивнул, но беспокойства в нем не убавилось.

― Мне нужно поесть. Ты?..

― Конечно! Я сейчас сбегаю на кухню, ― Ямагучи, кажется, был рад тому, что может оказаться чем-то полезен.

― Отлично. За едой ты расскажешь мне больше.

Пока Ямагучи отсутствовал, Цукишима, кряхтя и чертыхаясь, дошел до шкафа и переоделся. Зеркало явило ему удручающую картину: лицо ― сплошное разноцветное месиво. Его словно пережевали и выплюнули. Хотя по ощущениям так и было.

Ямагучи вернулся, когда Цукишима возился с пуговицами на рубашке.

― Господин Ивайзуми ужасно зол и хочет тебя видеть, ― поделился он, снимая колпаки с исходящих паром тарелок. 

Желудок Цукишимы заурчал при виде густой похлебки с ячменем и говядиной, пышных пирогов и холодной ветчины, в кружке было теплое молоко с тонким ароматом меда. Цукишима накинулся на еду, игнорируя боль в теле.

― Я сегодня популярен.

Ямагучи усмехнулся и присел на другой стул, стянув один из пирогов, которых для одного Цукишимы было чересчур много.

― Хотя Бокуто Котаро он хочет видеть не меньше, ― Ямагучи отщипывал от пирога и медленно отправлял в рот, тревожный взгляд метался от лица Цукишимы к его рукам. ― Он сопровождал поезд с опалами и столкнулся с ним. Судя по лицу господина Ивайзуми, встреча была не из приятных.

― Надеюсь, ― мрачно отозвался Цукишима и тут же поправился: ― Что он хорошенько отделал этого подонка. Хотя, судя по тому, что они все еще живы… А ты?

― Что?

― Был в поезде?

― Нет, ― Ямагучи снова поджал губы, ― господин Ивайзуми заставил меня остаться в городе. После того, как похитили сначала тебя, а затем и господина Ойкаву… в общем, он совсем не в духе.

Цукишима даже опустил ложку, уловив нотки отчаяния в голосе Ямагучи.

― Твоей вины нет в том, что случилось. И не надо думать, что «если бы я поступил так или был бы более внимателен, то что-то изменилось бы».

― Но… ― упрямо начал Ямагучи.

― Ты просто не знаешь этих людей, ― отрезал Цукишима.

Под его взглядом Ямагучи опустил глаза.

― Прости, конечно же, я не хочу жаловаться или жалеть себя, тем более когда ты…

― Ямагучи, ― Цукишима снова со стуком опустил ложку. ― Со мной все в порядке. Возьми себя в руки. Ничего еще не закончилось.

― Да, ты прав, конечно, прав, ― закивал Ямагучи, будто приходя в себя.

Цукишима расправился с едой, выслушивая ответы Ямагучи на свои вопросы. У сопровождения поезда потери были в основном среди наемников, силы управления шерифа почти не пострадали. Город находился на грани паники: все, кто мог, покинули свои дома и направились в Алис-Спрингс. Ушиджима провел ночь в камерах, с пленниками, пытаясь узнать, где опалы.

― Но так ничего и не добился. Говорят, что их обокрал господин Некомата, ― Ямагучи фыркнул и покачал головой.

― Кто это? ― Цукишима наигранно удивился.

― Мэр Алис-Спрингс.

― И как же он может быть связан с этим делом? ― пробормотал он.

― Вот именно, ― тяжело вздохнул Ямагучи.

― А кстати, ― Цукишима сжал кружку с молоком, ― как удалось их взять?

― Не удалось, ― кисло усмехнулся Ямагучи. ― Ночью был замечен пожар на окраине города ― кто-то поджег тот сухой дуб, ты знаешь. А к дереву были привязаны две лошади…

― Ясно, ― перебил Цукишима, ― они поспорили со своими подельниками. Я, кажется, слышал, что крали опалы они не для себя ― по чьему-то заказу. Кто-то за всем этим, может, и стоит.

― Шериф пришел к тому же выводу. Но узнать, на кого они работали, пока не удалось ― талдычат про Некомату и только, но доказательств, само собой, нет.

«Еще бы», ― подумал Цукишима, ― «чего стоит слово двоих первых кандидатов на виселицу против слова такого уважаемого человека, как Некомата».

― Пока? ― Цукишима зацепился за эту деталь. ― Ушиджима… пытал их?

― Только одного, ― глаза Ямагучи загорелись желанием мести, ― к сожалению. Господин Ивайзуми настоял на том, что информация нужна срочно, но ты знаешь шерифа. 

― Ясно.

Цукишима отставил в сторону недопитый стакан и рывком поднялся. Ему нужно было немедленно влиться в происходящее.

― Что ты собираешься делать? ― Ямагучи поднялся следом.

― Свою работу. Я все еще помощник шерифа. И он сейчас нуждается во мне.

Во взгляде Ямагучи промелькнуло такое восхищенное уважение, что Цукишиме, в который раз, стало стыдно .

― Слушай, Цукки, ― Ямагучи остановил его у двери, придержав за руку. ― Там, в тоннелях…

Цукишима замер.

― Ты сказал: верь мне, все будет хорошо.

Ямагучи впился в лицо Цукишимы внимательным, изучающим взглядом. Мог ли он догадаться о чем-нибудь?..

― Ты рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы защитить меня и господина Ойкаву.

В животе разрослась паутина липкого страха.

― Спасибо, ― Ямагучи чуть сжал его плечо, ― я никогда этого не забуду.

Цукишима машинально кивнул, отводя взгляд в сторону.

― Не стоит. Это меньшее, что я мог сделать.

― Я так не думаю, ― Ямагучи подарил ему теплую, благодарную улыбку.

Цукишима непременно будет вспоминать этот момент после того, как Ямагучи узнает о нем правду.

Но сейчас это была меньшая из проблем. Под неодобрительным взглядом Ямагучи Цукишима побрел к выходу, чувствуя, как с каждым движением болью отдают все косточки в теле. Ямагучи поспешил следом.

― И все же, Цукки, ― начал он, ― может, стоит отдохнуть еще немного?

― Не думай, что сможешь меня остановить, ― лишь отмахнулся Цукишима. ― Все равно не получится. Так лучше помоги, где мне прямо сейчас найти шерифа?

― Он собирался продолжить допрос после разговора с тобой, но не уверен, что он до сих пор там.

Цукишима кивнул знакомым в холле гостиницы, если кто-то и хотел с ним переговорить, то не стал. Очевидно, выражение побитого лица Цукишимы являлось для них достаточно красноречивым сигналом этого не делать.

Часы над стойкой регистрации показали восемь вечера. Когда Цукишима пришел в себя, был еще день, сейчас же солнце уже закатилось за горизонт, но полноценные сумерки не наступили. Вряд ли шериф уже закончил работу. Только не когда у него в руках двое самых опасных бандитов юга.

Цукишима подумал о них и почувствовал прилив сил. Он их вытащит. Обязательно. Пусть это и значит заложить душу кому-то вроде Тендо. С пытками, конечно, он вряд ли что-то сможет сделать, да и Бокуто с Куроо не дети, переживут, не виселица все-таки.

Из гостиницы он выходил уже один, кто-то зацепил Ямагучи, и тому пришлось задержаться для разговора. Так даже лучше.

Цукишима поковылял к участку, мимо таверны и конюшен, со слабой надеждой отыскать Послушного. В прошлый раз его отыскал Акааши, вряд ли ему бы так повезло вновь, но конь и сам мог вернуться в город ― по крайней мере на это оставалось надежда. И сердце приятно дрогнуло, когда среди сонных лошадей обнаружилась знакомая морда. Послушный, будто почуяв его, повел головой, приветливо фыркнул и потянулся из-за ограждения.

― Ну, здравствуй, ― Цукишима потрепал его по теплой гриве. ― Ты ведь не собираешься теряться, счастливчик, да?

― Это кто из вас счастливчик, ― раздался за спиной голос Тендо.

Он вальяжно облокотился плечом о косяк дверного проема, сунув руки в карманы своих кремовых брюк.

Цукишима ничего не ответил, одарил Тендо кивком, но не сдвинулся с места, когда тот выпрямился и пошел к нему, доставая из кармана небольшое яблоко.

― Не думал, что тебе сейчас лучше лежать в мягкой уютной постели?

― Не вижу для этого возможности, ― Цукишима наблюдал, как Тендо приблизился и остановился у соседнего стойла, откуда к нему потянулась светлогривая голова лошади и захрустела предложенным яблоком.

Цукишима подавил порыв сделать комментарий о выборе лошади под цвет костюма, что-то шутить в присутствии Тендо пока не хотелось.

― Вот и хорошо. Я послал весточку по поводу нашего товара, ― добавил он приглушенным голосом, ― и теперь отправляюсь к шерифу. Подойдешь через десять минут, чтобы замолвить словечко за Бокуто.

В полумраке конюшни выражение его лица различалось с трудом, но это и не было нужно. Цукишима кивнул, поймал брошенное ему яблоко и отвернулся, слушая удаляющиеся шаги Тендо. Протерев яблоко полой жилета, Цукишима откусил от него сам, а остаток отдал Послушному. Минуты пришлось считать про себя, от волнения Цукишима не был уверен, что хорошо себя контролирует.

Когда он вошел в участок, ссора там была в самом разгаре. Гневный голос Ивайзуми был слышен еще снаружи.

― Ты должен рассказать мне, кто это был.

Тендо примерно на полголовы возвышался над Ивайзуми, лицо исказила усмешка. Ивайзуми же был предельно серьезен.

― Так дела не делаются, ― Тендо развел руки в стороны. ― Не у нас.

― Эти ублюдки похитили инспектора Банка Англии, а теперь еще и просят обменять его на другого ублюдка? Вы тут вообще в своем уме?

Ивайзуми порывисто обернулся к Ушиджиме, сидевшему за столом с бесконечно усталым лицом, и в этот момент все заметили вошедшего Цукишиму. Ивайзуми сжал челюсти и глубоко вдохнул, Ушиджима поднялся.

― Разве врач разрешал вставать?

― Я его не спрашивал, ― Цукишима закрыл за собой дверь и вошел, обводя знакомое помещение беглым взглядом. ― Как я, возможно нежелательно, но все же услышал, есть предложение обменять господина Ойкаву на кого-то из заключенных?

― Есть предложение заставить этого поганого шута подчиняться закону, ― Ивайзуми вновь метнул гневный взгляд на Тендо.

― Приятель, это решать не тебе. У нас всем заправляет Ушиджима. И вообще, я лишь даю вам шанс ― не хотите, не возвращайте этого вашего инспектора. Мое какое дело? ― Тендо стряхнул пылинку с рукава и уселся в кресло для посетителей, сложив длинные ноги одна на другую.

― На сделку пойти придется, ― спокойно сказал Ушиджима. ― Ойкава нужен живым.

― Речь не об этом, естественно, он вернется живым, ― Ивайзуми немного взял себя в руки, но все еще было видно, насколько он зол. Цукишима мимолетно обрадовался тому, что ему не пришлось вести дела с ним в условиях разразившегося в последние дни хаоса. ― Речь о том, какому беззаконию вы позволяете твориться у себя под носом.

― Вы забываетесь, ― Цукишима шагнул вперед. ― Перед вами шериф, а не один из ваших подчиненных.

― Хорошее замечание, ― кивнул Тендо. ― Время уходит, предложение не вечное, я должен дать ответ.

― Я готов обменять лишь одного, ― Ушиджима вернулся к явно прерванному ранее обсуждению, больше не обращая внимания на Ивайзуми. Цукишима не был уверен, что его вообще задели эти гневные тирады.

― Это здравое решение, ― кивнул Тендо. ― Но как выбрать?

Ушиджима задумался на миг.

― На счету Бокуто больше жертв, награда за него ― выше. Я думаю…

― И это в корне неверно, ― фыркнул Цукишима.

Все взгляды обратились к нему.

― Не пояснишь? ― любезно предложил Тендо.

― Бокуто Котаро ― всего лишь гора мышц и исполнитель, он делает то, что велит Куроо. Вот, кто настоящее зло. За то время… которое… ― Цукишима запнулся и отвел глаза в сторону, ― очевидно было, что все планы принадлежат Куроо. Повесив его, мы отрубим голову змеи.

Ушиджима задумался, опираясь руками на стол. Судя по виду, он не спал все эти дни, и все же держался так же хладнокровно и собранно, как и всегда.

― Мальчишка в чем-то прав, ― протянул Тендо. ― Мои сведения подтверждают его слова. Однако Бокуто более опасен… для города.

― Имеете в виду, что он попытается отомстить?

― Что-то вроде того.

― Тогда зарядите побольше ружей и ждите, ― пожал плечами Цукишима.

Ивайзуми упер руки в бока и вздохнул, откидывая голову назад.

― Хоть соломинку тяните, мне все равно. Я не уеду отсюда, пока оба не окажутся в петле. Надо будет, сделаю все сам.

Цукишима заметил озабоченный взгляд Тендо ― тому явно не нравилось, сколько проблем создает тяга Ивайзуми к справедливости.

― Я согласен обменять Ойкаву на Бокуто, ― сказал, наконец, Ушидижма.

― Отличненько, ― Тендо встал, поправил костюм и вышел.

Цукишима заступил дорогу последовавшему за ним Ивайзуми. Ему не понравилось, каким подозрительным тот выглядел.

― Господин Ивайзуми, я сожалею по поводу всего произошедшего. Определенно, вина управления шерифа в сложившейся ситуации есть, и немаленькая. И, конечно же, мне, как и вам, хочется восстановить справедливость. Но рисковать жизнью инспектора Банка Англии…

― Я всего лишь хочу узнать о том, как этот скользкий тип ведет свои дела и почему вы допускаете такое.

― Полагаю, решать, как поступать с господином Тендо, вправе только шериф. Не на нас с вами лежит ответственность за соблюдение порядка в этом городе.

― Порядка здесь вообще нет, ― Ивайзуми оттеснил его плечом и вышел. Цукишима надеялся, что дал Тендо достаточно времени, чтобы стряхнуть его с себя.

В наступившей тишине Цукишиму внезапно придавило тяжестью присутствия Ушиджимы. Он выглядел плохо: уставший и осунувшийся от постоянного недосыпа, бледный от причиняющей неудобства раны, с залегшей между бровей глубокой складкой из-за всех этих проблем. Цукишима сожалел о том, что являлся источником большинства из них. Ушиджима не остался довольным сложившейся ситуацией и выбирал из двух зол меньшее.

― Вам нужно отдохнуть, ― Цукишима первым нарушил не успевшую затянуться паузу.

― Тебе тоже.

Цукишима кивнул, поджав губы. 

― Господин Ушиджима, я могу вас попросить?

Ушиджима посмотрел на него с немым вопросом в глазах, слишком уставший, видимо, чтобы озвучить его вслух.

― Позвольте мне присутствовать при обмене заложниками.

― Это плохая идея. Учитывая твое состояние.

― Вы имеете в виду слабость тела или духа?

Взгляд Ушиджимы потяжел: он явно не был настроен на словесную перепалку.

― Я справлюсь, ― заверил его Цукишима, делая шаг вперед.

Ушиджима крепко задумался, затем вздохнул и молча кивнул, поднимаясь с места.

― Хорошо. А теперь отправляйся к себе и дай доктору тебя еще раз осмотреть. Если поедешь со мной, должен быть в форме.

Цукишима поблагодарил его и вышел. Воздух на улице немного остыл, Кубер-Педи накрыло одеялом ночи. В тенях затаилось нервное, беспокойное ожидание, оно же прокрадывалось Цукишиме под кожу. В голове роились мысли, черепная коробка трещала от десятков планов, сценариев и диалогов, прокручиваемых в уме.

Цукишима шагнул с веранды и пошатнулся, привалился плечом к деревянной колонне в поиске опоры. Все тело лихорадило, влажные ладони дрожали. Цукишима поднес руку к лицу и надавил на веки, силой пытаясь разогнать туман перед глазами. Все же он не успел оправиться полностью, телу требовалось больше времени на восстановление. Или дело было в пронизывающем его страхе?

― Цукишима, ты как?

― Порядок, ― он выставил руку в предупреждающем жесте, лишь после этого разобрав, чей голос услышал. ― Савамура, ― кивок вышел смазанным, ― рад, что с вами все в порядке.

― Чего не скажешь о моей лошади, ― вздохнул Дайчи, сдвигая шляпу на затылок.

Цукишима сошел с веранды и поравнялся с ним. «Наверняка ведь завтра он будет в сопровождении», ― мелькнула мысль.

― Но гораздо важнее, что в порядке ты сам.

Внимательные темные глаза смерили Цукишиму долгим взглядом. К счастью, выглядел и чувствовал он себя настолько паршиво, что не пришлось разыгрывать из себя жертву.

― Спасибо.

Цукишима медленно зашагал в сторону гостиницы, Дайчи следовал рядом. Он не был многословным человеком, но сейчас ощущалось, будто тот хочет что-то сказать.

― Та еще ночка будет.

― Вы чего-то опасаетесь? ― Цукишима вскинул голову, осмотревшись по сторонам.

― Когда в камере сидят такие пленники, не расслабишься, ― хмыкнул Дайчи.

― Правда ваша.

Возле входа в гостиницу Дайчи остановился, и Цукишима задержался с ним.

― Вот бы войти туда с ружьем наперевес, и чтобы палец дрогнул на курке, а? ― тихо проговорил Дайчи, глядя на дорогу.

― Думаю, мой палец дрогнул бы, и не один раз, ― отозвался Цукишима.

Дайчи резко обернулся к нему:

― Дежурю с трех до пяти. С удовольствием отлучусь покурить, если ты меня подменишь на десять минут.

Цукишима опешил. Что Дайчи имел ввиду? Могло ли быть так, что Тендо и его давно перетянул в свою команду? Ведь был же у него здесь доверенный человек, а что если…

― Прости, бейлиф, ― Дайчи ударил каблуком сапога по камню, ― я забыл, что ты у нас человек закона. Не надо на меня так смотреть, это была шутка.

― Что ж… главное, чтобы до шерифа не дошли эти шутки. Спокойной ночи.

Цукишима прошел через холл и едва не бегом взлетел по лестнице. Чуть не выдал себя с головой… Стук в дверь заставил его сердце замереть от страха.

― Это доктор, господин Цукишима.

Пришлось снова брать себя в руки и набираться терпения. Казалось, этот день никогда не кончится.

Доктор не сказал ничего нового: после теплового удара нужно было больше времени на восстановление, чем Цукишима мог себе позволить. Пришлось заверить седовласого джентльмена в том, что все в порядке и волноваться не о чем ― врать у Цукишимы в последнее время вошло в привычку.

 

Когда наконец удалось добраться до постели, Цукишима уже ног не чувствовал от усталости, однако голова и не думала отключаться. Мысли роились вокруг завтрашнего дня, тянулись через опустевшие улицы Кубер-Педи к тюрьме и ее заключенным. Цукишима ворочался, пытаясь думать и не думать одновременно. Гадал, кого выбрали жертвой для допроса, правильно ли он выбрал на обмен Бокуто и как ему вытащить Куроо. О том, как сильно Цукишима скучает, как хочет увидеть, что оба живы, показать, что жив он сам, думать было особенно мучительно. В конце концов он сам не заметил, как забылся беспокойным сном. Ему снилась птица, снился Бокуто, плетущий гигантский амулет из веревок и камней и отдающий его почему-то Куроо, а затем снился и Куроо, повешенный на том самом амулете. Цукишима несколько раз просыпался, пытаясь прогнать наваждение, и нормально отдохнуть в конечном счете так и не вышло.

Старые часы показывали шесть утра, когда Цукишима проснулся в очередной раз, в глаза будто песка насыпали, попытался потянуться и тут же поморщился от боли во всем теле. Когда он кое-как поднялся и прошел к туалетному столику, раздался стук в дверь.

― Завтрак.

Для завтрака было рановато по любым меркам, тем более Цукишима ни о чем и не просил. Он прошел к двери, по пути взяв со стола револьвер, и открыл. Хорошо знакомая ему дама из гостиничной прислуги сонно улыбнулась в ответ на приветственный кивок и отдала поднос, не озаботившись объяснениями. Лишь прикрыв дверь, Цукишима обратил внимание на сложенный вдвое листок бумаги под чашкой с кофе.

«Номер 319. Захвати завтрак».

Одевался Цукишима нетерпеливо. Остывающий кофе и свежие булочки едва ли заботили его, а вот встреча с автором записки ― весьма. Он торопливо прошел пустыми коридорами к нужному номеру ― дверь оказалась приоткрыта.

― Хорошо, что ты проснулся. Входи, ― Тендо сидел в кресле у кровати и читал свежую газету, но при появлении Цукишимы тут же сложил ее и убрал в сторону, освобождая место на столике перед собой. ― Скорей-скорей, я уже проголодался.

Цукишима со смешанными чувствами молча прошел к нему, ставя поднос на столик. Кажется, говнюк собирался пользоваться им как заблагорассудится, особенно ближайшие двадцать четыре часа. Но жаловаться на это не имело смысла.

― Присаживайся, позавтракай со мной, ― Тендо кивнул на кресло напротив, снял колпаки с тарелок.

― О, благодарю, я то уж подумал, что удостоен чести стать новым официантом в твоем борделе и приступаю к обязанностям прямо сейчас, ― Цукишима отодвинул стул и устроился напротив, безразлично разглядывая овсянку, мед и сдобную выпечку ― судя по всему, Тендо не изменял своим привычкам ни при каких обстоятельствах.

― А ты хочешь? ― мерзко улыбнулся Тендо, щедро сдобрив свою порцию каши медом.

― А я должен? ― Цукишима разлил кофе по двум чашкам и неторопливо отпил из своей, вдыхая терпкий аромат.

― Зачем так дерзко, ― Тендо принялся за еду, явно интересуясь ею больше, чем гостем.

Наблюдая за тем, с каким удовольствием он уплетает завтрак, Цукишима и сам почувствовал голод.

― Другое дело, ― одобрительно кивнул Тендо, разламывая хрустящую булочку, когда Цукишима принялся за свою порцию каши. ― Обмен назначен на десять утра, полтора часа пути к югу от Кубер-Педи. Ты едешь, правильно я понимаю?

Цукишима кивнул.

― Хорошая ли это идея ― спорный вопрос, ― скривил губы Тендо.

― В отсутствие шерифа Куроо все равно будут охранять лучше, чем золотой запас Великобритании, ― пожал плечами Цукишима.

― О, я и не имел в виду ничего такого. Кстати, уже придумал, что будешь с ним делать? ― Тендо выглядел так, будто ведет светскую беседу о погоде или поголовье овец. Цукишиму выводило из равновесия его чрезмерное спокойствие.

― По-твоему, я каждый день своей жизни занимался штурмом тюрем и похищением заключенных? И с чего вообще тебя это волнует, хочешь помочь?

― О нет, моей помощи и без того уже слишком много в этом деле. И все же, ты моя инвестиция, дорогуша, давай об этом не забывать. Сам понимаешь, что от вас мертвых толку мне никакого. А погори ты со спасением Куроо, погорит и все дело.

Цукишима смолк, поджимая губы, сделал глоток полуостывшего кофе, вздохнул спокойнее.

― Я еще ничего толком не обдумал, но есть одна идея. Сейчас меня куда больше волнует Ойкава, ― признался Цукишима, встречаясь с Тендо взглядами.

― Понимаю тебя, приятель, ― Тендо задумчиво улыбнулся, мечтательно прикрыл глаза. ― Такое лицо и тело мало кого оставят равнодушным.

― Господи, будь серьезен, черт тебя дери… ― прошипел Цукишима, стукнув чашкой о блюдце.

― А что, собственно, тебя беспокоит? ― Тендо достал сигару из внутреннего кармана, развернул сероватую упаковку и закурил.

― Он уничтожит мою легенду, как только доберется до Ушиджимы.

Цукишима сжал в кулаке салфетку. Эта загвоздка была одной из самых неудобных в деле. Цукишима надеялся, что при удачном исходе дела у него после обмена будет время, чтобы скрыться. Если же дело не выгорит сразу же, то он припас пару револьверов для Бокуто ― оставалось надеяться, что тот в состоянии стрелять. Цукишима размышлял о том, стоит ли ему ехать вообще, но иначе скрыться из города было никак ― Ямагучи рассказал ему об оцеплении всех дорог, ведущих за пределы Кубер-Педи. Просто так его отсюда уже не выпустят.

― Да, у Ойкавы есть против тебя несколько козырей, ― Тендо прищурился, глядя на тлеющий кончик сигары. ― Однако не забывай, что и моя рука не пуста.

― И что это должно означать? ― насторожился Цукишима. ― Надеюсь, ты никак ему не навредил, иначе Ивайзуми…

― Ох этот Ивайзуми, ― Тендо передернул плечами и скривился. ― Лучше мне о нем не говори. Проныра рыщет тут и там, надеясь выведать что-то против меня. Он здесь никому не доверяет.

― Не сказать, чтобы он делал это зря, ― вздернул бровь Цукишима.

― Да, сукин сын умен, ― Тендо кисло улыбнулся и затушил сигару. ― Но не так, как ему кажется. Об Ойкаве не беспокойся, я дам тебе фору в деле с ним. Лучше думай о том, что делать с Куроо.

В дверь тихо постучали и женский голос произнес:

― Господин Ушиджима проснулся.

― Спасибо, дорогая, ― отозвался Тендо и, глянув на Цукишиму, встал. ― Скоро выезжаем. Такого шанса пообщаться нам не представится до самой Однадатты, так что советую очень хорошо взвешивать каждый свой дальнейший шаг. Вряд ли у меня получится помочь тебе.

Цукишима поднялся следом. Он не знал, что чувствует к Тендо в этот момент, раздражение или признательность. Тендо помогал ему всем, что было в его силах, однако его поведение как всегда оставляло после себя немалую долю двусмысленности.

Тендо застегнул жилет, поправил лацканы терракотового пиджака и сунул левую руку в карман. Подойдя к Цукишиме, он приподнял его лицо за подбородок, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза, будто знал, что Цукишима не сдвинется с места, пока Тендо не позволит.

― Будь осторожен и не теряй головы.

Из уст Тендо это прозвучало скорее как угроза. Цукишима мягко отвел его руку от лица и кивнул.

― Спасибо за лишнее напоминание.

Он с задержкой отпустил руку Тендо, развернулся и вышел из номера.

Времени оставалось не слишком много, но встреча с Тендо избавила Цукишиму от необходимости беспокойно мерить шагами гостиничный номер и помогла прочистить голову. А еще ― перестать паниковать из-за Ойкавы.

Переодевшись, Цукишима проверил и зарядил оружие, захватил флягу воды и припрятал невеликие запасы в седельной сумке Послушного, заодно проверив, готов ли конь к дороге. Стрелка часов клонилась к семи утра, а ноги тянули Цукишиму к участку.

Еще на подходе Цукишима заметил Ушиджиму, который переговаривался с Ямагучи и кем-то из охранников. Заметив бейлифа, Ушиджима повернулся к нему и кивнул. Выглядел он немного лучше, чем накануне, но лицо все равно казалось серым и помятым. И черт, ведь Цукишима собирался лишь добавить ему проблем.

― Доброе утро.

― Хорошо, что ты уже на ногах, ― поприветствовал его Ушиджима. ― Скоро выезжаем.

― Вы собираетесь за Бо… ― Цукишима осекся, но быстро взял себя в руки и продолжил: ― За Бокуто для перевозки?

― Да. Повозку уже подготовили. Ямагучи, ты с конвоем.

Ямагучи кивнул и глянул на Цукишиму со странным выражением на лице ― в нем читалась смесь беспокойства и напряжения. Цукишима последовал за ним, не спрашивая приказа и не ожидая, что его кто-нибудь остановит. Двое охранников присоединились к ним на входе, еще двое ждали у камер. Шестеро на одного ― они серьезно опасались Бокуто. Но стоило бы опасаться еще сильнее.

― Я слышал, как старик сказал, ― послышался голос Куроо, он пел, растягивая гласные, и Цукишима чуть не оступился. ― «Брось ее, Джонни, брось ее. Завтра ты получишь свои деньги, да и нам с тобой пора уж».

― Они вообще не затыкаются, ― раздраженно пробормотал один из охранников.

― Брось ее, Джонни, брось ее, ― подхватил Бокуто, а сердце Цукишимы пропустило удар. ― Наш путь так долог, да и ветры не дуют, пришло время ее бросить.

Цукишима стиснул зубы и прошел к отсеку с камерами, боковым зрением замечая на себе уже третий или четвертый взгляд Ямагучи. Так и хотелось попросить его прекратить, успокоиться.

Бокуто сидел в ближней камере и первым заметил Цукишиму. Пение оборвалось, переходя в свист.

― Бейлиф здесь! ― объявил он. ― Живой!

― Что?! ― послышалось, как Куроо подхватился и с громким стуком приник к решетке, пытаясь высмотреть Цукишиму.

Хотелось попросить их заткнуться и звучать менее радостными. Но Цукишима сейчас следил лишь за тем, чтобы самому не сказать ничего лишнего. Бокуто выглядел… сносно. На нем остались следы заварушки у поезда, ссадины, синяки ― стандартный набор. А вот Куроо… Цукишима сжал кулаки, сразу понимая, кого из них пытали. Даже закрывающая правую сторону лица челка не скрывала того, как заплыл лиловым его глаз. Несколько пальцев на правой руке были перебиты, он держал их у груди, как будто убаюкивал. Что плетью, что револьвером или винтовкой в таком состоянии он вряд ли смог бы воспользоваться.

― А мы уж заждались, ― нараспев протянул Бокуто, улыбаясь во всю ширь рта.

― Приятно видеть тебя целым и невредимым, ― добавил Куроо.

― А ну заткнулись! ― рявкнул один из охранников, вдарив прикладом ружья по решетке.

Все трое будто пришли в себя от этого дребезжащего лязга. Цукишима бросил быстрый взгляд на Бокуто и снова посмотрел на Куроо. Он едва стоял, хоть и очень хорошо это скрывал. В таком состоянии их шансы с десяти процентов сокращаются практически до нуля.

Куроо открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но смолк, будто понял что-то по взгляду Цукишимы. Бокуто сдвинулся к краю решетки в безуспешных попытках заглянуть в его лицо.

― Навестил бы хоть. Мы тут всю ночь скучали на холодных койках..

― Цукишима, ― Ямагучи подошел и положил руку ему на плечо, выводя из транса. В голосе его было прежнее беспокойство. Он с отвращением посмотрел на Бокуто.

― О, да ты живой! ― весело воскликнул Бокуто, переключив внимание на него.

― Выходит, не слабак, ― фыркнул Куроо. ― Хорошие у тебя друзья, бейлиф.

Затягивать дальше было просто опасно.

Цукишима повернулся к охранникам, явно ждущим приказа от него или Ямагучи.

― Забирайте его, ― он мотнул головой в сторону Бокуто, замечая, как улыбка того постепенно исчезает.

― В смысле, забирайте? Эй!

Цукишима отошел, чтобы не мешать.

― Лицом к стене, живо! ― скомандовали охранники, но Бокуто и не думал слушаться.

― Какого хрена? ― когда дверь камеры открыли, он отступил на два шага назад, расправив плечи и подобравшись.

― Советую не сопротивляться, ― сквозь зубы выговорил Цукишима и отвернулся, стараясь не смотреть, как Бокуто будут принуждать к выполнению приказов.

За спиной послышались звуки ударов.

― Что это такое, а, бейлиф? ― мрачно протянул Куроо. ― Разделяй и властвуй?

Внезапно стало тяжелее дышать. Градус непонимания между ними постепенно возрастал, ведь у Цукишимы даже возможности не было дать им двоим знать, что происходит. А в окружении людей шерифа это вообще было равносильно тройному самоубийству.

― Именно. Твоя казнь состоится на закате, ― обратился Цукишима к Куроо, чувствуя, как тяжесть слов давит на него. Он выпрямился во весь рост, не собираясь поддаваться ощущениям.

― О, ― выдохнул тот, на миг теряясь.

― Что за черт? ― вновь крикнул Бокуто, которого успели вывести из камеры.

― Уведите его наверх, ― поторопил охранников Ямагучи.

― Эй, бейлиф! Посмотри на меня! ― Бокуто обернулся через плечо, пока его волокли к выходу в четыре руки. Спутанные волосы упали на лицо, из разбитой губы текла свежая кровь.

Не было ничего, что Цукишима мог бы сказать ему сейчас.

― Цукки, не слушай его, пойдем, ― потянул его за плечо Ямагучи.

Охранники выволокли продолжавшего сопротивляться Бокуто из здания.

― Да, Цукки, не слушай его, ― слишком нежным тоном произнес Куроо. ― Он всю ночь наслаждался моими криками от пыток и совсем голову потерял, бедняжка.

Куроо повис на решетке, просунув запястья между прутьев. Внешне спокойный, он следил за каждым движением Цукишимы, напряженный до последнего мускула. Кажется, ему повезло увидеть и понять больше, чем Бокуто. Но что именно?

― Но на твоем месте я бы начал всерьез опасаться за свою жизнь.

― Уходим, ― Цукишима предпочел ничего не отвечать. Он уже сделал шаг в сторону, как почувствовал сжавшиеся на плече пальцы и рывок.

Куроо схватил его здоровой рукой, притянул к себе, больно ударив о решетку. Цукишима так приложился лбом, что из глаз посыпались искры. Сзади зло вскрикнул Ямагучи, и началась возня, но Цукишима и не думал вырываться из захвата.

― Куда его увели? ― прошипел Куроо ему в лицо.

Цукишима накрыл его руку своей и сжал, провел по загрубевшей сухой коже большим пальцем в тщетной попытке успокоить.

― Отпусти.

― Куда? ― вскричал Куроо. Разноцветные глаза вспыхнули отчаянным огнем.

Ямагучи вцепился ему в руку, врезал ладонью по лицу, чем вынудил отпрянуть и зашипеть от боли. Куроо оступился и едва было не упал, но в последний момент неловко опустился на скамью. Похоже было, что он прихрамывает.

― Цукки, пошли, ― Ямагучи был зол, как никогда. Сжал предплечье Цукишимы и поволок за собой.

Они уходили, оставляя Куроо в камере одного. Чертов Куроо. Чертов взгляд. Ну уж нет, Цукишима не собирался поддаваться одномоментным эмоциям и портить все.

― Я понимаю, у тебя шок, ― ругался Ямагучи, выводя Цукишиму наружу. ― Не стоило тебе приходить к ним. И ехать тоже не нужно.

― Все в порядке, ― сказал Цукишима.

― Не похоже… ― начал было Ямагучи, но Цукишима его перебил.

― Нет. Все хорошо. Я должен был убедиться, что они получили по заслугам.

― За это не беспокойся, ― процедил Ямагучи, наконец выпуская руку Цукишимы.

Бокуто, видимо, продолжал плеваться угрозами и ругательствами, потому что в повозку его сгружали уже с кляпом во рту.

Двое охранников забрались следом, еще четверо были в сопровождении, не считая Ушиджиму с Ивайзуми. Цукишима поспешил присоединиться к ним, кто-то позаботился о том, чтобы привести Послушного, что нетерпеливо и нервно прядал ушами, стоя рядом со светлой лошадью в ожидании хозяина.

Он сразу узнал в ней лошадь Тендо. И действительно, стоило, сцепив зубы от боли, забраться в седло, как к ним подошел сам Тендо, по-прежнему одетый с иголочки, в белой шляпе с широкими полями. Он недовольно щурился; наверняка лишь присутствие Ивайзуми и крайняя степень недоверия к нему вынуждали его ехать на обмен. Тендо приветственно кивнул Ушиджиме с Ивайзуми, что последний предпочел проигнорировать, скривил лицо в недовольной гримасе, с нетерпением глядя на часы.

Цукишима сам не стал бы доверять Ивайзуми, который открыто грозился пристрелить как Бокуто, так и Куроо. Да и в сложившейся ситуации винить его в излишнем беспокойстве было бессмысленно. Затем Цукишима задержал взгляд на Бокуто, которого даже шляпой не удосужились накрыть от нещадно палящего солнца, и отвернулся. Тендо даже не смотрел в ту сторону, но, видимо, его присутствие сбило с Бокуто всю спесь. Он сидел молча, не дергался и лишь угрюмо смотрел на Цукишиму. Ему приходилось довериться Цукишиме вслепую, и что страшнее всего ― доверить ему жизнь Куроо. Цукишима слишком хорошо узнал Бокуто за эти дни, чтобы понять его совершенно неэгоцентричную натуру.

― После обмена отловить его одного, без Куроо, будет гораздо проще, ― протянул Тендо, обращаясь к Ивайзуми, едва они отъехали от города, ― можешь хоть сразу же следом за ним отправляться.

― А я в этой гребаной дыре задерживаться не собираюсь, ― проворчал тот.

Тендо присвистнул с наигранной обидой.

― Эта так называемая дыра ― мой дом. Как неучтиво.

Ивайзуми проигнорировал его и чуть пришпорил коня, уходя вперед, к Ушиджиме. Тендо усмехнулся, хоть особо радостным он и не выглядел. Скорее напряженным и сосредоточенным. Цукишима бросил еще один взгляд на Бокуто, который теперь сидел, прикрыв глаза.

До места встречи добрались раньше назначенного, но, едва они укрылись в тени скал, как из-за группы деревьев на востоке показалась повозка с лошадьми и парой всадников.

Цукишима невольно сжал поводья, справляясь с собственным нетерпением. Отдать Бокуто, освободить его, забрать Ойкаву, вернуться в город и вытащить Куроо. Этот план он чеканил в уме без остановки. Все шло наперекосяк с самого первого дня, пусть хоть сейчас ничего плохого не случится.

Напряжение особенно явно чувствовалось от Ивайзуми, передавалось его лошади, и та мотала головой, нетерпеливо переступая копытами.

При приближении другой повозки Ушиджима пустил своего коня вперед, дав приказ остальным оставаться на местах. Цукишима видел, с каким трудом Ивайзуми пришлось сдерживаться, чуть отступив назад.

Пара мужчин с другой стороны остановились в полусотне метров от них, еще один выбрался из повозки и спрыгнул на землю. Затем неспешно, почти лениво пошел на сближение с Ушиджимой.

С их места не было слышно, о чем он переговаривался с шерифом, но не прошло и двух минут, как Ушиджима обернулся и дал знак охранникам. Двое, что сидели в повозке, взяли Бокуто под руки и стащили на землю.

― Спокойнее, ― призвал Тендо, очевидно Ивайзуми, но Цукишима почувствовал, будто обращались еще и к нему.

Ушиджима дождался, когда Бокуто проведут немного вперед, затем дал знак отпустить его. Тем временем со стороны приехавших на обмен еще один сидевший в повозке мужчина стащил на хемлю Ойкаву, который по какой-то причине сам стоять не мог. Мешок на голове мешал разглядеть, что с ним, но судя по тому, как тяжело он привалился к своему конвоиру, все было далеко не в порядке.

― Не очень похоже, что он жив и невредим, ― прорычал Ивайзуми, щелкая застежкой кобуры.

Тендо знающе хмыкнул.

― Спокойнее, ― повторил он, ― его, скорее всего, просто накачали чем-то, чтобы не шумел и не запомнил дороги. Пройдет.

Цукишима бросил беглый взгляд на Тендо. Вот, значит, как он решил проблему. Если Ойкава пьян или одурманен чем-то, ясно мыслить и действовать он в ближайшее время не сможет. А значит… это полностью развязывало Цукишиме руки. С возвращением Ойкавы больше ничего не сдерживало Цукишиму в Кубер-Педи. Его жизнь менялась с каждым шагом Бокуто в сторону другой повозки, нет, она начала меняться куда раньше. За спором с Куроо о плане налета на поезд, с принятием амулета Бокуто, который до сих пор ощущался тяжестью на груди под рубашкой, со спуском в пещеры с подземными источниками или с броском ножа в змею рядом с Куроо. В какой момент Цукишима понял, что хочет пойти этим путем ― он не знал. Но точно знал, что пожалеет, если не приложит все силы для спасения этих двоих.

Ойкава сделал самостоятельно лишь два слабых шага и обвис в руках своего конвоира, и тогда Ивайзуми не выдержал, спешился и, подняв руки, пошел навстречу, быстро обогнав Бокуто. Было заметно, скольких усилий ему стоит проигнорировать его.

Ушиджима в седле возвышался над ними, будто надзиратель, не дающий никому совершать ошибки. Ойкаву бросили на землю в нескольких метрах от Ивайзуми ― осторожность еще никому не вредила, его присутствие явно было нежелательно. Цукишима безуспешно пытался разглядеть лица мужчин, что привезли Ойкаву. Надвинутые на лоб шляпы и платки до глаз мешали это сделать, да и двое, что поспешно стали уводить Бокуто, в гляделки с Цукишимой играть не стали, но в одном из них определенно узнавался Акааши.

Когда Ивайзуми вернулся с Ойкавой на плече, Акааши с компанией уже развернули повозку и пришпорили коней.

Охранники помогли заволочь Ойкаву в повозку, с его головы сдернули мешок, а с рук срезали веревки. Определенно живой и невредимый, если не считать начавшего рассасываться синяка после стычки с Ямамото, Ойкава хмурился, силился открыть глаза и снова обмякал в забытьи.

Люди Тендо наверняка накачали Ойкаву опиумом, но Цукишиме сейчас было не до того. Он смотрел вслед повозке, увозившей Бокуто, и чувствовал очередной прилив сил, который затмил боль в теле, уменьшил тревогу.

― Возвращаемся, ― скомандовал Ушиджима, убедившись, что жизни Ойкавы ничего не угрожает.

В Кубер-Педи были сразу после обеда, и три часа до казни превратились для Цукишимы в пытку. Они тянулись бесконечно медленно, и в то же время Цукишима не понимал, что делает и думает. Обстоятельства, при которых от тебя ничего больше не зависит, не зря считались худшими, тем более вкупе с ожиданием и растущим напряжением.

Раздающийся с улицы стук молотка и крики рабочих, сооружавших виселицу, загоняли Цукишиму в состояние нетерпения. Он сидел у себя в номере, размышляя об Ойкаве, которому врач поставил диагноз отравление опиумом и прогнозировал несколько суток на восстановление. Думал о Куроо, который все это время наверняка так же сходил с ума от ожидания, может, пел песни, чтобы скоротать время и не думать ни о чем. Думал об Ушиджиме, который, конечно, не заслуживал такого отношения, но, в конце концов, было поздно задаваться вопросами долга.

Цукишима думал о Ямагучи, о том, какое разочарование ему предстоит испытать. Какая ирония прослеживалась в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Было тяжело думать, что, покинув Кубер-Педи, они вряд ли уже встретятся или смогут поговорить, как раньше. Кроме Ойкавы с Ивайзуми, Ямагучи был единственной ниточкой, что связывала Цукишиму с Англией. Еще Цукишима думал о Бокуто, которого к вечеру доставят в Однадатту. Что он наверняка будет стремиться обратно изо всех сил. Оставалось надеяться, что Акааши не позволит ему натворить глупостей, да хоть бы опоит опиумом, как и Ойкаву. Он думал о Тендо, о плате, которую он затребует потом с Цукишимы, и обязательно с процентами. И сможет ли сам Цукишима когда-либо освободиться от этого долга.

Когда оставался всего час до назначенного времени, а сидеть в номере уже не было сил, Цукишима направился прямо к главному офису управления. Ушиджима запретил ему приближаться к делам до восстановления, сделав исключение только в случае с казнью.

Но сейчас ему было необходимо хоть какое-то общение, введение в курс дела. Ямагучи был занят весь день, заглянув к Цукишиме лишь раз после их возвращения. Пожалуй, стоило с ним попрощаться полноценно, пусть и не в открытую. В управлении было оживленно, а Ямагучи отыскался в офисе шерифа, но заходить туда Цукишима не стал. Все, что хотел, он уже сказал Ушиджиме.

С вопросами его, слава Богу, не донимали. Видимо, вести о многодневном нелегком пребывании в плену разнеслись быстро.

― Что, не терпится вздернуть этого подонка? ― со своего места отозвался Ямагата.

Цукишима обернулся на него, надеясь, что не выглядит слишком растерянным. Ямагата, конечно, хотел поддержать его, как и все вокруг, так что пришлось просто кивнуть.

― Поскорей бы, хоть шумиха прекратится, ― поддержал Ширабу.

― И справедливость восторжествует, ― добавил Ямагата.

От участия в диалоге Цукишиму спас Ямагучи, вышедший из кабинета шерифа.

― Цукки, я только собирался за тобой идти.

― Есть новости от шерифа? ― не хотелось говорить с Ямагучи в офисе, так что он кивнул на дверь наружу, и Ямагучи нагнал его, подстроившись под шаг.

― Все по-прежнему, Ушиджима сообщил, что ты будешь в сопровождении на эшафот. Ивайзуми настоял на том же, так что он будет с тобой.

Удержать маску безразличия на лице стоило Цукишиме определенных усилий. Ямагучи звучал нетерпеливо и радостно. Конечно, чего ему не радоваться, когда обидчика его друга, к тому же терроризировавшего весь округ, вздернут меньше чем через час.

― Я рад, что с Ойкавой все в… ну… почти в порядке, ― продолжал Ямагучи. ― Я должен был быть на его месте, хотя не уверен, что меня оставили бы в живых.

«Оставили бы, ― подумал Цукишима. ― Непременно». 

― Слушай, Ямагучи, ― произнес он, отходя подальше от входа в управление, и прислонился к стене в тени навеса.

Ямагучи встал рядом, вопросительно глядя, и у Цукишимы застряли в горле все слова, что он хотел сказать, и он задумался, стоило ли это того.

― Как бы это ужасно ни звучало, я рад, что в пещерах они выбрали не тебя. И мне жаль, что так вышло с Ойкавой, но в итоге…

― Как думаешь, ― перебил вдруг Ямагучи, ― пока он был в плену, с ним... что-нибудь сделали?

― Нет, ― выпалил Цукишима и тут же прикусил себе язык, ― не знаю. Думаю, он сам все расскажет, когда придет в себя.

«И обо мне тоже».

Ямагучи кивнул, глядя на свои руки.

― Ты бы хотел вернуться домой? ― спросил он.

Цукишима не смог удержаться от ироничной улыбки. Еще неделю назад он ужасно скучал по дому и мечтал убраться от беспощадной жары на дождливые лондонские улицы. А теперь… теперь не видел в чопорной Англии никакого смысла, интереса.

― Больше нет.

Ямагучи посмотрел на него с удивлением, в его глазах читалось множество вопросов.

― После всего пережитого здесь?

― Там я пережил ни меньше, ― хмыкнул Цукишима без всякого желания ворошить бесчисленные воспоминания об унижениях перед ссылкой.

Ямагучи кивнул, будто чувствуя, что не стоит дальше продолжать эту тему.

― Может, теперь все изменится и будет спокойнее, ― сказал он.

«Не думаю», ― улыбаясь, подумал Цукишима, а вслух сказал:

― Может.

Их внимание привлек вышедший из дальнего здания тюрьмы Тендо. Он поправил на прилизанных волосах шляпу и направился в сторону конюшен.

― Я ему не доверяю, ― наблюдая за ним, сказал Ямагучи. ― Скользкий тип.

― Это точно, ― искренне согласился Цукишима.

― Но шериф верит. Он помог вернуть Ойкаву.

― И теперь не собирается оставаться на казнь?

― Я слышал, что нет.

Цукишима поджал губы. Естественно, Тендо же не вручную будет помогать ему. Наверняка подгонит несколько свободных рук.

Заметив их, Тендо остановился на полпути, развернулся и пошел прямо к Цукишиме с Ямагучи.

Оба по привычке выпрямились, будто приветствовали старшего. Тендо приблизился к ним со своей ставшей уже привычной улыбочкой на спокойном лице.

― Заглядывал к нашему заключенному, какой-то он очень такой нервный. Как хорошо, что скоро его успокоят.

Цукишима шутку не оценил, Ямагучи, видимо, проигнорировал.

― Спасибо вам еще раз за помощь.

― Что вы, ― отмахнулся Тендо, ― все для шерифа, ― и подмигнул Цукишиме. ― И бейлифа, конечно.

― Не останетесь, значит? ― озвучил и ему свой вопрос Цукишима.

― Нет, увы, нет времени на всяких мелких бандитов. Меня ждут дела поважнее, тут вы и сами справитесь.

Цукишима хмыкнул, уловив иронию в реплике Тендо. Распрощавшись, он развернулся в направлении конюшен и исчез среди группы собравшихся на казнь зевак.

Люди шли к площади и сколоченному эшафоту, и от одного взгляда на них Цукишиму затрясло. Он даже не помнил, когда вообще так сильно нервничал в последний раз.

Двери в главный офис открылись, выпуская в ставшую привычной жару нескольких человек, среди которых быстро шел Ивайзуми.

Время пришло. Ямагучи тоже все понял, переглянулся с Цукишимой, кивнул.

Куроо вывели им навстречу, все такого же потрепанного и еще более осунувшегося. Он тяжело переступал, волоча за собой перебитую ногу. Цукишима остановился, стискивая зубы и кулаки. Смотреть, как издевательски Куроо пихают в спину, было невыносимо, но, конечно, для шерифа и городских ― это всего лишь был бандит без морали, главный источник проблем, положивший кучу людей. И он наконец-то понесет заслуженное наказание.

― Цукишима, ― позвал Ивайзуми, обернувшись.

Он уже успел уйти вперед и стать в сопровождение. По-своему расценив выражение злости на лице Цукишимы, Ивайзуми понимающе кивнул и терпеливо дождался, пока бейлиф его нагонит.

Настроение, в отличие от внешнего вида, у Куроо было куда лучше. Ну или он отлично прикидывался, раз умудрялся шутить.

― Эй, а последнее желание будет? А то меня даже нормально не покормили перед выходом на сцену.

― Обосрешься еще, когда шея поломается, ― бросил Ямагата.

― Добрее надо быть, добрее, ― Куроо полуобернулся и на секунду пересекся взглядом с Цукишимой ― тяжелым, слегка обреченным, но совершенно спокойным, ― вон как бейлиф. Сама доброта.

Ивайзуми рядом дернулся, сжав кулак, Цукишима едва успел среагировать на его движение и сам залепил Куроо такую пощечину, что он повалился вперед и пропахал носом пыльную дорогу. Лучше уж это сделает Цукишима, чем кто-то из них.

― Тьфу ты блин, ― Куроо перекатился на спину, поджимая под себя целую ногу. Со связанными руками ему было вдвойне тяжело вставать. ― Вот тебе и сделал комплимент.

― Поднимите его, ― процедил Цукишима, в очередной раз злясь на себя, эту гребаную ситуацию, Некомату с Кенмой и всех вокруг.

Ямагата с Реоном одним рывком поставили Куроо на ноги.

― Спасибо, добрые люди, ― усмехнулся Куроо, вновь бросая взгляд на Цукишиму, отворачиваясь и продолжая путь.

Они приближались к шумной толпе, которая расступалась перед первыми конвоирами, выкрикивала ругательства, но не рисковала швыряться камнями или чем-то еще в Куроо.

― Так вот, насчет желания, ― продолжал Куроо, игнорируя гомон. ― Оно вообще будет?

Цукишима едва мог различить его слова из-за криков.

― Эй, где там шериф, ― не дождавшись ответа продолжил Куроо, ― мне нужно одно желание.

― Пошел в задницу, ― огрызнулся Ивайзуми, не выдержав.

― Да что я там не видел, ― Куроо пришлось сказать это громче, и Цукишима наконец услышал прорвавшиеся в его голосе нотки настоящей злости, страха, ― тебе вот не мешало бы туда наведаться!

Ивайзуми сдержался каким-то титаническим усилием.

Куроо поднимался по лестнице медленно, без чьей-либо помощи, и, наблюдая за ним, Цукишима сам не заметил, как единственный остался рядом. Ивайзуми, да и остальные, уступали ему право личной расправы.

Наконец он мог спокойно положить руку на плечо Куроо, поставить на готовый по первому же приказу открыться люк. Намыленная веревка висела тут же, и Цукишима на миг замер в ступоре. Толпа шумела так, что закладывало уши, в висках стучало, и взгляд забегал, не зная, за что зацепиться. Цукишима искал Тендо, искал помощи.

Кобура на бедре с заранее открытым ремешком пока была его единственной надеждой. Накрыв её ладонью, Цукишима обернулся к толпе и поднял руку, чтобы зачитать приговор.

Заученные давным давно формулировки сами с собой слетали с губ, пока взгляд Цукишимы метался по толпе. Солнце пекло макушку, вот-вот оно должно было скрыться за крышами домов. И вдруг Цукишима увидел. Фигуру, притаившуюся за коньком на ближайшей крыше. Дальше еще одну. И еще. И быть их там явно не должно было.

Слова застряли в горле.

Вдруг Цукишиму накрыло тенью, птичий клекот резанул по ушам. Коршун пролетел над головой и опустился на конек ближайшей крыши.

Цукишима понял, что дальше тянуть нельзя.

― Учитывая тяжесть содеянного, Куроо Тецуро приговаривается к смерти через повешение, ― объявил Цукишима и порывисто обернулся. Толпа взорвалась ликующим криком.

― Ты со мной? ― выпалил Куроо, едва Цукишима обернулся к нему.

― И всегда буду.

― Бокуто жив? ― негромко спросил Куроо, когда Цукишима подошел к нему сзади.

― С ним все в порядке, ― Цукишима ухватил веревку и накинул ослабленную петлю на его шею. ― Нож справа.

Куроо коротко хохотнул и качнулся назад, связанные за спиной руки бесстыдно прошлись по паху Цукишимы. То ли от радости после услышанного, то ли хватаясь за единственный шанс, Куроо заметно оживился. Под свист толпы Цукишима отпихнул его от себя, дождавшись, пока из-под ремня исчезнет маленький нож, припрятанный там заранее.

Он затянул петлю, продолжая возиться с ней, будто руки не слушались его. Затем отошел на шаг. Толпа начала затихать, когда на эшафот поднялся Ушиджима с невысоким мужчиной в черной рясе. Цукишима узнал в нем пастора местной общины.

Пока пастор предлагал Куроо покаяться перед смертью, что тот охотно сделал, никто не проронил ни слова. А затем понеслось:

― Простите меня, ибо я грешен. Я грешил с рождения и буду грешить до самой смерти. Когда бейлиф накинул петлю на мою шею, я думал лишь о тех сладких часах, что я и мой добрый, но, видимо, мертвый друг Бокуто провели с ним, ― Куроо протяжно вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. ― Что за парень.

Цукишима невольно прикрыл глаза и заскрежетал зубами. 

― Матерь божья, ну почему ты не можешь хотя бы уйти достойно, ― пробормотал он.

― Потому что воспоминания о твоем распластанном подо мной теле это единственное, что мне хочется забрать с собой на тот свет, ― подмигнул Куроо.

Пастор сжал Библию в руках и обернулся к Ушиджиме.

― Шериф… ― но тот лишь молча стиснул зубы так, что стали видны желваки. Куроо продолжил.

За этой клоунадой приговоренного никто, кроме стоящего позади Цукишимы, не заметил, как Куроо успел избавиться от веревок и просто продолжал прижимать руки к спине, чтобы те не упали.

Когда пастор перекрестил Куроо, сказав, что отпускает его грехи, вперед вышел Ушиджима:

― Последнее слово?

Куроо как мог повернул к нему голову.

― Может, не надо?

Ушиджима кивнул, принимая это к сведению, и если бы не серьезность момента, Цукишима, пожалуй, позволил бы себе улыбнуться. Когда Ушиджима повернулся к ждущему у рычага Ширабу, Куроо снова открыл рот.

― Эй, шериф, это вопрос был, а не слово, эй! ― Цукишима отвернулся от Ушиджимы, от Куроо, и перевел взгляд на ближайшую крышу, где в лучах солнца сверкнула чья-то натертая до блеска винтовка.

Когда Ширабу положил руки на рычаг, Цукишима предусмотрительно отступил с линии огня на самый край эшафота. Куроо проследил за ним взглядом. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, язык нетерпеливо бегал по губам. Вдруг он сумасшедше улыбнулся и послал Цукишиме поцелуй. А в следующий миг люк под его ногами раскрылся.

Куроо перехватил руками петлю на шее, чтобы уберечься, и подтянулся, стараясь максимально сгруппироваться.

Первая пуля рассекла воздух, метко сшибая Ушиджиму, но Цукишима успел заметить, как тот хватается лишь за плечо, не в силах остановить падение. Цукишима метнулся вперед, выхватывая револьвер и разряжая сразу пол барабана. Как только одна из пуль перебила веревку, Куроо рухнул в люк, сдавленно ругаясь от боли, и Цукишима без промедления нырнул следом за ним.

Стрелки с крыш продолжали разносить воздух над головами людей, которые бросились кто куда, и в этом хаосе Цукишима едва различил ржание и топот лошадей. На земле возле эшафота валялся Ушиджима, живой, но серьезно раненный. Куроо уже начал было подниматься, когда он вытащил револьвер, только направить не успел.

― Остановитесь, ― Цукишима прицелился Ушиджиме точно в голову. ― Прошу вас.

Тот стиснул зубы, но оружие не опустил. По лицу Ушиджимы всегда сложно было прочитать, о чем он думает, но сейчас ― практически невозможно.

― Не вынуждайте меня, ― твердо процедил Цукишима, кладя руку на плечо Куроо.

Где-то над головой творился полнейший хаос. Среди криков раздавались команды к атаке и ответному огню, а они здесь, внизу, замерли без движения и никто не решался сделать первый выстрел. Куроо было совсем не слышно, он, казалось, даже не дышал, но Цукишима чувствовал жар его тела сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки и взгляд, упершийся в висок.

― Мне жаль, ― сказал Ушиджима и поднял дуло, но не на Куроо, а на Цукишиму, и наконец получилось различить хоть какие-то эмоции на его лице ― готовность бороться до последнего, готовность принять свою судьбу.

Цукишима не успел выстрелить. Ушиджима тоже. Несколько пуль врезались в деревянную опору эшафота и песок рядом с шерифом. Он инстинктивно откатился в сторону.

Слева раздался громкий свист, привлекая внимание к двум всадникам. Один из них продолжал обстреливать Ушиджиму, который, позабыв о беглецах, отползал в укрытие. Другой удерживал за поводья Послушного. 

Ушиджиму вообще могли давно убить, но вряд ли бы Тендо такое позволил. И Цукишима действительно не хотел его смерти.

Цукишима отдал Куроо свой револьвер, перекинул его руку себе через шею и, обхватив за пояс, быстро потащил к всадникам. Он старался не оборачиваться и не отвлекаться, когда мимо засвистели пули. Всадники открыли ответный огонь, с трудом удерживая на месте перепуганных лошадей.

― Как романтично, бейлиф, ― через боль выговорил Куроо и, кажется, даже усмехнулся.

― Я больше не бейлиф, если ты не заметил, ― бросил Цукишима, сосредоточенный лишь на том, чтобы дойти, доползти, добраться до гребаных лошадей.

― Быстрее, быстрее! ― стал подгонять их один из всадников.

Выстрелы с крыш отвлекли управление шерифа ― их позиция внизу была максимально невыгодной, ― что позволило Цукишиме увереннее добраться до лошадей, помочь Куроо забраться в седло Послушного, который, будто что-то чувствуя, не стал взбрыкивать и показывать свой строптивый характер.

― Цукки! ― резанул по ушам отчаянный крик.

Цукишима замер на мгновенье.

― Давай же! ― прокричал Куроо, протягивая руку.

Цукишима ловко забрался следом и сел позади, обхватывая руками Куроо. Адреналин придавал сил и помогал забыть о собственной боли. Цукишима ухватился за поводья так, чтобы на скаку придерживать Куроо, затем развернул Послушного, бросил последний взгляд назад и понесся прочь из Кубер-Педи.

Эпилог

«Мне жаль».

С этих слов начиналось письмо Ямагучи.

Цукишима откинул тонкое покрывало в сторону и поднялся на ноги. В животе свернулся тугой ком страха.

― Что? ― сонно спросил Куроо, поднимая голову от подушки.

Цукишима тряхнул головой и сделал знак рукой, чтобы не беспокоился. Натянув покрывало на плечо Куроо, расцвеченное успевшими поджить синяками, он отошел к креслу.

«Мне жаль, что все так вышло. Господин Ойкава рассказал свою часть истории, но я все еще не могу до конца поверить. И не могу понять тебя. Надеюсь, однажды ты сможешь рассказать мне, что случилось. Хотя при следующей встрече мы и будем врагами. Прости, Цукки, но я буду стрелять в тебя. Надеюсь, что мне удастся не задеть ничего важного.

Мы возвращаемся в Великобританию, нам здесь делать больше нечего. Опалы украдены, репутация господина Ойкавы находится под угрозой, как и нервы господина Ивайзуми.

Я передаю это письмо господину Тендо и не хочу знать, каким образом он сможет доставить его тебе. 

Надеюсь, что ты прочтешь его в добром здравии и поймешь меня правильно.

Твой, возможно, все еще друг, Ямагучи Тадаши».

Цукишима медленно сложил письмо пополам. В груди ныло от тупой боли.

Вдруг двери номера распахнулись, впуская Бокуто.

― Наш приятель здесь, в той дорогой и вычурной гостинице.

Он хлопнул дверью и прошел внутрь, срывая с головы и отбрасывая в сторону шляпу. Подойдя к столику, стоящему рядом с креслом, Бокуто взял графин и осушил сразу наполовину.

― Хорошо, ― кивнул Цукишима, стараясь привести мысли в порядок. ― Люди Некоматы с ним?

― Рассредоточились по всему Алис-Спрингс, ― пожал плечами Бокуто.

Утерев мокрые губы, он смерил Цукишиму внимательным взглядом и нахмурился.

― Что-то случилось.

Цукишима невольно сжал письмо в руке.

― От кого это?

Вместо ответа Цукишима отдал ему листок. Бокуто тяжело вздохнул и опустился на пол между ног Цукишимы, устроил локти на его коленях и разложил письмо на животе. Пока он читал, Цукишима запустил руку в его растрепанные жесткие волосы, погладил Бокуто по голове, чувствуя, как это простое действие успокаивает его.

― Ты жалеешь? ― дочитав, спросил Бокуто. Под его острым взглядом Цукишима чувствовал себя обнаженным.

― Нет.

― А я жалею, ― вздохнул Бокуто, потираясь щекой о ласкающую его ладонь. ― Прости за это все…

― Чего вы там разболтались, ― глухо проворчал Куроо, ворочаясь в постели.

Все три дня, что они пробыли в Алис-Спрингс, Куроо спал, ел и трахался, говоря, что только так может восстановить свои растраченные до ноля силы. В принципе Цукишима прекрасно его понимал. Как только они разместились в номере рекомендованного Тендо отеля на окраине города, как только были задернуты шторы на окнах и надежно заперты двери, Цукишима почувствовал, что все. Ни его тело, ни его душа больше не выдержат. Остаток той ночи они провели, занимаясь даже не сексом, а… слов Цукишима не мог подобрать. Он просто оживал заново, сплетаясь с Бокуто и Куроо телами, мыслями и чувствами.

― А это секрет, ― весело ответил Бокуто.

Он обхватил Цукишиму за пояс, прижал к себе и вместе с ним поднялся на ноги, но лишь для того, чтобы рухнуть на постель.

Куроо недовольно пнул их обоих но все же подвинулся. Бокуто разместил Цукишиму между ними, облапал, прижавшись носом к изгибу шеи.

― Эй, ― позвал Куроо, почувствовав их настроение, ― в чем дело?

― Дело в том, что мы здесь уже три дня и до сих пор не сделали ничего полезного, ― вздохнул Цукишима.

Куроо опасно прищурился и поднялся на локте, разглядывая их сверху вниз.

― Вообще-то я…

Цукишима оборвал его на полуслове, обхватывая за шею и рывком притягивая к себе для поцелуя. Бокуто засмеялся ему в шею, щекоча кожу губами.

― Я ни о чем не жалею сейчас, ― сказал Цукишима, отрываясь от его губ, ― и постарайтесь сделать так, чтобы мне не пришлось передумать в дальнейшем.

Куроо невесело хмыкнул и снова наклонился, на этот раз овладевая его ртом медленно и тягуче. Бокуто сунул руку под рубашку Цукишимы и погладил поджавшийся живот.

― Это работа для троих, бейлиф, ― сказал он. ― Теперь мы будем отвечать за все вместе.

Куроо согласно сжал член Цукишимы через одежду, запуская язык ему в рот.

Что ж, Цукишима не был против такого расклада.


End file.
